Aliado Oscuro Black Doomsday
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Tras derrotar a Black Doom aún quedan Black Arms en la tierra, Sonic y sus compañeros siguen luchando para erradicar sus fuerzas cuando descubren un terror mayor que Black Doom. Spoilers del juego de Shadow, para mayores por contenido gore y erótico.
1. Oscuridad latente

Prólogo.

Esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro. Está ambientada en la época post-juego de Shadow por lo que aviso tiene muchos spoilers de esa historia siendo así una especie de secuela de ese juego. Para los que quieran leer a pesar de no haber jugado ese juego y les de igual, aclaro que en el juego se llegó a dos conclusiones básicas, la primera es la de que Shadow fue creado por Gerald usando el ADN de Black Doom lo que convierte a Shadow en una especie de descendiente en plan "eres sangre de mi sangre" pero es Gerald quien en un video del final que le deja explicándole la verdad le llama "hijo mío" creando una especie de relación Geppeto-Pinocho. Por todo ello es la segunda conclusión, Gerald cuando le creó no sólo le dio los mismos poderes que poseen los aliens sino que hizo algunas mejoras, puesto que Sonic y cía se quedaron paralizados porque las plantas que salen por todo el juego eran tóxicas, a Shadow no le afecta ese gas, es completamente inmune. Mi fanfic además sigue la línea de uno de los finales básicos alternativos donde Shadow queda en ARK en plan guardián. Tras estas aclaraciones ya puedo dar paso al fanfic, espero lo disfruteis y cuidado con él porque es para mayores por sus escenas gore principalmente.

---

Capítulo 1: Oscuridad Latente.

Había estado inquieto esos días, tenía una sensación que ya había sentido antes, pero era imposible, ya había acabado toda esa pesadilla de los alienígenas que llevaban su sangre, tanto él como el grupo de Sonic les habían vencido.  
-Entonces ¿por qué sigo sintiendo su presencia?- Se asomó Shadow a la ventana de ARK mirando hacia el planeta.  
Tras la batalla debieron quedar plantas ocultas y quizás más larvas de las que imaginaban, sin Black Doom que los guiase seguramente debieron esparcirse y ocultarse como pudieron por puro instinto de supervivencia. No iba a preguntarse nunca más quién era, no iba a volver a dudar sobre si merecía vivir o no, y lo más importante era que no iba a dejar que el planeta volviese a estar en peligro, porque realmente le gustaba ese planeta, había conocido a personajes interesantes que le habían marcado profundamente, había respirado hondo aquel aire puro en la jungla, había dormido sobre aquellas fuertes ramas de los árboles y había gritado desde la montaña más alta que era libre. Si el planeta tenía un espíritu protector inmortal sin duda era Shadow, nadie nunca sabría la cantidad de meteoritos que había destruido con sus poderes para evitar que cayesen sobre el planeta, ni cuántos incendios había apagado usando su Chaos Control para transportar agua, era su planeta y ahora no iba a ser una excepción que bajase de su reino para volver a protegerlo.

El Cyclone avanzó cauteloso por el interior de la cueva, la señal de radio no llegaba demasiado bien pero al menos mantenían el contacto.  
-Tails.- Se escuchó llamar por la radio. -¿Encuentras algo?  
-Por ahora no, pero sigo recibiendo unas señales leves.- Respondió Tails.  
-Por aquí arriba encontré algunas plantas de esas feas, voy al final de la región, puede que ahí haya más larvas.- Se escuchó a trozos la trasmisión.  
-No te alejes demasiado, Sonic, ve con cuidado y usa la mascarilla, recuerda que esas plantas son tóxicas.  
Pero esto último no lo escuchó, ya se había alejado. Por su parte, Tails siguió avanzando siguiendo aquellas señales y al llegar al fondo no pudo dar crédito a lo que había ahí dentro, tanto las paredes como el techo estaban llenas de plantas tóxicas, su brillo violeta parpadeaba lentamente iluminando a Tails y el Cyclone, rápidamente se puso su mascarilla, no estaba paralizado por el aire tóxico sino por la visión que le llegaba por haber tantas larvas en un mismo lugar notando la presencia del zorro.  
Se giraron hacia él avanzando en grupo, parecían torpes y hambrientas, de manera que Tails hizo retroceder el Cyclone primero despacio paso por paso, pero cuando una de las larvas saltó hacia él pulsó el botón de disparo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás disparando a todas las que le siguieron saltando. Intentaba contactar con Sonic por radio, pero se había alejado demasiado y en un mal paso chocó contra una columna, dio un salto y al caer el suelo cedió.  
El Cyclone paró la mayor parte del golpe, aún así Tails salió mareado del aparato y tras unos traspiés cayó, su mascarilla cayó a un metro de él, estando en el suelo vio delante suya un par de plantas más, debía haber también en esa parte de la cueva, estiró el brazo intentando alcanzar su mascarilla pero su visión se tornó cada vez más borrosa hasta que se desmayó.

Pisó con asco una de esas cosas y pateó otra más.  
-Estoy harto de estos bichos ¿es que no paran de reproducirse?  
-Al parecer no.- Cortó Shadow las palabras de Sonic.  
Shadow había cogido por uno de los picos una larva, la agitó y la tiró por encima de su hombro cayendo sobre una planta que ardía.  
-¡Hola Shadow!- Saludó animadamente Sonic.  
Shadow no es que no quisiese saludarle, pero primero tenía que hacer algo, giró a Sonic del hombro y rebuscó en su mochila.  
-Si me pides lo que buscas quizá te pueda ayudar.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic. -¿has perdido otra vez las esmeraldas del caos?  
Pero Shadow hizo como que no le había oído, sacó la mascarilla y se la dio.  
-Póntela, yo soy inmune al tóxico pero recuerda que vosotros no.- Miró a otro lado. –No me hacen falta las esmeraldas para acabar con estos bichos.  
-Sólo me la pongo porque no quiero quedarme paralizado y perderme la diversión.- Sonic la cogió y se la puso.  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
No acabó de decirlo que Sonic ya estaba en posición desafiante, le retaba a acabar con más bichos de esos que él. Encontró uno con un color más oscuro, lo cogió y se lo mostró a Shadow.  
-Mira Shadow, un primo tuyo.- Sonrió Sonic.  
-No digas tonterías, no se me parece en nada.  
-Que sí, fíjate.  
-¡No seas crío!- Intentó ocultar su risa Shadow. –Como te arranque una mano de un mordisco me voy a reír.  
Y Sonic realmente tenía un aire tan infantil con aquel bicho en las manos que hizo reír a Shadow, girándose para que Sonic no lo viese.  
-Hola, chicos.- Saludó Rouge volando hacia ellos. –Eh, Shadow, cuánto tiempo ¿te aburrías allá arriba y decidiste venir a jugar con Sonic? Te pega el rol paternal con el pequeño erizo azul.  
-Tú siempre tan elocuente.- Fue el saludo de Shadow.  
-¿Y tu esmeralda?- Le miró de reojo Rouge. -¿Ya la volviste a perder?  
-Déjame en paz... no es culpa mía que cada vez que uso su máximo poder salgan disparadas.- Se cruzó de brazos Shadow.  
-Hasta las esmeraldas te temen.- Rió Rouge.  
-¡Mira Rouge!- Le mostró Sonic aquel bicho.  
Con un fuerte grito, Rouge le dio una patada a las manos de Sonic y la larva acabó por los aires aterrizando en la cabeza de Shadow.  
-Pero mira que eres burra.- Sacudió las manos Sonic.  
Se quedaron mirando a Shadow que estaba con cara de fastidio y la larva arrastrándose por su cabeza.  
-Sácate eso de encima que te va a sorber el seso...- Hizo un gesto de asco Rouge.  
Agitó la cabeza cayendo el bicho al suelo, Shadow lo pisó sin ninguna compasión hasta que el líquido verde manchó tanto el suelo como su zapatilla.  
-Bueno, pasadlo bien, yo me voy a buscar a Tails que ya tarda.- Se despidió Sonic.  
Cuando se alejó un poco Rouge cambió el tono de voz.  
-¿Qué tal estás?- Le pilló por sorpresa aquella pregunta.  
-Bien.- Dijo algo seco Shadow.  
-Viviendo allá arriba no pensé que quisieses volver a mezclarte con todo esto, al fin y al cabo ya habías decidido dejar tu pasado atrás.- Pero por la mirada de Shadow sabía que no debía preocuparse por ello. –Supongo que me preocupo demasiado.  
Rouge miró al suelo, al pie que Shadow aún tenía sobre los restos de la larva, Shadow miró también, luego se miró las manos.  
-Aunque mi ADN sea parecido, no soy uno de ellos.- Alzó la mirada. –No son mi familia y justamente fui creado para acabar con esta amenaza.- Agitó el brazo delante de ella. –Hago lo que quiero y voy a donde quiero, estos seres no son mi vida pero sí parte de mi destino, si entran cucarachas en casa hay que exterminarlas y no vas a darle mayor importancia.  
-Al menos lo tienes claro.- Sonrió Rouge cogiéndose el codo con una mano.

Fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía mareado y aunque le dolía al respirar se sentía mejor, tenía su máscara no puesta pero sí delante de su cara y al mirar al frente encontró que las plantas estaban rotas, desgarradas, había unas piedras brillantes que dejaban el lugar en penumbra. Lentamente se fue incorporando, primero se quedó sentado en el suelo, estaba escuchando algo, era como si hubiese alguien más ahí, más de un alguien, escuchaba un sonido crepitante, como el de un rumiante masticando, entre el silencio supuesto de aquella cueva se escuchaba cada vez con más claridad cómo el ruido de la masticación acallaba con sus ecos las gotas de agua que dejaban caer las estalactitas. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar como no lo había hecho nunca, casi no podía moverse, giró rápidamente la cabeza, había visto algo moverse sobre lo poco que quedaba de una de las plantas, una pequeña figura oscura deslizándose, se preparó para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo, pero al apoyar una mano más atrás notó que tocaba algo, era viscoso, latente y estaba algo frío, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la mano que lo había tocado hasta el hombro, temblando empezó a separar la mano esperando que no lo hubiese notado, hasta que aquello se giró hacia él haciendo un sonido como un gruñido muy fino, por ello Tails se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia su Cyclone, pero tropezó y cayó de morros al suelo, justo delante de él había otra de aquellas criaturas que se quedó delante de él.  
Tails se paralizó de miedo temblando y con dos lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir, cerró los ojos y se agazapó esperando que o atacasen o pasasen de él, pero al esperar un rato y no pasar nada abrió un ojo levemente. Aquella criatura se le había quedado mirando, como si estuviese estudiando sus movimientos e intentase entender qué hacía, así que como Tails no se movió del sitio empezó a reptar por su brazo hasta llegar a su cara, le observó, le olió, hizo otro gruñido más flojo y se bajó, era como si no le considerasen una amenaza o como si simplemente no le encontrasen interesante.  
Un grupito de aquellos bichos se acercaron a una planta cerca del Cyclone y tras olerla comenzaron a devorarla, Tails no lo entendió, pensó que aquellas plantas las plantaron los Black Arms para intoxicar el aire y así paralizar a sus enemigos, entonces ¿por qué aquellas larvas se las estaban comiendo? Aunque ahora que estaba fuera de peligro se sentía más tranquilo, pudo llegar hasta el Cyclone y alcanzar una potente linterna, apuntó con ella a la larva que estaba más cerca de él, comenzaba a entender, aunque en principio le parecieron las mismas, esas larvas eran algo distintas, su aspecto no era como las que ellos conocían, en vez de ovaladas con el ojo en el centro tenían más pinta de babosa con un único y pequeño ojo en la punta, bajo él tenía una enorme boca, toda la larva parecía una boca, y a los lados un par de pequeños tentáculos que parecían usar para tocar y oler, eran un poco más pequeñas de color negro y rojo, además de lo más importante, se alimentaban de esas plantas que tanto tiempo llevaban intentando destruir, hubo variaciones genéticas desde que habían llegado al planeta, pero esa variedad no las había visto nunca, era el avance más importante que había encontrado ¿acaso la propia naturaleza del planeta había mutado genéticamente a aquellas larvas para crearles un enemigo natural? Su espíritu científico le pedía a gritos que buscase más información sin acordarse de dónde estaba.  
Temeroso aún pero decidido se acercó a una de esas criaturas, la acarició con la mano y notó que éstas no le temían, también estaban curiosas por el nuevo ser que había penetrado en su colonia oculta. La tuvo un ratito en brazos, examinándola, intentando saber cómo funcionaba, qué era exactamente ¿un reptil, una babosa? Su piel tenía una capa de viscosidad recubriéndola, seguramente por aquel lugar donde se criaban tan húmedo, sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a secarlo, debajo la piel era realmente como la de una babosa, rugosa y blanda. Por su parte aquello también inspeccionaba, olía la mano de Tails sobre la que estaba con aquellos pequeños tentáculos, cuando pasó su otra mano por delante el bicho se metió una parte de la mano de Tails en la boca, por un momento Tails se asustó, pensó "ya me he quedado sin mano" pero no sintió dolor, simplemente tenía esa parte en la boca, era como si con aquello pudiese obtener más información del extraño.  
Los bebes se meten en la boca todo lo que encuentran porque es la parte más sensible que tienen para reconocer su entorno, así que Tails supuso que era algo parecido la acción que aquel ser, pero de pronto la larva pareció mirar arriba, dio un salto de la mano de Tails y se alejó soltando pequeños gruñiditos que los otros escucharon y corrieron también. No entendía por qué de pronto les había dado aquel ataque de pánico, él no había hecho nada, ni siquiera veía nada en la dirección donde había mirando la larva antes de salir corriendo, se volvió a girar hacia donde se había ido, buscando los huecos donde se estaban metiendo y escuchó un gran ruido de algo cayendo sobre el metálico Cyclone, no se quiso dar la vuelta, escuchaba detrás suya los gruñidos de algo más grande que esas larvas, aquel asqueroso aliento soplabas detrás de su cabeza moviendo levemente el pelo de sus orejas, se quedó quieto hasta que una de las pequeñas larvas comenzó a correr de nuevo, entonces aquella bestia se abalanzó sobre el bicho y lo mordió fuerte, zarandeándolo hasta que quedó destrozado entre los chillidos de aquella pequeña criatura. Tails estaba horrorizado, aunque su sangre fuese verde seguía siendo sangre goteando al suelo y salpicando las paredes, el monstruo lo arrojó chocándolo con el Cyclone dejando una marca verde en él, ante eso los demás comenzaron a correr despavoridos, insensatos huyendo de lugares que eran más seguros presas del pánico y de aquello que comenzó a correr tras ellos intentando cazar otro. Tails contempló aquella masacre sin saber cómo reaccionar "enemigos naturales" había pensado hacía un momento, miró al pequeño ya muerto a su lado y a los que estaba destrozando aquella fiera, pensó que si esas larvas no se hubiesen comido las plantas tóxicas él ya estaría muerto, apretó fuerte su linterna y le dio con ella al enemigo apartándolo de las larvas negras.  
Ese monstruo era más bajo que Tails, sólo tenía dos fuertes patas traseras y en la cabeza cuatro ojos amarillentos con una enorme boca llena de puntiagudos dientes. A la bestia aquel golpe le había sentado como un tortazo desafiante, le había girado la cara y ahora volvía lentamente a su posición inicial esta vez encarándose a Tails con unos gruñidos más profundos y rabiosos. No se echó atrás, no era un cobarde y le debía la vida a aquellos pequeños, se puso en guardia, atento, de manera que cuando el enorme bicho dio el salto hacia él Tails estaba preparado, giró y le dio con las colas haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared, enseguida se levantó y volvió a atacarle, Tails volvió a pegarle con la linterna, esta vez del golpe terminó de romperse y aunque consiguió hacerle rebotar la cabeza contra el suelo al monstruo se volvió contra él como si fuese inmune al dolor y cargó contra Tails dándole un cabezazo en el estómago y tirándole al suelo, apretando una de sus patas en el pecho de Tails intentando aplastarle, abriendo mucho la boca dispuesto a arrancarle de un bocado la cabeza, Tails puso un brazo delante y aunque le mordió el brazo no pudo llegar hasta su cabeza, forcejearon, intentó sacárselo de encima notando la garra de la pata del monstruo intentando rasgarle el torso, hizo fuerza y ayudado por sus colas se impulsó para echarle, no quería quedarse encogido pero le dolía, y el enemigo no esperó a que se recuperase, así como le echó se volvió a abalanzar sobre él girándole y dejándole boca abajo con su pata sobre el cuello y la espalda de Tails, que esta vez por la posición no pudo ni alcanzarle con las colas. Antes de dar el mordisco final algo se abalanzó sobre su opresor apartándole de él que ya había dejado de forcejear.  
En un primer momento pensó que había sido Sonic, aunque al no moverse vio otros dos seres saltando sobre él esquivándole para ir a donde su compañero, intentó recobrar el aliento y notó que le tiraban de los pelillos de la cara, abrió los ojos un poco más y vio a una de las larvas con sus pelillos en la boca estirando, no podría asegurarlo pero le pareció que era el mismo que antes había tenido en brazos, se sentó en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo herido con un gesto de dolor y con la larva sobre su hombro, miró en la dirección donde habían saltado sus tres rescatadores y tuvo que apartar la mirada, aunque ahora no hubiese prácticamente luz por haberse roto su linterna, entre la penumbra se podía ver a aquellos tres seres desgarrando la carne del monstruo que le había atacado, desmembrándole vorazmente. Le dieron ganas de vomitar aunque al menos ahora estaba a salvo teóricamente, porque cuando aquellos tres se le acercaron estuvieron en el mismo plan que las larvas, le olisquearon y pasaron de él, incluso le ignoraron cuando Tails se puso en pie, dejó a la larva que tenía sobre el hombro en el suelo y se volvió al Cyclone dando tumbos, tenía miedo de encontrarse más de esos bichos desarrollados allá arriba, pero tenía que vencerles, debía salir y contar todo lo que había descubierto, porque aunque finalmente destruyó la colonia enemiga sabía que habría más ocultas por el planeta, debía explicarles que las larvas enemigas habían empezado a desarrollarse y que una nueva evolución había nacido para enfrentarse a ellas.

Sonic frenó delante de la entrada de la cueva y llamó por la radio a Tails, aunque este no respondió, pero no se preocupó porque escuchó al Cyclone caminando hacia la salida.  
-Eh, Tails, mi zona ya está limpia ¿qué tal por aquí?- Sonic cortó sus palabras al verle salir. -¿Estás bien?  
Tails se sacudió, a la luz del día se le veía algo sucio y con un pañuelo ensangrentado alrededor de su brazo.  
-El suelo cedió... ah pero tengo cosas importantes que contarte ¿por qué te alejaste tanto? No pude contactar contigo por radio.- Sonó impaciente Tails.  
-Perdona, pero lo importante ahora es que descanses, ya nos contarás con más calma luego lo que has visto ahí abajo.- Se rascó Sonic la cabeza.  
Tails intentó explicarle un poco por encima lo de las colonias, que se estaban desarrollando y que debía haber más, que la de ahí ya estaba eliminada pero que no acababa ahí, Sonic le hizo subir al Cyclone cortadas sus palabras por una llamada por radio.  
-¿Tails? Mi zona está limpia también.- Era la voz de Knuckles.  
-OK, tenéis que venir a mi taller, tengo cosas que explicaros.  
-Primero descansa, recupérate un poco, quedamos de aquí a dos días y nos lo cuentas todo, así tienes tiempo de hacer una presentación de las tuyas con hologramas y todo, ahora voy a dar una vuelta que antes vi a Shadow y a Rouge, deberíamos avisarles también, pueden interesarle tus descubrimientos.- Dijo Sonic estirando del calcetín que tenía arrugado. –Mientras déjame a mí lo de destruir monstruitos.  
-¡No, Sonic! Espera a que os cuente todo, ahí abajo vi mutaciones, son peligrosos, confía en mí.  
Sonic se le quedó mirando, sí que confiaba en él, pero no quería verle así, tenía marcas en la espalda y en el pecho, rasgaduras hechas por aquel monstruo, el brazo sangrando, él no quería eso, se suponía que Tails sólo iba a investigar una posible colonia de larvas, no de monstruos.  
-Ve a casa, Tails, nos tomaremos todos estos dos día de descanso.  
-Vale, no hagáis nada hasta que os informe, hay nuevas evoluciones.  
-Y nuevas formas de cargárnoslos.- Rió Sonic.  
-Eso precisamente no...- Empezó a decir Tails.  
Pero Sonic ya había salido corriendo.

Cuando llegó al taller se quedó un momento sentado en el Cyclone, le dolía el brazo como si le hubiese mordido un perro, bajó y fue al baño, se quitó el pañuelo del brazo y observó la herida, sí que parecía la mordedura de un perro, con las señales de los puntiagudos dientes de haber intentado desgarrarle el brazo. Abrió y cerró la mano intentando averiguar si había daños internos, si había algo más de lo que se veía, por suerte aunque le dolió pudo mover todos los dedos. Se dio una ducha y se limpió bien las heridas, luego se sentó en la sala de estar a curarse. Un ruido en la cocina le alertó, pensó que quizá Sonic había venido.  
-Sí claro, como en tu casa, por lo menos podrías saludar.- Se quejó Tails acabando de vendarse el brazo.  
Pero al entrar en la cocina sólo vio restos de pan en el suelo, ahí no había nadie. Otro sonido al fondo de la cocina, Tails se asustó.  
-¿Sonic? Venga, deja de hacer el tonto, no hace gracia.  
El sonido paró en cuanto empezó a hablar. Tails cogió la escoba que estaba en un lateral y comenzó a caminar despacito en dirección al último ruido, a medida que se acercaba su corazón latía más rápido, giró de golpe tras la nevera pero ahí sólo estaba el cubo de basura, respiró aliviado pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que algo saltó desde el cubo hacia él, que le dio un manotazo gritando, dio un paso atrás con los ojos cerrados alzando la escoba, cuando los abrió vio en el suelo panza arriba algo familiar, aunque le pareciesen todos iguales aquel parecía el mismo bicho de la cueva.  
-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- Bajó Tails la escoba.  
Aquello se dio la vuelta gruñendo, por la expresión podría decirse que parecía enfadado. Tails le observó un momento.  
-Debería destruirte aquí mismo, aún no sé si realmente estás de nuestro lado.  
Por supuesto la larva no entendió nada de lo que había dicho, simplemente se acercó a olisquear las zapatillas de Tails metiéndose la punta de la zapatilla en la boca intentando reconocer aquello.  
-Qué asco...- Sacudió con cuidado su zapatilla. –Supongo que ayudaría si pudiese estudiarte.- Tails lo alzó en brazos delante de su cara investigándolo. –Podrías ayudarnos comiéndote esas plantas tóxicas.  
La expresión de la larva ahora era distinta, parecía un animalillo despierto y curioso, seguramente por eso se coló en el Cyclone y ahora había estado inspeccionando la basura, todo aquello era nuevo para él.

continuará...


	2. Motivos de una venganza

Capítulo 2: Motivos de una venganza.

No le había prometido nada, así que tampoco hacía nada malo si se cargaba algunas larvas y algunos monstruitos mientras esperaba la reunión en casa de Tails. Se había portado de forma serena pero también estaba cabreado, le daba mucha rabia que hiriesen a Tails y quería destruir la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible para que no volviese a ocurrir algo parecido, no entendía cómo después de tanto luchar seguían apareciendo larvas y añadiéndose nuevas especies, algo iba mal, estaban pasando algo por alto ¿de dónde salían las larvas? Y si no las destruían todas ¿por qué sólo habían visto pre-evoluciones de los monstruos que en su día destruyeron Westopolis? Le dio una patada a una piedra maldiciendo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sonic se giró, era Knuckles, tenía los guantes manchados de aquel líquido verde aunque no tenía señales en el cuerpo, sin duda era demasiado buen luchador como para dejarse tocar por aquellos bichos.  
-Lo mismo que tú ¿tampoco seguiste las indicaciones de Tails? Se buen chico y espera a que nos informe.- Se burló Sonic.  
-Yo no sigo órdenes de un crío y menos de ti.- Se alteró Knuckles.  
Sonic se echó a reír, al parecer sin motivo, luego apoyó la espalda en un árbol mirando las nubes oscuras que se reunían poco a poco a punto de estallar en tormenta.  
-Va a llover, sería mejor que dejásemos nosotros de hacer los críos y volvamos ya.- Sonic lo dijo en un tono serio. –El único que no se está portando como un crío ahora mismo es Tails.- Bajó un poco la cabeza. –Tú no le viste, estaba herido y aún así sólo se preocupó de intentar unir piezas, de responder a las preguntas que hasta hoy no nos habíamos hecho nosotros.  
-Es un crío listo.- Hizo un gesto Knuckles con los brazos quitándole importancia. –Y estás orgulloso de él.  
-Sí, así que vamos a casita a portarnos bien.- Sonrió de forma graciosa Sonic.  
-¿Irnos ahora?- Knuckles se puso chulo. -¿por qué tanta insistencia, tienes miedo?  
-Para nada, pero si insistes en continuar lo tomaré como una provocación ¿crees que puedes vencer más bichos que yo?  
-¡Acepto el desafío!- En el fondo Knuckles lo estaba deseando.  
Sonic sonrió, estaba dispuesto a seguir cargándose bichos de esos un rato más, y Knuckles pensaba lo mismo, así que se giró y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Sonic alzando la mano para despedirse sin mediar palabra. Knuckles siempre daba la espalda, sentía que con ellos la tenía cubierta, y nunca miraba atrás porque confiaba en ellos, pero por un momento mientras se iba tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío, aunque fuese en contra de sus costumbres en esa ocasión sí se giró, aunque en la dirección en la que estaba Sonic él ya no estaba, ya se había ido y no quedaba ni su famosa estela azul, sería inútil ir tras él, era demasiado rápido y no merecía la pena intentar seguirle.

Había corrido mucho y muy rápido, pero ahora andaba sigiloso, parecía haber encontrado el epicentro del problema, a simple vista parecía una simple formación de rocas que ahora habían cobrado un nuevo sentido, debía ser importante para tener centinelas, esos horribles monstruos humanoides poco más altos que Sonic con algunos cambios físicos con respecto a los que ellos conocían, mutantes de cráneo deformado con cuatro ojos de los cuales el más deformado era rojo. Merodeaban guardando la zona, las plantas violeta tóxicas también eran diferentes, su color era más claro y sus polvos tóxicos eran violetas, por ellas toda esa zona se había convertido en un desierto dentro de aquel bosque. Estaba a los límites de la zona, a unos pocos kilómetros de entrar en la zona rocosa, siempre pensó que la mayoría de enemigos estarían ahí por su gran cantidad de cuevas ocultas por el paisaje árido, lo que no esperaba era que estuviesen creando su propio desierto.  
Intentó poner en marcha su comunicador de muñeca, tenía que explicarle eso a Tails, pero era como si de pronto se hubiese estropeado, nunca fue muy partidario de aparatos eléctricos pero siempre pensó que lo que Tails hacía no se estropeaba tan fácilmente, debía ser culpa de ese olor raro en el ambiente, puede que esas plantas tuviesen más funciones o que los Black Arms tuviesen más ases bajo la manga. Con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta la parte rocosa, aquellos seres parecían darse indicaciones los unos a los otros, se dirigieron a la parte más céntrica del lugar, la más escasa de vida con sólo tierra y rocas. Sonic no entendió cómo no divisaron esa zona desde el cielo, estaba al descubierto, al destruir los árboles también destruyeron su propio camuflaje natural, era absurdo que estuviesen tan al descubierto y no se hubiesen dado cuenta, incluso recordaba haber pasado por ahí con Tails en su avión ¿por qué no los vieron? Que él supiese sólo Black Doom sabía crear ilusiones holográficas ¿había algún otro monstruo con poderes similares? Se quedó con la vista fija a donde miraban también los otros monstruos, unas rocas artificiales, por el sonido al moverse se notaba que fueron creadas con la tecnología que había visto en aquel cometa donde lucharon la última vez contra ellos.  
-¡Pero qué demonios...!- Comenzó a decir Sonic tapándose la boca.  
Y no era el demonio precisamente pero podría pasar por él, por un momento le había parecido que era el propio Black Doom que había regresado de entre los muertos, con un cuerpo deformado encorvado, las líneas de su cara marcadas profundamente entre cicatrices y cansancio, no podía ser él, parecía una criatura muy anciana con siglos de batallas a sus espaldas. Al salir de las sombras se vio el color más oscuro de su cuerpo con los ojos rojos, las ropas sí eran las mismas de Black Doom pero llevaba más colgantes, quizá eran como insignias militares para ellos, y Sonic pensó que a lo mejor por eso le costaba tanto moverse, demasiado peso para una carcasa tan roída por el paso del tiempo.  
Como salidos de la nada se fueron acercando más monstruos, parecían salir de túneles ocultos bajo las rocas, había tantos que parecía imposible, se suponía que habían vencido, que tras Shadow derrotar a su líder tendrían la batalla ganada, pero ahí estaban, cada vez más numerosos sin importar cuántas bajas tuviesen. Habría sido temerario y absurdo enfrentarse él solo a todo aquello, así que intentó una vez más contactar con su comunicador de muñeca, apoyó la espalda en la roca sentado en el suelo intentando hacer girar una pequeña rueda en su comunicador para cambiar su frecuencia, pero era inútil, en esa zona no iba lograr nada, no quería perder de vista su hallazgo pero debía salir de ahí, con su velocidad sería cuestión de segundos salir, mandar el mensaje y volver a vigilar los movimientos de aquellos seres, si no fuese porque desde el cielo ya le habían avistado un grupo de voladores lo habría logrado fácilmente.  
Fue cuestión de segundos que avisasen a todos los demás de la presencia del erizo sin que él se diese cuenta, tan sólo notó el movimiento cuando desde su espalda se le quisieron echar encima un par de humanoides, simplemente salió rodando a un lado, saltó y se puso a correr ¿realmente pensaban que podían pillarle? No le llegaban a la suela del zapato, incluso se propasó en cierta forma fanfarroneando al correr delante de ellos, aunque también era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a aquel que parecía su nuevo líder y conseguir más datos de él, que parecía estar calmado a pesar de su presencia, cuando se cruzaron no pasó nada, es más, era como si aquel decrépito ser intentase estudiar a Sonic y sus movimientos intentando reconocer quién era.  
-Sonic el erizo ¿eh?- Sonó al fin su voz cascada que parecía raspar el aire. -¡Deteneos todos!  
Y así como lo dijo, todos sus sirvientes se detuvieron, cesaron su persecución tras el erizo azul como si nunca les hubiese interesado, por ello Sonic se detuvo también viendo a aquel tipo girándose hacia su dirección, llamarle la atención como un viejo que no oía bien y quería mantener una conversación. Sabía que era peligroso y ya había aprendido de Eggman a no fiarse del enemigo, pero igualmente quería averiguar quién era y qué quería, esperaba que esta vez no tuviese que ver con Shadow.  
-Tú eres aquel que posee los poderes del caos.- Dijo asintiendo. –Pero no te pareces en nada a él, nunca tendrás su poder, ni tu aura es igual a la suya.  
-Eh, abuelo, si te refieres a Shadow es verdad que no somos iguales, yo soy más rápido.- Se burló Sonic. -¿Quién eres?  
-Pequeño erizo.- Sonó casi como una carcajada. –No eres nada, eres completamente prescindible para mis planes.  
-Sí, sí, vale, no te he preguntado tus planes... todavía.- Le cortó mal educadamente Sonic.  
-¿Acaso tienes prisa?- Parecía demasiado tranquilo. –Soy Dark Doom, pero tomémonos nuestro tiempo ¿o es que me temes?  
Sonic no se movió, su faz no era la del miedo que pretendía darle su enemigo, por un momento Sonic tuvo los ojos cerrados con la cabeza algo baja.  
-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- Sonic abrió los ojos y le miró con una media sonrisa. –Esos bichos están intentando rodearme.  
Ya se había percatado de los sigilosos movimientos de sus enemigos.  
-Chocheas si crees que tus secuaces son lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparme.- Sonic pasó su dedo pulgar por delante de su cara de forma descarada.  
-¡Oh, pequeño Sonic! Nunca se me ocurriría intentar atraparte.- Dark Doom estiró los brazos.  
Con aquellos brazos estirado en forma de cruz parecía cubrir con su sombra toda la zona, era una impresión diferente a la que daba Black Doom, que tenía aquellas pintas tan estiradas de militar, este ser simplemente parecía una masa de oscuridad con un manto ondulante como si de un espectro se tratase. A pesar de las palabras de Dark Doom sus seguidores ya tenían a Sonic rodeado, éste les miró de forma altiva, no se iba a enfrentar a ellos.  
-Aún no sé qué pretendes... pero si quieres pillarme ¡inténtalo!- Le gritó girando rápidamente.  
Y así como se giró se topó de cara contra una humareda verde que le hizo toser, se sintió mareado y acabó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.  
-Eres de los que no escuchan ¿verdad, erizo azul?- Se acercó un poco Dark Doom. –No eres como él, no eres inmune a esta toxicidad y no pretendo atraparte.  
Tras decir eso se sentó en una gran silla que cargaron dos de los humanoides bestia más grandes y comenzaron su marcha alejándose como un gran ejercito triunfal.  
-¡Espera!- Logró gritar Sonic. -¿Qué pretendes?  
Dark Doom hizo detener su marcha un momento.  
-¿Qué pretendo?- Giró levemente la cabeza hacia él. –Recuperar al descendiente de mi descendiente, convertir este planeta en nuestro nuevo hogar, y observar cómo mis pequeñas criaturas evolucionan de distintas formas por su alimentación.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Sonic intentó ponerse en pie.  
-He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, si era tu última voluntad puedes morir en paz, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo crecen mis pequeños tras devorarte.  
Sonic lo había escuchado bien, lo había entendido, realmente Dark Doom no quería atraparle sino destruirle y Sonic sabía que no podía vencer a todo su ejercito, quizá por eso se relajó cuando vio que se alejaban dejando atrás un pequeño grupo de monstruos que aún no estaban formados del todo, un volador, un par de bípedos y tres humanoides. Había inhalado demasiado gas tóxico y su cuerpo se comenzaba a paralizar, intentó moverse cuando le atacó el monstruo volador, le golpeó e hizo caer a Sonic, torpemente se empezó a levantar cuando el mismo volador volvió a hacer un vuelo rasante para golpearle de nuevo haciéndole rodar, pero esta vez tras un par de giros Sonic logró volver a ponerse en pie, algo torpe aún se apartó de la trayectoria del volador y así como caía giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que cayese arrastrándose por el suelo, Sonic quedó sentado en el suelo respirando con dificultad, pero cada vez respirando mejor.  
Como si esperasen su turno, los demás estaban a su alrededor cubriendo las posibles rutas de escape, uno de los bípedos se impacientó y cargó contra Sonic, que intentó apartarle con el brazo pero la bestia abrió las fauces y le mordió, le traqueteó un poco antes de lanzarlo, Sonic se dio de costado contra una roca, aunque en cierta forma no había sido tan malo, al lanzarle en esa dirección quedó un hueco por el que Sonic comenzó a correr, no tan rápido como siempre pero podía correr por lo menos.  
-¡Ahora sí que no me pilláis!- Dijo quizá demasiado confiado.  
Se dirigió hacia la zona rocosa, esperaba que su conocimiento de la zona le ayudase a evitar a esos monstruos, debía ocultarse en una cueva hasta que se le pasasen los efectos del gas, no era el momento pero se le pasó por la mente que ahora no le estaba afectando tanto como la otra vez. Miró un momento hacia atrás, le estaban siguiendo los bípedos, quizá eran los más rápidos, y realmente el que le había mordido llegó hasta él el primero, Sonic le esquivó, se hizo bola y le golpeó pero mientras lo hacía el otro les dio alcance y se echó sobre Sonic tirándole al suelo y apretando con sus patas sobre los brazos de Sonic que en el último momento consiguió agarrarle la mandíbula con las manos, separándola de su cara, intentando retirarse notando las uñas de las patas del monstruo rasgando sus brazos, tenía la boca de aquel bicho muy cerca de su cara echándole aquel apestoso aliento, la giró evitando que le mordiese.  
-Joder ¿dónde están los del anuncio de caramelos de menta cuando los necesitas?- Bromeó Sonic.  
Intentó forzar la mandíbula del enemigo, abrirla al máximo hasta que la desencajó, de la fuerza que hizo no sólo la desencajó sino que clavó una de sus partes en el maxilar superior casi arrancándola, aquel bicho comenzó a sangrar entre alaridos de dolor soltando con sus patas a su presa para intentar huir. Sonic le soltó limpiándose el líquido verde de la cara apoyándose en el suelo con la otra mano, dio un rápido vistazo, el otro enemigo aún estaba en el suelo aturdido, el que sangraba se retorcía de dolor, era su oportunidad, los otros aún no habían llegado, así que se puso en pie listo para irse de nuevo cuando la agonizante criatura le dio con la cola en una pierna haciéndole caer de nuevo. Observó con horror cómo aún con su mandíbula desencajada babeando y sangrando se acercaba a él, no pudo pensar mucho, cogió una roca tan grande como su cabeza y con ella golpeó a la criatura cayendo de lado, respiró muy deprisa, jadeando, alzó la piedra y volvió a golpearlo en el suelo una y otra vez mientras aquello gritaba de dolor. El erizo realmente no estaba pensando, estaba horrorizado tanto de la insistencia de la criatura como de su propia acción, le temblaron las manos cuando soltó la roca tras poder dar su último golpe, por fin había dejado de mover la cola, se quedó un momento de rodillas en el suelo apoyando las manos delante de él, no era un cobarde pero debía irse de ahí, lo principal era avisar a los demás de la existencia de Dark Doom.  
Ensordeció un instante, se le había echado encima el otro bípedo mordiéndole el costado que tenía al descubierto, lo zarandeó fuertemente. Sonic gritó notando crepitar sus propias costillas, esta vez no lograba separar aquella mandíbula de su cuerpo, intentó hacer palanca, le golpeó en la cabeza pero no le soltaba, sólo cuando con una puntiaguda piedra golpeó uno de sus ojos abrió la boca levemente, se le quedó la piedra clavada en el ojo, movió nerviosamente la cabeza lanzando a Sonic a un costado, intentó sacarse la piedra con una de sus patas sin éxito.  
Sonic intentó levantarse, se quedó boca arriba con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, casi no podía moverse, tenía las marcas en sangre de los dientes en su costado, pensó para sí mismo que no era nada, que podía superarlo, que no tenía miedo, apretó su otra mano en el suelo dejando la marca de sus dedos en la tierra, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que seguir haciendo fuerza, se giró un poco a un lado, se le estaba pasando, no sabía dónde estaba aquel monstruo pero no le importaba, apoyó una rodilla, un poco más y ya casi estaba de pie. Se escuchaban claramente los gruñidos, el sonido de los pasos pesados de aquellas criaturas y el batir de alas, les habían dado alcance, Sonic les echó un rápido vistazo, faltaba una de las criaturas humanoides, puede que hubiese ido a por refuerzos, sonrió ante la idea de que le hubiesen subestimado.  
Como intentando borrar esa expresión de su cara, el pequeño alado cargó contra Sonic cruzándole la cara de un golpe, pero cuando intentó hacerlo Sonic se movió y le cogió de las alas golpeándolo contra el suelo, observó el movimiento de los otros, seguían acercándose con las mismas malas intenciones, apretó más la mano en el pequeño, intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, sólo pudo poner su pie sobre el pequeño monstruo.  
-¡No voy a dejar que me venzáis sin pelear!- Gritó Sonic estirando de las alas del bicho.  
Gritó mucho aquel ser mientras le arrancaban las alas, era un signo de que realmente Sonic no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente aunque en el fondo fuese un farol, estaba más grave de lo que pensaba y cuando uno de los humanoides saltó hacia él no pudo esquivarle, al caer de su salto golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Sonic que casi quedó inconsciente, luego con una de sus manazas le alzó por las púas gruñéndole a la cara, como declarando que no tenía nada que hacer, le lanzó al suelo golpeando su cara. El otro humanoide le había sacado la piedra del ojo al bípedo, ambos se acercaron a su enemigo mostrando los dientes cada vez más comenzando a abrir sus bocas. Se tuvo que quedar de costado con una mano en su cara, le dolía, escupía la tierra que casi se había tragado en el golpe, tuvo que mantener el ojo dañado cerrado, con el otro vio que ya estaban prácticamente sobre él, que no se había oscurecido el día sólo por las nubes amenazantes, eran esas criaturas que casi le cortaban el aire con esa expresión rabiosa, hambrienta, como una sonrisa sardónica que no pretendían solamente devorar su cuerpo sino también su alma. Fue entonces, cuando los tres seres que quedaban abrieron al unísono sus bocas mirando al cielo, que se dio cuenta de la realidad, no era que no se fuese a dejar vencer, no tenía que ver con ganar, con mostrarse valiente, esas criaturas estaban dispuestas a destrozarle, despedazarle, no había podido avisar a nadie de lo que había descubierto, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, nadie le iba a ayudar, iba a morir como un perro vagabundo y no quería eso, no quería morir, se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que no quería morir, incluso cuando comenzaron su ataque real, cuando le volvieron a morder el brazo que ya tenía herido mientras le pisaban el hombro, entonces también gritó "ya basta" como si eso fuese a detenerles, gritó como si eso evitase que le estuviesen arrancando el antebrazo, ya sentía el hueso roto, los músculos desgarrados, sin poder evitar nada ni pataleando, notando cómo le mordían el otro hombro y el abdomen desgarrando su carne, había pasado en un momento de ser el erizo de púas estufadas luchando por su supervivencia a aquella roja figura que suplicaba como si pudiese servirle de algo.  
-¡Dejadle tranquilo!  
Se oyó fuerte el grito, aunque Sonic no lo oyó, fueron un par de puñetazos muy fuertes de Knuckles intentando separar aquellos buitres de su amigo, le saltó a la espalda de uno de los humanoides agarrándole la cabeza con un brazo y el cuello con el otro, por mucho que se revolvió no pudo evitar que Knuckles le rompiese el débil cuello mutado, cayó al suelo ahogado con la lengua fuera babeando y un brillo vacío en los ojos. Knuckles miró al otro humanoide que hizo el ademán de saltar así que lanzó sus puños uno tras otro hasta que el último golpe impactó de lleno en su enemigo, cayó al suelo y se levantó de golpe rugiendo indignado por haber recibido tal puñetazo, se lanzó hacia él como un toro desbocado agachando el lomo queriendo golpearle con la cabeza, Knuckles no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente así que cuando estuvo cerca se echó a un lado, pero su enemigo estiró un brazo y golpeó con él el abdomen de Knuckles, antes de caer el monstruo giró rápidamente y le dio un fuerte manotazo que le hizo caer más fuerte al suelo, finalmente puso una de sus patas encima en señal de victoria. El equidna levantó las manos y usó sus propias rodillas para hacer tope evitando que le aplastase, pero seguía haciendo fuerza y le hundía más en la tierra, se concentró comenzando a cubrirle un aura roja que al soltarla de golpe le hizo sacar más fuerza, sacarse el pie de encima y atravesar con su mano de parte a parte a aquel monstruo, aún así el monstruo intentó atacarle una vez más, pero Knuckles fue más rápido y hábil, cuando lanzó su manaza el monstruo Knuckles lo agarró haciendo girar su brazo hasta el límite donde se lo sacó de sitio, luego una patada en la cabeza que debió romper algo importante dentro porque al caer al suelo quedó inmóvil, a pesar de que Knuckles se acercó y le dio una patada no reaccionó.  
El bípedo aún seguía ensañado con Sonic, le mordisqueaba un hombro dejándole profundos cortes en él mientras el erizo seguía gritando intentando quitárselo de encima, sólo cuando llegó Knuckles se lo pudo arrancar abriéndole la mandíbula y desencajándosela como a un cocodrilo, como había hecho Sonic con el otro, pero una vez separado lo aguantó en el suelo con una mano y le dio uno de sus puñetazos destrozándole la parte alta de su fea cabeza monstruosa. Ya habían vencido a todos los enemigos, incluso a aquel alado que Sonic había arrancado sus alas, Knuckles ya le había dado un pisotón, por eso pensó Knuckles que ahora todo estaba bien, aunque Sonic estuviese sangrando se había estado defendiendo de ese monstruo desesperadamente, había pataleado y eso para Knuckles era un signo de que debían quedarle fuerzas en la reserva, pero cuando se acercó a él sólo consiguió que el erizo le diese un manotazo intentando alejarse de él, ahora que se sentía un poco más libre se incorporó un poco, sentado aún apoyando las manos delante de él empujando para alejarse. Knuckles sintió su respiración completamente cortada, le asustaba esa reacción, cambió un poco su expresión, como si no acabase de creerlo.  
-Eh, Sonic, vamos, soy yo.- Intentó hacerle entender.  
Y así como intentó acercarse de nuevo Sonic agitó el brazo intentando golpearle, ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados, conservaba uno abierto y le estaba mirando, más que tener la vista nublada era su cerebro el que se había paralizado, con un ataque de pánico que había detenido el tiempo sólo para él.  
-¡Apartaos!- Comenzó a gritar de nuevo Sonic. -¡No me matéis, no quiero morir!  
Había perdido completamente la razón, volvió a apoyar sus dos brazos en el suelo apretando sus manos en la tierra, clavando los dedos en ella. Knuckles dejó de insistirle, se quedó sentado en el suelo en frente de él viéndole gimotear desesperado.  
-Sonic.- Intentó llamarle la atención con voz serena, puso su puño delante de Sonic apuntándole. –He destruido más enemigos que tú.  
Alzó un poco la vista, aquellas palabras parecieron hacerle reaccionar al fin, le hicieron pensar, recordar sus competiciones amistosas con Knuckles y lo mucho que le gustaban, dejó de apretar al suelo, se sentó un poco mejor temblando aún como una hoja.  
-Eh, Knuckles.- Intentó sonreír. -¿Cuándo has llegado?  
-No importa, vamos, está empezando a llover.- Knuckles miró al cielo y a las gotas que comenzaban a caer.  
Sonic miró al suelo.  
-Knu... ckles... estoy jodido, esta vez... sí que no salgo...- Comenzaron a entrecortarse sus palabras.  
El equidna le miró, sentía que cada pausa en sus palabras era como un latido menos en su corazón.  
-Mierda, no lo hagas Sonic, no te mueras.  
-Fal...taba uno...- Intentó continuar Sonic. –Vendrán más.  
Tras eso pareció desplomarse, rápidamente Knuckles le sostuvo y se percató de que no estaba tan bien como había pensado en un principio, aquello no era sangre de rasguños, era sangre oscura en su cara, su brazo y su abdomen. Sonic apretó su brazo en su abdomen como si temiese que fuesen a caer sus vísceras por los desgarros que le hicieron aquellos monstruos.  
-Sonic.- Le llamó Knuckles, no quería traquetearle pero no respondía. -¡Sonic!

continuará...


	3. Ahora el resto depende todo de ti

Capítulo 3: Ahora el resto depende todo de ti.

Para ella eso era una tontería, algo completamente absurdo y no lo entendía.  
-Pero ¿Qué me estás contando?- Agitó los brazos exageradamente.  
-Eres tú la que no sabe vivir sin joyas.- Le echó en cara Shadow. -¿Es necesario que use las Chaos Emeralds para todo?  
-No, pero yo podría guardarlas.- Se puso en pose sexy. -Venga que hace mucho que nos conocemos.  
-¡Justamente por eso!  
Shadow estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero por la cara de Rouge quizá eso le habría costado caro, igualmente el gesto de su cara cambió, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, era como si le fuese a estallar, un dolor agudo, penetrante, como un pitido que sólo él podía oír.  
-¡Shadow!- Escuchó gritar a Rouge. -¿Qué te pasa?  
-Es la misma sensación... la misma de la otra vez.- Fue capaz de articular Shadow.  
Rouge se puso a su lado, apoyó una rodilla y le puso los dedos en las sienes dándole un pequeño masaje.  
-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Rouge. -¿Cuándo has sentido algo así antes?  
-Algo o alguien en el Black Comet me hacía sentir así.- Dijo Shadow encontrándose mejor.  
Se pusieron en pie, Shadow sabía desde el principio que algo no iba bien, tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba y aunque le doliese la cabeza con la proximidad debía acercarse, casi rió pensando que era un radar ambulante. Comenzó a caminar seguido de Rouge, no le importaba que estuviese llovizneando, necesitaba seguir adelante, y aunque Rouge en principio se quejó de que se mojaba continuó a dos pasos por detrás de él.

En la zona rocosa notaba aquel doloroso pitido de nuevo, algo llamó su atención, parecía haber movimiento en una parte no muy lejana, a pesar de saber que lo mejor sería esquivar esa zona se dirigió hacia ella, ahí no había pitido pero sí algo de mayor importancia, se estaba reuniendo un buen grupo de mutantes.  
El aspecto de aquellas criaturas le repugnaba a Shadow, aquellos engendros para él ya no se parecían ni de lejos a los aliens que en su día conoció como posibles aliados.  
-Qué asco de bichos.- Dijo Rouge con un gesto de repugnancia, pero algo le llamó la atención. -¿Quién está luchando?  
Se miraron un momento y se acercaron sigilosamente hasta un punto en el que era visible la zona de batalla. Ahí estaba Knuckles destrozando uno a uno a sus enemigos, a pesar de recibir golpes se levantaba sin a penas rasguños. Rouge no lo entendió qué hacía ahí luchando de aquella manera, tenía vías de escape, pero parecía estar defendiendo un espacio de terreno en concreto, sabía de su pasión por la lucha pero aquello era ridículo. Sin decirle nada a Shadow se le adelantó al ver que tras un golpe Knuckles caía rodando por el suelo unos metros manchándose de barro, inmediatamente se puso en pie para devolver el golpe y tras ello sintió a su espalda una presencia conocida.  
-¿Qué haces luchando aquí tú solito?- Dijo Rouge en tono burlón dejando salir una risita.  
-¡Rouge!- Prácticamente Knuckles gritó su nombre. -¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
Se sorprendió por el tono desesperado en la voz de Knuckles, pero igualmente no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa de depredador y burlarse de él y de la poca hombría que aparentaba en ese momento pidiéndole ayuda a una delicada dama.  
-¡Idiota!- Le gritó Knuckles girándose de espaldas a ella. –Sólo quiero que me abras camino para poder sacar a Sonic de aquí, está mal herido.  
No se había fijado, lo que estaba protegiendo no era esa zona sino al herido que yacía al pie de una gran roca, entendió su táctica de ataque y cómo aquella roca le cubría las espaldas y protegía a Sonic, que se podría decir estaba tirado al pie de la roca, tumbado de costado con un brazo aún alrededor de su abdomen, con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto cerca de cerrarse otra vez para volver a perder el conocimiento, parecía estar aferrándose a la vida con la poca energía que le quedaba, como si estuviese concentrándose más en intentar curarse a sí mismo que de respirar. Fue una visión horrible que hizo a Rouge apartar la cara, no le importaba ver a aquellos enemigos desmembrados, pero el ver a alguien conocido en ese estado le revolvía el estómago.

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado hasta ellos Shadow, pero estaba ahí apoyando una rodilla en el suelo junto a Sonic, parecía estar haciendo una valoración de daños como si del peritaje de un coche siniestrado se tratase.  
Sonic estaba apoyado sobre su costado herido con el brazo que tenía peor estirado, alzó con dificultad la vista hacia Shadow y separó el brazo que tenía en su abdomen, temblando por el esfuerzo acercó su brazo hacia Shadow, al no poder alcanzarle mucho le cogió del mechón blanco del pecho para atraerle suavemente.  
Shadow podía habérselo quitado con un manotazo o simplemente retirándose, Sonic no tenía suficiente fuerza para estirarle realmente, así que simplemente le siguió, se acercó hasta donde Sonic quiso.  
-Shadow.- Le llamó débilmente Sonic. –Dark Doom... no te acerques a él.  
Balbuceó, aunque Shadow pareció entenderle por empatía, tras eso Sonic volvió a recoger su brazo a donde estaba encogiéndose como si eso le ayudase a soportar el dolor.  
-Hay que sacarle de aquí.- Le llamó la atención Shadow a Rouge y Knuckles.  
Knuckles ya lo sabía, llevaba un rato intentándolo y le daba rabia porque no podía hacer nada más, la lluvia le goteaba en los ojos y no le dejaba ver bien, si no fuese por su entrenamiento especial de guardián seguramente ahora estaría como Sonic.  
Shadow se puso en pie, se miró el mechón de pelo del pecho que había cogido Sonic, ya no era blanco, se había tintado de un rojo tan profundo que en cierta forma se confundía con el color negro de su propio cuerpo. Se maldijo por haber pensado que podía hacerlo todo sin ayuda de su esmeralda, si ahora la tuviese podría acabar con todos esos enemigos de un solo Chaos Blast, o podría sacar de ahí a Sonic con el Chaos Control, incluso podría curarle, pero no merecía la pena pensar en las posibilidades que no podía usar en ese momento. Mandó a Knuckles coger a Sonic, confiaba en que entre Rouge y él podrían abrirles paso, eran lo suficiente fuertes para alejarse de ellos, pues seguramente debería haber muchísimos más, contando la cantidad de larvas que iban encontrando y el tamaño de esos mutantes debieron esconderse bien mientras crecían y ahora debía ser un ejercito incluso mayor que el que en antaño vino con el Black Comet.  
Al moverlo, Sonic hizo un gesto de dolor soltando un pequeño gemido, luego nombró al equidna.  
-Tranquilo.- Dijo Knuckles con voz serena. –Vamos a sacarte de aquí y te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.  
-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.- Casi le cortó Rouge.  
-¡Cállate!  
Sonó Knuckles en un tono tan agresivo con aquella mirada asesina que si realmente se pudiese dañar con la mirada sería como si Rouge cayese por las escaleras de un quinto piso. Ella misma se sorprendió de la reacción de Knuckles asegurando que Sonic iba a vivir, que iban a salir adelante, que tenía que hacerlo.

Guiados por Rouge lograron perder de vista a aquellos seres y entrar a una cueva que no tenía nada de diferente con el resto pero Rouge insistió en que fuese esa su refugio al menos para pasar la noche, ahora mismo lo menos que necesitaba Sonic era que le ajetreasen de un lado a otro, y aunque no había perdido la consciencia de nuevo no parecía reaccionar bien, se había quedado en brazos de Knuckles con la vista fija en la marca blanca que llevaba Knuckles en la parte superior de su torso, simplemente con los brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo sin decir nada, que aunque el dolor no había desaparecido sí lo habían hecho sus últimas fuerzas para quejarse.  
-Pasad, veré qué puedo encontrar.- Entró Rouge primero. –Hace tiempo esta cueva me sirvió de escondrijo, no recuerdo si quedaban muchas cosas útiles.  
Por suerte aún sí había algo útil, leña seca, cerillas, toallas, algunas provisiones y algunas cosas más inútiles. Le dio una toalla a Shadow, puso una tela en el suelo y le dio otra toalla a Knuckles. Sobre la tela Knuckles tumbó a Sonic, dejándole un momento para volver a intentar usar su comunicador mientras se secaba, tenía un golpe en él y el de Sonic había desaparecido, igualmente se lo quitó y se lo mostró a Rouge.  
-¿Puedes arreglarlo? Tengo que contactar con Tails.- Dijo a media voz Knuckles.  
-No es mi especialidad.- Dijo Rouge tras mirarle un momento frotándose la cabeza con una toalla más pequeña que la de ellos. –Pero puedo intentarlo.  
Rouge cogió el reloj y le pareció escuchar murmurar a Knuckles un "gracias" algo triste. Se giró hacia Sonic al escucharle toser, parecía tener dificultad para respirar.  
-Ponle de lado.- Indicó Shadow desde la entrada de la cueva a Knuckles.  
Así lo hizo y Sonic comenzó a escupir sangre, tras eso comenzó a respirar mejor.  
-Rouge.- Llamó Shadow. -¿Tienes un recipiente para calentar agua, como un cazo? Un cubo también haría falta.  
Ella no dudó mucho, miró en el escondrijo secreto y le llevó una olla quedándose ella el viejo cubo de plástico, Shadow sacó fuera la olla y dejó que aquella fuerte lluvia la llenara de agua, era como si el propio cielo estuviese llorando desconsolado por la suerte del héroe azul. No hizo falta que le dijese más a Rouge, ella misma cogió la olla y la puso a calentar al fuego que previamente había encendido para dar luz y calor a la estancia, luego echó el agua en el cubo y la dejó reposar un poco mientras calentaba más, cogió una pequeña toallita que sumergió en el cubo poniéndose al hombro una toalla mayor seca, se acercó a Sonic, apretó la toallita mojada para sacarle el agua y la pasó por la cara del erizo. Estaba sucio de sangre y barro, no podían hacer mucho pero al menos intentarían evitar infecciones y poder ver bajo la sangre el daño real, aunque después de haber sido mordido por aquellos mutantes a saber lo que le podían haber producido de infección.  
-Sigue tú.- Dijo Rouge tras dejar la cara de Sonic visible. –Voy a ver qué más hay por aquí, con un poco de suerte aún conservaré un botiquín bien equipado.  
Knuckles se quitó los guantes para intentar hacer un mejor trabajo, cogió la toallita y empezó a limpiar a Sonic. El agua estaba bien caliente y con la calada de agua que había cogido Sonic eso le sentaría bien, aunque tuvo que cambiar el agua varias veces.  
-Está calentita ¿eh?- Dijo en voz baja con un tono suave Knuckles.  
Sonic intentó reír pensando una gracia que le habría gustado expresar en ese momento, pero justo le estaba pasando la toallita por el abdomen y le daba demasiado miedo separar sus brazos de ahí como para desviar el tema con cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza. Knuckles lo notó y le ofreció la mano, Sonic dudó pero le tomó la mano con bastante esfuerzo, estaba demasiado débil todavía.  
-Venga, ahora quita el otro brazo.- Dijo Knuckles.  
Sonic no lo movió por mucho que le insistió, así que Knuckles pensó que quizá le dolía también y se lo retiró él mismo, pero así como le movió el brazo Sonic intentó moverse parecía querer gritar y cerró fuerte los ojos. Shadow se había girado hacia ellos y cuando le vio casi saltó sobre Knuckles gritándole que le dejase, le dio un pequeño empujón y el equidna se quedó inmóvil, no entendía la reacción de Shadow que comenzó a examinar el brazo, él mismo le quitó de la mano la toallita a Knuckles, la mojó y le pasó agua por el brazo a Sonic.  
-¿Cómo demonios no te has dado cuenta?- Le echó en cara Shadow.  
Knuckles estaba con un gesto confuso, no entendía nada, él no había hecho nada malo. Con el grito de Shadow, Rouge vino corriendo arrastrando una gran maleta.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se preocupó Rouge.  
-Tiene roto el antebrazo, en dos partes.- Shadow palpó el bulto en el antebrazo. –Joder y se le ha desplazado el hueso.- Miró a Knuckles. –Tú has estado todo el rato con él ¿y no te has dado cuenta?  
El equidna no pudo ni responder, se quedó sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared encogido de hombros.  
-Oh vamos, Shadow, no seas duro con él, ni que fuese médico.- Rouge dejó en el suelo la maleta. -¿Y tú, doctor Shadow, qué vas a hacer para remediarlo?  
-Tendré que colocarle el hueso para evitar más daños, luego se lo entablillaré si tienes algo útil en eso que has traído, espero que no sea tu colección de joyas.  
Sonic sintió un escalofrío al escucharles hablar, se sentía más mareado ahora, intentó mirar en la dirección de Knuckles con su nublada visión y con el codo apoyado alzó su mano buena. Knuckles le miró sin expresión, sin entender qué quería ahora.  
-La mano.- Dijo Rouge llamando su atención. –Quiere que le des la mano, no es que sirva de mucho, esto le va a doler de todas formas.  
Rouge pensó en darle licor a Sonic para apaciguar algo el dolor, pero Shadow se lo negó, no por ser menor sino porque le explicó que si el cuerpo de Sonic era tan parecido al suyo ahora mismo estaría intentando regenerarse y el alcohol alentaría el proceso de manera que no lo conseguiría.  
Knuckles se acercó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Sonic, le tomó la mano y notó cómo Sonic intentaba auparse, pasó su otro brazo por debajo del erizo y le apoyó una parte del torso y la cabeza en sus piernas, luego Sonic giró su cara hacia Shadow como indicándole que estaba preparado. Shadow asintió y tomó el brazo de Sonic, cuando éste cerró los ojos dio el tirón y colocó el hueso.  
El grito que dio Sonic fue desgarrador, a la vez que pareció limpiar sus pulmones pero también le irritó algo la garganta, había apretado la mano de Knuckles con más fuerza que antes y ahora parecía haber perdido toda fuerza, volvió a desplomarse pero con los ojos entreabiertos, aún consciente.  
-¿Cómo puede no desmayarse con algo así?- Abrió Rouge la maleta.  
Dentro había todo un kit de curas, seguramente preparado para curarse a sí misma en caso de salir herida en alguna de sus misiones, o sus robos. Shadow colocó una tablilla de plástico en el brazo de Sonic y lo inmovilizó con una venda, hizo que Knuckles le soltase y le dejase de nuevo boca arriba, así le hizo una pequeña cura en el corte de la ceja que había hecho que tuviese ese ojo la mayor parte del tiempo cerrado, realmente tenía una fisura en ese hueso pero por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, también tuvo que ponerle un parche más arriba del otro ojo donde tenía un feo golpe abierto, colocó una tirita en un pequeño corte en su oreja y comenzó a examinar el resto. Con el torso limpio se empezaron a ver todos aquellos golpes y rasgones que le cubrían desde los hombros hasta el abdomen, incluso Rouge tuvo que girar la cara, se puso en pie y dijo que iría a buscar algo comestible, que aún debía quedar algo sin caducar, pero era sólo una excusa para evitar contemplar aquella carnicería.  
Tras limpiar los alrededores de la herida mayor, Shadow limpió solo aquella fea herida con el material que había en la maleta dejando a Knuckles de espectador. Aquello tenía pinta de ser dos cortes en uno, el primero recto de un lado a otro, el segundo un poco cruzado juntándose en una parte haciendo la herida más profunda. Shadow se fijó en gotitas brillantes en el lado de Knuckles, podía ver sus lágrimas chocando y chapoteando en sus propias piernas, ahora sentado en otra posición sobre sus piernas apoyando las rodillas. Knuckles intentó secarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo pero seguían saliendo cada vez más mientras miraba el aspecto real de aquella herida.  
-No es mi intención ser cruel.- Dijo Shadow al parecer sin motivo. –Pero estoy con Rouge, no debiste prometerle a Sonic que iba a salir de esta.  
Knuckles agachó un poco la cabeza apoyando una mano en el suelo intentando en vano de nuevo apartar de él lo más posible aquellas lágrimas, comenzaba a gimotear queriendo controlar sus emociones.  
-¿No puedes hacer nada?- Le preguntó al erizo negro deseando escuchar algo positivo. -¿De verdad esto que estamos haciendo no le va ni a calmar el dolor?  
Shadow dejó aquella cura chapucera y le miró, luego miró fijamente la herida que tenía ante sí.  
-Joder, Knuckles, míralo.- Volvió a alzar la vista hacia él. –Está destrozado.  
-Pero...- Knuckles paró un momento al no poder hablar por la angustia. –Él... una vez me dijo que tú creías que él era una forma de vida perfecta como tú.  
Shadow dejó ir el aire que tenía aprisionado en un gran resoplido, cogió algunas gasas.  
-Pues ahora es el momento en que debe demostrarlo.- Miró fuera hacia la gran oscuridad. –Lo más importante es que pase de esta noche, si estoy en lo cierto y sobrevive hasta mañana podrá salir de esta, pero hace falta que siga vivo mañana.  
-¿Mañana?- Knuckles empezó a dejar de gimotear. -¿Por qué no ahora? Que se empiece a curar a sí mismo ahora.  
-Está demasiado dañado, ahora necesita nuestra ayuda y apoyo, estoy haciendo lo que puedo, si logro parar la hemorragia tendrá más posibilidades, incluso él tiene unos litros limitados de sangre.- Acabó la cura de la más grave de sus heridas. –Y deja de llorar, no querrás que ella te vea así.  
Knuckles tragó saliva, se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas. No le consolaba realmente las palabras de Shadow, quería creer que Sonic podía hacerlo, que iba a vivir, tan sólo tenía que pasar esa noche y todo saldría bien. A pesar de eso hubo algo que pareció que sí podía calmarle, la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo, Sonic había puesto la suya encima, no le hablaba pero parecía poder escucharle con aquella sonrisa pícara diciendo que todo saldría bien.  
-¿Me estás escuchando?- Dijo en tono enfadado Shadow. –Ayúdame a mantenerle de costado, voy a ver cómo tiene la espalda.  
Knuckles simplemente le aguantó, hizo lo que pudo mientras repasaba los rasguños de la espalda, la mayoría de ataques le habían venido a parar a la parte delantera de manera que la espalda en líneas generales estaba bien, incluso aquel mordisco que le dio el bípedo en el costado le había afectado más al lateral que a la parte posterior. Comenzaban a quedarse sin material tras los vendajes del hombro y el abdomen, aún quedaban las piernas. Por milagro o por su habilidad las piernas tenían cortes menores, su velocidad con ellas las había salvado de ser mordisqueadas con la fuerza con la que se habían ensañado con la parte superior, el único corte más o menos profundo estaba por debajo de la rodilla y sólo necesitó un par de puntos para dejar de sangrar.  
-Ahora el resto depende todo de ti.- Dijo Shadow sentándose más atrás con aspecto cansado.

continuará...


	4. Evolución

Capítulo 4: Evolución.

Era cerca de la madrugada y un ruido en la cocina de algo metálico cayendo despertó a Tails. Perezosamente se dio la vuelta confiando en que fuese un sueño y al cerrar los ojos desapareciese todo y le permitiesen volver al sueño anterior, pero otros sonidos más no le permitieron continuar con lo suyo y se tuvo que levantar, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, ya lo había vivido el día anterior. Estiró un poco los músculos sin recordar las heridas que ya tenía prácticamente curadas, notó las molestias intentando ignorarlas y se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la luz.  
-Oye, pensé que ayer te lo había dejado claro.- Dijo con tono enfadado Tails. –Deja de comerte todo lo que pillas, estas no son horas.  
Como si le entendiese, aquella larva se detuvo, ahora tenía un tamaño algo mayor que cuando se conocieron, era como si creciese por horas por no dejar de comer, tenía en la boca mitad de plátano sin pelar siquiera, se le quedó mirando y lo escupió, era como si pusiese cara de niño bueno, como si no hubiese sido él. Disimuladamente como si no fuese con él la cosa, se arrastró hacia un lado donde Tails tenía unas macetas y se subió a una.  
-Ah, no, de eso ni hablar.- Tails lo cogió justo a tiempo cuando abrió la boca. –Deja mis plantas tranquilas.- Tails dio un resoplido. –Ya me dijo Cream que pasaría esto.  
Ese día había invitado a Cream a casa y le había contado sobre su pequeña nueva mascota. En principio Cream se asustó un poco, pero si esa cosa era amiga de Tails le hacía sentir más tranquila.  
Tails observó un momento a su "mascota", aunque en un principio le había cabido en la mano, con su tamaño actual tenía que usar ambas y aún así se le desbordaba, era más o menos como un gato de 3 meses. Entonces lo que ocurrió no lo llegó a entender del todo, sabía que había encendido la luz, él mismo lo había hecho, pero era como si se estuviese yendo la potencia quedando poco a poco en penumbra, puntitos brillantes se iban distanciando de su lugar original y se iban acercando poco a poco a ellos, como partículas de luz atraídas por una fuerza superior, cuando éstas se posaron sobre la larva haciéndola brillar Tails la soltó de golpe cayendo al suelo. No se movía del sitio pero parecía agitarse con unos bultitos que iban y venían por todo su cuerpo agrandando su tamaño con uno sonidos que hicieron a Tails dar dos pasos atrás asqueado y asustado, cogiendo la escoba como única protección poniéndola delante suya a modo de arma. La larva dio unas sacudidas y dejó ir unos grititos antes de dejar de moverse, al moverse de nuevo fue cayendo lo que parecía una muda de piel, ahora era de mayor tamaño y con un aspecto distinto más parecido a los bípedos que ya había visto en la cueva, pero a la vez sin parecerse a ellos, con algunos toques como los ojos y el color, ahora tenía dos ojos violetas de la misma forma que el anterior, su boca era mucho mayor con dientes afilados, seguía siendo negro y roja pero aunque los aliens que había visto de ese tipo eran de un color de cuerpo con algunas manchas de otro color en la parte superior, esta nueva evolución tenía la punta de la cola roja.  
Cauteloso se le acercó sin querer bajar la guardia, no sabía si esa nueva evolución de dientes grandes y puntiagudos podía ser también más agresivo, además que estaba de pie con la cabeza baja como si estuviese aún mareado, a medida que alzaba la cabeza iba abriendo de nuevo los ojos de depredador que había desarrollado. Sin embargo no reaccionó a tiempo cuando la evolución de la larva le saltó encima, temió por su vida en un principio pero por el contrario en vez de atacarle, su ahora no tan pequeña mascota le estaba lamiendo la cara con una fina y larga lengua bípeda.  
-Perfecto, ahora se cree que es un perro...- Dijo Tails intentando que no le lamiese. –Vamos, Robin, quédate quieto.  
Se quedó sentado en el suelo con aquel monstruito moviendo la cola, le recordaba más a un velociraptor sin patas delanteras que a un perro, y con razón, ya que velociraptor significa "saqueador veloz" y hasta ahora lo que más había hecho Robin era saquear el alimento de su cocina. Ahora su tacto era seco y liso, duro, simplemente una piel muy dura, su voz también parecía un poco más ronca y menos estridente. El joven Robin se puso a mover la cola nerviosamente y a dar saltitos laterales, era obvio que quería jugar, parecía estar emocionado con su cambio de aspecto y ansioso por probar cuánta energía podía gastar ahora mismo.  
-No, es muy tarde, tenemos que dormir.- Dijo Tails poniéndose en pie. -¿Es que no te cansas nunca?  
En cuanto Tails le ignoró y se dio la vuelta, Robin saltó hacia él de nuevo y le dio con la cola en una pierna.  
-¡Eh! Estate quieto.- Gritó Tails viendo a Robin dando saltitos aún. –Ah con que quieres guerra.  
Y Tails se giró y le pegó flojito con sus dos colas. Robin gruñó intentando dar a entender que no era justo que Tails tuviese dos colas.  
Estuvieron un rato jugando tirándose por el suelo jugando y riendo hasta que Robin se detuvo en seco, miró a la ventana y se puso a gruñir dando un paso atrás. Tails se puso en pie sospechando que algo ahí fuera le había hecho despertar el mismo instinto que ya le avisó en la cueva del peligro. Pero esta vez no iba a correr a esconderse, dio un salto como no lo había dado aún y se subió sobre el fregadero empujando el cristal de la ventana hasta que metiendo un poco el morro por el hueco que había la abrió y salió por ella. Había sido muy rápido y Tails no había podido detenerle, tan sólo pudo maldecir y salir por la puerta en su busca.

No hizo falta ir muy lejos, casi se tropieza con él, estaba a unos metros de la casa gruñendo aún, sus ojos redondos ahora se marcaban con el ceño fruncido en símbolo de odio, odio hacia aquellos seres en la oscuridad que se acercaban con hostiles intenciones como ya habían hecho en la cueva, era como si Robin estuviese recordando aquel momento de impotencia ante aquellos seres más grandes y fuertes que él. Tails intentó seguir con la vista el movimiento en la oscuridad de aquellos enemigos, eran más bípedos como los de la cueva del otro día, quizá habían estado siguiendo su rastro desde entonces y quizá también seguían a Robin, aunque ahora no era el mismo ser que ellos conocieron, ahora era mayor y parecía tener intención de enfrentarse a ellos en pos de vengar a sus compañeros caídos. Con sus manos en el cuerpo de su propio monstruo, Tails intentó hacerle retroceder, pero Robin tenía unos planes distintos, ponía resistencia, quería acabar con sus enemigos.  
-Tranquilo, retrocede.- Le dijo Tails. –Sé cómo te sientes.  
Y realmente lo sabía, esa vez cuando atacaron y Robin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr, esconderse y pedir ayuda. Tails sabía muy bien lo que era eso, había estado mucho tiempo haciéndolo él también, corriendo, escondiéndose, pidiendo ayuda a Sonic, pero también sabía que con paciencia había logrado hacer ahora las cosas por él mismo, ahora no todo iba a caer sobre los hombros de Sonic, y le habría gustado explicárselo a Robin de manera que lo entendiese, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse solo a ellos, pero para eso estaban los compañeros, así que siguió estirando de Robin hasta que le acercó de nuevo a la casa, abrió el garaje y subió al Cyclone.  
Como queriendo ser parte de aquello, Robin saltó al Cyclone y se puso al lado del cañón. Aquello hizo reír a Tails, pero no era el momento de reír, salió hasta donde las sombras comenzaban a convertirse en visibles monstruos bípedos a los cuales les brillaban los ojos y los dientes con las tenues luces exteriores de la casa de Tails.  
Hizo unos disparos de advertencia que no parecieron asustar a sus enemigos, seguidamente se lanzó a la carga disparando a aquellos que saltaban hacia el Cyclone. Con unos pocos caídos fueron suficientes para hacer cambiar de táctica a los intrusos, se dividieron en grupos y atacaron por tandas desde los laterales. Tails movió hábilmente el Cyclone haciéndolo girar y disparando a un lateral, casi a la vez se apoyó con una mano en el lateral de su asiento casi haciendo el pino y dando un fuerte golpe con las colas al enemigo que saltaba por el otro lado, cuando se sentó de nuevo atacó un tercero de frente, le habría detenido pero delante suya había saltado Robin que se giró y dio con la cola al enemigo casi como había hecho Tails antes.  
-Chico listo.- Le dio Tails unos toquecitos en la cabeza con la mano afectuosamente.  
Poco a poco aquellos seres comenzaron a tomarse cada vez más en serio a los "críos" aprovechando su punto más débil, que en el fondo era su verdadero objetivo, el recién evolucionado alien. Con una buena maniobra de distracción haciendo pensar que ya habían vencido, uno de los cuerpos enemigos que estaba en el suelo saltó aún con vida entre las sombras y tiró a Robin del Cyclone. Tails no pudo disparar, se estaban peleando en el suelo rodando y temía darle a su pequeño amigo, así que saltó él también y bajó a tierra cerca de donde ellos se peleaban. En el camino uno de sus enemigos saltó sobre Tails para dejarle al margen de aquella batalla entre seres de la misma especie, pero antes de llegar hasta Tails un martillazo lo lanzó contra el otro alien chocando y cayendo aparatosamente.  
-¿Amy?- Dijo Tails sorprendido.  
-La misma.- Sonrió Amy.  
Un par de aliens se le acercaron, ella les miró con el martillo en alto y recularon todos atrás hasta juntarse y salir corriendo.  
-Hasta los aliens temen tu martillo.- Exclamó Tails.  
Amy miró en la dirección de Robin.  
-Ese déjalo, es amigo mío.- Tails se acercó para presentarlo. –Éste es Robin, era una larva que encontré en una cueva, se alimenta de las plantas tóxicas... aunque también de todo lo que pilla.  
-Oh, que perro tan raro.- Dijo Amy divertida sonriendo.  
-No es un perro, es un alien.- Se puso la mano delante de la cara Tails.  
Amy cogió un palo y lo tiró, Robin corrió a buscarlo y lo mordisqueó comprobando si era comestible, al notar su sabor lo escupió.  
-¿Ves? Ha ido tras el palo, es un perro-alien.  
-Lo que tú digas...- Cedió Tails. –De todas formas ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Busco a Sonic.- Dijo en tono natural Amy.  
-¿A Sonic?- Se sorprendió Tails. -¿A estas horas? Por dios Amy ¡son las 2 de la madrugada!  
-Es que aún no le encontré.- Exclamó Amy. –No podía dormir, la verdad es que vine esta tarde pero te vi ocupado y me fui al hotel.  
-¿Ocupado?- Se extrañó Tails.  
-Sí, hacíais tan bonita pareja Cream y tú que no quise interrumpir.- Se burló Amy.  
Tails se encogió de hombros negando todo lo que Amy tenía asumido.  
-De todas formas.- Tails intentó cambiar de tema. -¿por qué siempre vienes a buscar a Sonic a mi casa?  
-Sencillo, siempre suele estar por aquí.- Amy vadeó un poco. –Estaba... preocupada por vosotros ¿hace falta que lo diga más veces? Últimamente lo único que hacéis es ir por ahí peleando con esos monstruos.  
-¿Preocupada? Pero Amy, no tienes que preocuparte.  
Amy se acercó a él y le dio con el dedo en el hombro, donde Tails había olvidado por un momento tenía algunas magulladuras, quizá Amy tuviese razón y en esas semanas no le hicieron mucho caso, era normal que se preocupase por ellos, eran amigos y con lo que sentía Amy por Sonic no era de extrañar que quisiese asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando ella no podía dormir había un problema de peso lo suficientemente importante para desvelarla, sabía mejor que nadie que algo no iba bien y tenía la corazonada de que pasaba algo con Sonic.  
Tails intentó que se calmase, aunque se mostrase alegre sabía que era una máscara del miedo y preocupación que sentía ahora, la invitó a pasar a su casa a tomar algo.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió Amy. –Me vendrá bien tomar un té ahora... ¡AHHH!  
Amy gritó de la sorpresa, Robin estaba olisqueando bajo su falda, rápidamente bajó la falda e intentó echarle.  
-¡Chucho asqueroso!- Le gritó intentando espantarlo. -¡Tails, dile a tu perro que se aleje de mí!  
Tails se estaba riendo viendo a Robin dar saltitos de un lado a otro en plan juguetón.  
-Amy, el pobre sólo tiene curiosidad, nunca ha visto a nadie como tú.  
Pero cuando Robin saltó tras ella intentando colarse por debajo de la falda de Amy otra vez, ella sacó el martillo, justo a tiempo Tails cogió a Robin y lo sacó del alcance de Amy que del martillazo que dio en el suelo se abrió un boquete.  
-Pervertido.- Dijo Amy con una voz oscura.

Seguía despierto con los ojos entreabiertos, ahora respiraba con más calma y su expresión era más tranquila pero eso no aseguraba que su estado realmente fuese a mejorar. Shadow ya lo había dicho, no podía hacer más, y aunque Sonic había dejado de sangrar seguía sin fuerzas. Knuckles pensó que ahora que la maldita hemorragia había cesado todo iría bien, pensaba que seguro antes de la mañana Sonic ya estaría en pie estirando los músculos bromeando y queriendo tomarle el pelo como siempre hacía.  
El equidna se había quedado ahí mismo, sentado al lado de Sonic dejando que el erizo siguiese con su mano unida a la suya, aunque eso no pudiese curarle parecía necesitarlo y fue algo que Knuckles no pudo negarle, ahora mismo no podría negarle nada.  
-¿Aún estás despierto?- Se oyó la voz de Rouge.  
Knuckles giró la cara hacia ella sin mucho ánimo, no se dignó ni en responder, era obvio que no estaba dormido, fue una pregunta absurda que no entendió.  
-Hasta Shadow se fue hace un rato al fondo a echar una cabezada.- Rouge apoyó las rodillas en el suelo cerca de Sonic, le puso el termómetro y miró a Knuckles. –Puedo vigilarle un rato yo si quieres descansar, al fin y al cabo siempre estás durmiendo en tus guardias.- Se burló intentando hacerle reaccionar.  
Pero él no se movió, parecía dispuesto a pasarse la noche en vela vigilándole incluso mejor que si de su Master Emerald se tratase.  
Rouge sacó el termómetro, hizo un gesto que a Knuckles no le pareció bueno, debía tener fiebre, quizá se le había infectado alguna herida, al fin y al cabo entre los mordiscos y arañazos había más que barro.  
-Al menos...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles. –Sigue consciente, eso significa algo ¿verdad?- No la miraba, pero esperaba que ella misma se diese por aludida. –Quiero decir, si estuviese realmente mal no podría ni mantenerse consciente. Cuando le encontré se desmayó, pero ahora está mejor.  
-La verdad es que me extrañó mucho que con todo lo que ha pasado pueda mantenerse despierto.- A Rouge aquella forma de hablar de Knuckles no le pareció normal.  
-Pues no debería.- Sonó la voz de Shadow acercándose a ellos. –Debería intentar dormir.  
-Eh, Shadow, qué poco te ha durado la siesta.- Hizo un gesto gracioso Rouge.  
-Estoy bien, no necesito dormir mucho.- Le contestó Shadow.  
-Espera.- Knuckles alzó la cabeza. -¿Qué quieres decir? Sonic está mejor, se está recuperando.  
-Ya, claro, y eso lo dices por tus años universitarios en la facultad de medicina.- Sonaba la voz de Shadow como el peor de sus enemigos. –Mírale bien ¿dónde ves tú la mejora? Hasta que no duerma no empezará a recuperarse.  
Se sentía fatal, era como si todos los tiros fuesen a por él, con Shadow recriminándole todo el rato, pasándole por la cara todas sus meteduras de pata. Ella sabía que no era el tipo más inteligente del mundo precisamente, pero tampoco hacía falta que Shadow le estuviese pasando por la cara a cada momento todos los errores que iba cometiendo, aunque a Rouge le gustaba picar al guardián de vez en cuando eso ya era demasiado.  
-Tienes razón.- Dijo Knuckles bajando la cabeza, se dirigió a Sonic. –Venga, Sonic, trata de dormir un rato.  
Rouge se quedó sin habla, iba a interrumpir y a recriminar a Shadow por ponerse tan duro en una situación como esa, sin embargo el ver a Knuckles en ese plan tan sumiso la dejó completamente cortada, ese no era el equidna que ella conocía, estaba completamente abatido, sin reaccionar, como si se culpase del estado de Sonic.  
Por su lado Sonic parecía o no entenderle o no querer hacerle caso, seguía con los ojos entreabiertos.  
-Venga, cierra los ojos, duerme.- Empezó a subir un poco el tono de voz.  
Seguía sin hacerle caso.  
-¿También te han dañado el oído o qué?- Subió un poco más el tono de voz Knuckles.  
Sonic negó un poco con la cabeza.  
-Pues cierra los ojos.  
-No.  
Hasta Shadow que tenía los brazos cruzados los descruzó. ¿A qué venía eso? Tampoco le estaba pidiendo un imposible, sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dormir como había dicho Shadow.  
-¿Cómo que no?- Ahora el tono de Knuckes sí parecía enfadado.  
-No quiero cerrar los ojos.- Aunque la voz de Sonic era débil ya no sonaba entrecortada.  
Rouge fue a decir algo pero Shadow le puso el brazo delante diciéndole que esperase un poco antes de intervenir, era algo entre Knuckles y Sonic.  
-Pues tienes que cerrarlos, tienes que pasar de esta noche, ponerte bien ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Knuckles se soltó de su mano.  
-No quiero, cuando cierro los ojos los veo.  
Entendió lo que Sonic quería decir pero no comprendía cómo podía decir eso, apretó fuerte las manos y los dientes un momento antes de responder.  
-¡Es que acaso prefieres morir que tener pesadillas!- Le gritó. -¡Deja de comportarte como un crío asustado, maldita sea! Si tienes pesadillas pues las tienes y punto, ahora mismo no tienes otra salida.  
-No quiero verlos.- Sonic parecía tener arcadas con sólo pensar en lo que le había pasado.  
-¿Qué parte de lo que te he dicho no has entendido? O duermes un rato o te mueres ¿es eso lo que quieres?- Vio que Sonic le giraba la cara sin responder. -¡Si no intentas dormir tendré que dejarte inconsciente!  
Ahí fue cuando Shadow soltó a Rouge que se abalanzó sobre Knuckles, que ya tenía el puño en alto listo para darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte a Sonic para dejarle inconsciente, le apartó de Sonic, que seguía en la misma posición.  
-¿Qué pretendes?- Le gritó Rouge agarrando a Knuckles por un brazo y el cuello desde su espalda. -¿Es que quieres rematarle?  
Cuando dijo eso, Knuckles dejó de forcejear, murmuró un "haz lo que te de la gana, es lo que siempre haces" se puso en pie y salió de la cueva.  
Rouge se había girado en dirección a la salida de la cueva dispuesta a seguirle, a detenerle, fuera seguía lloviendo y seguro había aliens vigilando la zona, aún buscándoles, pero se detuvo.  
-Knuckles.- Llamó Sonic débilmente.  
Ella giró un poco la cabeza hacia Sonic. Shadow resopló y se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de Sonic.  
-Ve.- Dijo en su habitual voz seca.

continuará...


	5. Enlaces

Capítulo 5: Enlaces.

Así lo hizo, salió de la cueva mojándose ella también, al menos no tuvo que andar mucho, le encontró enseguida a unos metros encarado a la lluvia, como si eso pudiese remediar el cómo se sentía en ese momento.  
-Oye, que aún llueve.- Se quejó Rouge a su espalda.  
Knuckles se giró levemente y la ignoró, empezó a andar.  
-¡Estoy hablando contigo!- Le gritó. –Vamos dentro antes de que nos encontremos con uno de esos bichos feos.  
Ni se detuvo ni le contestó, siguió caminando unos metros más hasta que unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad le hicieron ponerse en guardia. Sólo era uno tipo humanoide y en ese momento era el alien más desgraciado del mundo, no por su aspecto de mutante sino por tener la mala estrella de encontrarse con el enemigo con más mal carácter justo en el peor día de su vida.  
Fue cuestión de unos segundos en los que Knuckles con algunos golpes le redujo, pero no se detuvo ahí, cuando su enemigo estaba en el suelo lo pateó, cuando gritó le dio una patada en aquella horrenda boca con menos dientes que cuando empezó la batalla, con la cara hinchada por ello y algunos de sus propios dientes clavados en el interior de su boca haciéndole escupir su sangre verde. El alien intentó huir arrastrándose y Knuckles le dio otra patada para ponerle boca arriba, le pisó el abdomen y cuando el monstruo le miró comenzó a darle puñetazos en el estómago, ni siquiera recordaba que no llevaba los guantes, simplemente le golpeó maldiciendo porque no los llevaba y con ellos podía haberle desgarrado tanto como ellos hicieron antes con Sonic, eso sí, aprovechó su colosal fuerza y estiró del antebrazo del alien retorciéndoselo hasta que el codo cedió, le sacó de sitio la articulación y siguió forzándolo hasta que la carne también cedió y se fueron haciendo jirones de piel como si de un trapo viejo se tratase desquebrajándose hasta que pudo arrancárselo.  
-¡A que te gusta esto!- Le gritó enloquecido Knuckles agitando el brazo arrancado delante del monstruo.  
Pero la criatura ya no podía oírle, ya había agonizado y ahora sólo daba sacudidas como despedida de la vida. Knuckles no era que no se diese cuenta, es que no quería dejarlo así. Con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo cogió con sus manos la cabeza de su presa y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo donde unas pequeñas y puntiagudas piedras daban el efecto que Knuckles buscaba. Cada vez que golpeaba la cabeza contra aquellas piedras salpicaba más la sangre mezclándose con la que Knuckles había derramado en aquella batalla sin sentido, con el agua de la lluvia que seguía cayendo ahora con más fuerza y con las propias lágrimas del equidna que de nuevo recorrían sus mejillas.  
Había sido un pequeño shock durante ese instante de locura de Knuckles en el que Rouge no había podido reaccionar, no fue capaz ni de girar la cara cuando le revolvió el estómago la visión de aquel codo desgarrándose. Ahora que parecía que se había calmado se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial donde una mala reacción del equidna no hiciese peligrar su vida.  
-Knuckles, déjalo ya.- Entendió que Knuckles no podía oírla. –Ya está muerto, déjalo.  
Se acercó un poquito más y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la cabeza de Knuckles.  
Volvió a la realidad, de nuevo escuchaba la lluvia caer y la voz de Rouge, sentía su presencia y su suave tacto llamándole la atención.  
-Sonic se muere.- Afirmó Knuckles perdiendo toda esperanza. –Se muere y es por mi culpa.  
-No es culpa tuya, si hubieses llegado antes dudo que hubieses podido evitar nada, además de que ahora puede que tuviésemos dos heridos.- Rouge se agachó en cunclillas a espaldas de Knuckles intentando contener su naturaleza burlona por esa vez.  
-Tú no lo entiendes.- Parecía estar sollozando. –Es culpa mía, él quería que nos fuésemos, pero yo le reté, le hice ese estúpido reto.- Knuckles se giró un poco hacia Rouge.  
Desde luego era la cara más triste que había visto nunca, casi podía sentir su corazón hacerse pedacitos por toda la tensión que había vivido en esas horas el pobre muchacho. No dijo nada cuando se giró por completo y se quedó sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada más, como si pensase que era inútil limpiarse las lágrimas porque la lluvia ya las arrastraba.  
-Siempre lo hacemos.- Continuó Knuckles. –Siempre competimos y es divertido. En los videojuegos de Tails jugamos a ver quién acaba con más aliens, y a veces uno de los dos muere en el juego, pero es sólo un juego, esto es la realidad y no puedo pulsar el reset para volver a empezar.  
Rouge pensó que aunque todo eso lo había dicho sin pensar era lo más coherente que había dicho en su vida, seguramente porque le salía del corazón y realmente quería volver a empezar con Sonic sano y salvo con aquella sonrisa orgulloso de Tails y con ganas de volver a casa.  
-Pero no puedo hacer más que verle morir y no puedo dejar de llorar como un idiota...- Por fin intentó de nuevo deshacerse de las lágrimas. -¡No puedo y la lluvia se me mete en los ojos!  
Dio un puñetazo al suelo, que si hubiese estado seco habría hecho grietas, le tembló la mano, debía dolerle de los golpes que ya había dado. Con los ojos cerrados notó que aunque seguía lloviendo no se mojaba, los abrió y vio a Rouge cerca de él con las alas estiradas al máximo cubriéndole.  
-¿Y esperas que quedándote aquí llorando y descuartizando aliens va a cambiar algo?- No le sonrió a Knuckles porque no era el momento, pero le habría gustado.  
La miró un momento algo sorprendido pero bajó la cabeza de nuevo.  
-Si las lágrimas pudiesen hacer algo no me importaría llorar un océano entero.- Se miró las manos con las que se había frotado los ojos para expulsar sus lágrimas. –Si las lágrimas pudiesen traérmelo de nuevo... de alguna manera... de algún modo... pero no pueden y ahora no sé con qué cara presentarme ante Tails y Amy sin él.- Dio un corto vistazo a la criatura destrozada. -¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así yo? Yo sí que soy un monstruo ¿por qué ya no veo la luz?  
Rouge se agachó de nuevo y tiró de su brazo para que se pusiese en pie.  
-Es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a caminar entre la luz y la oscuridad.- Era casi una experta en ese tema. –A veces de tanto hacer equilibrismo en la línea pierdes de vista la luz, pero que no la veas no significa que no esté ahí, así que ten paciencia, Shadow dijo que si amanecía y Sonic seguía vivo todo se arreglaría.  
Knuckles se dejó estirar hasta ponerse derecho completamente.  
-Pero el maldito sol aún no sale y estas nubes molestan ¿qué voy a hacer entonces?- Parecía estar perdiendo los nervios de nuevo. -¿Qué voy a hacer?  
A Rouge aquel bloqueo le pareció irritante, y aunque había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo escuchándole, encontró que eso ya era lo último.  
-Vale, ya es suficiente.- Sonó su voz autoritaria. –Estás empezando a irritarme.  
-Déjame en paz.- Le giró la cara Knuckles.  
-Por supuesto, te dejaré en paz, no me apetece seguir escuchando tus quejidos de bebé llorón.- Rouge se cruzó de brazos. –"Ay pobrecito de mí que no sé qué hacer"- Su mirada cambió, parecía cruel y despiadada. –Eres un idiota.  
-¿Un idiota?- Giró la cara Knuckles hacia ella con un gesto confuso.  
-Sí, un llorica, un idiota, imbécil y cretino ¿algo más?- Parecía estar enumerando de memoria. –Intentaba que lo superases y he hecho un gran esfuerzo por ser amable, pero desde que nos hemos encontrado no has parado de darte lástima, odio ese plan sumiso que has adoptado, no eres tú mismo, normalmente habrías mandado a la mierda a Shadow con el primer grito que te dio, pero no, estabas demasiado preocupado de que era culpa tuya que te dejaste pisotear en pos de que aquello fuese un castigo mientras te ocultabas tras Sonic.  
-¿De qué me estás hablando?- No entendió Knuckles. –No me oculto tras Sonic, es mi amigo y me importa ¡aún desde aquí le escucho llamarme!  
Justo acabar la frase, Rouge le dio una patada inesperada que le tiró al suelo. Knuckles se fue levantando a cámara lenta, con un gesto confuso intentó preguntarle por qué.  
-Tanto te importa que aún sabiendo que te está llamando tú sigues aquí.- Rouge intentó darle otra patada, pero Knuckles la bloqueó. -¿Vas a reaccionar ya?  
Sin saber a qué se refería bajó la guardia que había estado manteniendo para detener la patada de Rouge, momento que ésta aprovechó para darle otra patada dejándole de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada baja.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir en shock? Él realmente te necesita... y necesita que estés en tu estado normal, fuerte a su lado, no en versión zombie, si fuese la situación al revés ¿crees que Sonic se comportaría como tú lo estás haciendo ahora?- Cuando dijo eso entrecerró un poco los ojos mirando a un lado. –Tu mano es el único enlace que le mantiene a este lado, no lo entiendes y eres tú quien le está dejando morir.  
Y fue entonces cuando Knuckles se levantó deprisa y le devolvió el golpe.  
-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Gritó Knuckles. -¡Soy el guardián de la esmeralda maestra y no voy a dejar que una ladronzuela como tú me trate de esta manera!- La señaló con el puño.  
A pesar del golpe, de haberle girado la cara con aquel puñetazo y de tener el labio sangrando, Rouge sonrió de una manera que Knuckles nunca había visto. Cuando se giró hacia él, ella se echó a reír.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- Apoyó sus manos en su cadera. –Si estás hecho un desastre.  
-Eh, esa es mi frase.- Knuckles se miró a sí mismo.  
En cuanto se miró el "desastre" que decía Rouge, ella le dio otra patada.  
-Esto por pegarme.- Se puso en pose altiva ante él.  
-¡Pero si empezaste tú a pegarme!- Se le hinchó una vena de la cabeza a Knuckles.  
-Pero yo lo hice por tu bien, para que reaccionases y salieses del estado en el que estabas, si en el fondo soy demasiado buena, pero tú no tienes excusa, a las chicas no se les pega ¿nunca te lo dijeron?- Puso cara de santa, mártir, chica desvalida y con todas las pintas de ser una buena chica.  
-No sé si puedo considerarte del grupo "chica a la que no se le pega" pones esa cara pero en verdad eres una bruta.  
Aunque intercambiaron algunos golpes más por aquel comentario, fue todo más fluido y relajado, ya podían volver a la cueva.

No era que a Shadow no le importase, tan sólo era que entendía que nada de lo que él dijese haría que Sonic le hiciese caso, así que simplemente se quedó sentado donde estaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados esperando a que aquellos dos volviesen. Sonic seguía ahí tumbado llamando a Knuckles con el codo apoyado en el suelo y la mano alzada.  
-Sonic.- Le llamó la atención Shadow, parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza. –¿Quieres darme algún mensaje?- Y logró captar su atención. –Para tus amigos, ya sabes, por si pasase lo peor, siempre hay algo que queremos decir y lo vamos dejando.  
Sonic había callado mientras hablaba Shadow, incluso le había prestado atención girando levemente la cara y la vista hacia él, pero en cuanto acabó de hablar volvió a como estaba con la mano abierta y llamando a Knuckles.  
-¿Entiendes lo que digo?- Se mosqueó Shadow.  
-Sí.- Dijo simplemente Sonic sin mirarle, estuvo un momento en silencio. –En verdad... durante aquel momento.- Poco a poco comenzaba a hablar mejor. –Pensé que me iban a matar, pero yo no me quiero morir. Temo cerrar los ojos y verlos de nuevo, aunque más que eso quiero seguir despierto y ver amanecer una vez más, no te puedo dar ningún mensaje porque no me quiero morir, no quiero despedirme, no quiero que mi cuerpo me traicione y deje de funcionar, me aterroriza pensar que me estoy balanceando en esta línea tan fina.  
-Es normal que tengas miedo.- Shadow le miró. –Cualquiera en tu situación lo tendría, pero intenta dormir, intenta superar ese miedo a la muerte, si realmente no quieres morir tendrás que luchar por ello, aunque sea en sueños, no te preocupes por el resto te despertaré para ver amanecer si es lo que quieres.  
El erizo azul asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaban volver a la cueva Knuckles y Rouge.  
-¡Ah, tú!- Gritó Knuckles entrando, señaló a Shadow con el puño. -¡Como vuelvas a gritarme como antes vas a desear no haber nacido nunca!- Se quedó en la misma posición pensando. –Otra vez.  
Shadow se le quedó mirando con una expresión confusa sin cambiar mucho su cara, simplemente levantó una ceja, era verdad que ya había deseado no haber nacido antes, pero el comentario de Knuckles estaba fuera de lugar, no le había quedado claro a qué había venido, pero de todas formas hizo caso omiso, tan sólo era un adolescente marcando su territorio.  
-Por tu culpa estoy muy mojada.- Se quejó Rouge estrujando su pelo para sacar el agua mirando a Knuckles de reojo.  
-¿Estás muy mojada?- Repitió en pregunta Shadow con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Miró de arriba abajo a Rouge y luego a Knuckles.  
-Prefiero no preguntar...- Se burló Shadow.  
-¡Eh!- Le gritó Rouge. –No es lo que parece.  
Knuckles se la quedó mirando y giró levemente la cara.  
-Mojada estás... y tu ropa está muy pegada.  
Antes con todo lo que había pasado no se había fijado, pero la ropa de Rouge en cuanto se mojaba se le quedaba la parte de arriba muy pegada a los pechos y se trasparentaba un poco por el agua.  
-¡Ahhh, todos los hombres sois unos pervertidos!- Se agitó Rouge.  
Por debajo de ellos se escuchó una risa contenida.  
-No me hagáis reír que me duele.- Se oyó a Sonic.  
Knuckles volvió a ocupar su lugar tomándole la mano, como había dicho Rouge, en plan enlace entre los dos mundos. Esta vez fue Sonic quien dijo que iba a dormir un rato, sorprendió a Knuckles, sobretodo después de su ataque de cobardía de antes que había parecido un niño pequeño con terrores nocturnos.  
-Vale, tú descansa, yo también echaré una cabezada y verás que rápido se hace de día.- Sonrió más calmado Knuckles.

Por fin se había dormido, al menos Tails tuvo el detalle de ponerle encima una chaqueta mientras ella estaba recostada en el sofá. No entendía cómo Amy podía estar tan desvelada, no parecía cansada por no dormir y eso que era tan tarde que no sabía si irse a dormir él también o preparar el desayuno, pues quedaban pocas horas para amanecer. La miró un momento, hasta hacía poco habían estado hablando principalmente de Robin y sus cambios en ese corto espacio de tiempo, y aunque Amy siempre le prestaba atención, parecía en esa ocasión estar ausente, no decía nada, sólo asentía con la cabeza y añadía algún pequeño comentario. Pero ahora eso no importaba, mañana iban a tener su reunión y podría hacer una pequeña presentación oficial de Robin.  
-Vamos, Robin, ya tendrías que estar durmiendo, mañana es un día importante para ti.  
Pero Robin no se movió, miró hacia Tails y emitió un sonido como el lamento de un perro, se quedó junto a Amy. Quizá Robin no era capaz de expresar lo que pensaba, pero sin embargo sí parecía entender cómo se sentían los demás en realidad y por ello decidió quedarse junto a Amy, medio sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá a su lado, como si supiese que ella en verdad en su interior estaba triste, se sentía sola y quisiese hacerle compañía.  
-Está bien, pero tampoco te quedes tú en vela toda la noche.- Tails le puso la mano en la cabeza a Robin.  
Le acarició un poco y se fue a su cuarto. Allí miró un momento por la ventana a la profunda noche repleta de estrellas, sin saber que muy lejos de ahí estaban sus amigos y en especial su mejor amigo herido debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte justo en ese momento bajo la tormenta implacable de esa zona. Hasta que se encontró con Amy había achacado sus nervios y su inquietud a las ganas de presentar sus investigaciones a sus amigos mañana, a las pequeñas batallas con los aliens, a su instinto natural por intentar descubrir cosas que los demás no eran capaces de ver. Pero aquella visita le hizo cambiar un poco de opinión, conocía las habilidades de Amy que ni ella misma entendía bien, algo pasaba o algo iba a pasar y él sólo podía esperar, cruzar los dedos y esperar mirando por esa ventana que le separaba del mundo exterior como si eso realmente sirviese de algo. Él siendo un pequeño genio, un pequeño científico que creía en hechos, ahora cruzaba los dedos en una actitud creyente confiando en ese factor tan poco específico que era la suerte.

El sol comenzó a salir imponiéndose al mal tiempo, como si temiesen su gran poder las nubes se fueron disipando dando paso a una luminosa mañana donde las pequeñas gotas que aún caía hacían reflejar el arco iris en todos lados como un hermoso prisma. Era algo que sin duda Amy habría enloquecido de felicidad al verlo y no habría dudado un instante en unir sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa de boca abierta, luego le habría mirado y habría añadido con sus ojos brillantes "a que es hermoso" intentando que él le sonriese también y asintiese dándole la razón.  
Pero eso sólo era una fantasía, aunque fuese Sonic quien lo pensaba en esa mañana aún vivo, seguía siendo sólo un reflejo de su mente aún tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza levemente girada y los ojos entreabiertos mirando fijamente a la salida de la cueva, como la luz al final del túnel.  
Abriendo los ojos estaba también Knuckles, despertándose mucho más sereno y con la cabeza más en su sitio que horas antes. Miró su mano con la de Sonic en ella pero esa mano que sostenía parecía carecer de fuerza, miró hacia Sonic y le vio con la cabeza girada y los ojos entreabiertos de mirada fija, a simple vista vacíos, dio un bote y le traqueteó de los hombros gritando su nombre.  
-Ay, no me agites, idiota.- Dijo Sonic molesto mirándole. –Me estás haciendo daño.  
Dio un resoplido e intentó calmar su corazón, por un momento le había parecido que Sonic estaba muerto, sin embargo ahí estaba, vivo, despierto, hablando con normalidad, intentando incorporarse aunque sin éxito.  
-Que hayas sobrevivido no te da la suficiente fuerza para ponerte en pie aún.- Sonó la voz de Shadow acercándose a ellos.  
-Qué dulce eres.- Se burló Sonic. –Tan amable de despertarme para ver amanecer, eres un encanto.  
-Lo que sea.- Agitó Shadow la mano quitándole importancia conociendo ya sus comentarios.  
Sonic intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez Knuckles le ayudó apoyando una rodilla a su lado y otra pierna con el pie apoyado detrás de él haciéndole de respaldo con esa pierna.  
-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Knuckles al ver que se detuvo en su intento de levantarse.  
-Espera.- Dijo Sonic poniéndose la mano en la boca, parecía tener náuseas. –Ya, estoy mejor.  
Se le pasaron la ganas de vomitar pero siguió intentando dar grandes caladas de aire como si eso pudiese purificar su interior.  
-No te fuerces, no servirá de nada.- Dijo Shadow acercándose. –Aún no estás recuperado, seguramente tardarás bastante más que cualquier otra vez que recuerdes.  
Así que Sonic tuvo que ceder, se quedó apoyado de espaldas a la pared con cara de no querer parecer un inútil. Mientras Knuckles miró al fondo de la cueva.  
-¿Y Rouge?- Preguntó un poco flojo.  
-En el interior, si no se ha dormido sobre la mesa...- Shadow se dirigió a la salida a echar un vistazo.  
Knuckles hizo el ademán de querer ir a hablar con Rouge, Shadow se adelantó y le dijo que fuese a avisarla mientras él le cambiaba algunos vendajes a Sonic, ahora que había amanecido y Sonic parecía estar mejor era el momento de irse de ahí. Así que Knuckles lo hizo, se puso los guantes manchados de la sangre de Sonic, de los aliens y de su propia sangre y se dirigió al fondo de la cueva.

continuará...


	6. Un nuevo aliado o un viejo enemigo

---  
Nota de la autora: en este cap hago un pequeño homenaje a una compi del foro de Sonic Spain, conocida como Rouge XD, ella ya sabe de qué va la cosa...  
---

Capítulo 6: Un nuevo aliado o un viejo enemigo.

Sentía que estaba partido en dos, sus sentimientos y su razón en lados opuestos como enemigos de toda la vida que una vez más nublaban sus acciones. Realmente no le apetecía hablar, pero era una de esas cosas que no podía dejar para otro momento.  
-¿Rouge?  
Lo había preguntado Knuckles antes de entrar a la parte de la cueva donde se suponía estaba ella. Había una pequeña luz de una vela que se estaba extinguiendo iluminando un escritorio donde estaba Rouge apoyada. A Knuckles le parecía increíble cómo tenía montado eso, no mentía al decir que aquello era un refugio, no sólo porque hubiese un escritorio ahí sino por un par de sillas, una cama, un armario de utensilios, en definitiva, estaba todo bien abastecido. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de la posición anómala de Rouge, estaba sentada en la silla con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, respiraba apaciblemente y ya que no respondió al reclamo del guardián dio a entender que estaba dormida.  
Rouge sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro, sólo una molestia, así que lo movió y siguió durmiendo. Aquello no parecía funcionar, así que Knuckles se acercó un poco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, agitándola y llamándola intentando despertarla. Fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Knuckles a diez centímetros de ella, no sabía si aquello era un sueño o la realidad pero su reacción fue bastante común en ella y la marca de su mano en la cara de Knuckles era prueba de ello.  
-¿Qué intentabas hacer, sucio equidna pervertido?- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge tapando el canalillo de su traje.  
-Tenía que despertarte.- Dijo Knuckles con el ceño fruncido girando la cara sin mirar a ningún sitio en especial. –Quería hablar contigo por lo que pasó anoche.  
-Ah, no, de eso ni hablar.- Se puso en pie Rouge enfadada.  
Eso ya no lo entendía, no tenía motivos para enfadarse otra vez.  
-Fui amable contigo, eso es todo, pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar acercarte más como intentabas hacer ahora.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Y no me voy a acostar contigo así que deja de mirar la cama.  
No la estaba mirando, simplemente tenía la mirada encarada en esa dirección.  
-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- Knuckles agitó los brazos. –No era nada de eso ¿me acusas de pervertido? Pero si eres tú la que no para de pensar en el sexo y en todo lo que crees que te quiero hacer.  
-¡Ajá!- Le señaló Rouge. –Entonces te haces el tonto pero sí sabes de qué estoy hablando y sí quieres hacerme esas cosas.  
Knuckles se puso la mano en la cara, agitó la cabeza desesperado.  
-¿Es que no puedes cerrar la boca un momento para que pueda decirte algo?- Vio que Rouge le ignoraba, dando unos pasos y hablando sin parar. -¿Sabes cómo hacemos en mi tribu para hacer callar a una mujer?  
Eso captó su atención, había estado metida en su propio mundo de fantasía y esa pregunta por fin hizo que saliera de nuevo a la realidad girándose hacia él mientras el equidna se acercaba a ella. Con curiosidad y algo asustada se echó un poco atrás, ya tenía apoyado el trasero en la pared y fue pegándose el resto de su cuerpo a medida que se acortaba la distancia. Cuando ya sólo estaban a unos centímetros y Rouge apretó sus manos en la pared a su espalda notó la mano de Knuckles sobre su boca, así realmente no podía hablar y él sí pudo decir lo que quería.  
-Vale, ahora que estás calladita escucha.- Dijo Knuckles satisfecho manteniendo su mano en la boca de Rouge. –Me refería a mi comportamiento de anoche, no soy tan tonto, sé que lo que pasó te lo vas a guardar en la manga y lo usarás contra mí en cualquier otro momento que a ti te parezca, seguramente para intentar llevarte mi esmeralda.- Vio que Rouge intentaba decir algo frunciendo el ceño, la apretó más fuerte y puso su otra mano al lado de su cabeza. –Sólo quería dejártelo bien clarito, que quien juega conmigo acaba haciéndose daño, así que lo que pasó anoche se queda en anoche ¿No estás de acuerdo?  
Y tras eso último la dejó ir, o lo intentó porque apenas había separado su mano de su boca que ella con un rápido movimiento de brazo y giro de muñeca cogió aquella mano y la torció, fue algo que Knuckles conocía de haberlo visto antes en alguna exhibición de un arte marcial ajeno al que él conocía, y puede que fuese por la poca información que tenía de esa técnica o quizá porque realmente era muy efectiva, la cuestión era que estaba completamente desequilibrado medio de lado con la palma de la mano mirando hacia el suelo casi por completo girada.  
-Vale, niñato de mierda, ahora me escuchas tú a mí.- Ella sin embargo no se había movido mucho de su posición. –A mí no me vengas con amenazas ni nada parecido porque todavía tendré que darte una lección.- Se acercó un poco hasta su oído. –Haré lo que me venga en gana.- Le retorció más la mano a Knuckles hasta que su cabezota roja estuvo por debajo de ella. –Si quiero robar mi querida esmeralda maestra no me hace falta hacer planes tan retorcidos, eres tan simple que con cualquier otra cosa puedo burlarme de ti.  
Tras eso le soltó, y aquello más que sonarle a contra-amenaza, a Knuckles le sonó a que estaba aceptando su petición, no iba a pasarle por la cara su mediocre comportamiento contra él. Se había alejado de ella hasta una distancia prudencial para examinarse la muñeca que ahora le dolía horrores, se estaba preparando para contraatacar cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Toma.- Dijo la seca voz de Rouge.  
Le tiró algo, Knuckles lo cogió en el aire, lo miró y luego la miró a ella, era el trasmisor que le había dado el día anterior con esperanza de que pudiese arreglarlo y ahí estaba, en su mano, con algunos apaños que supuso hacían que volviese a funcionar. Entonces entendió qué hacía Rouge dormida sobre el escritorio y por qué tenía una vela casi consumida, debió pasarse la noche arreglando aquello.  
-¿Lo has arreglado?- Intentó averiguar Knuckles.  
-Intenta usarlo, creo que funcionará, ahora sal de mi cuarto.- Casi le gritó.  
-¿Te has enfadado?- Knuckles se giró un poco hacia la salida.  
-Eh, yo no soy la pervertida que ha intentado besarte para hacerte callar.- Le echó en cara Rouge la forma de hacerla callar de antes con la mano.  
Knuckles agitó la cabeza intentando saber a qué se refería.  
-Pero si yo no intenté besarte.- Se la quedó mirando. -¿En tu pueblo para hacer callar a las mujeres se las besa?  
-No es eso, es que lo estabas insinuando, lo de poner la mano se hace en todas partes.- Rouge se sentó sobre el escritorio en pose altiva con las piernas cruzadas.  
-¿Y estabas esperando que te besase?- Dudó Knuckles. –Realmente estás muy necesitada de afecto.  
Rouge casi se cae del escritorio con aquel comentario.  
-¿Qué yo estoy necesitada?- Le gritó enfadada. –Tú sí que estás ávido de palabras agradables que seguro empiezas a fumar tan sólo para que la máquina de tabaco te de las gracias.  
-¿Entonces por qué te enfadas?- Agitó los brazos Knuckles. -¿Querías que te besase o qué?  
-¡Ni hablar!- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge. –Si lo hubieses intentado te habría estampado de una patada en la pared, y si intentas meterme mano lo mismo te digo.  
Con un resoplido entendiendo que no tenía remedio, Knuckles cerró los ojos girando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras ella seguía su discursito, luego la miró de arriba abajo cuando ella llegó a la parte de "si intentas tocarme el culo te corto a pedacitos y se lo dio de comer a las larvas de alien" así que cortando sus palabras dijo:  
-No me apetece tocar tu culo gordo.

Sonic intentaba mantenerse sentado él solo, Shadow ya había cambiado sus vendajes y pareció satisfecho con el estado actual de sus heridas, que insistía en que no se forzase, pero decirle a Sonic que se estuviese quieto era como intentar contener el viento entre las manos.  
Un fuerte ruido de algo chocando hizo vibrar la cueva y a su vez hizo que Sonic cayese tumbado boca arriba y Shadow se apoyase en la pared. La cara de Shadow no era de sorpresa ni de preocupación sino más bien de fastidio, apretó el puño delante suya maldiciendo. Por su parte, Sonic tirado en el suelo empezó a reírse.  
-¡He ganado!- Siguió riendo el erizo azul. -¡Te lo dije! Knuckles y Rouge no pueden estar tanto rato sin pelearse.  
-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Shadow apretando ambos puños casi saliéndole esa palabra de lo más profundo de su ser. –Un minuto más y habría ganado la apuesta. Pensé que el libro de "aprender a controlar el genio" que le regalé a Rouge había funcionado.  
Sonic seguía sonriendo declarando que era el mejor.  
-Tranquilo, sombrita, no seré duro contigo, sólo te lo recordaré unos cuantos años más.  
-Deja de ponerme motes ridículos.- Le miró de reojo Shadow. –A Knuckles no le haces estas bromas de decirle "eres dulce" o le pones motes absurdos.  
-Hacerlo con Knuckles no tiene gracia, seguro que se creería que lo digo de verdad, es tan fácil engañarle que llega un momento que aburre... con el "cabeza de chorlito" ya es suficiente para él.- Dejó de hablar de pronto con el brazo sobre el abdomen. –Joder, ahora me duele otra vez.  
-Eso te pasa por reírte, si te sigues forzando intentando levantarte tú solo se te volverán a abrir las heridas.- Le echó en cara Shadow. –Por cierto... ¿a qué te referías con que no me acerque a... Dark Doom?  
Como un manto oscuro, el rostro de Sonic cambió, las heridas que tenía cerradas comenzaron a dolerle de nuevo.  
-Ese tipo...- Comenzó Sonic inseguro. –No estoy muy seguro, pero dijo que quería recuperar al descendiente de su descendiente.- Miró a Shadow. –Se parecía a Black Doom pero más viejo.  
-¿Insinúas que tengo un abuelo biológico y que pretende pedir mi custodia?  
Justo mientras hablaba llegó corriendo Knuckles, se detuvo derrapando cerca de ellos, le gritó a Shadow que huyese, que Rouge se había vuelto loca, entonces llegó ella con una escoba y golpeó en donde estaba Knuckles, que saltó justo a tiempo para esquivarla, ella volvió a golpear dando en la pared donde él se había agachado, y un último golpe al suelo a su lado antes de que Knuckles cogiese a Sonic en brazos para salir huyendo de la cueva.

Seguía corriendo, la dirección no la sabía muy bien y aunque Sonic no se lo hubiese dicho habría parado de todas formas para comunicarse con Tails ahora que el trasmisor funcionaba. Pero Sonic no estaba pensando precisamente en si funcionaba eso o no, se había vuelto a encoger con el brazo apretando su abdomen, se quejó de que le dolía y cuando Knuckles le dejó sentado en el suelo se fijó que las vendas tenían algo de sangre, por supuesto no la cantidad de la noche anterior, pero sí leves manchas. Maldijo porque se le habían vuelto a abrir las heridas, pero Sonic no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente miró a otro lado cambiando de tema.  
-Viene Eggman.- Dijo Sonic mirando a un costado.  
Y realmente había reconocido el brillo del sol en los metálicos sirvientes del villano obsesionado con la conquista del mundo. Pero aquello no era una emboscada, tan solo fue lo que Eggman estaba pensando, una preciada coincidencia que en principio no iba a dejar pasar. Se acercó con su nave y dejó los motores justos para mantenerse flotando ante ellos intentando parecer imponente e imparable con el gran poder de ataque de sus cañones.  
-¡Vaya, vaya!- Exclamó Eggman a través de los grandes altavoces mostrando su imagen en el gran monitor exterior de su nave. –Si tenemos aquí al dúo dinámico de ratas ¿os he pillado en mal momento?  
-¡Eggman!- Gritó Knuckles acercando a Sonic más a él. –¡Si no quieres que destruyamos tu nave vete!  
Aunque era un farol, Eggman entendió su reacción, con una pequeña cámara de potente zoom podía verles como si los tuviese a dos pasos y podía apreciar la cantidad de heridas que tenía el erizo azul por todo el cuerpo, podía incluso entender la expresión débil del erizo mirando con su ojo sano.  
-Ju, ju, ju.- Se echó a reír Eggman. –Me decepcionas, Sonic.- Mostró su siniestra sonrisa. -¿Jugando a los héroes? Estás perdiendo facultades.  
Sonic mostró también su típica sonrisa pilla.  
-Yo no soy el único que juega ¿verdad? Dudo que lo que le ha pasado a tu nave sea por aparcar mal.- Medio rió el erizo.  
Knuckles no se había fijado y ahora que lo mencionaba Sonic lo vio, el lateral de la nave estaba lleno de golpes aboyando toda la superficie así como su parte inferior casi cayendo a pedazos, además que los robots que le seguían parecían volver de la guerra medio destrozados.  
-Oh, esas molestas criaturas entorpecen mis planes de dominación mundial, hasta que no me libre de ellos no podré seguir con mi propósito...- Empezó a hablar Eggman.  
-Puf, ya empieza otra vez... mira que le gusta contar el sentido de su vida...- Puso cara de fastidio Sonic.  
-¡No me interrumpas! Qué poco respeto por tus mayores...- Se quejó Eggman. -¿Sabes qué opino? Que si no te hacen en la próxima hora una trasfusión de sangre morirás de pura debilidad.  
Aquella afirmación de Eggman sorprendió a Knuckles que seguía convencido que con lo que dijo Shadow de que al amanecer si Sonic seguía vivo podía sobrevivir bastaba. En cierta forma lo notaba, la pequeña mejoría de Sonic se estaba desvaneciendo, volvía a dolerle tanto el abdomen que no podía moverse, al fin y al cabo Shadow había trabajado con lo mínimo y aquello no era como hacerle un remiendo a una camisa, no bastaba con unir las partes rotas cosiendo, él mismo había visto los desgarros y aquello necesitaba algo más que unos parches, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Ahí estaba ante la gran nave de Eggman que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar una plataforma de la que salieron unos robotitos algo graciosos con una sirena luminosa en la cabeza como la de las ambulancias que cogieron una camilla y se acercaron a ellos.  
-¿Qué pretendes?- Le gritó Knuckles. -¿Que nos fiemos de ti así sin más? Nos has engañado demasiadas veces como para creerme que ahora nos quieres ayudar.  
-¡Oh!- Se indignó Eggman. -¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? En el fondo soy un buen samaritano y quiero ayudar al pobre ericito magullado, sólo has de ponerlo en la camilla y yo me encargaré de él.- Se puso el brazo delante haciéndose la víctima. –No sabes cuánto me duele que digas algo así, pensé que como estábamos juntos en esta lucha contra el enemigo común no habría lugar para las dudas, yo también hago mis averiguaciones y al paso que van, de aquí a quince días estarán listos para contraatacar, por ello debemos estar todos juntos, fíate de mí.  
-Pero...- Dudó Knuckles. -¡Pero si siempre haces lo mismo!  
-Knuckles.- Le llamó Sonic. –Haz lo que dice.  
Como lo había dicho Sonic sí lo hizo, a Sonic sí le hacía caso.  
-Lo de "doctor" tuyo no es por la facultad de medicina.- Dijo Knuckles mientras ponía a Sonic en la camilla.  
-No, pero me aburro mucho cuando no intento conquistar el mundo, así que me trago todo lo que echan en la tele digital...- Miró hacia un lado Eggman.  
Y con eso se refería a series tipo "Urgencias", "Hospital central" o incluso "House" y ya que realmente Eggman sí poseía un 300 de IQ era capaz de asimilar los complejos tratamientos y operaciones que salían en las series llegando incluso a buscar información por su cuenta y a estudiarse la complicada jerga para encontrar fallos y así poder mandar un e-mail a los responsables de la serie con sus quejas, si es que el pobre se aburría mucho y algo tenía que hacer. Por otro lado, Knuckles no contaba con el equipo médico robótico de Eggman que sí estaban programados para realizar todo tipo de curas y salvamentos.  
El resto fue sencillo y rápido, puso a Sonic sobre la camilla y vio cómo los robotitos graciosos volvían a la plataforma canturreando nino-nino, luego la plataforma subió y la nave puso en marcha los motores de movimiento. Knuckles se quedó mirando un momento a la nave aún pensando en sus cosas.  
-Pero... ¡Eh!- Gritó Knuckles. -¡Que me dejáis en tierra!  
-Ju, ju, ju.- Se oyó la risa de Eggman por el altavoz mientras se alejaba. -¿Cuándo he dicho que te iba a llevar a ti también? Ahora ¡Sonic está bajo mi control!  
Unos cuantos insultos después, Knuckles dejó de seguir a la nave, aquellos robots que volvían de la guerra le habían entretenido lo suficiente, y siguiendo el rastro de robots destrozados le encontraron Shadow y Rouge.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó Shadow al ver a Knuckles sin Sonic.  
Su respuesta fue más del tipo equidna guerrero, intentó darle un puñetazo a Shadow que le pasó rozando por la mejilla.  
-¿Que qué ha pasado?- Le gritó Knuckles malhumorado. –¡Que vuestro amiguito del grupo oscuro se ha llevado a Sonic!  
-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?- Empezó a calentarse Shadow.  
-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos.- Se metió entre ellos Rouge. –Knuckles, intenta contar algo mejor las cosas.  
Una breve, simple y bien narrada explicación bastó para entender la situación.  
-No creo que el doc le haga daño a Sonic.- Dijo Rouge quitándole importancia y antes de que Knuckles se le echase encima se le adelantó poniendo la mano delante. –Si hubiese querido destruiros ya lo habría hecho, con Sonic herido tú no podrías hacer gran cosa y con sus cañones y sus robots habría podido con los dos, sin embargo se lo ha llevado.  
El equidna intentó calmarse, no conseguía encontrar el punto medio entre dejarse insultar por Shadow y lanzarse a dar puñetazos al primero que decía algo que no le gustaba. Tomó aire y empezó a pensar qué iba a hacer ahora.  
-Tengo que llamar a Tails y contarle lo que ha pasado, habíamos quedado hoy en reunión para juntar piezas.- Miró a Shadow y Rouge. –Vosotros también venís ¿verdad? Seguro que encontráis interesante sus investigaciones.  
-Supongo que Tails también encontrará interesante lo que descubrió Sonic, supongo que a ti no llegó a decirte nada.- Dijo Shadow refiriéndose a lo que Sonic le dijo la noche anterior bajo la lluvia y la conversación de esa mañana.  
-¿Investigaciones?- Le cortó Rouge. -¿Ahora Tails quiere quitarme el trabajo de espía?  
-Tú sólo espías cuando hay joyas de por medio...- La miró de reojo Shadow.  
Knuckles les ignoró un poco, tenía que pensar qué iba a decirle a Tails exactamente, aunque fuese más mayor y más maduro que cuando se conocieron tampoco podía decirle según que cosas así tan de repente, seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos, pensó que lo mejor sería ser claro y directo. Miró fijamente el trasmisor y respiró hondo.  
-Eh... nosotros vamos pasando.- Dijo Rouge tirando del brazo de Shadow.  
-Espera.- Dijo Shadow estirando hacia el lado contrario. –Aún no le he devuelto su ataque anterior.  
-Oh, vamos, no seas tan vengativo.- Le estiró Rouge. -¿Es que tienes que vengarte de todas las ofensas de este mundo?  
-¡Venganza!- Gritó Shadow alzando un puño al cielo mientras era arrastrado por Rouge.  
Cuando se quedó solo le fue más fácil, dio a unos botones y esperó que la señal fuese captada. Pronto, tras un par de intentos, aunque no muy bien llegó la respuesta.  
-¿Tails?- Preguntó Knuckles intentando hacer funcionar aquello.  
-Eh, Knuckles.- Se oyó a Tails. –Te oigo fatal ¿te has vuelto a cargar el trasmisor?– Se escuchó ruido. –Es muy temprano ¿qué pasa? No me digas que vas a cancelar lo de hoy, que me lo he currado, estoy deseando que Sonic lo vea.  
-Tails, escucha.- Intentó parecer calmado Knuckles. –Sonic no va a venir.  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio.  
-Qué... ¿qué quieres decir?- Sonó algo asustada la voz de Tails. -¿Está Sonic contigo?  
-Tranquilízate.- Por una vez esa palabra en boca de Knuckles sonó realmente tranquilizadora. –Ayer tuvimos un incidente, Sonic está herido, pero no te asustes, está vivo.  
-¿Está muy grave?- Se escuchó la voz de Tails entrecortada. -¡Tienes que traerle aquí!- Respiraba muy deprisa.  
-Está grave, pero... no puedo llevarle.- Knuckles hizo una pausa. –Se lo ha llevado Eggman... pero, pero Rouge dijo que no le hará daño, vamos a tu casa, estamos de camino, quiero decir, Rouge, Shadow y yo, para la reunión, tenemos información, es importante.

Al otro lado del trasmisor, en casa de Tails, los sonidos se habían apagado como la desconexión de los altavoces de un ordenador. Era algo extraño porque Tails sabía que Amy delante de él le había preguntado qué pasaba, la había entendido, y aunque ella no sabía nada podía apreciar en su cara que se olía algo de aquel asunto. Parecía que estaba viviendo una película cuando le respondió con una corta explicación, un simple "Sonic está malherido y lo tiene Eggman" bastó para hacer que Amy abriese mucho los ojos, bajó la cara y salió corriendo. Tails no pudo detenerla, sabía que no podría nadie, mientras él se quedó inmóvil con el trasmisor en una mano y con Robin acariciándose con su otra mano con pequeños lamentos como si entendiese que Tails estaba triste.

continuará...


	7. El destino del caminante de la penumbra

Capítulo 7: El destino del caminante de la penumbra.

Aquel pesado collar de cadena lleno de símbolos sí que tenía un significado para ellos, no sólo militar, cada símbolo era una parte de la historia de su familia, cada eslabón de la cadena representaba a un antepasado lejano, cada eslabón que llevaba grabado en símbolos su propio nombre, aunque a simple vista parecían muescas viejas en aquel metal alienígena. En la parte central de la cadena el símbolo de la estrella, el símbolo que para ellos representaba la esperanza de conseguir un nuevo futuro, un nuevo hogar para los supervivientes, el símbolo que llevaba al cuello Black Doom. En una de las puntas se encontraba el símbolo más grande, una luna en cuarto menguante con púas en la que en su centro había un círculo dentro de otro, era el símbolo del gran dominio, del triunfo de su especie sobre el resto de seres de su planeta proclamándose raza superior y dominante, ese símbolo a su vez era el de Dark Doom colgado en la punta de la cadena como el patriarca de aquella familia. En su otro lado, la cadena poseía símbolos de diferentes tamaños, el mayor era menor que el de Dark Doom pero mayor que el del propio Black Doom, con la forma de los círculos del gran dominio de la época dorada que había heredado de su padre, de dos púas de las cuales la mayor era hueca era el recuerdo de un hermano mayor de Black Doom caído en batalla a manos de los rebeldes cuando se aproximaba el final de su mundo, él pagó el precio de no haber solución al día del juicio final. El siguiente del mismo tamaño que el de Black Doom con la misma forma que el anterior pero sin el hueco en la púa más grande era otro recuerdo de un hermano mellizo de Black Doom que fue una de las múltiples víctimas de la explosión de su planeta. El último símbolo de una sola púa recordaba a un hermano menor que perdió la vida en la primera visita al ARK hacía 50 años donde tuvieron su primer contacto con los humanos y pagaron caro la osadía de negociar con la persona equivocada. El resto de círculos representaban sus honores como líder, sin embargo los cristales oscuros eran almas de sus peores enemigos atrapadas como energía condenadas a no tener nunca su descanso eterno, el castigo predilecto de la especie de Black Doom, algo normal dentro de sus creencias.

Dark Doom observaba el collar que tenía en su mano recordando los tiempos gloriosos, sus grandes victorias, su forma tan implacable de erradicar a los rebeldes, a veces más cruel y despiadada de lo necesario, pero con la seguridad de que como líder también fue el más aclamado de la historia de su familia. En su otra mano llevaba otro símbolo, tenía la forma de la espiral del progreso y la evolución con algunas púas que defendían la última esperanza de la forma de estrella, era lo único que quedaba de lo que fue su gran familia, al menos una parte de su ADN. Con cuidado separó el símbolo de la estrella de la parte central del collar de cadena y la puso entre el símbolo de su hermano mayor y su hermano mellizo, como si eso hiciese que ahora las almas de los hermanos muertos estuviesen juntas. El símbolo que llevaba en su otra mano lo puso en su lugar, el lugar del nuevo heredero.

Fue el último en llegar, no se había dado prisa precisamente, estuvo unos segundos ante la puerta antes de llamar, cogió aire y se encaró a lo que debía hacer.  
Shadow y Rouge estaban tomando un desayuno-almuerzo que Tails les había preparado para cuando llegasen. En cierta forma le tranquilizó pensar que era el último en llegar, supuso que de esa manera se evitaba explicar él lo que había pasado.  
-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Knuckles sentándose a la mesa.  
-¿A quién más esperabas?- Tails le sirvió. –Sonic... sé que no puede venir, Amy en cuanto se enteró salió corriendo, así que dudo que vuelva a la "reunión" y Cream, bueno, no quiero mezclarla a ella en todo esto.  
De esa manera, una vez más el destino del mundo recaía sobre las espaldas de aquel variopinto grupo de héroes, o al menos lo que quedaba de ese grupo, el zorro inteligente, el equidna guerrero, la murciélago espía y la forma de vida perfecta.  
-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Rouge cuando acabaron de comer.  
-Seguidme.- Dijo Tails con un aire solemne.  
Les llevó a la sala conjunta, se sentaron en donde Tails les indicó y puso un pequeño aparato en la mesita central. De él salieron unos hologramas, mostraban sus investigaciones, cuevas, rutas, colonias, todo lo que había ido recopilando, incluso esquemas sobre las evoluciones mutantes, explicó que los cambios se debían a la influencia del mundo en el que ahora vivían y entonces comenzó la parte que él consideraba importante, la forma que había ideado el planeta para defenderse del virus invasor, los enemigos naturales de los aliens, los que encontró en aquella cueva, los que eran como Robin.  
Era el momento de presentar "al mundo" su pequeño experimento involuntario, el momento para el que lo había estado preparando, aunque Rouge prefirió no ir, si era una evolución de esas larvas le daría el mismo asco que el resto así que se quedó examinando las investigaciones de Tails dándoselas de importante diciendo que la información que ella poseía era más importante.  
-Y aquí está el resultado.- Dijo Tails abriendo la puerta del garaje.  
Para evitar un choque demasiado fuerte al verle, malos entendidos y para protegerle, había dejado a Robin en el garaje rascando la puerta y aullando para que Tails abriese, aunque después de un rato se cansó y se fue a dormir al lado del Cyclone. Cuando Tails abrió la puerta se despertó, le oyó llamarle y dio un saltito, una vez en pie estiró los músculos y fue hacia él como un perrito faldero.  
La primera reacción de Knuckles fue ponerse en guardia, realmente a mitad de explicación de Tails había desconectado y había dejado de entender de qué iba la cosa, por ello no había asimilado que Robin era aliado de Tails y no un enemigo. Sin escuchar a Tails de que no le atacase porque era de los suyos, le dio un empujón al zorro que le dejó sentado de culo en el suelo. Aquello fue el error más grande que podía haber cometido, por su acción Robin le tomó como una amenaza y se tiró de cabeza sorprendiéndole dándole un golpe en el estómago con su cabeza haciéndole retroceder. Rápidamente Tails se levantó y se puso entre ellos antes de que Knuckles contraatacase.  
-¡Ya basta, quietos los dos!- Les gritó el joven zorro.  
-¡Me ha atacado antes de que yo hiciese nada!- Siguió en guardia Knuckles. –Es un peligro ¿es que no lo ves? Aliens como él son los que casi matan a Sonic.  
-¡Cállate!- Y aquel grito de Tails realmente hizo callar a Knuckles. –Tú eres el que no lo entiende ¿crees que no me importa lo que le ha pasado a Sonic?- Tails lo dijo con mucha rabia, conteniendo las lágrimas en su corazón. –Pero Robin no es así, no es un alien, ha nacido en éste planeta y lucha contra nuestros enemigos, si te ha atacado es sólo porque tú me atacaste primero y él me defendió.  
Ante tales argumentos Knuckles no pudo contradecirle, pero tampoco quería excusarse ni disculparse, les gruñó algo incoherente y bajó su guardia, se puso derecho y se giró cruzando los brazos.  
Por su lado Shadow no había hecho nada, se había quedado completamente al margen de aquello, también había sentido la tentación de querer enfrentarse a Robin, pero lo que dijo Tails le recordó algo, él mismo tampoco era un alien a pesar de tener su sangre, había nacido en ARK, se había criado con humanos y había luchado contra los invasores. Si no se consideraba a él mismo uno de ellos no podía recriminar a Robin su aspecto tan parecido a sus enemigos, entendía su posición y entendía que cuando Tails se lo quiso mostrar a Shadow más de cerca Robin se escondiese tras Tails.  
-¿Qué haces, Robin?- Intentó acercarlo a Shadow.  
-No hace falta que le obligues, lo entiendo.- Shadow se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para tener su cabeza a la altura del asustadizo animalillo. –En cierta forma debe presentir quién soy en realidad.- Se quedó callado un momento. –No soy uno de ellos.- Dijo como si estuviese hablando a Robin y como si pudiese entenderle.  
Robin siguió reacio a acercarse pero poco a poco dio un pasito tras otro, dudando en cada paso hasta que ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Shadow para oler su mano, abrió la boca y con su fina lengua le tocó, luego volvió junto a Tails despacito y apoyó su cabeza en él.

En la sala, Rouge se subió en una silla en cuanto Robin apareció tras Tails, como si fuese un ratón y aquello evitase que Robin se le acercase. Ya lejos de instintos o diferencias de sexos, ya que Tails no sabía exactamente si Robin en sus evoluciones tenía sexo definido o era como los chao, Robin aprendió de Amy que era divertido saltar alrededor de las chicas tan sólo por ver su reacción, así que como un juego más al ver la reacción de Rouge se puso a saltar bajo la silla de manera que cuanto más gritaba Rouge más saltaba Robin, que realmente si hubiese querido podría haberla tirado de la silla ya que su capacidad de salto ahora era muy superior a cuando era una simple larva.-¡Aparta esa cosa asquerosa de mi vista!- Gritó Rouge.  
Tails miró dónde estaba Rouge, sobre la silla del ordenador.  
-Hasta que no me digas la verdad dejo que Robin juegue contigo.- Se cruzó de brazos Tails. -¿Estabas cuchicheando en mi ordenador?  
-¡No, no, de verdad!- Rouge se movió en la silla intentando mantener el equilibrio. –No, sólo quería comprobar si tu información era correcta.- Puso cara de buena.  
Pero con tanto saltito de Robin y tanto esquivarle Rouge acabó cayendo de la silla, no llegó a tocar suelo porque Knuckles la cogió en brazos en el aire, giró un poco la cara esperando que ella le saliese con el "suelta, pervertido" y por eso se sorprendió con la reacción de ella, que se abrazó a él intentando apartar a Robin con un pie.  
-Knuckles, te has puesto colorado.- Puntualizó Tails de una forma muy poco inocente.  
-Me está cortando la respiración.- Disimuló Knuckles. –Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Sonic.  
Con todos un poco más calmados, tocó el turno del resto del grupo que debían añadir su información a la de Tails.  
-Si les pegas les duele.- Dijo Knuckles.  
Todos se le quedaron mirando, incluso Robin movió la cabeza como si estuviese negando de forma graciosa en plan burla.  
-Bueno...- Hizo memoria Knuckles. –Eggman dijo que en 15 días los aliens contraatacarían.  
-¿Qué?- Gritó Tails poniéndose en pie. -¿Y sabiendo eso por qué no lo dijiste antes?  
-No me chilles, enano.- Le miró Knuckles por encima del hombro. –Eres tú el que habla sin parar todo el rato y no escucha a los demás, cada día te pareces más a Sonic.  
-Bah, no es tan nuevo, eso ya lo sabían mis jefes.- Se giraron hacia Rouge. –Ya os dije que soy mejor espía que Tails.  
-¿Aún estás con esas?- Le dijo Shadow.  
Tails se puso en pie, dio unos pasos intentando pensar.  
-Quieren contraatacar.- Pensó en voz alta. –Es obvio que quieren destruirnos y quedarse con nuestro planeta, pero...- Se giró hacia ellos. -¿Por qué ahora? Las evoluciones, tienen que tener alguna relación.  
-¿Quieres decir que han esperado a que las larvas evolucionen en alguna forma en especial?- No entendió bien Knuckles.  
-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver que intentasen comerse a Sonic?- Le miró de reojo Shadow.  
Knuckles dio con el puño en la mesa.  
-¡Si vuelves a decir algo así te comes la mesa!- Le gritó Knuckles.  
-Es lo que pasó.- Le echó en cara Shadow. –Si Dark Doom hubiese querido matarle lo habría hecho cuando se encontraron en el primer momento, no habría dejado a un grupito de los suyos detrás para devorarle.  
-¿Quién?- Le llamó la atención Rouge aquel nombre. –Black Doom murió, tú le mataste.  
-No he dicho Black Doom.- La corrigió Shadow, era su momento. –Una de las cosas que me dijo Sonic fue que hay un tipo llamado Dark Doom que al parecer es el líder que había antes de Black Doom.  
-¿Con mismo apellido?- Le cortó Knuckles. –O son poco originales o es familia.  
-Sí, claro, como Shadow y Sonic.- Se burló Rouge.  
-Su padre, supongo, dice Sonic que parecía muy viejo.- Aclaró Shadow.  
Rouge se quedó mirando a Shadow un momento, le conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer esa expresión en él, pensativo, indeciso, en cierta forma preocupado, pero manteniendo la calma en su semblante, lo que ella veía no lo veían los demás con facilidad, por eso podía intuir algunas de las cosas que barajaba en su mente.  
-Y viene a por ti también.- Aseguró Rouge con mucha firmeza.  
-Eso dice Sonic.- Dijo Shadow sin parecer preocupado.  
Tails se le quedó mirando también, aunque Knuckles pasase de esos temas, Tails sí sabía hacer encajar las piezas.  
-No pensarás... en ir tras Dark Doom en busca de respuestas.- Tails puso un gesto confuso.  
-No tengo ninguna pregunta.- Le contestó Shadow sin parecer muy convencido de sus palabras. –Pero tampoco voy a esconderme ni le voy a evitar, tarde o temprano tendré que encararme a él.

Después de un rato de hablar, Shadow miraba con otros ojos la pregunta en el aire a la que aún le daba vueltas, no iba a ir a por Dark Doom, no iba a dejar que le comiese el coco para que se uniese a ellos, no con el rollo familiar, para él su familia había muerto y ahora seguía adelante por él mismo. Cuando salió de la reunión se fue por un camino distinto al de Rouge, ella estaba ocupada ahora llevando esa información a sus jefes para que GUN se preparase para la batalla, Knuckles también se había ido por otro camino, y Tails se había quedado con su nueva mascota, parecía que todos iban a estar listos para que dentro de 15 días empezase la revancha que hacía casi 2 años seguramente había jurado hacer Dark Doom tras la muerte del único hijo que le quedaba. Pensando en ello siguió corriendo sin rumbo hasta que ese dolor punzante en su cabeza volvió, tras lo que dijo Sonic pensó que quizá estaba relacionado con Dark Doom, cada vez que estaba cerca de él le dolía, era como si le llamase, como una señal que decía "acércate" y con el dolor era la única forma de llamar su atención.-¿Qué esperas de mí?- Gritó Shadow mirando al cielo. -¡Responde, Dark Doom!  
Y es que algo así ya lo había vivido, ver cómo era llamado en una especie de plano diferente al que se encontraba, donde se podían visualizar recuerdos, donde las mentes alejadas podían hablar entre ellas como si estuviesen de cuerpo presente.  
-Estaba deseoso de que requirieses mi presencia.- Sonó aquella oscura voz.  
-Podías... podías haberme hecho venir antes como ya hizo Black Doom ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora?- Movió los brazos Shadow sin entender su actitud.  
-Antes tú no me habías llamado.- Su voz era tranquila y solemne. –Black siempre fue muy impulsivo.- Dijo eso moviendo la cabeza como diciendo que no tenía remedio. Se acercó a Shadow ligeramente. –Qué curiosa la genética ¿no crees? Black tenía los ojos amarillos y rojos, tú sin embargo los tienes sólo rojos.  
Y cuando dijo esto, Shadow se fijó en que los ojos de Dark Doom también eran solamente rojos como los suyos, a eso debían referirse con la fuerza de la genética en la tercera generación.  
-¿Qué pretendes diciendo eso?- Dijo de forma descarada Shadow. -¿Intentas ablandarme? No os considero familia.- Intentó parecer cruel si realmente Dark Doom tenía esa intención. –Esta genética, esta sangre ¿crees que me importa? Soy lo que soy, no puedo negarlo, pero yo me he hecho a mí mismo, mi vida es el resultado de mis experiencias, de mis logros, de mis errores, y vosotros no tenéis nada que ver en ello ¿insinúas que formo parte de vuestra familia? Para mí es como si Black Doom me hubiese abandonado, quienes me criaron y quienes han estado a mi lado hasta ahora son mi gente.  
Dark Doom realmente no esperaba que aquello fuese fácil, aunque en un principio Shadow había trabajado junto a Black Doom sabía que justamente por haber renegado de su sangre había podido matar a su propio padre.  
-Pobre pequeño y confuso descendiente, has sufrido tanto por tus dudas.- Parecía no querer escuchar a Shadow. –Hace 50 años, cuando vinimos a este planeta por primera vez no pudimos quedarnos, este aire, este ambiente, es todo tan nocivo para nosotros.  
Shadow no se movió, no le interesaba escuchar esas batallitas de viejo decrépito, pero por su planeta escucharía lo que fuese si podía ayudar a preservarlo como él lo había conocido.  
-Tardamos años en poder adaptarnos lo suficiente como para vivir aquí abajo ¿y qué pasó? Que los humanos no aceptaron nuestra presencia, no asumían que habían perdido antes de enfrentarse a nosotros.- Le hizo un gesto con los brazos a Shadow como si no entendiese las acciones de los humanos. –Tú que has vivido con ellos lo entiendes mejor que nadie, eres la forma de vida perfecta dentro de ese grupo de humanos imperfectos, somos seres superiores, somos una raza con una adaptación y evolución por encima de ellos.  
-No son sólo los humanos los que habitan este planeta.- Le cortó Shadow, se sentía indignado porque le comparaba sólo con los humanos. –Hay más seres, que aunque su adaptación y evolución son más lentas no tienes derecho a despreciarlos, todos tienen una perseverancia y ganas de vivir tales que sus deseos pueden obrar milagros.  
-¿Insinúas que un deseo de un simple habitante de este planeta puede obrar un milagro capaz de vencernos?  
El erizo no se había dado cuenta de cómo poco a poco aquel lugar se había empezado a volver oscuro.  
-Este planeta ya os venció una vez.- Shadow cerró los ojos un momento recordando a los que eran importante para él. –Ese grupo de héroes que subestimó Black Doom, el mismo grupo que tú tachas como una "no-amenaza" son los representantes de los deseos de todos, yo lo aprendí por el camino difícil y ahora estoy seguro de ello.- Puso su mano delante de él cerrando el puño. –Nunca subestimes el poder de la unión, de la amistad, el amor, el deseo de libertad, la esperanza, la fuerza de los sueños.- Vio cómo Dark Doom permaneció en silencio un momento.  
-¿Realmente crees que los habitantes de la Tierra son así?- Dijo al fin.  
-Sé que no son todos así, también los hay que son como tú, la ambición y el egoísmo también forman parte de ellos, pero hasta todo el odio del mundo se puede vencer con un poco de luz de un deseo puro de corazón manteniendo siempre el equilibrio entre ambos.  
-Eso significa que ya has escogido bando.- Su tono lejos de ser de aceptación era casi como una amenaza.  
-¿Bando? Protejo este planeta porque es mi planeta pero no interfiero en los asuntos internos porque no soy ningún tipo de paladín de la justicia, el bien o el mal son conceptos muy complejos y extensos llenos de ramas y matices, yo simplemente soy todo, luz y oscuridad, y a la vez no soy más que aquel que camina en la penumbra entre ambos bandos.- Shadow se volvió a cruzar de brazos. -¿Te vale esa respuesta?  
Dark Doom se giró a un lado pensativo.  
-Esa es una respuesta que Black nunca habría dado, tan sólo habría dicho que su opinión era la única que contaba.  
-Algunos no maduran nunca, empiezan diciendo que Sonic y Amy son la pareja oficial y si ven una imagen de Sonic con Blaze le queman la casa por blasfemo.- Hizo una pausa mirando a la nada. –La tolerancia es el camino a la armonía.  
-Entiendo.- Finalizó Dark Doom. –Ya veo que por este camino no voy a convencerte.  
E hizo algo que consideraba último recurso pero que iba a ser la solución final, terrible y aliviadora a la vez. El collar de cadena se dirigió hacia Shadow, que aunque intentó esquivarlo no pudo, realmente no estaban ahí, esa representación de ambos sabía que no era real, lo pensaba una y otra vez, lo sabía porque ya lo había vivido con Black Doom, de todas formas luchó en vano para evitar que la cadena se enredase en él. Atrapó su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos y la parte central de la cadena donde llevaba el símbolo que Dark Doom le había asignado se enredó en su cuello apretándole, clavándose como marca aquel signo en su pecho de pelo blanco, justo en el centro de su pecho clavada honda la punta más afilada. Terrible y aliviadora a la vez, estaba vivo con su mente nublada y a la vez ese alivio de no sentir el peso de sus sentimientos, el dolor y la pena que sintió en antaño en su corazón ahora sólo era una sombra.  
-Vamos.- Ordenó Dark Doom comenzando a desplazarse.  
Shadow, una vez ya de vuelta a la realidad abrió los ojos, era él mismo, no parecía haber cambiado nada, conservaba sus recuerdos, sabía quién era, la única diferencia era que ahora no le importaban.

continuará...


	8. Cuidados intensivos

Capítulo 8: Cuidados intensivos.

Fue abriendo los ojos lenta y dolorosamente pero el brillo de la luz le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo de golpe, le pesaban los párpados y más pesado aún sentía su cuerpo, tanto que al mover el brazo casi no lo notó hasta que llegó con su mano a su propia cara tocando el vendaje en su cabeza. Oyó una voz suave y femenina que reconoció enseguida, decía algo como que no se tocase los vendajes, no se los tocó, hizo un gesto de dolor cogiendo aire y fuerzas para abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
El techo era blanco, al igual que las paredes y las prendas de cama. A un lado vio la ventana redonda por la que se veían nubes en un tranquilo cielo azul, sobre él veía el brillo de la luz que le había molestado antes, la luz sobre sus cabezas que debía iluminar toda la habitación, vio que también había una lámpara en la cabecera de la cama pero estaba apagada y sobre la puerta había una pequeña que hacía las veces de luz de emergencia, tan floja que realmente no iluminaba nada.  
Más despierto miró a su lado a Amy que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, llevaba un chándal y el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas, con un aspecto de cansada que se notaba que había estado sufriendo por él.  
-Ay, perdona.- Dijo Amy secándose las lágrimas. –Me prometí a mí misma que no lloraría.  
Sonic murmuró un "no pasa nada" mientras movía los dedos de los pies, no notaba dolor en las piernas y eso le quitó un peso de encima, no quería dejar de correr. Movió el brazo bueno hasta su otro brazo donde llevaba un vendaje, lo tocó e intentó mover el brazo, pero ese sí le dolía, pensaba que se lo escayolarían, pero sólo tenía ese vendaje aunque notaba debajo algo metálico, eran unas tablillas, quizá por el tipo de lesión era mejor así que una escayola. Luego pasó su mano por su abdomen, no le dolía tanto.  
-Tienes una recuperación rápida.- Sollozó Amy.  
Sonic se la quedó mirando y sonrió.  
-Amy, tranquila, estoy vivo.  
Y tras eso Amy se acercó a su cuello abrazándole gentilmente llorando desconsolada, había tenido tanto miedo por él. A su vez, Sonic siguió sonriendo pensando para sus adentros "estoy vivo" como si no terminase de creerlo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, sabía que estaba todavía dentro de la gran nave de Eggman y que debían estar bien alto para ver aquellas nubes tan cerca.  
-¿Ya es mediodía?- Preguntó Sonic intentando contar las horas que había estado durmiendo. –He dormido toda la mañana, tampoco ha sido para tanto.  
Amy se separó un momento de él algo extrañada, su gesto confuso no cambió cuando se secó las lágrimas.  
-¿Toda la mañana?- Amy ladeó la cabeza. –Sonic, has estado durmiendo casi dos semanas.  
-¿Qué?- Sonic casi dio un bote en la cama pero el dolor de lo que quedaba de sus heridas le retenía. –Pero si recuerdo perfectamente cómo esta mañana Knuckles y yo nos hemos topado con Eggman, lo último que recuerdo es que me puso sobre la camilla y me entraron, luego perdí el conocimiento.

Armada de paciencia y sin poder evitar seguir con aquella sonrisa de saber que su amado estaba bien, Amy intentó explicárselo. Todo lo que para Sonic fueron unas pocas horas fue para el resto del mundo 13 días exactamente, que Amy llegó el primer día abriéndose paso entre los robots de Eggman a golpe de martillo y que de vez en cuando aún le mandaba algún subordinado para intentar sacarla de la habitación de Sonic.  
-Lo siento por el robot de la limpieza.- Se burló Sonic echando la vista a un lado.  
-¡Eh! Eso no fue culpa mía.  
Que aunque había sido una broma había acertado de pleno.  
-Entonces ¿he dormido todo este tiempo?- Se incorporó Sonic.  
-Bueno, dormido lo que se dice dormido.- Vadeó Amy girando la cara. –Hace cosa de una semana entraste en crisis... y bueno... yo...- Parecía tener un nudo en la garganta, luego se giró de golpe hacia él intentando sonreír de nuevo. –Pero después de dos días empezaste a respirar por ti mismo otra vez y esta mañana te quitaron esos horribles tubos.  
Sonic se miró los brazos y las manos, aún tenía las marcas de los pinchazos y notaba molestias en la garganta. Para él eso era algo increíble, no se había dado cuenta de nada, fue cerrar los ojos mal herido y al abrirlos había pasado todo casi como en un aleteo de alas de mariposa. Miró hacia la ventana de nuevo.  
-Y tú ¿has estado todo este tiempo aquí?  
-Sí.- Respondió Amy sin dudar.  
-¿Por qué haces estas cosas?- Sonic se giró hacia ella. -¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese muerto?  
Y el sólo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que a Amy de nuevo le cayese una lágrima por la mejilla.  
-Que yo me habría muerto contigo.- Amy le hizo callar antes de que Sonic le dijese que no debía decir eso. –Ya lo había pensado otras veces, el qué haría si te pasase algo, como eres tan inquieto siempre acabas poniéndote en peligro y más de una vez has estado en el límite, esta vez simplemente has estado más cerca que otras veces.- Hizo una pausa y dejó de mirarle. –Yo siempre pienso que aunque me doliese debería seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida a pesar de todo guardando tu recuerdo como mi mayor tesoro, pero cada vez que pasa algo como esto e intento pensar en esos planes no puedo, es como si algo me oprimiese el corazón y aunque yo no hiciese nada estoy segura que me moriría de todas formas.  
Cuando se giró hacia Sonic de nuevo éste estaba intentando levantarse.  
-¿Qué haces? Aún no estás en condiciones.- Se puso en pie Amy.  
-Quiero ir al baño.- Apoyó Sonic los pies algo torpe en el suelo. –Puedo solo, mira.  
Se agarró con el brazo bueno a la cama dando unos pasos en los que se le veía temblar, al menos en un principio. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta se detuvo de espaldas a ella.  
-¿No has escuchado eso de "demasiado amor te matará" alguna vez?- Cogió aire. –Aunque no me olvides nunca, prefiero que te vuelvas a enamorar y así vuelvas a sonreír.  
Entró en el baño dejando a Amy de pie pensando en eso que había dicho, porque ella aunque siguiese adelante no podría enamorarse de nuevo, sabía que había gente que lo había hecho, que el mundo no se acaba, pero pensaba que para ella era diferente. Se acercó hasta la puerta del baño.  
-Si me necesitas, llámame. –Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Vale.- Dijo Sonic desde dentro.

No iba a preguntarle cada 10 segundos si había acabado o si necesitaba ayuda ahora, aunque lo disfrazase pensando que así parecía darle más confianza en verdad le daba mucha vergüenza pensar en entrar al baño con él dentro, por eso se sintió más tranquila cuando escuchó tirar de la cadena y el ruido del agua del grifo, pero también escuchó algo de plástico caer.  
-¡Amy!- Llamó Sonic.  
Acelerada entró en el baño, lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a Sonic que le habían flaqueado las piernas y estaba agarrado con el brazo bueno al lavabo. Le acercó el banquito donde se pudo sentar y recogió del suelo un bote.  
-¿Champú?- Ladeó la cara Amy.  
-Lo he cogido de ahí.- Señaló Sonic al pequeño estante en la ducha. –Tengo las púas revueltas y pegadas, me molestan y quería lavarme la cabeza.  
-No me había fijado que hubiese champú... pero tú solo no puedes.  
Amy le hizo apoyar la cabeza en el lavabo boca abajo dejándole escuchar cómo estiraba de la ducha para acercarla. Al principio el agua que le salpicaba estaba fría, mas el escalofrío que sintió no fue por su temperatura sino por el flash que tuvo recordando amargamente la lluvia de aquella noche, no quiso temblar pero lo hizo, aún con los ojos abiertos le parecía estar viendo aquellas cabezas horribles acerándose a él, aquellos dientes puntiagudos clavándose en él, con sus zarpas rasgando su piel. Se resintió de sus heridas como si fuesen recién hechas, cerró los ojos fuerte intentando apartar de él aquellas imágenes mientras caía el agua templada sobre su cabeza y apoyó la mano que tenía bien en el lavabo apretando para aguantar el movimiento de las manos de Amy en su cabeza.  
Era extraño porque aunque frotaba fuerte notaba los dedos de Amy suaves, le gustó esa sensación del tacto que tenían las manos de una chica, sobretodo porque no tenía recuerdos de su madre lavándole la cabeza cuando era pequeño. Sin saber por qué recordó el empeño de Dark Doom en recuperar a Shadow, quizá era algo que hacía la sangre que tenían en común, aquello que había escuchado otras veces de que la sangre llama a los suyos ¿Qué habría pasado con Dark Doom y Shadow? Suponía que Shadow no le habría hecho caso y sí se habría acercado a aquel engendro de oscuridad, a lo mejor ahora también estaba herido, esperaba que Amy le aclarase sus dudas.  
-Ya está.- Amy le sacó de sus pensamientos cerrando el grifo tras aclararle la cabeza. –No te muevas que cojo una toalla.  
Sonic no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieto e intentaba mantener la cabeza baja ocultando su cara a Amy, se había dado cuenta de que no era sólo el agua lo que corría por su cara. En cuanto Amy le puso la toalla en la cabeza cogió un extremo y se empezó a secar la cara, ella por el otro lado empezó a secarle un poco las púas pero paró porque veía que Sonic se frotaba mucho los ojos.  
-¿Te pican los ojos?- Hizo que girase la cara hacia ella. –Los tienes un poco rojos, te debe haber entrado agua.  
Amy giró un poco la cara, sabía que eso no se debía ni al agua ni al champú.  
-¿Me dejas un momento solo?- Alcanzó a decir Sonic.  
Se había puesto una mano en la garganta, sentía una gran presión ahí y supuso que Amy le había entendido porque no dijo nada y salió del baño. Con ella fuera empezó a respirar más deprisa y a gimotear mientras caían sus lágrimas, se sentía triste, dolido, frustrado, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir su mente, completamente perdido y quizá sólo necesitaba desahogarse pues cuando dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas se sintió mucho mejor, en cierta forma un poco aliviado, como si aquello le hubiese sacado lo que tenía dentro purgando el mal que aquellos seres le habían obligado a mantener en su interior, pero al igual que en aquel cielo azul había nubes, a él también le quedaban algunas que disipar.

Amy parecía estar preparando algo que Sonic no alcanzaba a ver al salir del baño.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Sonic con su voz habitual.  
-Ah, es la comida ¿puedes llegar hasta aquí?- Preguntó Amy acercándose a él.  
-¡Pues claro!- Sonó cortante. -¿Qué te piensas que soy, un inválido?  
Con aquello se calló, dejó que Sonic fuese solo hasta la cama a sentarse, luego le acercó la mesita móvil con la bandeja. Al abrirlo, Sonic pensó que aquello era algún tipo de broma, no había nada reconocible a su gusto, un puré muy fino, un yogurt y un vaso de agua.  
-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Arqueó una ceja Sonic.  
-¿Realmente esperabas un buffet?- Amy se cruzó de brazos. –Has estado demasiado tiempo en la cama, débil, eso sin contar lo dañados que tenías los órganos internos, por muy milagrosa que sea tu recuperación has de ir poco a poco, no puedes pasar a alimentos sólidos tan de golpe.  
Sonic cogió la cuchara, le dio dos vueltas en el plato y soltó un resoplido.  
-Ve a buscarme algo decente para comer.  
-¿Has oído lo que te acabo de decir?  
-Algo he escuchado...- Se hizo el gracioso Sonic. –Agg, esto da asco, yo quiero comida de verdad.  
-¿Desde cuando tú comes "comida de verdad"?- Ahora fue ella la que arqueó una ceja.  
-¡A saber lo que ha metido Eggman en este potingue!- Sonic soltó la cuchara.  
-Todos comen lo mismo y no veo que nadie se haya puesto peor.  
Así como lo dijo, Sonic casi se puso en pie, ahora sí se había forzado y le dio un calambre de aviso en el abdomen. Se calmó escuchando la explicación de Amy.  
-Eggman tiene aquí a algunos soldados de GUN, según dice hace de buen samaritano y los está curando de los ataques de algunos aliens que andan sueltos por ahí, pero le escuché hablar con el comandante y aunque el presidente se empeña en decir que no negocian con terroristas, el comandante sí le ha facilitado las piezas para reparar su nave a cambio de la seguridad de sus hombres.- Amy le miró. –Los demás están bien.  
Vadeó pensando en Shadow y en cierto evento que guardó para ella, no era el momento de contarle nada a Sonic.

Al final sólo se comió mitad de puré, a cada cucharada decía "no me gusta" intentando desesperar a Amy que le respondía con un "come y calla" al borde de un ataque.  
-¡Está bien!- Retiró la mesita con ruedas. –No comas más si no quieres, pero no te voy a traer nada cuando vuelva.  
-¿Te vas?- Se giró Sonic hacia ella.  
-Voy a arreglarme un poco a mi habitación, bueno, a mi celda como lo llama Eggman.- Amy cogió un bolsito que tenía sobre la silla. –Además, con la emoción y todo eso no he avisado a nadie de que estabas bien.  
-¿Vino Tails?- Le cortó Sonic.  
-Sí, pero cuando vino... Eggman no le dejó pasar, supongo que para él sería muy traumático verte como estabas, eres como un hermano mayor para él...- Amy se calló. –Le mantengo informado de todo.  
Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Sonic le llamó la atención.  
-Pues si no me vas a traer nada ¡mejor no vuelvas!- Sonic le sacó burla.  
Acto seguido un martillo se clavó a los pies de su cama.  
-El nene se va a portar bien en mi ausencia ¿verdad?- La mirada de Amy asustaba realmente.  
-Sip, el nene va a ser bueno.- Sonic sonrió encogido de hombros con cara de niño bueno. –No demasiado...- Murmuró con una sonrisa pilla cuando Amy salió por la puerta.  
A ella le parecía increíble que con 17 años aún se estuviese comportando como un crío, intentó no pensar en ello, tan sólo que Sonic era tonto, y se dedicó a arreglarse. Una ducha, ropa limpia y su móvil, llamó a Tails y le contó cómo estaban las cosas.  
-¡Qué bien!- Se oyó gritar a Tails. –Qué ganas tengo de verle y de enseñarle todo lo que he construido estos días y de presentarle a Robin ¡ay, Robin evolucionó otra vez! Tú no le has visto, ahora tiene un aspecto genial.- Estaba eufórico el joven zorro.  
-Tails.- Le cortó Amy seca. –Perdóname.  
-¿Amy?- Se extrañó Tails. -¿A qué te refieres? No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.  
-No le voy a dejar.- Siguió con su tono serio. –No voy a permitir que le arrastréis de nuevo a luchar, no en esta guerra.- Amy recordó las lágrimas de Sonic. –Aún no está preparado.  
-Pero ¡Qué dices!- Se sorprendió Tails. -¿De qué me hablas?- Sonó exaltado. -¿Preparado para qué? Conozco mejor a Sonic de lo que tú le conoces, estoy seguro que le va a caer bien Robin y que va a querer luchar con nosotros, por mucho que no quieras él irá, no será la primera vez que te deje atrás.  
-¡Sé que te preocupas por él!- Le gritó Amy. –Que realmente tú tampoco quieres que luche y le vuelvan a herir, pero estás tan cegado como él, tú por no querer ver que Sonic no es un dios y le afectan las experiencias como al resto y él porque sé que se siente perdido, si ahora luchase no conseguiría nada y haré lo que sea para mantenerle lejos de esos seres, incluso un pacto con el diablo si hace falta.  
-Yo creo.- Comenzó Tails más calmado. –Que te estás equivocando, espero que cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes retenerle no sea demasiado duro.

Aquella conversación la había dejado agotada, había hablado luego con Knuckles pero no le había contado nada al respecto de lo que había hablado con Tails y como a Rouge no la pudo localizar prefirió dejarle un mensaje algo frío, de todas formas no se llevaban demasiado bien. No le importaba lo que todos dijesen, ya lo había decidido, no iban a volver a herir a Sonic, no iba a dejar que pasase otra vez, se acabó el sentarse al lado de la cama llorando mientras esperaba que Sonic abriese los ojos.  
-¿Ha sido bueno el nene?- Preguntó Amy de forma graciosa al entrar en la habitación empujando la mesita de ruedas que llevaba la cena.  
Sonic la miró de reojo sentado sobre la cama.  
-Esto es muy aburrido.- Resopló Sonic. –A ver cuándo nos vamos.  
Amy se acercó escondiendo sus manos a su espalda.  
-¿Tienes prisa?- Preguntó algo bastante tonto Amy.  
-No es por prisa, son estas paredes que parece que se están haciendo pequeñas.  
Se echó a reír con aquello, con Sonic fingiendo que tenía claustrofobia con aquellos gestos cómicos. Se acercó más a él un poco tímida y le dio lo que ocultaba detrás, eran unos guantes nuevos, los suyos habían quedado destrozados e inservibles. Sonic se la quedó mirando cómo estaba de ruborizada, luego miró los guantes, los cogió y no dijo nada respecto a que tenían su nombre bordado en la última vuelta del guante, simplemente comenzó a ponérselos, al menos el que podía, para el otro le tuvo que pedir ayuda pues aunque podía abrir y cerrar la mano más o menos bien aún le dolía el brazo si lo forzaba y con aquel vendaje era más complicado aún.

Le había dado las gracias pero ahora estaba un poco encogido, se había puesto los brazos alrededor del abdomen y por la cara Amy supo que le pasaba algo. Simplemente dijo que no se encontraba bien y echó a correr al baño. No lo entendió cuando le escuchó vomitar y corrió tras él, se temía lo peor, ahora que parecía que ya iba todo bien no quería creer que quizá estaba yendo demasiado deprisa y por ello algo dentro de él podía volver a romperse. Cuando se puso a su lado y acarició su espalda para intentar calmarle se quedó inmóvil un momento.  
-Sonic ¿eso de ahí es lo que me imagino?- Sonó severa la voz de Amy.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.- Sonic se limpió con papel la boca y con el vaso de la repisa se hizo unos enjuagues.  
-¡Esto es increíble!- Se enfadó Amy. -¿Dónde están?  
-Que no sé de que me hablas te digo.- Dijo Sonic mirando a otro lado al escupir.  
Buscó un poco y bajo la cama estaba, una bolsa de patatas fritas, o lo que quedaba de ella.  
-¿Cómo demonios has conseguido esto?  
Sonic se hizo el tonto al principio, luego sólo dijo:  
-No me gusta ese puré.  
-¡Sonic!- Le riñó Amy. –Eres un enfermo horrible ¿no entiendes que lo hago por tu bien, que sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor?  
Sonic volvió a tirar de la cadena ignorándola, ahora que sentía la boca más fresca también se sentía mejor, realmente le había gustado ese enjuague de menta a pesar de lo que picaba. Era como si aquel sermón no fuese con él, se sentó una vez más en la cama.  
-No entiendo cómo es que Eggman tiene máquinas de snacks en una nave llena de robots.- Miró a un lado Amy. –Si tenías hambre debiste pensarlo mejor antes y esperar a que te trajese la cena, para ponerte bien tienes que portarte bien.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- La miró fijamente. -¿Vas a irte porque no soy un niño bueno?- Retiró la vista de ella. –Qué importa si lo soy o no, realmente qué importa, puedes perder la paciencia conmigo, puedes odiarme, todos lo han hecho alguna vez.  
Amy agitó la cabeza, no comprendió la relación entre su forma de actuar y aquello de que todos le habían odiado alguna vez.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Intentó razonarle Amy.  
-A veces...- Sonic sintió como si estuviese abriendo su corazón y eso en cierta forma le asustaba. –Tengo esa sensación, aunque luego las cosas sean distintas, al principio no parece que caiga tan bien.- Vadeó un poco. –Como si aunque sea el bueno no de buenas primeras impresiones, como cuando conocí a Knuckles, creyó más lo que dijo Eggman y nada más verme me atacó y me quitó las esmeraldas, me odiaba. Y ya sabes la relación que teníamos Shadow y yo al principio, parecía divertirse chuleando delante mía de todo el poder que tiene, poder que a veces compartimos pero yo no sé usar del todo bien. Lo último ya fue ese erizo blanco que nada más verme me señala con el dedo y me grita "El Iblis Trigger" e intenta destruirme, joder si yo no hice nada.  
-Yo no te odio.- Dijo suavemente Amy. –Desde el primer día te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, lo daría todo por ti.- Hubo una pequeña pausa silenciosa. –Y Tails también te aprecia mucho, y todos los que te conocen de verdad, las primeras impresiones no lo son todo ¿quién estuvo a tu lado en la cueva cuidando de ti?- Hizo referencia a lo que Tails le contó de que Knuckles había cuidado a Sonic. –Incluso Shadow y Rouge te protegieron, puede que ahora no veas las cosas claras pero... ya sabes qué decir.- Sonrió dulcemente.  
-Todo... todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Sonic con la cabeza un poco baja aún. -¿Cómo lo haces tú?- Preguntó Sonic. –Yo no soy tan fuerte.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Amy se agachó un poco intentando verle la cara.  
-Has estado aquí todo este tiempo esperando a que me recupere.- Alzó la cara. –Yo no podría, me habría ido si fuese al revés, no puedo quedarme sentado viendo sufrir a alguien importante para mí.- Sonic se echó un poco hacia atrás. –Además, ahora estás aquí cuidándome a pesar de que ya sabes cómo es mi carácter.  
-¿Te portas así a propósito?- Amy juntó sus manos a su espalda. -¿Quieres que me vaya?  
Sonic no respondió, por lo que ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, no tenía intención de irse realmente, esperaba que en un rato se le pasase, quizá sólo necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Puso la mano en el picaporte, lo giró y comenzó a abrir la puerta, fue entonces cuando le sintió, estaba justo a su espalda respirando tranquilo, había puesto su mano sobre la de ella para empujar la puerta cerrándola de nuevo. La deslizó hasta la parte del picaporte que tenía el pestillo y lo echó sin darle ninguna explicación lógica al respecto, simplemente se había quedado ahí, tan pegado a ella que podía rozar su cuerpo con la espalda de ella, con su cabeza al lado de la de ella.  
-Apaga la luz.- Le susurró al oído.  
Y ella obedeció.

continuará...


	9. Capítulo extra 1 Siluetas en la penunbra

Atención que este capítulo es de sexo esplícito y no aporta nada a la historia que no vaya a comentar en el siguiente capítulo, de manera que menores y anti-hentai abstenerse de leerlo, que conste que he avisado y por lo tanto no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra a continuación, como ya he dicho no aporta nada a la historia de manera que quien no esté preparado para una escena como esta puede pasar directamente al siguiente capítulo (cuando esté up XD) para el resto que sí lean este tipo de historias (que ya los conozco...) disfrutad con esto y espero os guste (que ya me conocéis, la mezcla de sexo y romanticismo que suelo hacer en estas escenas en plan realista).

---

No seguir leyendo, atención, atención XD

---

Capítulo extra 1: Siluetas en la penumbra.

En un principio se quedaron ahí frente la puerta con la penumbra que creaba la débil luz de emergencia sobre ella. Aunque Amy no podía verle a su espalda sabía que seguía ahí, sentía su respiración serena detrás de su oreja y como rompiendo con aquella quietud Sonic movió su brazo bueno pasando desde detrás de un hombro cruzándose por delante hasta llegar al otro. Una vez rodeada por su brazo la atrajo hasta él para abrazarla mejor, le dolía aún el brazo vendado lo suficiente como para no poder ayudar en su acción y lo más que pudo hacer fue apretarla contra su cuerpo apoyando su cara en la de ella. Soltó su hombro y puso su mano en la cara de ella, la giró un poco y le besó la mejilla, despacio y suave, notando cómo subía su temperatura. A pesar de estar a oscuras sabía que había conseguido ruborizarla con sólo ese abrazo y ese beso ¿qué podía suceder a continuación? Era como si hubiesen puesto en marcha una máquina con el botón de apagado estropeado y ahora mismo no tuviesen vuelta atrás.  
Amy se giró un poco intentando que no fuese sólo su mejilla lo que besase Sonic y aunque él separó la cara un momento sorprendido y dudoso, volvió a acercarse hasta juntar sus labios notando temblar los de ella. Los apretó besándola tiernamente en un principio, comiéndole terreno a Amy que poco a poco se había ido echando atrás hasta apoyarse de espaldas a la puerta intentando separar sus labios de los de Sonic para coger aire sin que él la dejase descansar mucho, tomando su cara con la mano de nuevo y alzándole la barbilla para besarla una vez más. Sentía que se ahogaba, estaba tan agitada que su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho y como si lo hubiese pensado en voz alta fue Sonic quien bajó su mano de su cara en esa dirección acariciando a su paso su piel.  
Cuando llegó a la altura del centro de su pecho ella puso rápidamente su mano sobre la de él sosteniéndole un momento pensando que si Sonic la estaba tocando de esa manera, si la besaba como lo estaba haciendo era porque lo necesitaba, quizá realmente por dentro Sonic se sintiese mal por aquello que pensaba a veces que la primera vez que conocía a alguien era porque ese alguien quería matarle. Pero ella no, ella le quería de verdad y hablaba para ella misma como si él pudiese escucharla. Le decía si él podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora, esa felicidad y esas ganas de llorar por ello, si podía sentirla vibrar de placer con cada beso, con cada caricia, de manera que dejó de hacer fuerza con la mano para que él no la moviese e incluso le guió hasta uno de sus pechos.  
Cesó sus besos, separó su cara de ella y un poco el cuerpo asimilando lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ella lo malinterpretase él realmente sólo quería poner su mano en el corazón, le gustaba notarlo latir deprisa, pero ahí tenía su mano ahora, sobre un pecho blandito que para continuar el juego tuvo que quitar su mano para coger la de Amy. Estiró de ella hasta llegar a su cama, se sentó y mientras se quitaba los guantes le dijo bajito "quítate la ropa" como si se escondiesen de alguien.  
Para ella aquello era como una película, como si le estuviese pasando a la actriz del film, todo lo que quería para ella y le ocurría a los demás. Ahora alejada de las envidias a las actrices y de los dulces sueños era ella misma la que se desabrochaba el vestido embriagada como si los besos de Sonic tuviesen un alto contenido en alcohol. Se había quedado desnuda en las sombras justo en frente de Sonic que aunque no se la veía bien ella se sentía poca cosa y se cubría con los brazos viendo la silueta de Sonic tendiendo la mano hacia ella. Pensó que si Sonic no estuviese herido se habría abalanzado a su cuello como una desesperada, sentía algo dentro que estaba a punto de estallar, un calor y unas palpitaciones que no podía soportar deseando poder aliviarlas de la manera que fuese sin importar cual. Fue por ello que cuando tomó la mano de Sonic aceptando la invitación casi no le dejó terminar de colocarse en la cama, se había puesto más al interior para no caerse cuando Amy se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, intentaba forzarle a tumbarse como si le dijese que él no debía hacer esfuerzos porque no le convenía en su recuperación.  
Esta vez fue ella quien le besó y quien intentó que Sonic abriese un poco más la boca para descubrir que había después de eso. No se había tumbado sobre él, sólo estaba sentada con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Sonic y su cuerpo arqueado para que su cabeza baja pudiese seguir besándole encontrando en la continuación la lengua de Sonic rozando con la suya. Aunque en un principio pensó que sería asqueroso no le supo mal, volvió a besarle como si estuviese experimentando con ello y le gustó esa sensación de juguetear con la lengua de Sonic mientras éste movía sus manos sobre los muslos de ella. Poco a poco parecía intentar moverla, colocarla en donde él realmente quería ponerla, se sentía impaciente con unas ganas locas de meter lo que él sabía donde ella ya sabía a pesar de pensar en calmarse y no cometer locuras. Cuando estaba a punto de alzarla a pulso con sus propias manos le vino un fuerte dolor que le recordaba cómo estaba la situación actual, la soltó de golpe intentando contener un grito que salió a medias con un gesto de dolor.  
Dio un saltito separándose de Sonic, que acto seguido se encogió diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que se le iría enseguida, que simplemente ya no recordaba sus heridas.  
-Perdona.- Salió esa palabra a media voz de la boca de Amy. –Yo también había olvidado tus heridas por un momento.  
-Me has dejado pringoso...- Le cortó Sonic medio riendo.  
Y es que ella se lo notaba pero tampoco le había hecho mucho caso a ese detalle, se pasó un poco la mano por la entrepierna y entendió lo que él quería decir, se limpió un poco la mano en un costado.  
-Túmbate.  
Sonó tan sexy la voz de Sonic que Amy no pudo negarse a pesar de saber del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él para continuar con todo aquello. Puede que no tuviese suficientes fuerzas aún para hacerle el servicio completo pero un adelanto sí que podía darle, y con adelanto se refirió a seguir tocándola, pues puede que ella no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta pero en su mente estaba continuamente pensando "tócame, hazme el amor" mientras le besaba.  
Ahora era ella la que estaba tumbada boca arriba esperando ansiosa a saber lo que le iba a hacer Sonic. Él se apoyó de lado como pudo para que no le doliese el abdomen y el brazo y así poder pasar a la acción de nuevo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Puso su mano buena sobre el abdomen de ella mientras volvía a besarla. Le acarició el abdomen moviendo su mano desde la cadera hasta debajo de los pechos, lo hizo un par de veces hasta que le preguntó si podía refiriéndose a tocarle de nuevo los pechos, ella asintió de nuevo sin respiración intentando decirle que hiciese lo que quisiese. Así lo hizo, acarició el costado antes de acercarse del todo a un pecho, pasó sus dedos sobre el pecho y luego lo cogió con la mano entera, o había mucha mano o era poco pecho, de todas formas no le importó, encontraba que la forma era perfecta con un tacto suave y blandito que le gustaba manosear, apretarlo un poquito como una de esas pelotas de esponja relajantes. Bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de ella y su mano fue bajando también por el lateral hasta su pierna, acarició un poco el interior del muslo y después volvió al lateral sintiendo que Amy levantaba un poco la pierna dejando la rodilla alzada por la que Sonic coló su mano para tocarle el trasero. Siguió bajando sus besos hasta toparse de nuevo con sus pechos, se acercó con la boca al que tenía más cerca y comenzó a chupar la punta moviendo la lengua en el pezón. Debía gustarle a Amy porque soltó un gemido que a Sonic le pareció positivo, pensó que quizá ella no se había dado cuenta de cuándo exactamente se había puesto a culear, aunque fuese despacito lo estaba haciendo, o puede que sí y lo estuviese haciendo a propósito porque sin decirle nada cogió su mano, se la quitó del trasero y la puso en dirección a su entrepierna, ya no soportaba más la presión en esa zona, sentía la necesidad de tener algo ahí dentro, la necesidad de rozarse con él, algo que la aliviase.  
Fue poner su mano en esa zona y sentir una sacudida de Amy, se estaba pringando la mano pero no le importaba, ahora tenía más curiosidad que otra cosa, así que como si supiese cómo aliviarla metió su dedo de la mano más largo en su interior, le pareció increíble la facilidad con la entró, la poca resistencia y los movimientos que ahí había. Como empujado por una fuerza superior se vio obligado a meter otro dedo, eso pareció calmarla un poco y hacerla sentir mejor. Amy intentó que Sonic moviese el pulgar en la zona que había sobre la entrada, él entendió que eso era lo que había que mover así que se bajó de posición más aún y acercó su cara ahí. Cuando Amy le vio tan abajo no entendió en principio qué pretendía, había abierto mucho las piernas dejándole sitio, estuvo a punto de detenerle pero al notar la lengua de Sonic justo en esa zona moviéndose fue como si desconectase, se quedó sin aire de nuevo.  
-¿Así está bien?- Preguntó Sonic alzando ligeramente la cabeza.  
-Sí.- Alcanzó a responder Amy. –Mueve los dedos.  
Él lo hizo, volvió a bajar la cabeza y a mover la lengua en aquel bultito alargado de carne mientras metía y sacaba los dedos cada vez más rápido hasta que ella comenzó a soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes, llegó incluso a ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza a Sonic acariciándole con la tentación de apretarle la cabeza para que no se moviese del sitio.  
-Vale, vale, ya está.- Dijo Amy retirándose un poco.  
-¿Ya?- Sonic parecía desilusionado.  
Amy comenzó a recobrar el aire, notaba que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le miró cuando se retiró tumbándose boca arriba a su lado tapándose hasta la cintura con la sábana, realmente parecía algo desilusionado, pensó que quizá Sonic esperaba que eso fueran preliminares para luego pasar a temas mayores.  
-Sonic.- Le llamó la atención algo tímida. –Tú querías... eso ¿hacerme algo más?  
-Bueno... tampoco tengo fuerzas para empujar, además ahora sería mucho riesgo.- Miró hacia ella. –Dudo que quieras quedarte embarazada ahora y yo desde luego no quiero ser padre hasta dentro de muuucho tiempo.  
Amy se encogió de hombros porque no había pensado en eso y Sonic no se le veía pero estaba todavía muy colorado de pensar que se la quería meter.  
-¿Sabes qué?- Sonó graciosa la voz de Amy alzando las manos. –Me cosquillean las puntas de los dedos de las manos.- Miró hacia él de nuevo. –Y si ahora quisiese levantarme no podría, me están temblando las piernas.  
Sonic rió un poco por ello.  
-Puedo aliviarte.- Cortó Amy aquella risa.  
Estiró de la sábana que Sonic intentaba mantener en su sitio ocultando lo obvio, pero ella no se daba por vencida fácilmente y ya había decidido que iba a corresponderle por lo que él le había hecho, así que ahora que veía mejor por haberse acostumbrado a esa tenue luz encontraba todo a la primera, incluso ese bulto que tenía Sonic entre sus piernas. Lo tomó con la mano y acercó la cabeza, estaba duro y había soltado un poco de líquido por la excitación, pero ni eso ni el sabor salado le impidieron metérselo en la boca. Sonic soltó un gemido esta vez de placer notando cómo Amy movía su lengua en la punta y su mano arriba y abajo moviéndole la piel. Veía la silueta de sus pechos moviéndose a la vez que ella como si volviese la sensación de cuando le chupó uno de ellos, de cuando le tocó el otro, del trabajito que le había hecho en su entrepierna y era demasiada excitación para el momento, fue rápido diciéndole a ella que se iba a correr pero ella no quiso ser rápida y dejó su boca ahí cuando empezó a moverse.  
En el momento en el que aquel líquido caliente entró en su boca se echó atrás, el resto cayó en su cara y parte en sus pechos.  
-Wow, ahora te hago una foto, la pongo en internet y me forro...- Dijo Sonic tras una gran aspiración.  
-Aggg, que asco.- Puso un gesto gracioso Amy. –No sabe bien esto.  
-Lo de "leche" es una metáfora.- Se burló Sonic.  
Amy le sacó burla mientras salía de la cama, sacó de su bolso un paquetito de toallitas húmedas y se limpió la cara.  
-Eh ¿y yo qué?- Se intentó incorporar un poco Sonic.  
Amy le lanzó las toallitas todavía sacándole burla -Voy al baño a limpiarme mejor.  
En cuanto abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz, fue en ese momento en el que Sonic pensó de verdad que ojalá tuviese una cámara para hacerle una foto, ver la silueta de Amy desnuda entrando en la luz realmente no tenía precio.  
Cuando salió vio que Sonic estaba tumbado en un lado dejando sitio en el otro para ella.  
-¿Ese sitio es para mí?- Preguntó Amy acercándose.  
-Para Eggman desde luego no, no cabe en esta cama.  
-¡Ahhh no digas eso que ahora tendré pesadillas!- Agitó la cabeza Amy.  
Igualmente a pesar de aquella broma entró en la cama, ni siquiera se puso la ropa interior, lo único que quería era volver a estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca quería protegerle, ahora que le había oído susurrar "quédate conmigo" se daba cuenta de cuánto se importaban realmente el uno al otro.  
-No has cenado.- Le recordó Amy.  
-No tengo hambre.- Sonó adormilado Sonic.  
-Mañana comerás mejor ¿vale?- Sonrió Amy.  
Sonic intentó pasar su brazo malo por debajo de la cintura de ella, cuando lo logró la abrazó fuerte apoyando su cabeza en los pechos de ella.  
-Vale.- Dijo con un bostezo.

continuará...


	10. Lo que no tuvo tiempo de contarle

Capítulo 9: Lo que no tuvo tiempo de contarle.

El mundo no se detiene por mucho que uno quiera, la vida sigue y tras el sueño hay que despertar. Al abrir los ojos aún no había suficiente claridad, seguramente porque al estar a esa altura no se notaba tanto la salida del sol, pero igualmente ya que se había despertado se iba a levantar.  
Lo primero que había visto al despertarse había sido la puerta y la pared, estaba tumbada de lado en esa dirección y esa visión le recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¿podía haber sido todo un sueño? Era lo que pensaba pero había un cuerpo durmiendo a su espalda y un brazo estaba sobre ella, por ello los susurros y caricias de anoche sabía que habían sido reales. Sentía en sus labios aún el calor imaginario de aquellos besos y aunque sólo se hubiesen enrollado sin completar aquello se sintió querida y deseada porque durante un tiempo ella también había dudado de que Sonic alguna vez la quisiese a su lado, pero ahí estaba abrazado a ella después de haberle dicho que se quedase con él y por ello dejar claro que no había sido sólo sexo.

Tras acariciar la mano de Sonic se fue separando cuidadosamente para no despertarle, se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a él. Cuando se abrochaba el sujetador oyó a Sonic que se estaba despertando también.  
-¿Llevas sujetador?- Preguntó Sonic con voz adormilada y cara de sueño.  
Amy no se giró, se puso la camisa primero, luego le sonrió y se acercó a él.  
-Buenos días.- Le besó la mejilla a Sonic. -¿Quieres dormir un poco más?  
-Creo que ya dormí suficiente estas dos semanas...- Se empezó a incorporar. -¡Ay!- Gritó al apoyar el brazo. –Joder, ya no me acordaba.  
Amy rió un poco por eso de que se le olvidase que aún no estaba recuperado del todo, luego acabó de vestirse.  
-Voy a buscarte el desayuno ¿te puedes portar bien aunque sean sólo unos minutos?- Ladeó la cabeza Amy de forma graciosa.  
-Amy, luego.- Comenzó Sonic girando un poco la cara. -¿Iremos a ver a Tails?  
No le respondió, quería hacer como si no le hubiese escuchado ¿por qué tenía que romper ese mágico momento con esa pregunta? Ya se lo había dicho a Tails, no iba a dejar que Sonic fuese con ellos.  
-Tails ya sabe que estás bien.- Dijo ella de espaldas.  
-Sí, bueno, quería verles a todos y asegurarme de que están bien, han pasado dos semanas ya y conociéndoles a saber qué han hecho en mi ausencia.- Sonó algo gracioso Sonic sentado al filo de la cama.  
Ella sabía que si iban seguro que Tails le iba a soltar de golpe lo que había pasado con Shadow y ya fuese por amistad o por lo que le debía seguro iba a querer ir a arreglar el problema por él mismo y nadie podría meterse en su camino.  
-Estarán ocupados con lo de mañana, aún estás débil, sería mejor que te quedases aquí unos días más.- Amy se giró rápido para coger su bolsito y huir de aquel ambiente.  
Pero al girarse Sonic la cogió de la muñeca y la giró hacia él.  
-¿Me estás ocultando algo?- Intentó cruzar su mirada con la de ella. -¿Le ha pasado algo a Tails?  
Le miró algo temerosa.  
-No, todos están estupendamente.- Parecía sincera. –No hace falta que vayas, cuando acabe todo ya iremos de visita y que nos cuenten cómo fue.  
-Ya entiendo.- Sonic la soltó. –No estoy tan débil como dices.  
Al oír eso Amy cerró fuerte los ojos, no quería escucharle, no quería que dijese que iba a unirse a ellos.  
-Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que.- Paró un momento para coger su mano y llamarle la atención para que le mirase. –Realmente no estoy en condiciones de luchar mañana ¿Pensarás que soy un cobarde si mañana no lucho?- Le sonrió.  
Como reflejo ella sonrió también, estaba emocionada, era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.  
-¡Claro que no! Yo soy la primera que entiende tu situación porque he estado a tu lado mientras te recuperabas, no eres un cobarde para nada.- Amy se atropelló las palabras.  
-Confío en mis compañeros y sé que pueden hacerlo aunque no luche, pero necesito primero ir a verles, que sepan que tienen mi apoyo ¿vale?- Hizo un esfuerzo para poner su otra mano sobre la de Amy. –Te prometo que no lucharé.  
Le sorprendió esa promesa pero la hizo feliz, las lágrimas que querían salir se habían secado por arte de magia y se sentía tan dichosa que quería gritar. Realmente salió del cuarto dando saltitos dejando a Sonic ahí sentado ahora con la cabeza baja y una expresión que más que parecer seria era como un poco de pena "te lo prometo" susurró a la nada del vacío de su habitación.

Para Eggman era algo incomprensible el cómo Amy, que en el pasado había secuestrado con demasiada facilidad, en la actualidad era capaz de campar a sus anchas por la nave y no sólo por cuidar de Sonic sino que hacía nada que había destrozado a martillazos a algunos robots centinelas y había robado una nave en la que ahora iban ella y Sonic rumbo a casa de Tails.  
Antes de salir Amy había llamado a Tails, con la excusa de saber si estaba en casa y si estaba disponible, habló a solas con él remarcando que Sonic no iba a luchar, pero más que nada para saber qué iban a hacer con Robin, tras lo que le había pasado a Sonic no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante uno de ellos. Aquello pareció ser para Tails una ofensa mayor que el que le llamasen zorro mutante, para él Robin no era uno de ellos, Robin era un compañero más y ella no tenía derecho a decir eso puesto que ni siquiera había visto su nueva evolución completamente alejada del parentesco con sus enemigos, o él lo veía así al menos.  
-Oye.- Le llamó la atención Sonic sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Te estaba diciendo.- Sonic pasó su brazo alrededor de su abdomen. –Que no agites tanto la nave.  
Él estaba con el brazo bueno apoyado junto a la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en su propio brazo, parecía algo mareado o quizá pensativo. Amy no dijo nada y bajó un poco la velocidad de la nave.

Sonic bajó con cuidado de la nave y justo al hacerlo sintió una embestida que le hizo apoyar la espalda en el metal.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó Tails abrazado a él. -¿Estás bien, verdad?  
El erizo no pudo evitar poner una expresión tierna ante esa vocecilla infantil, le puso la mano en la cabeza y le dijo que sí, ni siquiera era capaz de decirle que le había hecho daño con aquel recibimiento, estaba contento de ver a su joven amigo. El zorrito estaba abrazado a él con la frente apoyada en el torso de Sonic sin mostrar su cara.  
-¡Ahhh, eres un cabezota!- Tails movió la cabeza de lado a lado frotando su frente con él. –Nunca me haces caso, no tenías que haber ido a luchar tú solo.  
Con la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza le acarició.  
-Estoy bien.- Repitió Sonic. –No llores ¿vale?- Dijo más flojito para que no les escuchase Amy mientras sacaba sus cosas de la nave.  
-No.- Dijo Tails flojito también.  
Pero sí que estaba llorando en silencio, por eso no alzaba la cara, hasta que se acordó de lo que quería mostrarle, se secó las lágrimas y se separó de él.  
-¡Tengo una sorpresa!- Dio un saltito. –Y esta vez no es una máquina.- Sonrió.  
Sonic también sonrió y le dijo que se lo mostrase, entonces Tails salió corriendo y le dijo que le siguiese al garaje.  
-Está bien, menos mal.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
Amy cargaba con una maleta, se paró y se le quedó mirando sin entenderle.  
-Bueno.- Empezó a aclarar Sonic. –Lo último que recordaba de él era que estaba herido y ya sé que en dos semanas ya estaría curado pero temía que hubiese cambiado.  
-¿Cambiar, cómo? En dos semanas ni crece ni cambia.- Se extrañó Amy.  
-Nooo, no eso.- No esperaba que Amy le entendiese a la primera. –Me refiero a que temía que por lo que me pasó se hubiese lanzado a atacar a los aliens para vengarme.- Agitó la cabeza. –Pero no, Tails es un buen chico y listo, tiene suficiente paciencia para planear los ataques.  
-¿Fue por eso?- Amy volvió a caminar. –El lío en el que te metiste ¿fue porque hirieron a Tails?- Se detuvo de espaldas a él. –No se lo digas, será lo mejor.  
Y pensándolo bien, Amy tenía razón, de todas formas no iba a decírselo directamente.

Sonaba como si Tails estuviese hablando con alguien, diciendo que estuviese tranquilo y que se portase bien.-¡Mira, Sonic!- Le llamó desde dentro del taller encendiendo la luz.  
Cuando la luz iluminó al evolucionado Robin fue toda una sorpresa para ambos, que Amy esperaba que Sonic diese un salto hacia atrás defensivo como solía hacer, pero Sonic aunque estaba sorprendido no parecía asustado. Amy volvió a mirar a Robin.  
-Es mucho más grande que la otra vez.- Exclamó.  
Y era cierto, había pasado del tamaño de un perro al de un caballo, la forma era parecida pero ahora le habían salido alas. Tails explicó que le empezaron a salir unos muñoncitos en los lados y pensó que le saldrían brazos, pero que se hicieron alas directamente y empezó a crecer cada día más pero que ahora ya llevaba días sin cambiar.  
-¿A que es genial?- Miró a Sonic. –Le conocí en aquella cueva donde la última colonia que encontramos, me siguió a casa y era una larva pero... bueno, tengo tanto que explicarte...- Tails esperó una reacción de Sonic.  
Robin, que aunque Tails le había dicho que se portase bien no era que le hiciese demasiado caso, mientras Tails hablaba había estado pasando la cabeza por detrás de él moviéndole los pelillos de la cara desde detrás con su lengua viperina.  
-Estate quieto.- Le dijo a Robin.  
-Mola.- Dijo al fin Sonic.  
-¿Sonic?- Se le acercó Amy. -¿No te importa?  
-¡Qué dices!- Se la quedó mirando. –Ah, porque era una larva ¿pensabas que me iba a escandalizar?- Se burló de ella moviendo la mano delante suya.  
Se acercó a Robin y éste le dio un lametón en la cara.  
-Algo asquerosillo sí que es...- Sonic se limpió la cara con la mano.  
Realmente en principio cuando le dijo que fue una de aquellas asquerosas larvas sí que dudó un poco, pero al ver que Robin se portaba de forma tan amigable con Tails no le pareció malo.  
-¿Y ahora qué? Con esas alas iréis por ahí los dos volando ¿no?- Sonic le puso la mano en la cabeza a Robin.  
-Pues la verdad es que intenté enseñarle a volar pero creo que no entiende el concepto de usar las alas... como me ve a mí se lía a agitar la cola y acaba tirándolo todo a su alrededor.- Tails puso un gesto de decepción.  
-¿Ya le enseñaste a dar la patita?- Se burló Amy.  
-Amy... que no es un perro.- Dijo Tails enfadado.  
-Pero corre detrás de los palos.- Sonrió ella de forma pilla.  
Cogió un palo del suelo y lo lanzó, al ver aquello Robin salió corriendo tras él con una expresión que parecía pensar "comida, comida"  
-¿Lo ves? Es un perro raro.- Siguió su burla Amy. –Hay que enseñarle a que traiga el palo de vuelta ¡Robin!  
Al sonar aquella palabra Robin levantó la cabeza, parecía entender el concepto de que ese sonido era el que usaba Tails para llamarle.  
-Trae el palo ¡vamos, chico, trae el palo!- Amy le señaló el palo que había tirado antes.  
Robin la miró, luego miró a donde le señalaba, luego la miró a ella otra vez.  
-No me mires a mí, mira el palo.- Se cruzó de brazos ella.  
Volvió a mirar el palo y la volvió a mirar a ella, luego perdió todo el interés y se tumbó en el suelo decepcionado porque aquello no era comida.  
-Y Robin dice: si lo quieres ve a buscarlo tú, no haberlo tirado.- Se echó a reír Sonic.  
-Por cierto.- Se acordó Amy. –Ha pasado completamente de mi falda.  
-Sí.- Dijo Tails. –Llevaba unos días que le dio por saltar alrededor de Rouge molestándola porque aprendió de ti que era divertido hasta que un día Rouge le dio una patada en el morro, entonces aprendió que las chicas son peligrosas.  
-Muy peligrosas.- Dijo por lo bajito Sonic a Tails. –Sobretodo una rosa que yo me sé.  
-¿Qué estáis insinuando?- Amy sacó el martillo al verles cuchichear.  
Y no se había dado cuenta de cuándo Robin se había puesto a su espalda, sólo sabía que cuando intentó mover el martillo se paró en seco porque Robin lo estaba mordiendo al otro lado.  
-¡Suelta eso, chucho asqueroso!- Le gritó Amy.  
Pero Robin forcejeaba por quedarse con aquello que tenía tantos colorines llamativos.  
-Pues va a ser verdad que es un perro alien.- Echó la vista atrás Sonic.  
-No empieces tú también.- Se lamentó Tails.

Le había explicado todo sobre Robin, había sido su único tema de conversación desde que habían llegado, incluso durante la comida había seguido hablando, contando todo lo que sabía sobre colonias, larvas, evoluciones y sólo paró cuando se puso a recoger la mesa. Amy se ofreció a ayudarle y Sonic se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana, hacia algo que le llamaba la atención, Robin no estaba ahí tumbado, parecía estar mucho más alejado. Curiosamente se acercó a la ventana para ver qué hacía.  
-¡Voy a tomar el aire!- Gritó Sonic a Tails y Amy dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-¡No te alejes!- Gritó Amy.  
-"No mamá"- Puso voz de niño pequeño Sonic.  
Robin estaba al borde del pequeño precipicio que llevaba a la cascada, miraba abajo, arriba, luego agitaba las alas fuertemente.  
-¿Algún problema?- Se le acercó Sonic.  
Robin se le quedó mirando, miró abajo haciendo el ademán de querer bajar, agitaba las alas pero no parecía convencido de saltar. Sonic se asomó.  
-No hay más de 3 metros, puedes saltar sin miedo, yo lo hice hace tiempo varias veces y no pasa nada.- Le dijo Sonic.  
Robin agitó la cabeza, se sentó, se volvió a poner en pie, parecía echarse atrás para coger carrerilla pero cuando se acercaba al borde se frenaba en seco.  
-¿Tienes miedo? Venga, que no es alto ¿quieres que salte yo primero para que veas que no pasa nada?- Se asomó Sonic.  
Y cuando se asomó pareció darle un calambre en el abdomen, como si su herida no estuviese realmente curada. Robin le miró y agitó la cabeza lanzando un sonidito agudo que se hizo ronco.  
-No tengo miedo, mira los vendajes, no estoy bien, cuando esté bien volveré a hacer lo que siempre hago.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
Robin entendía eso de los vendajes, se los había visto a Tails y sabía que no eran buenos, acarició su cabeza por Sonic como un gato. Sonic puso su mano en su abdomen y miró de nuevo la distancia del salto. Se preparó, cogió aire e intentó saltar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo le gritaron.  
-¡Sonic!- Corrió Amy a donde estaba. -¿Qué intentas hacer, no ves que aún no te recuperaste?  
-¡No necesito estar perfecto para un salto tan pequeño!- Le había dado tanta rabia esa intromisión, se sentía frustrado.  
Como intentando que no discutiesen, Robin se metió entre ellos dos y se tumbó ahí en medio. Sonic se giró de nuevo y esta vez sí que saltó, como ya había dicho era poca altura y lo podía hacer sin esfuerzo a pesar de que esa vez le pareció como la primera vez que subió a una montaña rusa, tenía ese miedo a hacerse daño pero también esas ganas de divertirse, y para él todo lo que era correr y saltos al vacío eran sinónimo de diversión. Cuando llegó al suelo miró arriba y gritó.  
-¿Ves, Robin? Haz lo mismo pero moviendo las alas.- Sonic subió de nuevo.  
Una vez más Robin se echó un poco atrás, agachó un poco la cabeza y puso una expresión que parecía de velocidad, con sus dos únicas grandes patas dio la primera zancada, dos pasos más y saltó con las alas estiradas pero al intentar agitarlas sólo movió la punta de las alas cayendo. Una vez abajo se puso a dar grititos en dirección a ellos.  
-Genial, se suponía que tenías que volar ¿cómo te sacamos de ahí ahora?- Sonic empezó a agitar los brazos. -¡Vuela, mueve las alas!  
Pero al hacer eso movió demasiado fuerte su brazo vendado, puso un gesto de dolor parando en seco. Amy no quiso hacerle ninguna referencia a eso, temía otra mala reacción del erizo, tan sólo cogió su pañuelo largo y se lo puso a modo de cabestrillo.  
-No te preocupes, salta mucho.- Amy se giró hacia Robin. –Vamos, salta.  
Robin estaba abajo moviendo mucho la cola andando inquieto, al oír a Amy empezó a prepararse agachándose, luego dio un salto, otro salto y ya estaba arriba de nuevo.  
-El problema es que no mueves las alas bien, sólo mueves las puntas.- Le dijo Sonic.  
Robin hizo un gruñido algo despectivo.  
-Eh, no es verdad.- Le dijo Sonic como si le entendiese. –Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo no tengo alas.  
Amy se le quedó mirando.  
-¿Entiendes lo que dice?  
-No, pero me lo imagino, es bastante expresivo.  
Y ya que Sonic había logrado saltar, Robin también quería hacerlo pero volando aunque sólo fuese para mejorar lo que Sonic había hecho. Se volvió a encarar al precipicio y esta vez sí movió las alas como debía, por ello estuvo un momento suspendido en el aire. Rápidamente Sonic y Amy se pusieron a gritar el nombre de Tails para que viniese corriendo, éste llegó enseguida asustado pensando que había pasado algo malo y cuando vio a Robin sostenido en el aire por su propio impulso se le iluminaron los ojos. En verdad Robin no pudo estar mucho en el aire, en seguida aterrizó con gran esfuerzo, necesitaba práctica, pero se le vio contento cuando Tails llegó corriendo alabándole con aquella expresión feliz, por empatía Robin también se puso igual, incluso movía la cola igual que Tails.  
-Vaya par de críos...- Dijo Amy riendo. –Ahora dale una galletita.  
-¿Eso no se le da a los perros cuando aprenden un truco nuevo?- Le dijo Sonic.  
-Pues por eso.- Se burló Amy.

Ya por la tarde Tails estaba con Robin en el taller inspeccionándole las alas como buen investigador, observado desde la puerta por Sonic, que sonrió y entró en la casa de nuevo. Se sentía bien porque Tails estaba bien e ilusionado con aquella gran mascota, grande y peluda sobretodo. Se cruzó con Amy que le llevaba algo a Tails que le había pedido antes y esperó a que pasase pero ella parecía querer decirle algo más.  
-Yo... lo siento.- Vio que Sonic puso un gesto confuso. –Creo que te he intentado proteger demasiado, no estás inútil, ya es la segunda vez que me lo tienes que decir, pero es que no quiero que te hagas daño otra vez.- Le miró con aquellos ojitos dulces que nadie podía resistir.  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió Sonic. –Seré bueno y procuraré no forzarme mucho.- Siguió adelante Sonic.  
-¡Espera!- Se giró Amy hacia él. –Es que... si te encuentras bien vas a querer ir a luchar y... me lo prometiste.  
Sonic se detuvo en seco.  
-No voy a luchar, te lo prometí, ya te dije que confío en ellos, además, Shadow no dejará que les pase nada, se hace el duro pero en el fondo tampoco quiere más bajas.  
-Sí... Shadow... pero él.- Comenzó Amy.  
Se detuvo en seco, dijo que no era nada y corrió a donde Tails, que le estaba poniendo cosas raras encima a Robin. Sonic estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba con Shadow, pero pensó que quizá Amy no confiaba tanto en el erizo negro como él lo hacía.

Estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un plátano cuando entró de golpe hasta mitad de sala alterado. -¡Tails! Que ya...- Knuckles se quedó helado.  
Sonic se quedó quieto también con el plátano en la boca, acabó de masticar el trozo que tenía en la boca, lo tragó y miró al equidna.  
-Eh, Knuckles ¿qué tal?- Le saludó.  
Pero Knuckles seguía igual, parecía muy sorprendido, le miraba y no se lo creía, ahí estaba tan tranquilo con vendajes en la cabeza, el abdomen y el brazo.  
-¡Tú!- Chilló de pronto Knuckles. -¡Estás vivo!  
-Yo también me alegro de verte y saber que estás bien.- Le giró la cara Sonic. –Parece que te molesta que esté vivo.  
-No, no, no es eso.- Agitó la cabeza sin terminar de creerlo. –Hace días que no me paso por casa de Tails y no sabía nada de ti.  
-Realmente yo tampoco había venido hasta hoy.- Sonic le miró sonriendo. –Y quita esa cara, joder que parece que hayas visto un fantasma.  
-Sólo tengo esta cara.- Frunció el ceño Knuckles.  
Sonic rió un poco, ese era el equidna que él conocía.  
-Ah, pues si estás aquí.- Dijo Knuckles. -¿Has visto a Robin? Ese bicho enorme que guarda Tails en el garaje.  
-Sí, le estuve enseñando a volar esta tarde, pero necesita práctica.  
Se sintió más tranquilo con aquellas palabras. Como si le pitasen los oídos, justo entró Tails por la puerta acompañado de Amy.  
-¿Knuckles, qué haces aquí?- Arqueó una ceja Tails.  
El equidna se le quedó mirando un momento, luego volvió al estado de antes alterado medio gritando algo sobre que ya tenían las localizaciones exactas, que Rouge vendría enseguida con el punto importante, y mientras decía esto abrió un mapa sobre la mesa indicando algunos lugares que estaban marcados.  
-¿Cómo demonios habéis hecho para conseguir los puntos exactos?- Preguntó Tails.  
-Acercándose a la distancia justa, el invento este nuevo de GUN nos dio la lectura de todo a pesar del campo de fuerza de los Black Arms por su dispositivo de...- Knuckles miró a un lado. –Lo dijo Rouge... a mí me la suda el cómo funciona ese trasto.  
-¡Knuckles!- Le gritó Amy. –Ese lenguaje.  
-Es un malhablado.- Dijo Rouge que acababa de llegar. –No deberías dejar la puerta abierta, podría entrar un ladrón.- Se hizo la graciosa.  
Pero su aspecto era para poca broma, estaba llena de golpes con algunos trozos de ropa desgarrados, era como si se hubiese caído de algún sitio rasgándose por todo. Llegó sin problemas hasta ellos y puso un plano sobre el de Knuckles.  
-Le he encontrado.- Les dijo señalando un punto. –Están empezando a desplazarse, deben pensar que esto es un juego de tablero o algo así para tomar posiciones.  
-La guerra.- Comenzó Tails. –Es un gran juego de estrategia.  
-¿Te has encontrado con él?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
Rouge asintió con la cabeza pero no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre su encuentro.  
-¿No habíamos quedado en dejar a Shadow a cargo del comandante?- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-A ti nunca te ha caído demasiado bien Shadow, por eso no te importa lo que le pase.- Le gruñó Rouge.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Shadow?- Rompió la conversación Sonic.  
-Oh, Sonic.- Exclamó Rouge dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí. -¿Jugabas a los médicos con Amy?- Señaló sus vendas.  
-Algo así.- Sonic agitó el brazo quitándole importancia. -¿Dónde está Shadow?  
Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
-Sonic ¿no sabes lo de Shadow?- Le preguntó Tails, se giró hacia Amy. -¿No le has contado nada?  
Amy estaba un poco apartada con un brazo estirado y el otro cogiéndose su propio brazo, había girado la cara y tenía una expresión triste.  
-No he tenido tiempo.- Mintió.  
-¿Qué no has tenido tiempo?- Se enfadó Tails. -¿De ayer a hoy?  
-¿Decirme el qué?- Se agitó Sonic.  
Rouge se adelantó.  
-Shadow está bajo algún tipo de embrujo, trabaja para ellos y aunque parece él mismo con sus recuerdos y su forma de ser, parece que no le importa nada, desprecia la vida de este planeta como si de verdad perteneciese a los Black Arms.- Aclaró Rouge. –Les está ayudando a destruir a todos los seres vivos del planeta para que se suplanten por su raza.

continuará...


	11. Su as bajo la manga

Capítulo 10: Su as bajo la manga.

-Este tío es tonto.- Soltó de golpe Sonic. –No esperaba realmente que me hiciese caso, pero ¿dejarse embrujar así?  
-Mira quién habla.- Se enfadó Rouge. –El que casi se deja comer por los aliens.  
-"Casi"- Repitió Sonic con desdén. –De todas formas ¿tenéis ya un plan para ir a buscarle? Porque dudo que vuelva en sí fácilmente, es casi tan cabezota como Knuckles.  
-¡Eh!- Se quejó Knuckles.  
-Joder, es verdad, tienes tanta cabeza que Tails tendrá que ensanchar la puerta un día para que no te quedes atascado.  
Y como aquello fue una broma se echaron a reír, todos menos Amy que aún seguía en mente con la anterior frase de Sonic sobre el plan para ir a buscar a Shadow. Cuando Tails se giró hacia ella, Amy tan sólo giró su cara y se echó a correr hacia el cuarto de invitados que solía usar.  
Se suele decir que ha pasado un ángel cuando todos se callan de pronto y nadie se atreve a comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Tails quiso seguirla para hablar con ella, no iba a decirle "ya te lo dije" pero sí algo como que iban a volver todos sanos y salvos, pero no se movió del sitio cuando Sonic le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-Deja que hable yo con ella.- Sonic miró el pañuelo que llevaba de cabestrillo. –Creo que ha pensado lo que no es.  
Y fue tras ella.  
-¿Desde cuándo Sonic se preocupa así por ella?- Preguntó Knuckles al aire.  
-Sonic... no parece que quiera luchar.- Se sorprendió Tails entendiendo lo que Sonic tachaba de mal entendido.  
-¿Qué?- Knuckles le miró.  
-Que el ericito tiene miedo, eso es todo, no le necesitamos para nada.- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge.

Tocó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, intentó hablarle pero Amy tenía las manos tapándose las orejas sentada en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta, no quería escuchar ninguna excusa, nada sobre que se iba pero iba a volver, nada sobre que siempre volvía, la última vez casi no lo logra y no podía pasar por eso otra vez. Eran como cristales clavados en su garganta doliendo y forzando sus ganas de llorar, tanto que sus ojos apretados fuertemente casi no podían contener aquellas amargas lágrimas hijas de la frustración de saber que realmente ella no podía hacer nada, que su poder era inútil ante la determinación de un héroe. Ella misma pensaba que debía dejarle ir a luchar, a desahogarse, a ayudar a aquel que le ayudó, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar el hecho de verle partir de nuevo con la incertidumbre de si mañana volverían a verse.  
-Venga, déjame entrar, te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?- Intentó convencerla Sonic.  
Y aquello pareció llamar su atención, aquella promesa que le hizo, la promesa de que no iba a luchar, pero ¿cómo iba a mantener tal promesa si tenía que ir a aquella batalla por Shadow? No lo entendió pero le dejó pasar aunque fuese sólo para despedirse.  
-Ya era hora.- Dijo Sonic pasando al interior. -¿Por qué te pones así? No he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a ir con ellos.  
Amy tuvo la sensación de haberse tragado una manzana entera, era como si se atragantarse.  
-¿No vas a ir?- Reaccionó al fin. –Pero preguntabas los planes y parecías emocionado con ello.  
-Sólo quería saber si habían atado todos los cabos.- Sonic se sentó en la cama. –Te prometí que no lucharía.- Se puso el brazo de nuevo en el abdomen. –Aún me duele, si fuese sólo sería un estorbo.  
Pero aunque lo había dicho no puso gesto de dolor, ni cuando se movió, simplemente decía que le dolía el abdomen, el brazo, la cabeza, que los vendajes los tenía por algo.  
-Se las apañarán bien.- Dijo al final Sonic.  
Amy por un lado se sintió mucho más tranquila, se había calmado esa inquietud en su interior, pero por otro lado encontró extraño todo eso, ya había visto a Sonic otras veces luchar herido hasta el límite sin darse por vencido, pero también pensó que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la muerte, quizá había ordenado sus ideas.  
-Me alegro.- Sonrió Amy sentándose a su lado. –Cuando esto acabe, cuando todos estén en casa de nuevo a salvo, podríamos intentar pasar unas vacaciones juntos tranquilos.  
-¿Qué pretendes?- Rió Sonic. -¿Qué nos vayamos al caribe?  
-No hace falta irse tan lejos...- Dudó un poco Amy. –Quédate en mi casa.- Sonó su voz dulce. –Una temporada, te lo tomas con calma mientras te recuperas.  
-¿Me estás proponiendo?- Sonic se echó a un lado despacito. -¿Qué me vaya a vivir contigo?  
Amy se puso muy roja.  
-Ah, no pensaba en que te quedases a vivir, tan sólo unas vacaciones pero si quieres quedarte más tiempo podemos hablarlo y cuando te cures puedes buscar trabajo y yo también trabajo por supuesto, entonces cuando tengamos más dinero podemos conseguir una casa más grande para cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos porque mi casa es pequeña y necesitaremos tres habitaciones por lo menos...- Y algunas cosas más sobre un posible futuro juntos.  
Cuando Amy se giró hacia Sonic con grandes ojos brillantes, Sonic estaba ya cerca de la ventana para saltar.  
-¡Eh!- Le llamó la atención Amy. -¿Dónde te crees que te vas?  
-A que me coman los bichos.- Dijo Sonic de forma graciosa sacando la lengua.  
-No tiene gracia.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
Sonic soltó una risita, luego se acercó a ella.  
-No me cortes las alas tan pronto... nunca he entendido por qué esa obsesión por sentar la cabeza.- Sonic se rascó la cabeza con el índice.  
-Bueno, es el sueño de todas las chicas el tener una bonita boda con un vestido blanco de larga cola, entonces sería el día más feliz de mi vida.- Sonrió Amy con los ojos iluminados.  
Esa explicación tampoco convenció a Sonic ni le hizo entender más a Amy.  
-Aunque no sé si podría ir de blanco...- Se encogió un poco de hombros Amy. –Sonic, tú ¿te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche?  
Se la quedó mirando, se sentó a su lado.  
-No ¿debería arrepentirme? Sabes que nunca lo hago, lo hecho pues hecho está.- Movió Sonic las manos. -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-Bueno... no quería comentártelo, pero anoche, o mejor dicho de madrugada, te escuché llorar.- Amy no le miró, bajó un poco la cabeza.  
-No lo recuerdo.- Miró a otro lado Sonic.  
-Puede que llorases en sueños ¿qué soñaste?- Le miró Amy.  
-No lo recuerdo.- Repitió Sonic.

Pero sí lo recordaba, no sabía si había llorado realmente, pero en el sueño sí, o más que un sueño una pequeña deformación de sus recuerdos, una exageración de su terrible experiencia donde no sólo veía cómo aquellas garras le cortaban la piel y los puntiagudos dientes se clavaban en él, era algo más, era ver cómo habría continuado si no llega a aparecer Knuckles, el cómo le habrían desmembrado poco a poco y él habría seguido vivo mientras todo ocurría. En su cerebro podía escuchar el crepitar de sus huesos bajo aquellas fauces que estiraban haciendo jirones de su piel mientras le arrancaban aquel brazo que ahora llevaba vendado. Recordaba en el sueño haberse mirado el brazo desgarrado por el codo intentando mover un antebrazo que ya no estaba ahí casi sintiendo sus dedos en el vacío mientras la sangre se extendía por el suelo manchando a las grotescas criaturas que sonreían con sus fauces enrojecidas de forma sardónica antes de abalanzarse de nuevo a él para sacar de su interior todo lo que podía salir por aquellos cortes en su abdomen.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se alarmó Amy. –Estás temblando.  
Y no sólo temblando, tenía un sudor frío en su rostro y por un momento había dejado incluso de respirar. Había agachado la cabeza pero Amy podía ver sus ojos vidriosos colapsados por sus pensamientos que al reaccionar y volver la pupila a su estado normal tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca por las arcadas. Las paredes se habían cerrado a su alrededor dejándole solo e inseguro hasta que sintió la mano de Amy en su hombro.  
-¿Sonic?- Le llamó preocupada.  
Él respiraba un poco más deprisa de lo normal, pero se había empezado a calmar.  
-No vas a dejar que luche ¿verdad?- Sonrió Sonic.  
-¡Pues claro que no! No vas a convencerme de lo contrario, te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que te pongas bien.- Apretó Amy los puños. –Y ninguno de los de allá fuera van a impedirme cumplir lo que he decidido.  
-Jaja.- Rió Sonic. –Eres perseverante.  
Amy sonrió pensando que había dicho que era perseverante y no cabezota. Acercó su cara a la de él un poco tímida, pero Sonic le puso el dedo sobre los labios.  
-Ah, pero quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta.- Soltó una risita Sonic.  
-¡Eh! Quita esa mano.- Rió Amy.  
Sonic lo hizo, quitó la mano de delante para ponerla en su cara alzándola para besarla.

No pretendía interrumpir, aunque realmente al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarse a Sonic besando a Amy. Knuckles no era que fuese tan corto para no darse cuenta de según que cosas, pero acostumbrado a ver a Sonic ocultarse de forma graciosa de ella y pasar a verles en ese plan ahora era un poco chocante, sobretodo ahora que eran algo mayores y entendía mejor las situaciones. Realmente había empezado a hablar mientras entraba y se había quedado mudo con la escena, aunque tan sólo le estaba metiendo prisa a Sonic para irse, se negaba a aceptar la idea de Rouge de que Sonic tenía miedo.  
-Bueno... eh... perdón.- Knuckles miró a otro lado ruborizado. -¿Ya os habéis despedido? Nosotros nos vamos ya.  
Sonic no se movió del sitio tras besar a Amy, ni siquiera le miró, ni a ella cuando se puso en pie.  
-Yo no voy.  
-¿Cómo que no vienes?- No quiso entender Knuckles. –Mañana empezará el "gran ataque" y hay que sacar a Shadow de allí antes ¿no ves que si Shadow se pone a hacer Chaos Control el ejército no podrá con ellos?  
-¿Ese es el plan?- Se le quedó mirando Amy. -¿Sacarle de ahí para que GUN se encargue de los aliens?- Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Y qué pasa con Shadow?  
Para Knuckles el bienestar de Shadow era secundario desde el momento en el que les atacó por primera vez, y aunque él pensaba que podía reducirle lo suficiente sabía que necesitaban a Sonic, a alguien suficientemente rápido para llevar a cabo aquella misión, o al menos al Sonic que él conocía.  
-Vamos, estás aquí, tienes que venir.- Insistió Knuckles.  
-No me necesitáis.- Alzó la vista hacia Knuckles. –Ni siquiera contabais con que seguiría vivo a estas alturas, no formo parte del plan.  
-No, yo no te necesito.- Le medio gritó Knuckles. –Pero ahí fuera hay un niño que no ha parado de incluirte en todos sus planes como si fueses a aparecer en cualquier misión diciendo "estoy bien, vamos a patearles el trasero a esos aliens" como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
-¿Crees que estoy en condiciones de patearle el trasero a alguien?- Sonic se puso la mano en el abdomen. –Tú estabas ahí, lo viste.- Sonic miraba a un lado con un gesto de dolor triste.  
Pues claro que lo sabía, se había manchado de su sangre, le había limpiado las heridas, había llorado por él, pero ese no era el caso.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Knuckles se acercó en tono amenazante. -¿Irte con ella e ignorar todo lo demás? Estamos en guerra, Sonic, el mundo no se ha parado por ti.- Le alzó por el brazo. –No quiero que huyas, que por esto te pases el resto de tu vida escondido.  
Y aunque esas palabras le salieron del corazón no fueron suficientes ni para hacerle reaccionar ni para hacerle entender a Amy lo que estaba pasando, por ello se ganó un martillazo de la muchacha que aunque no le hizo apenas daño sí que le molestó, sobretodo porque le había apartado de Sonic quedando ella entre ellos dos con su martillo en alto.  
-¡Sonic se queda conmigo!- Le chilló a Knuckles. –No voy a permitir que le arrastréis con vosotros otra vez... me prometió que no lucharía y me voy a encargar de que cumpla su promesa.  
Ella de espaldas a Sonic no podía verlo, pero Knuckles sí lo veía, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Sonic, esa sonrisa que parecía decir que había ganado, que no tenía nada que hacer. Fue entonces cuando Knuckles lo entendió, un pequeño shock en su cabeza, ese momento de inspiración en el que comprendió todo, el por qué de su actitud con Amy y de aquella sonrisa, y desde luego odiaba que Rouge tuviese razón.  
-Tú...- Comenzó Knuckles dudando. –Tienes miedo, no has superado aquello ni tienes intención de intentarlo.- Knuckles sacudió la cabeza. -¡Y estás usando a Amy para evitarlo! Este era tu as bajo la manga ¿Crees que diciendo que te duele y con ella protegiéndote vas a poder evitar enfrentarte a tu miedo?  
-¡Cállate!- Agitó Amy el martillo delante suya.  
A pesar de que para seguir la discusión salieron de la habitación, a Sonic no le interesó, se quedó donde estaba.  
-No quiero luchar.- Pensó en voz alta. –No quiero morir.- Y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Knuckles le dio un puñetazo al martillo con la esperanza de lanzarlo lejos y detenerla, pero ella aprovechó ese impulso para girar sobre sí misma dando la vuelta y con esa fuerza extra golpearle. El equidna bloqueó el golpe pero la fuerza del golpe fue la suficiente para hacerle retroceder.  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- Se encaró a ella. -¡Te está utilizando!  
-¡He dicho que te calles!- Le señaló con el martillo. -¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros?- Bajó la cabeza. -¿No te importa que le vuelvan a herir?  
-¿Crees que no me importa?- Ese grito de Knuckles sonó algo agudo, realmente alterado. -¿Quién le sostuvo cuando él no podía mantenerse en pie?- Comenzó a respirar deprisa. -¿Qué manos crees que fueron las que se mancharon de su sangre? Tú no estabas allí.- Le echó en cara el equidna.  
-¿Intentas darme pena?- Se puso Amy en una pose altiva que no le gustó nada a Knuckles. –Tuvo más crisis que la que tú nombras y al menos tú sí podías hacer algo, podías protegerle, podías confortarle, podías ayudar...- Apretó los ojos. –Sin embargo yo... yo sólo podía mirar a través del cristal y rezar para que despertase, para que todo pasase, por eso ahora es mi turno de protegerle.- Alzó la cara hacia él decidida. –Es mi turno de luchar por él aunque sea contra ti.  
Eso fue lo último, Knuckles cesó porque sabía que no había solución, se giró dándole la espalda dando a entender que había acabado.  
-Vale.- Escupió esa palabra Knuckles, luego se echó a reír. –Se supone que yo soy el último en enterarse de las cosas, pero esta vez eres tú la que no lo ve con claridad lo que pasa, no es la primera vez que Sonic te pone caras bonitas para conseguir de ti lo que quiere, pero adelante, sigue pensando que ese beso que te ha dado es de verdad, no le guardes rencor cuando lo descubras.  
Tras eso se fue.

Aún estaba indignada cuando volvió a la habitación, ahora mismo sólo tenía ganas de sentarse junto a Sonic y esperar que éste le hiciese mimos para calmarla. Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación sin embargo vio a Sonic diferente, se había quitado las vendas del abdomen, las había tirado al suelo y llevaba en la mano las que se había quitado de la cabeza.  
-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó algo temerosa.  
Sonic alzó la vista.  
-Lo siento.- Se puso en pie.  
Amy se acercó deprisa.  
-No, no digas que lo sientes, no has hecho nada malo.- Sintió su corazón latir deprisa.  
-Knuckles tiene razón.- La miró sonriendo. –Tengo miedo y no quiero ni intentar superarlo.  
-¡Pues claro que tienes miedo!- Movió los brazos Amy. –Cualquiera lo tendría, lo que tú has pasado no debería pasarlo nadie.  
-Lo sé.- Giró la cara Sonic sin dejar de sonreír. –Por eso debo ir a sacar a Shadow de allí, no puedo dejar que lo que yo he vivido le pase a nadie más.  
-¡No, no lo harás!- Y con eso se tiró sobre él.  
Le forzó a tumbarse y usó su cuerpo para mantenerle tumbado agarrando con sus manos las de él una a cada lado.  
-¡No voy a dejar que te vuelvan a herir!- Sollozó Amy. -¡Me lo prometiste!  
-Siento haberte utilizado, te lo prometí porque sabía que me protegerías.- Siguió sonriendo Sonic dulcemente.  
Eso le dolía, aquellas palabras que se negaba a aceptar, sobretodo porque Knuckles tenía razón y no era la primera vez que por conseguir algo la utilizaba.  
-No te voy a dejar, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que todo acabe.- Amy apoyó su frente en Sonic. –No te van a volver a herir.  
-Amy, si no me enfrento a ellos habrá más como yo, tengo que superarlo, este miedo a morir.- Sonic hizo que Amy soltase sus muñecas para entrelazar sus dedos. –No quiero huir ni esconderme, no quiero ignorar al resto del mundo, yo no soy así, tienes que dejar que sea yo mismo, no puedo seguir siendo como tú quieres.  
Realmente ella lo entendía, eso de que si no traían a Shadow esa noche iba a sufrir mucha gente e iban a pasar por lo mismo que Sonic y ella habían pasado o una situación peor aún. Cerró sus ojos y se negó a aceptarlo, era el único deseo egoísta que había tenido en la vida, el retener al héroe del mundo por protegerle, porque pensaba que había más héroes, porque no quería que el peso de aquella responsabilidad cayese de nuevo sobre las espaldas de Sonic.  
-Voy a ir, quítate de encima.- Intentó moverse Sonic.  
Amy alzó la vista y volvió a retenerle con su cara delante de la de él, ante esto Sonic sonrió e intentó besarla. En un principio cedió, pero al rozar sus labios Amy se echó atrás.  
-¡Para! No me utilices otra vez... esta vez no me dejaré convencer.- Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro Amy.  
-Mírame.- Le llamó la atención Sonic. –Estoy bien, volveré, siempre vuelvo.  
Odiaba esas palabras y más cuando al mirarle se fijó que en la cabeza ya no tenía ninguna señal y en el abdomen sólo tenía unas finas líneas que desaparecerían con el tiempo, de manera que tuvo que hacerlo, se quitó dejándole ponerse en pie de nuevo, se abrazó a sí misma notando el frío del hueco que había quedado.  
-¿De verdad me has utilizado todo este tiempo?- Gimoteó Amy. -¿Y lo de anoche?  
-Sinceramente, no se me ocurrió hasta esta mañana.- Admitió Sonic. –Lo de anoche... yo sólo te besé, fuiste tú la que fue más allá y realmente me sorprendió, no esperaba que quisieses algo más de mí de aquella manera, pero ya te dije que no me arrepiento.  
-Si no querías utilizarme en ese momento ¿buscabas agradecerme de esa manera que me quedé a tu lado?- Amy se secó una lágrima dándole la espalda. -¿Qué querías realmente?  
-Sentirme mejor, sólo eso.- Y su sonrisa fue sincera y triste. –Lo siento, pero es que ni siquiera pensé en ti en los peores momentos y sin embargo tú siempre estás a mi lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, pero si te sirve de consuelo...- Sonic se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. -Cuando me invitaste a tu casa por un momento pensé que estaría bien, quedarme contigo en tu casa y vivir tranquilo sin la presión de vigilar que todo esté bien en el mundo, casarnos, tener hijos, tener una vida normal.- La soltó. –Pero yo no soy normal.  
-Vete.- Dijo Amy con su voz seca. –De todas formas fue de tu anterior yo del que yo me enamoré.- Se la escuchaba contener el llanto. –Vete y recupera ese Sonic que todos queremos tanto.  
-Cuídate.- Dijo Sonic dirigiéndose a la ventana.  
-¡Sonic!- Le gritó por último Amy. –Si tú te mueres... yo también me moriré.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Sonic subiéndose al marco de la ventana. –Entonces tendré que procurar no morirme para volver y continuar lo que dejamos a medias.  
Y al saltar por la ventana y echarse a correr, Amy rompió a llorar desesperadamente de rodillas en el suelo. Delante de ella se asomó una mano ofreciendo un pañuelo, ella miró aquella angelical cara aniñada del zorro y aceptó el pañuelo.  
-A mí por un momento también me engañó, creí que realmente no iba a luchar.- Dijo Tails poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Amy.

continuará...


	12. Todos los pensamientos antes del final

Capítulo 11: Todos los pensamientos antes del final.

Lo que en antaño fueron sus queridos recuerdos aún seguían intactos, su memoria reciente también, sin embargo veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había hecho le parecía absurdo ¿sufrir por algo que pasó en el pasado? No entendía cómo pudo ser así antes ¿sacrificarse por los otros? Otra tontería, cada uno debía labrarse su propio futuro y luchar por él mismo, no esperar a que alguien le solucionase los problemas. Ahora se miraba en el reflejo de aquellos cristales, limpio de aquella sangre roja que no era suya, con aquella especie de toga y aquel collar lleno de los símbolos de los Doom, formaba parte de su familia y por ello su símbolo era el que colgaba de la parte central en su cuello, se miró altivo y orgulloso de saber que pertenecía a algún lugar. Todo aquel tiempo de búsqueda en la tierra había acabado, pensando quién era, a dónde pertenecía, ahora podía decir que estaba con los suyos.  
-Shadow.- Le llamó la profunda voz que había sido su única guía esos días. –Mañana será un día importante ¿estás preparado?  
-Sí, Dark Doom.- Shadow hizo una leve reverencia respetuosa pero sin perder su aire altivo.  
-¿Te preocupa algo?- Preguntó la vieja y cansada voz.  
-Se acercaron demasiado ese grupo de humanos.- Se quedó pensativo. –Rouge escapó.  
-¿Aquella murciélago?- Se acercó Dark Doom. -¿Era amiga tuya?  
-En el pasado colaboramos juntos en alguna ocasión, en otra nos enfrentamos, pero no recuerdo haberla llamado "amiga" en ninguno de nuestros encuentros.- Miró hacia Dark Doom. –Mi memoria es ahora incluso mejor que antes y no recuerdo haber llamado a nadie "amigo" en estos últimos dos años.  
-Tu memoria es mejor porque desperté tu gen Doom, lo que hizo posible que accedieses a los poderes de nuestra familia.- Le aclaró Dark Doom.  
-¿Gen Doom? Hum.- Shadow soltó una risita. -¿Así lo llamáis? Sí que me he dado cuenta de mis nuevos poderes, recuerdo haberlos visto por mano de Black Doom.- Shadow se miró una mano abierta, luego la cerró formando un puño.  
Había hecho ese gesto como aceptando ese poder, haciendo saber que le agradaba esa sensación de no tener rival. A su vez aquel gesto le pareció conocido, fue un flash en su cabeza, y como había dicho Dark Doom fue gracias a sus poderes de acceder a la memoria como si de una computadora se tratase, vio en su mente de nuevo aquello, justo antes de bajar de ARK había hecho ese mismo gesto intentando retener la imagen de sus compañeros. Se sintió estúpido pensando que había querido proteger a aquellos compañeros, como bien había dicho a veces se enfrentaban por estar en bandos opuestos, el bando de ellos de proteger a los débiles seres de ese planeta y el bando de los aliens invasores que querían un nuevo hogar, recordaba haber cambiado de bando varias veces en el pasado, ahora simplemente había vuelto a escoger. Se preguntaba por qué sólo Dark Doom tenía ese poder de despertar el gen Doom y por qué había esperado tanto para usarlo, le pareció que quizá era un viejo nostálgico que hacía las cosas más guiadas por planes que por simples impulsos ambiciosos como hacía Black Doom.  
-¿Shadow?- Le vio Dark Doom muy metido en sus pensamientos.  
-Mañana los nuestros tendrán un nuevo hogar.- Sonrió el erizo negro. –Todo el universo se rige por la misma regla, los fuertes son los que vencen siempre, por eso mañana ganaremos.  
La risa de Dark Doom en ese momento no sonó sarcástica, ni profunda, ni siquiera sonó maliciosa, era una risa interior exteriorizada como la de cualquier abuelo escuchando los planes de su nieto para el futuro. Por ello, esa carcasa decrépita despojada de toda luz, por un momento volvió a sentirse joven cuando sus descendientes eran aún crías que batallaban en su planeta por demostrar ser los dignos herederos su su poderoso clan.  
-Eres lo único que queda de nuestro clan.- Pensó en voz alta Dark Doom. –Y mañana no sólo te consolidarás como miembro de nuestra gran familia, sino que heredarás mi poder, mi reino y este mundo.

Con los datos que habían recibido del mensaje de Rouge, GUN también preparaba sus planes de ataque, algunas modificaciones necesarias en sus rutas y retoques de última hora en el nuevo juguete del comandante.  
-Esta vez sí que acabaré contigo...- Pensó en voz alta el comandante.  
-¡Comandante!- Le llamó un soldado que venía corriendo. –El presidente por el trasmisor.  
Con algo de desgana, el comandante se acercó y cogió el trasmisor.  
-Al habla el comandante.- Esperó contestación.  
-Soy el presidente.- Se identificó. –Los terroristas acaban de mandar un aviso para que la raza humana se someta a su dominio o de lo contrario atacarán al amanecer.  
-Justo como estaba previsto.- El comandante sabía que tarde o temprano mandarían ese aviso. –Pero, con el debido respeto, presidente... no son terroristas, son alienígenas invasores.  
-Da igual de donde vengan, siguen siendo terroristas.- Siguió en sus trece el presidente.  
Y lo dejó pasar porque ya habían tenido esa conversación en otra ocasión de una manera menos formal y no había logrado hacerle entender la situación.  
Tras intercambiar alguna información colgó.  
-Señor.- Le llamó uno de sus oficiales. -¿Falta mucho para las elecciones?- Bromeó. –Quizá deba usted presentarse.  
-Ese comentario, sargento.- Le llamó la atención. –Podría acabar en consejo de guerra.  
-Lo siento, señor.- Se puso firme. –No ha sido adecuado.  
-De todas formas.- Le quitó importancia el comandante. –No serviría para estar tras una mesa arreglando el papeleo, mi lugar está aquí, junto a las tropas.  
-Pero, señor.- Otro oficial se entrometió. –No debería estar en primera línea de fuego.  
El comandante no le respondió, ya lo sabía, su deber realmente era estar algo más atrás y dirigirlos a todos, pero no sólo por sus piques personales con Shadow, sino porque de verdad quería estar ahí con sus hombres y proteger con sus propias manos su planeta. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero en el fondo él y Shadow no eran tan diferentes después de todo.  
-Muy bien, pequeño.- Le habló el comandante a su meca nuevo. –Mañana veremos qué eres capaz de hacer.  
Y bajo la luz de aquellos focos de la base secreta subterránea relució el "Son of Liberty" grabado en uno de los costados de aquella gran máquina. Con la cabina de control reforzada esta vez no sería su punto débil, el tiempo de carga de sus ataques también había sido reducido y su forma más aerodinámica procuraba una mayor velocidad. Puede que Shadow no fuese su enemigo real, pero para él siempre había sido un enemigo, el simple hecho de pensar que fue por él por quien murió Maria ya le hacía odiar al erizo negro, aún aceptando que fue uno de GUN quien la mató realmente, fue por él y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca por muy héroe que se hubiese convertido, por muchos fans que tuviese ahora, para él siempre sería el enemigo que le arrebató a aquella que consideraba como una hermana mayor. Quizá nunca supiese cómo ocurrió todo en realidad, cómo Shadow intentó protegerla a ella y a la colonia, pero a veces el dolor de una pérdida cegaba a los humanos hasta el punto de no creer las verdades ocultándose en esos sentimientos de odio.

La tarde no había acabado y sin embargo todos parecían prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba, no todos realmente. -Pero ¿Cómo se puede ser tan ignorante?- La voz de Eggman retumbó por la sala. –Está claro que eso no es un tumor.  
Efectivamente, acto seguido el Dr. House en la serie de televisión dijo algo parecido.  
-Dr. Eggman.- Le llamó uno de sus robots desde la puerta de la sala. –Ha empezado a moverse.  
-Llámame dentro de 10 minutos...- Agitó la mano Eggman.  
-Pero...- Se quedó quieto el robot. –Dijo que le avisásemos cuando el punto azul en la pantalla variase de coordenadas.  
Con un gesto de fastidio, Eggman tuvo que desapoltronarse de su cómo gran sofá para vigilar lo que el robot llamó "punto azul" ya que realmente sí quería vigilarlo.  
-Es un poco temprano...- Miró al robot. -¡Qué haces ahí parado!- Le gritó. -¡Todos a vuestros puestos!  
El robot dio un saltito y salió corriendo conjuntamente con otros más que al chocarse cayeron al suelo, se levantaron alterados y se dirigieron a sus puestos.  
-Debería volver a fabricarlos con ruedas en vez de piernas mecánicas...- Pensó en voz alta Eggman. –Eran más funcionales... quizá retome la serie E-100... si recuerdo porqué número me quedé.  
Las máquinas de la nave se pusieron en marcha, aquellos grandes motores que ya funcionaban a la perfección rugieron con fuerza rompiendo la tranquilidad del cielo disipando nubes y espantando a las aves cercanas. Dentro de la nave, largas hileras de robots armados estaban preparados para la batalla del día siguiente, pero el doctor tenía algo importante que hacer primero.

Se sentía ofendido, indignado, ya era fácil alterarle con comentarios tontos en su estado normal, ahora no soportaría una broma absurda sin reventarle los morros al pobre que se le ocurriese tal distracción. De todas formas había dejado a cargo de Tails el convencer a Amy de quitarse del medio y a Sonic de ir a luchar con ellos. Por su parte Knuckles debía ir a prepararse, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba esperando y se estiró un poco, tenía su propio plan dentro del que Tails había preparado y aunque su parte ya era difícil de por sí esperaba poder sobrepasar las expectativas, no quería creer que al final nada iba a funcionar, que todo sería en vano, no lo había comentado con los demás pero era consciente del gran poder del enemigo, de lo buen estratega que era Dark Doom, del resurgimiento de aquel oscuro ejército de aliens y de la fuerza real de un Shadow que no temía su propio poder.  
Había bebido agua y estaba dejando el vaso sobre la repisa justo cuando escuchó a Tails correr hacia él diciendo que ya estaba todo arreglado, que él se adelantaba porque Sonic ya había salido y que si no se daba prisa se iba a quedar atrás. Knuckles refunfuñó algo sobre que se iban a enterar como le dejasen atrás pero calló de golpe cuando vio a Amy corriendo tras Tails ¿iba a ir ella también? Aunque fue sólo un momento le había visto la cara, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar pero no parecía triste, seguramente era la determinación de que si no podía retener a Sonic a su lado como ella quería, entonces debía aceptarle tal y como es y ayudar en todo lo posible.  
Inmediatamente dejó de darle importancia, tenía algo más importante en mente, o mejor dicho en su mochila, al dirigirse a la entrada para cogerla le pareció escuchar algo, en ese momento pensó que estaba solo, y es que había olvidado qué había pasado con Rouge, que ella seguía ahí, hacía rato que no la veía y ya que antes se había gritado con Amy le extrañó que no saliese ella a decirle algún comentario ofensivo de los suyos al respecto.  
Con mucha curiosidad se acercó con ya la mochila en su mano a lo que parecía una pequeña habitación que Tails solía usar de oficina extra, al asomarse por la rendija de la puerta vio a Rouge sentada frente al escritorio, recordaba claramente lo que había pasado aquella mañana en la cueva, cómo Rouge malinterpretó todo lo que Knuckles decía o hacía, le tachaba de pervertido y acababan en una graciosa persecución.  
En esta ocasión tocó a la puerta antes de pasar, quizá demasiado seguido pero al menos lo había hecho. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas con la luz del flexo a su lado, no se la veía bien pero parecía que no esperaba que hubiese aún alguien en la casa pues se sobresaltó un poco al oír a Knuckles.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Sonó algo forzada su voz.  
Knuckles guardó silencio un momento, luego le dijo que se habían puesto en marcha todos ya. Ella alzó un brazo y le hizo un signo como que se fuese, que ella iría luego. Aunque no estaba muy convencido, el equidna se giró y se dispuso a continuar su camino, hasta que la oyó y eso hizo que se detuviese en seco, no era su voz, era un pequeño gimoteo que intentaba ocultar.  
-¿Estás bien?- Giró su cara hacia ella.  
-¡Vete ya!- Le gritó Rouge.  
Y su voz quebrada más que echarle hizo que se acercase más sin entender qué pasaba.  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Giró su cara Rouge ocultándola a Knuckles.  
Había parecido antes tan fuerte y despreocupada cuando llegó que no entendió su actitud de ahora, pero los rasguños seguían ahí y su ropa seguía rota, parecía estar deshecha en lágrimas que aunque no las veía sí la estaba escuchando llorar.  
-¿Por qué lloras?- Empezó a preguntar Knuckles. -¿Qué pasó cuando te encontraste con Shadow?  
-¡Nada!- Se tapó la cara con las manos Rouge. –Estoy bien.- Intentó calmarse.  
-Pero... estás llorando.- Knuckles recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando era él el que lloraba.  
-No es asunto tuyo.  
-¿Estás herida?  
-No.  
-¿Te han hecho algo?  
-¡No!  
Aquel "no" le cortó un poco, conociéndola quizá se había imaginado lo que no era, pero Rouge no estaba para pensar en esas cosas precisamente. Se puso en pie enfadada encarándose a él con sus lágrimas.  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Parecía enfadada. -¿Es que ya no recuerdas que iba con un pequeño grupo de GUN?  
Knuckles sí lo sabía pero no entendía por qué tenía que recordarlo ahora.  
-¿Está tu equipo herido?- Arqueó una ceja.  
Rouge bajó la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso con él, aunque sí que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.  
-Todos... todos están muertos.- Se miró las manos. –Los mató a todos en un momento sin ni siquiera pestañear.  
-¿Quién los mató?- Preguntó Knuckles sabiendo ya la respuesta.  
-Shadow.- Sus lágrimas cayeron mojando sus manos, alzó la vista. –Se ha vuelto muy poderoso y no le importa la vida de los demás.  
-Maldito.- Echó la mirada a un lado Knuckles apretando los puños.  
-No, él no es el maldito, está así por culpa de Dark Doom.- Apretó ella también los puños con muchas ganas de gritar, y lo hizo. -¡Maldito engendro oscuro!- Realmente necesitaba desahogarse. -¿Cómo va a volver ahora a ser el Shadow de antes? Maldito cretino... tras esto ¿cómo podrá volver?- Se echó a llorar de nuevo.  
Knuckles empezó a entenderlo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla, en principio pensó que lloraba por culpa de Shadow, pero ahora veía que no era por su culpa sino por él ya que ella era quien mejor le conocía y quien mejor entendía el largo camino que había recorrido Shadow. Sabía que Shadow hasta ahora nunca había matado a ningún humano, siempre se detenía antes del golpe final, pero ahora ese Shadow era completamente distinto, parecía no tener sentimientos ni escrúpulos, por ello ¿cómo iba a volver a ser el Shadow que ellos conocían? Era la verdad ¿cómo iba a soportar Shadow despertar y ver sus manos manchadas de sangre? No era la primera vez que Shadow deseaba desaparecer por el peso de sus recuerdos.  
-Al menos.- Dijo Knuckles. –Tú estás viva.  
-Me tiró por un acantilado, supongo que tuve suerte.  
Aunque dijo eso, ella realmente deseaba que Shadow en verdad intentase salvarla de sí mismo tirándola en vez de matarla directamente como hizo con sus compañeros.  
-Rouge.- Le llamó suave la atención. –Te estoy abrazando ¿no te molesta?  
-Por esta vez... te lo dejo pasar.- Se acurrucó un poco en él. –Puede que no vivamos un mañana para arrepentirnos.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Siguió como estaba Knuckles.  
-Después de lo que vi, no creo que podamos con ellos.  
Knuckles pensó "no digas eso" pero no fue capaz de exteriorizarlo.  
-Quizá debí dejar que me matase a mí también.- Sonó su falsa risa.  
-Calla.- Sonó floja la voz de Knuckles.  
-Así me ahorraría estar como ahora.  
-Cállate.- Dijo un poco más fuerte Knuckles.  
-Es verdad, a lo mejor me dejó viva a propósito para que me recomiesen los recuerdos de ver cómo mataba a esos chicos que no eran ni profesionales.  
Para hacerla callar la otra vez le bastó con acorralarla y tapar su boca con una mano, pero sabía que ahora eso no bastaría, una mano no podía llegar más lejos de sus labios hasta la parte de su corazón que estaba herida. Odiaba ver tanto dolor y tanta vulnerabilidad en ella, despreciaba ese reflejo tan degradante en alguien que siempre había considerado fuerte. Era como si al abrazarla le estuviese trasmitiendo de su corazón al de él mismo esa tristeza, por ello tenía que hacer algo que frenase en seco esos sentimientos, por ello deseó más que nada en el mundo borrar esos recuerdos de ella, y fue por ello por lo que la besó.  
Al principio se cerró en todo, que en cierta forma cumplía con su cometido de cerrarle la boca, pero aunque su boca y sus ojos se habían cerrado su corazón se había abierto, no como si aquello le hiciese ver claro sus sentimientos por él sino que la calmó de su propia ira interior, su dolor y su pena desaparecieron y se tranquilizó hasta el punto de dejar de forcejear y disfrutar del beso.  
Cuando separó su cara de la de ella sólo pudo haber un pequeño silencio que Rouge no pudo evitar romper.  
-¿Por qué has hecho esto?- No parecía alterada como normalmente estaba tras algo así.  
-Estabas histérica.- Respondió Knuckles sin cambiar su expresión. –Siempre dices cosas negativas y esperas que diga yo algo positivo.  
-Pero...- Rouge puso su mano en los pectorales de Knuckles. –Esta vez no lo decía por eso, realmente pienso que no habrá un mañana.  
Se sintió confundido, normalmente no captaba las indirectas de Rouge pero ahora le parecía que se le estaba insinuando.  
-Quizá no haya un mañana para arrepentirse.- Repitió y recalcó Rouge.  
-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo.- Dijo Knuckles acercando su cara a la de ella de nuevo.  
La volvió a besar, ahora con más fuerza y rabia, empujó hasta hacer que apoyase su espalda en el escritorio, puso sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Rouge separándose.  
-Te... te prometo...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles con la cabeza baja. -¡Conseguiré un mañana!- Sonó fuerte y desesperada su voz. –Prometo traerte un mañana para que te puedas arrepentir si quieres. Rouge se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, su expresión fuerte, decidida y dulce, se sintió afortunada de conocerle. Subió sus manos hasta la cara de él, le acarició y le atrajo hasta ella de nuevo.

continuará...


	13. Capítulo extra 2 Cambiando de expresión

Atención que este capítulo es de sexo esplícito y no aporta nada a la historia que no vaya a comentar en el siguiente capítulo, de manera que menores y anti-hentai abstenerse de leerlo, que conste que he avisado y por lo tanto no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra a continuación, como ya he dicho no aporta nada a la historia de manera que quien no esté preparado para una escena como esta puede pasar directamente al siguiente capítulo (cuando esté up XD) para el resto que sí lean este tipo de historias (que ya los conozco...) disfrutad con esto y espero os guste (que ya me conocéis, la mezcla de sexo y romanticismo que suelo hacer en estas escenas en plan realista). 

---

No seguir leyendo, atención, atención XD

---

Capítulo extra 2: Cambiando de expresión.

Era como si realmente no hubiese un mañana, por un momento olvidó todo, incluso lo que ella misma había dicho que le haría a Knuckles si éste se atrevía a besarla, ahora era ella quien le besaba también sin protestar y sin bromas sobre ello, lo único que quería ahora era vivir el momento, sentir las caricias y que por esa noche la hiciese suya, saciar su necesidad de pertenecer a alguien y que ese alguien fuese Knuckles, que como ya habían dicho ambos estaban faltos de cariño.  
Por su lado el equidna se quitó los guantes apresuradamente y sin paciencia para que ella hiciese lo mismo se los quitó él, pero cuando empezó a estirar de la ropa escotada de Rouge ésta le detuvo.  
-¡No vayas tan deprisa!- Giró un poco la cara ruborizada. –Aún no estoy preparada.  
Se sentía algo incómoda en aquella postura medio tumbada sobre el escritorio, se incorporó un poco poniendo sus manos en la cadera de Knuckles para acercarle. Aquel contacto pareció despertar en él algo más que sus instintos.  
-No me vas a pegar ¿verdad?- Dijo Knuckles algo pillo cogiéndola del trasero.  
-Mira tú... no te pego porque a lo mejor te gusta.- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge mirando abajo. -¿No decías que tenía el culo gordo?  
-Yo no dije que no me gustase.  
Y con aquello comenzó a manosearlo, apretándolo suavemente, subiendo las manos intentando colarlas disimuladamente por debajo de la ropa, que cuando lo hizo notó un leve movimiento de Rouge intentando evitarlo, pero a la vez se dejó, debía parecerle excitante que le metiese mano de aquella manera, ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar las riendas y mandar, ahora parecía ser él el que llevaba la voz cantante y para él era extraño porque nunca había tocado a nadie como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sentía curiosidad y excitación además de pensar que nunca le había apetecido hacer algo así con nadie más. Cuando Knuckles por debajo de la ropa siguió manoseando su trasero y comenzó a colar más sus manos por detrás hasta sus muslos, Rouge sintió un escalofrío de placer y una pequeña tensión en su entrepierna, notaba un poco de pringoso líquido saliendo de ella y tragó saliva.  
-Ya estoy lista para que me quites la ropa.  
No tuvo que darle más indicaciones, quizá porque normalmente no dejaba que se le acercase que ahora que le dejaba estaba intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible para evitar que ella cambiase de opinión, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar, le gustaban sus manos sobre ella. Le sacó algo apresurado la ropa estropeada sin dejarle mucho tiempo a reaccionar que cuando se vio desnuda se giró un poco.  
-¿Dónde tienes la delicadeza?- Le sermoneó cubriéndose los pechos. -¿Es así como tratan a las damas en tu pueblo?  
Y aunque ahora mismo para él de dama tuviese poco, se le acercó por detrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella acercando su cara hasta su cuello, comenzó a besarla suavemente y a repasar su nuca con su puntiaguda lengua. Realmente logró que a Rouge se le pusiese la piel de gallina, tan relajada y ese gustillo que le estaba dando que bajó sus manos y echó un poco su trasero hacia atrás, que dio un saltito cuando notó con lo que había detrás de ella, si es que le daba mucha vergüenza haber tocado el miembro de Knuckles, en especial porque al rozarlo lo notó duro y parecía grande, le daba apuro mirarlo pero giró un poco la cabeza con curiosidad.  
-¡Madre mía!- Exclamó Rouge sin darse cuenta.  
Puede que siempre tachase de pervertidos a todos los hombres, su mente siempre iba dirigida a ese tema y lo que le pasó en ese momento por la cabecita no fue nada inocente precisamente, todo era referente a las cosas que se podía hacer con el regalito que Knuckles le estaba ofreciendo, sólo podía pensar que se sentía bien y que cada vez se sentía mejor, que quería eso en su interior. Si había sentido antes un poco de líquido saliendo de ella lo que ahora caía era casi un manantial, dejó de ofrecer resistencia cuando Knuckles pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos e incluso puso sus manos sobre las de él mientras las movía en sus pechos. Las mantuvo un momento quietas para mover con sus dedos los pezones consiguiendo que ella soltase un pequeño gemido, se sintió satisfecho con lo que hacía cuando notó el trasero de Rouge pegándose a su cadera con su miembro entre las piernas de ella rozando con su parte central llenándose de aquellos jugos.  
-Rouge...- Sonó agitada la voz de Knuckles. –Quiero metértela.  
Y no sólo quería eso, quería quedarse con ella, quería mantener esa situación, deseaba poder parar el tiempo para que no avanzase la tarde, sabía que luego todo seguiría, que tendría que continuar la batalla ¿por qué tuvo Shadow que estropearlo? Si hubiese seguido con ellos ahora podría estar con ella sin límite de tiempo, estar dentro de ella y seguir sintiéndose como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  
-Deja que te la meta.- Insistió Knuckles abrazándola por detrás.  
Ella sintió una sacudida por dentro estremeciéndose.  
-Eres un pervertido.- No pudo evitar sonreír.  
Le dijo eso pero siguió culeando hasta que Knuckles la forzó un poco hacia el escritorio, haciendo que apoyase su torso ahí con el culo en pompa. Inmediatamente ella soltó sus brazos y los puso en sus muslos separando sus piernas y abriendo la entrada para continuar la juerga.  
-Mejor que no falles.- Dijo tentando Rouge.  
Se quedó sin respiración un momento mirándola, eso debía ser un sueño, que ya los había tenido así, y si lo era no le importaba, puso su mano sobre la espalda de Rouge observando con detalle toda aquella zona, cogió su miembro con la mano y lo acercó a aquella zona rosada que escupía líquido trasparente.  
Aunque sólo había acercado la punta, a Rouge se le escapó un gemido, quizá porque se estremeció de nuevo o por las ganas que tenía en realidad de hacer aquello. Se mantuvo bien quieta mientras Knuckles, con sus manos en las nalgas de Rouge, iba entrando poco a poco, le parecía un poco estrecho en principio, pero cuando llegó al tope donde no podía empujar más y lo sacó un poco para volver a empujar lo sintió mucho mejor, como si se fuese adaptando a él aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente, incluso dentro de su recién despertada mente en cierta forma inocente aún pensó que quizá ella estuviese hecha para él, que eran el uno para el otro.  
Rouge soltó sus manos y las apoyó en la mesa para mantenerse cuando Knuckles empezó a moverse dentro de ella quedándose sin aire cada vez que llegaba al tope.  
-Duele...- Murmuró Rouge.  
Pero tampoco no lo quería decir demasiado fuerte por si paraba, a la vez que le dolía sentía placer, notaba que si en vez de poner resistencia dejaba de apretar y se dejaba llevar por el movimiento era incluso mejor, como si ensordeciese para notar el resto de sus sentidos más agudizados. Se relajó hasta el punto de apoyar su cara en la mesa estando de puntillas, no recordaba cuándo Knuckles había crecido tanto, pero le parecía más alto que ella.  
-¿Te hago daño?- Knuckles bajó un poco el ritmo.  
Rouge entendió enseguida por qué se lo decía, se le caían las lágrimas y estaba ardiendo, se sentía como en un caluroso día de verano expuesta al sol.  
-Tranquilo, esto es de placer.- Sonrió Rouge.  
-Oh.- Dijo Knuckles confuso. –Y ¿qué hago para que te corras?  
-¿Acaso te quieres correr tú ya?- Su sonrisa cambió a una muy pilla.  
-Lo decía porque...- Knuckles no podía evitar seguir moviéndose mientras hablaba. –Ah... esto está muy bien ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?  
-No me andes preguntando lo que quiero, haz lo que quieras, ten un poco de imaginación.- Cruzó los brazos apoyando los codos.  
-No me des sermones.- Se quejó Knuckles. –No tengo experiencia.  
Por lo bajito Rouge murmuró que ella tampoco era una experta pero cuando Knuckles le dijo que lo repitiese en alto ella dijo que no importaba.  
De manera que usó la imaginación, se agachó un poco sobre ella y le puso una mano delante metiéndole el pulgar en la boca diciéndole que lo chupase, a ella le extrañó pero lo hizo, no sabía si intentaba emular un trío o algo así. Ahora sí que se notaba que el equidna era mayor en tamaño que ella, pues Rouge estaba casi con sus piernas colgando y él sin embargo apoyaba bien los pies en el suelo y estaba sobre ella con la cabeza por encima.  
Cuando tuvo el dedo bien empapado se lo quitó, se alzó de nuevo y con la otra mano usó sus dedos para separar las nalgas de Rouge en el que comenzó a meter por el ano aquel dedo.  
-Oye ¿qué haces?- Se alteró ella un poco.  
-Usar la imaginación.- Respondió él.  
En principio Rouge pensó que aquello no era bueno, pero cuando metió el dedo el simple hecho de forzar su otro agujero le pareció una idea muy morbosa y ya que aquella zona constaba de tantos puntos sensibles lo notó excitante, tanto que sintió que se estaba corriendo, se ayudó a sí misma pasando su mano por delante machacándose el clítoris hasta acabar gimiendo tan fuerte que Knuckles en principio se acobardó un poco, pero verla así, hacerle lo que le hacía y querer hacer más hizo que acelerase el ritmo empujando frenéticamente mientras ella se corría, y ya se había corrido cuando Knuckles dio un par de empujones más fuertes gimiendo él también hasta desplomarse sobre ella dando pequeños empujones aún como una locomotora decelerando. Tras sacar su miembro de ella le siguió una gran cantidad de líquido blanco que no pareció molestar a Rouge.  
Knuckles se quedó sentado en el suelo, unió sus manos.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Rouge medio bajando del escritorio, con tanta embestida estaba prácticamente encima de él de cuerpo entero.  
-Rezo.- Knuckles suspiró. –Para que salga todo bien, haya un mañana y podamos volver a hacer algo así.  
-Ahhh pero que tonto eres.- Sacudió Rouge la cabeza. –Y un pervertido.  
-Pero bien que te ha gustado lo que te ha hecho este pervertido.- Knuckles la miró de reojo.  
Y Rouge no tuvo otra salida, sólo pudo sacarle la lengua de forma infantil aún ruborizada.  
-Será mejor que limpiemos todo esto o Tails empezará a poner cerrojos en todas las habitaciones.- Bromeó Knuckles.  
-¿Lo ves como eres un pervertido?- Rió Rouge. –Ahora que lo has probado ya quieres hacerlo en todas las habitaciones.  
-Yo no dije eso...- Knuckles echó sus brazos atrás apoyándose.  
Rouge se echó a reír, no paraba de llamarle pervertido pero le gustaba, le encantaba haber compartido con él aquella experiencia y por ello su expresión y su cara cambiaron de forma que Knuckles pensó que nunca la vería así, seguramente porque siempre fingía y hasta ahora no la había visto más que una vez con esa expresión, la noche que le sonrió cuando volvió a ser él mismo, esta vez ya sabía por qué era, simplemente tenía esa cara porque ahora era feliz.

continuará...


	14. Un enfrentamiento inevitable

Pensaba que quizá había perdido demasiado tiempo pero que había merecido la pena, sería un recuerdo agradable que guardar, algo por lo que luchar, por un futuro, pero por ello ahora debía darse prisa. Knuckles había sacado de la mochila todo su contenido, se había puesto aquellos extraños pantalones negros de rayas blancas y había dejado sobre la mesa su otro par de guantes, aquellos medio negros medio blancos, en el suelo también se veían unas zapatillas que no eran las que llevaba normalmente. Ahora mismo estaba de manos desnudas sentado sobre el sofá de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, estaba removiendo algo en un cuenco, parecía un líquido blanco, pintura tradicional.  
-¿Qué haces?- Se sentó Rouge a su lado.  
No le explicó mucho, justo acababa de preparar la pintura y con un dedo comenzó a pintarse el cuerpo con unas líneas que, según contó a Rouge, eran tradicionales de su tribu para luchar en la guerra.  
-Recuerdo haberte visto así alguna vez.- Ladeó la cabeza Rouge.  
Knuckles la miró, llevaba una camiseta larga, seguramente era de Amy de alguna estancia ahí buscando a Sonic.  
-Sólo la uso si es necesario.- Knuckles siguió pintándose. –No me gusta la guerra.  
Parecía sorprendida.  
-Venga ya, si te encanta pelear.- Rió ella.  
-Pelear sí, pero la guerra no.- Knuckles estaba serio. –La guerra fue lo que destruyó a mis antepasados, la ambición y la avaricia son los culpables de que yo sea el último descendiente de aquellos guerreros.  
-Pero te estás preparando como si fueses a la guerra.- Levantó una ceja Rouge.  
-Porque estamos en guerra.- Respondió serio Knuckles, la miró un momento. –Y sé que Shadow es importante para ti, pero...- Giró la cara. –Lo siento, si llegase el momento tendré que matarle.  
-No recuerdo que eso estuviese incluido en el plan.- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge indignada.  
-Sonic ha ido primero.- Siguió sereno Knuckles. –Sé que no está en su mejor forma y que Shadow sin embargo es mucho más poderoso, es inevitable que se enfrenten y en el pasado Shadow ya le podía a Sonic, no quiero pensar en qué podría pasar ahora, por eso...- Miró Rouge de nuevo. –Si le hace daño le mataré.  
-¿Eso qué es?- Rouge se puso en pie de golpe. -¿Una declaración de amor?- Le señaló con el dedo y le dio con él en la cabeza. -¿Tanto te importa Sonic?  
-¿Tanto te importa Shadow?- Le echó en cara Knuckles. –Llorabas por él como yo lloré por Sonic, no quiero que intervengas.  
-¿Intervenir por quién?- Se puso en pose altiva ante él. –Voy a tener que rescatarte ¿cuándo has tenido tú suficiente poder para enfrentarte a él?  
-Nunca he luchado en serio con Shadow, pero digamos que tengo un as en la manga que él no conoce.  
A Rouge le habría gustado más que Knuckles se hubiese enfadado y le gritase como siempre, ese semblante tan tranquilo le daba a entender que quizá sí sabía algo que los demás no habían visto, quizá algo relacionado con aquellas pinturas rituales, con esos pequeños brillos en ellas.  
-Fue Shadow...- Knuckles giró un poco su cara. -¿Tu primera vez?  
No cayó de culo por el comentario pero casi lo hace.  
-¿Qué?- Agitó Rouge la cabeza.  
-Bueno, lo que hemos hecho, no ha sido tu primera vez conmigo ¿no?- Ladeó la cabeza algo ruborizado.  
-Claro que no fue Shadow, es mi compañero en las batallas, mi...- Pensó un momento. –Amigo, pero nada de lo que te imaginas ¿acaso Sonic y tú sí habéis... eso?  
-¡No!- Se impresionó Knuckles. –Sonic es un chico.  
Rouge pensó que mejor le explicaba a Knuckles lo de las relaciones homosexuales en otro momento. Sobre ella... no le apetecía hablar de aquello, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá e hizo una versión resumida de lo que fue su noviazgo con un chico cuando tenía 15 años, de cómo después de pasar la noche juntos él empezó a ignorarla, a no responder a sus llamadas y a decir que era una pesada por insistirle, en definitiva, él sólo se había acostado con ella porque estaba "buena" y no porque estuviese enamorado como ella lo estaba.  
-Los chicos no somos todos iguales.- Declaró Knuckles.  
-Oh, qué simbólico...- Se burló ella. –Ahora me dirás que no pensaste que era sexy la primera vez que me viste.  
Tocado y hundido, sí lo había pensado y ahora no sabía cómo explicarle que él siempre la había visto más como una ladrona astuta que como una mujer sexy, pero conociéndola eso también habría sido motivo para pegarle.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Se enfadó ella. -¿Vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar con esa cara de atontado todo el día?  
-Diga lo que diga te vas a enfadar igual.- Knuckles acabó de pintarse. –Ha oscurecido, me tengo que ir.- Se puso en pie y la miró. -¿Estoy sexy?  
-¡Idiota!- Le gritó Rouge ruborizada.  
Le había gritado justamente porque en ese momento al verle con esas líneas blancas en su cuerpo sí que había pensado que era sexy, y Knuckles se echó a reír porque la veía ruborizada, al fin y al cabo había hecho algo que ella hacía continuamente. Se acercó a ella, la alzó en brazos y la abrazó fuerte, ella sólo pudo susurrar "Knuckles" mientras le correspondía, pensó que él sí respondería a sus llamadas, desde aquella vez no había querido confiar en nadie más, pero ahora sería todo distinto.  
-Me voy.- Dijo de nuevo Knuckles. –Cumpliré mi promesa y te conseguiré un mañana para que me rompas el corazón si quieres.  
Fue un adiós sin voz, ella no quería promesas, por estar siempre tan cerca de Shadow sabía el daño que podían hacer y no quería eso. Entendía que Shadow iba a pasarlo mal al volver en sí mismo por lo que había hecho, pero ella iba a estar ahí para ayudarle como ya había hecho en el pasado, lo que sentía por él era distinto de lo que sentía ahora por Knuckles, pero era algo demasiado complicado de explicar en ese momento en el que el tiempo corría en contra de ellos. No iba a quedarse ahí quieta, era más idiota de lo que pensaba el equidna si realmente creía que se iba a quedar ahí para no intervenir.

¿Dónde estaba Tails? Estaba seguro que en cuanto él saliese corriendo tardaría poco en consolar a Amy e ir tras él. Sonic empezaba a ponerse nervioso de verdad, no había corrido tan rápido como siempre y se paraba a cada rato a mirar atrás, había tenido incluso la tentación de irse de ahí, decir que no recordaba dónde decía el mapa que estaba Shadow, que se había perdido o algo así. Se miró las manos, llevaba un rato abriendo y cerrando los puños intentando decidirse, sabía que le estaban volviendo las fuerzas pero a la vez le temblaban por ello. Debía estar bastante cerca ya, comenzaban a verse plantas alienígenas por las cercanías y por ello sus piernas dejaron de correr.  
-Venga, vamos.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic. -¡Moveos!  
Las plantas no soltaban gas pero él no podía moverse, no podía levantar las rodillas ni despegar sus pies del suelo.  
-¿Cómo decía Tails?- Intentó ser fuerte. –No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo.  
Apretó de nuevo los puños hasta que empezaron a dolerle, no había sido capaz de quitarse aquellas placas del brazo, pero por ahora no lo notaba débil por mucho que apretase esa mano.  
-No tengo miedo...- Empezó a sentirse más tranquilo.  
Pero su corazón se aceleró de nuevo al escuchar un ruido en el árbol cercano, fue inmediato ponerse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la roca grande más cercana a esconderse detrás, se agachó sentado tras la piedra respirando muy deprisa casi clavando los dedos en la tierra temblando.  
-¿Pi?- Se escuchó sobre él.  
El sonido del árbol era de unos flickies, Sonic se sintió tonto y rió, el flicky parecía estar preguntándole qué le pasaba. Sonic acercó su mano por encima de su cabeza hacia el flicky, éste se puso sobre la mano del erizo y se dejó llevar a su altura.  
-Doy pena ¿verdad?- Rió de nuevo. –Sólo soy el reflejo del héroe que solía ser.  
El flicky movía la cabecita sin entender el idioma del erizo, sólo hacía "pi" de vez en cuando como respondiéndole. Estaba escuchando al flicky pero le parecía a la vez escuchar otras voces conocidas.  
-Tienes miedo.  
Sonic se puso de pie de un salto, miró a su alrededor, podía sentir punzante esa frase clavándose en sus oídos, se tapó las orejas pero seguía escuchándole.  
-No estás intentando superarlo.  
Tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que por taparse fuerte las orejas y no ver nada se iría esa voz, pero al oír eso los abrió de golpe y bajó sus manos.  
-¡Sí lo estoy intentando!- Gritó Sonic.  
Con ese grito, los flikies que había cerca salieron volando asustados, Sonic se quedó mirando al cielo respirando agitado, se rodeó el abdomen con los brazos, pensó que se había forzado corriendo, le dolía, esta vez le dolía de verdad, lo mismo que el brazo vendado, eran como cristales que le recordaban que sólo hacía dos semanas desde que se rompió.  
-Siempre hay algo que queremos decir y lo vamos dejando.  
Sonó tan lejana esa voz, tan débil, que por un momento Sonic pensó que realmente era Shadow que repetía las palabras de aquella horrible noche de tormenta y eso le hizo pensar en qué demonios estaba haciendo, no podía ocultarse en su dolor, había gente sufriendo más que él que ni siquiera podían luchar, él sí podía incluso en su estado actual, por eso debía hacerlo, por todos aquellos que no podían, por Shadow que ahora estaba atrapado entre dos mundos intentando de nuevo pertenecer a algún lugar.  
-Voy a buscarte.- Dijo Sonic mirando hacia el cielo. –Y juntos salvaremos este planeta como hacemos siempre.- Bajó la mirada y sonrió. –Éste es tu lugar... y el mío.  
Y como despertando de un largo sueño comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, el dolor seguía ahí pero ya no era un obstáculo, pensó que aunque tuviese que luchar sólo con un brazo iba a sacar a Shadow de ahí a patadas si hacía falta, no se iba a rendir, no iba a desfallecer, no iba a volver a decir nunca más que no podía hacer algo.  
Su voluntad ahora era fuerte pero su resistencia aún no había vuelto a su nivel habitual, contra más forzaba su cuerpo a correr más rápido más le dolía, entrecerró un ojo intentando ignorar el dolor y aunque empezó a ver borroso siguió adelante como si el correr pudiese dejar atrás todo. Todo hasta que se tambaleó y cayó rodando quedando tendido en el suelo boca abajo, le había parecido oír la voz de Shadow de nuevo, esta vez llamándole y aún cayendo sólo podía pensar en cómo podía llegar hasta donde él realmente se encontraba, no su cuerpo sino el verdadero Shadow, el que ellos conocían y querían rescatar.

¿Cómo podía un ser como él poseer tanta oscuridad y a la vez tanta luz? Ya se lo había dicho a Dark Doom en su primer encuentro, él era todo, él decidía, aunque así como estaba ahora no era que pudiese hacer gran cosa. Intentó moverse pero aquellas cadenas le retenían, aquel pico de su símbolo clavado en su pecho le mantenía inmovilizado, aunque sabía que era su mente la que estaba atrapada le dolía como si fuese su cuerpo de verdad, y quizá fue por el dolor que le pareció ver cerca de él aparecer a Sonic en el suelo, pero aquella visión se fue haciendo más clara a medida que Sonic se iba levantando.  
-Qué sitio más raro...- Pensó en voz alta Sonic una vez en pie. -¡Shadow!  
Al verle corrió hacia él, pero al acercar su mano fue como si una cúpula de energía le cubriese y le rechazase hacia atrás, cayó arrastrándose unos metros y quedándose sentado de culo en el suelo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sonó débil la voz de Shadow.  
-¡Hombre!- Medio rió Sonic. –Eres el primero que no se sorprende de que esté vivo.- Se levantó y se sacudió. –He venido a salvarte, tú me llamaste ¿no?  
-¿Salvarme?- Shadow parecía perdido. -¿De qué?  
Sonic se le quedó mirando, recordaba haber visto así a Shadow en alguna otra ocasión, pensó que simplemente estaba con la depre otra vez.  
-No es justo que te pase esto.- Sonic bajó un poco la cabeza. –Pero tampoco tienes por qué pasar por esto tú solo.  
Pero al dar un paso al frente, la imagen de Sonic comenzó a desvanecerse, supuso que estaba recobrando la consciencia, antes de desaparecer intentó que Shadow le prestase atención, le gritó que le sacaría de ahí, que le esperase, y al parpadear desapareció su visión de Shadow volviendo a la realidad. Tirado en el suelo con menor dolor en sus cicatrices se preguntó cuánto rato había estado realmente ahí, si aquello había sido real y por qué Tails no se había cruzado con él, pensó mientras se ponía en pie que quizá Tails no iba al lugar donde se encontraba Shadow, debía ser absurdo ir todos al mismo punto, a lo mejor Tails ya había ideado un plan, una misión para cada uno, colaborando todos para conseguir la victoria. Ahora sólo le quedaba seguir adelante, notaba la energía de las esmeraldas del caos y que quizá esa pequeña visión tuviese algo que ver con su poder y su conexión con Shadow.

Lo único que podía hacer era caminar por aquella estancia ¿cómo iba a dormir? Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la batalla de mañana. Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos de sol iban a poder librarse de una vez por todas de esos molestos humanos que tanto daño le habían hecho a él, a su familia y a aquellos que más quería. Seguro que nadie sintió pena cuando los dinosaurios se extinguieron y fueron suplantados por los humanos como especie dominante, ahora era el turno de que la familia Doom se impusiese sobre todos, él era la esperanza para el nuevo orden mundial.  
Puede que su condición actual de descendiente de los Doom le hubiesen traspasado algo más que nuevos poderes, el cambio en su forma de pensar, la forma de ver a los demás, y el ignorar el hecho de que en su interior sabía que Sonic seguía vivo y podía ser una amenaza para sus planes parecían una parte de él discutida constantemente por lo que quedaba del verdadero Shadow, el que todos conocían y apreciaban, que por mucho que intentaba acallar esa voz sabía que seguía ahí y le acompañaría por siempre. A pesar de todo ahora esa voz parecía no estar presente, quizá ese gen alienígena había logrado al fin vencerle psicológicamente, hasta que apareció él tirando por tierra todas sus teorías y su altivez, todo ese orgullo que le inflaban como un pavo desfalleció un momento al susurrar "Sonic" como si se sorprendiese de que el erizo azul estuviese ahí. Como reaccionando volvió a su estado actual, apoyó una mano en su cadera con una maliciosa sonrisa mirándole por encima del hombro.  
-¿Qué hace aquí el farsante azul?- Carcajeó Shadow. –Te has adelantado un poco ¿no? Mañana tengo una cita con todos esos que se oponen a mi imperio ¿o intentarás convencerme de que no lo haga?  
Sonic le miraba inexpresivo en un momento, quizá esperaba que tras la visión pudiese hacer volver a Shadow con sólo su presencia, respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, sonrió y puso sus manos en su cadera también en una posición algo parecida a la de Shadow.  
-No voy a intentar convencerte de nada, tú ya sabes realmente lo que has de hacer.- Sonó convencida la voz de Sonic. –Joder, Shadow ¿qué haces con esos faldones?- Se echó a reír.  
Shadow automáticamente se puso en guardia, eso era un insulto a las vestiduras tradicionales de su familia.  
-¿Pretendes que te deje campar a tus anchas por aquí?- Dijo Shadow con un tono amenazante. –Voy a terminar lo que mis antecesores no acabaron por inexperiencia.  
-¿Quieres decir que me tomas como una amenaza?- Rió Sonic. -¿Cómo te voy a tomar en serio con ese vestido y ese collar?  
Aunque el erizo negro ignoró sus comentarios sí que se quitó ese manto y las cadenas que le serían molestas para luchar. Puede que realmente Black Doom subestimase a Sonic y su grupo, y que Dark Doom no le diese importancia al erizo azul nada más que como alimento enriquecido para sus seguidores, pero Shadow justamente por haber luchado del lado de Sonic sabía la amenaza que era por estar ahí, que realmente no esperaba que Sonic llegase tan lejos, pero era el momento de remediar eso.  
Al lanzarse contra él, Sonic se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados un momento justo hasta cuando Shadow llegó hasta él bloqueando su ataque, y a la vez que le bloqueó le retuvo cogiéndole de los brazos, hacía toda la fuerza que podía en ese momento deteniendo a Shadow buscando en sus ojos algún resto del Shadow con el que había hablado antes. Los ojos de Shadow eran completamente distintos, su brillo y su expresión eran la de otro, pero por un momento al cruzar su mirada con la de Sonic sintió rabia, soltó su agarre gracias a su colosal fuerza, le lanzó un primer puñetazo que Sonic esquivó fácilmente, él hizo lo mismo con el golpe que Sonic le lanzó, había osado rozarle, de manera que usando sus poderes alien logró crear por un segundo una falsa imagen de su puño engañando a Sonic para darle un puñetazo por otro lado que le lanzó unos metros, tras eso siguió en guardia esperando el próximo movimiento de Sonic.  
Desde el suelo, Sonic se quedó sentado un momento ante su agresor, le había empezado a sangrar el labio y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo con una expresión seria, en cierta forma triste.  
-¿Cómo puedo volver allí?- Preguntó Sonic sin mirarle.  
Como Shadow no respondió por la sorpresa de esa pregunta que no tenía nada que ver, siguió, alzó la cabeza hacia él.  
-¿Cómo se hace para ir a donde está el Shadow que yo conozco?  
Acababa de decir eso y ya tenía a Shadow sobre él, le cogió de las púas y tiró de él hasta ponerle en pie.  
-Ese Shadow ya no existe, ahora sólo quedo yo, Shadow Doom., métetelo en esa cabeza que no vas a lograr apartarme de mi camino.- Lo dijo con tanta rabia que parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo de ello.  
Aunque le estaba haciendo daño no encontró que se pareciese al Shadow que conoció al principio, aquel que quería destruir el mundo por venganza. Giró la cara apoyando bien los pies e intentando ponerse derecho, parecía que Shadow le estaba dejando hacer eso esperando una contestación.  
-Yo lo que creo...- Comenzó a decir Sonic limpiando la sangre de su labio con su mano. –Es que el verdadero Shadow sigue aquí.- Y puso su mano en el centro del pecho de Shadow.  
Temblando de la rabia, Shadow volvió a golpear a Sonic rompiendo su bloqueo por la fuerza y haciendo que chocase su espalda contra una pared, velozmente se le acercó y le tomó del cuello antes de que cayese.  
-¿Por qué insistes, no ves que es inútil?- Le gritó encolerizado.  
Sonic puso sus manos en la mano de Shadow intentando evitar que le ahogase.  
-Estoy herido ¿recuerdas?- Sonrió Sonic. –Y aún así antes pude bloquear tu ataque hasta con mi brazo herido, sigues ahí, sólo he de hallar el modo de llegar hasta tu verdadero yo.  
-¡Cállate!- Gritó Shadow golpeando tan fuerte que un aura roja recubrió su puño.  
Sonic había cerrado los ojos y girado un poco la cara, sabía que no sería fácil traerle de vuelta, pero ahora ni siquiera pensaba en su miedo ni en que estaba solo, lo único que podía pensar ahora era la única posibilidad que se le había ocurrido para llegar hasta él. Había oído el ruido y había notado el aire que había movido Shadow con su puñetazo, pero el puño de Shadow estaba clavado al lado de la cabeza de Sonic, en aquella fea pared deformada típica de las estancias alienígenas de los Doom. Al abrir levemente un ojo, Sonic vio a Shadow con la cabeza baja y el puño cerca de él.  
-Ya lo entiendo.- Comenzó a decir Shadow. –Aún sigue luchando contra mí, me está reteniendo... si quiero librarme de él definitivamente no me queda otro remedio que acabar contigo.  
Al alzar la cabeza, al clavar sus ojos de rubí en los esmeraldas de Sonic, hasta el propio diablo habría sentido terror. Había aparecido aquel símbolo de Shadow en el lateral de su cara, rojo como las señales que tenía por todo el cuerpo, y en ese momento Sonic sí sintió peligrar su vida, sobretodo al sentir aquel fuertísimo puñetazo en la boca del estómago, había sido tan fuerte que le pareció que su estómago iba a salir disparado por su boca, se sintió sin aire escupiendo saliva con sangre cayendo de rodillas al soltarle Shadow, tan débil que se rodeó el abdomen con los brazos apoyando la cabeza en el suelo donde Shadow le dio una fuerte patada en el costado haciéndole rodar, él mismo le detuvo con el pie al ponerse al otro lado velozmente, le puso boca arriba y se sentó sobre él. Por mucho que Sonic intentó detenerle Shadow empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara hasta que le tuvo lo suficientemente atontado para que dejase de oponer resistencia, entonces de nuevo puso sus manos en el cuello de Sonic aprentando fuerte, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sonic ya estaba inconsciente, estaba cegado por la rabia, por ese reflejo de él mismo, de lo que no quería ser, considerando a su otro yo un blandengue que se había dejado mangonear por todos hasta el punto de sentirse mal por su existencia.  
-Te mataré, te mataré.- Repetía Shadow.  
Se puso en pie dejando colgado a Sonic por el cuello, seguía aprentando intentando arrancarle la vida a aquel ser tan odioso para él en ese momento. Sabía que aún estaba vivo porque escuchaba ensordecedor el latido de aquel débil corazón en sus oídos, agachó la cabeza intentando olvidar ese sonido y la visión de lo que parecía un muñeco de trapo roto, pero al agachar la cabeza, al fijar su vista en otro punto vio en sus mechones blancos aquella mancha de sangre que le había hecho antes Sonic cuando le dijo que el verdadero Shadow estaba ahí.  
Era el recuerdo de aquella noche, ese instante en el que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el que más que en su vida se preocupó porqué Shadow no tuviese problemas con Dark Doom. Aquella noche también le había manchado de sangre aquel mechón como ahora y sus manos reaccionaron por ello, temblaron como si tuviese parkinson y dejaron de apretar el cuello de Sonic. Ahora no era el corazón de Sonic el que escuchaba sino el suyo propio mirando a Sonic caer como un verdadero muñeco roto mientras que con cada latido era como recibir un golpe desde su interior retumbando dolorosamente. Se puso la mano en el pecho intentando en vano detener el dolor aprentando sus dedos entre los mechones blancos, cayó de rodillas al suelo al lado de Sonic y le maldijo porque aquello era culpa suya, golpeó el suelo haciendo grietas en él y volvió a maldecir.  
-¿Por qué no puedo matarte?- Gritó Shadow. -¿Por qué no pude matarla a ella tampoco?  
Aunque le había dicho a Dark Doom que Rouge había escapado, él realmente la tiró por aquel acantilado sabiendo que ella no se haría daño y escaparía, pero no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Recordaba estar en perfectas facultades mentales, había matado a aquellos humanos con sus propias manos, o como mínimo les propinó heridas de muerte, le había divertido escuchar sus lamentables súplicas mientras se desangraban en el suelo, se sentía superior, era superior, pero a pesar de todo seguía doliéndole y encima ahora veía caer sus lágrimas.  
-¡Por qué no puedo matarte!- Gritó de nuevo Shadow desesperado cogiendo a Sonic del brazo y lanzándole contra una pared. 


	15. Engullido por la oscuridad

Holaaa! siento actualizar tarde, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y del 26 al 29 estuve de viaje en el salón del manga de barcelona, subí a mi deviantart el flash con las fotos y los comentarios, este año hubo gente disfrazada de Sonic y cía, no sólo mi grupo de Sonic Spain.

(http)(dos puntitos barra barra)(www)(punto)deviantart(punto)com(barra)deviation(barra)42325239(barra)

caray sí q cuesta poner una dirección web en fanfiction... bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo, intentaré darme prisa con las continuaciones y si fanfiction me lo permite seguiré actualizando los domingos.

---

Capítulo 13: Engullido por la oscuridad.

Ya se lo esperaba, por eso cuando se cruzó con él no se movió, pasó por su lado volando hasta chocarse con la pared, pero Knuckles siguió sin moverse. Tenía la cabeza baja y una expresión seria, miraba al frente hacia aquel ser consumido por la oscuridad como si a su alrededor un aura negra hubiese sustituido a la suya roja con el único brillo del blanco de sus ojos, sus iris rojos y aquella marca incandescente como marcada a fuego en su cara.  
-Descansa, Sonic, ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Knuckles orgulloso de que Sonic se hubiese esforzado.  
En principio Shadow estaba demasiado cegado para darse cuenta de la presencia de Knuckles, pero el equidna empezó a brillar también, al contrario que Shadow no de forma oscura sino rojiza aunque quizá era un rojo algo oscuro, podía parecer sereno y concentrado en ese momento, pero como ya había declarado a Rouge, si Shadow hacía daño a Sonic estaba decidido a matarle. Sabía que Rouge no quería eso, que en los planes de Tails aparecía como víctima a rescatar y no como enemigo a batir, que hasta Amy le recriminó que no fuese con la intención de salvar al erizo negro. Pero las cosas no funcionaban así, no podía ser todo bonito como en los cuentos, no bastaba con un "Shadow, te queremos, vuelve con nosotros" para hacerle reaccionar, aquello era una fea realidad que debían encarar, Shadow estaba en el bando contrario y no sólo estaba intentando eliminar a todos los seres vivos del planeta sino que había intentado matar a aquel que hace quince días hizo todo lo posible por salvar.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, equidna?- Sonó ofuscada, oscura y profunda la voz de Shadow. -¿También quieres convencerme de volver?- Aquel tono burlón era capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera. -¿Más discursitos emotivos?  
Se había puesto las manos en la cara, era como si intentase mantener los pedazos de su ser en su sitio y notaba que su nueva marca roja le ardía con tanta intensidad que casi no podía abrir el ojo de ese lado.  
-Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo.- Declaró Knuckles con una sonrisa igualmente oscura.  
-¡Oh!- Se echó a reír Shadow con una carcajada maliciosa alzando la cara al cielo. -¿Vienes a defender al pobre ericito herido? No me importa enterraros juntos.  
Knuckles chocó sus puños y se colocó en posición de ataque.  
-He venido a por ti.- Knuckles no podía ocultar que en el fondo le entusiasmaba la idea de pelear contra alguien como Shadow. -¡Prepárate!  
Tras aquel grito, Knuckles corrió hacia Shadow preparando su ataque. El erizo negro estaba algo agachado con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos colgando como si tuviese un gran peso en su espalda clavándose en su columna que convertía la fría oscuridad en ardiente ira.

El primer ataque, un puñetazo, lo esquivó algo tambaleante, giró alrededor de Knuckles intentando pillarle por sorpresa para darle un revés, pero Knuckles lo bloqueó y agarró con su mano ese brazo para intentar darle un puñetazo con su otra mano. Justo a tiempo Shadow lo paró con su mano cogiendo su puño, pero Knuckles empujó y dejó notar que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba aprovechando un hueco que había dejado Shadow en su defensa para darle un puñetazo en el vientre que no le hizo mucho daño por Shadow prevenirlo y echarse atrás.  
-No está mal.- Sonrió Shadow.  
Pero aunque lo había esquivado y aunque estaba sonriendo, los ojos de Shadow parecían cansados, como si estuviese conteniendo algo, soportando algún tipo de presión.  
-Ahora es mi turno.- Declaró Shadow.  
Alzó una mano e hizo aparecer su esmeralda del caos, sentía su poder y el escalofrío de la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquella gema mágica. Miró a Knuckles altivo y ni se paró a pensar por qué el equidna no parecía atemorizado, en su opinión lo tenía todo ganado.  
Fue justo cuando dirigió su esmeralda hacia Knuckles que el equidna comenzó a correr de nuevo para atacarle una vez más, esta vez Shadow canturreó altivo "Chaos Control" para alentarlo todo, podía ver claramente cómo Knuckles se iba deteniendo hasta que quedó completamente inmóvil indefenso a la merced del erizo negro. Despreciando el valor del equidna, Shadow se le acercó dispuesto a destrozarle sin piedad, a medida que se acercaba comenzó a notar algo extraño y justo cuando estuvo a la altura de Knuckles el control que tenía sobre el caos se desvaneció, pudo ver claramente cómo Knuckles a su altura echaba hacia atrás el puño todo lo que podía cogiendo una gran carrerilla que le hizo mover a su alrededor el aire ahora con un tono verdoso. Shadow lo veía, se acercaba ese puño pero no era capaz de moverse con fluidez, le dio de lleno y le tembló todo el cuerpo con el dolor en su cara, tan potente que le hizo volar por los aires estrellándose con las escaleras, rompiéndolas con su propia espalda.  
Con su respiración agitada, Knuckles casi no podía creer que hubiese funcionado, había puesto en ese golpe todo lo que guardaba dentro, la rabia y la frustración que no se había desvanecido con las batallas contra los aliens.  
Había sido como la caída de un meteorito, o al menos así se sentía el erizo negro, como si se hubiese incrustado en las escaleras, con un dolor horrible en la cara, se había puesto la mano en donde le había dado el golpe, se sentía mareado y no pudo ponerse en pie en un principio, sólo puso estar ahí sentado echándose a un lado para apoyar su mano en el suelo con la esperanza de poder volver en sí y continuar la lucha, pero así como se echó hacia delante vio caer aquel líquido rojo, sabía que había cerrado los ojos antes de recibir el golpe y había sentido el impacto en su cara, la sangre que caía era suya goteando de aquella herida producida por uno de los picos del guante de Knuckles. Le temblaron los brazos tocando con su mano aquella sangre que no podía creer que fuese suya, le latió deprisa el corazón por no recordar cuándo alguien le había hecho sangrar de aquella manera y encolerizó por no entender por qué no funcionó su técnica más característica.  
-¿Cómo es posible?- Gritó Shadow poniéndose en pie.  
Pero al alzar la vista hacia Knuckles pareció entenderlo, aquel brillo verde no tenía nada que ver con el rojizo del principio.  
-Al fin y al cabo, tú sólo eres un sirviente.- Declaró Knuckles chocando sus puños y preparándose para atacar de nuevo.  
Shadow esquivó la siguiente lluvia de puñetazos, se sentía lento y torpe, los golpes de Knuckles no sólo se le acercaban, le rozaban, y sin embargo sus ataques no le alcanzaban. Intentó dar un desesperado salto hacia atrás lanzando un ataque de sierra como los que el propio Black Doom había usado contra él en otra ocasión. Knuckles se echó a un lado, eso no podía bloquearlo.  
-Ya veo.- Comprendió Shadow mirando las pinturas que tenía Knuckles en el cuerpo. –Ese brillo verdoso es el de la esmeralda maestra.  
-Mezclé polvo de Master Emerald con mis pinturas rituales.- Se sintió orgulloso Knuckles de su idea. –Tú y Sonic usáis las esmeraldas del caos, controláis su caos, pero mi esmeralda es la única que tiene el poder de deteneros. Como ya he dicho antes, no eres más que un simple sirviente, por eso yo que soy el maestro te puedo destruir, éste es el fin de la forma de vida "casi" perfecta.  
Ante tal arrogancia Shadow se comenzó a carcajear de nuevo, parecía fuera de sí, enloquecido, con la pupila de sus ojos reducida a una fina línea como la de un depredador con sobredosis de adrenalina.  
-¿Crees que puedes detenerme?- Dejó de reír. –Si no puedo usar mis poderes caóticos, siempre puedo recurrir a mis propios poderes, a mi sangre.  
Y aquellas últimas palabras sonaron guturales, como un cambio de voz brusco que hicieron dudar a Knuckles por un momento.  
A continuación Shadow dejó de soportar aquella carga en su espalda, se liberó como quien suelta el aire después de haber aguantado la respiración bajo el agua durante mucho. El suelo bajo ellos tembló con el grito de Shadow, aquella pequeña onda expansiva rompió el suelo levemente bajo Shadow, se agachó un poco poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su propia cabeza notando el dolor en su espalda, que a parte de las heridas por el golpe con las escaleras habían aparecido un par de bultos que parecían tener vida propia intentando escapar del interior de Shadow, acabaron desgarrando la carne cerca de sus omoplatos para poder liberarse, la forma de dos alas que se extendían, unas alas tenebrosas que al romperse la viscosa membrana que las recubría se vieron cuernos en ellas, una forma alargada como unos nuevos brazos con poca anchura. De sus costados comenzaron a salir otros dos bultos también desgarrando su carne derramando más sangre para dejar salir lo que ahora sí parecían unos nuevos brazos. Los suyos propios crecieron destripando los guantes que llevaba y haciendo salir disparados los anclajes de sus muñecas que contenían su poder con un crecimiento exagerado de sus hombros acabados ahora en punta. Su expresión cambió y al abrir los ojos se vio que lo que antes era blanco ahora era amarillo y cerca de sus iris se había enrojecido la zona.  
Knuckles tragó saliva, ahora le parecía mucho más grande el erizo, aunque el que el reto fuese mayor no iba a detenerle, iba a luchar contra Shadow por él mismo, por Sonic y por todos los que rezaban porque la batalla del amanecer fuese sólo un sueño.

Esta vez fue Shadow quien atacó primero, sus zarpazos iniciales con sus brazos superiores fueron esquivados por Knuckles, que tan metido en la batalla parecía intuir sus ataques, o al menos los ataques normales, los brazos inferiores de Shadow también colaboraron más que simplemente soportar el nuevo peso de aquella criatura, le dio un golpe que con aquellas grandes uñas rasgaron levemente el abdomen de Knuckles justo cuando se apartaba para esquivarlo, y al saltar vio que Shadow saltaba y se mantenía un poco en el aire agitando sus alas, movió los brazos y envió a Knuckles cuatro sierras una con cada brazo. Knuckles esquivó la primera, la segunda también, la tercera le pasó rozando un brazo y la cuarta rebotó situándose justo en su trayectoria, sólo tuvo tiempo para girarse e intentar detenerla con las manos, le hizo retroceder un poco pero logró deshacer la energía que creaban esas sierras notando el dolor en sus manos que parecía que se las estuviese cortando con una sierra de verdad, justo a la distancia para cortar y hacer daño pero no lo suficiente para partirle en dos las manos. Cayó de rodillas con las manos sangrando, pero Shadow no le dio tregua, se dirigió en vuelo rasante hacia él, le dio un manotazo no sólo golpeando sino estrellándole contra una pared, le cogió con sus dos manazas superiores, le separó y volvió a golpearle contra la pared, intentó hacerlo de nuevo pero Knuckles giró apoyando los pies en la pared y dio un impulso haciendo girar las muñecas de Shadow que por dolor le soltó, al caer Knuckles dio un salto como un rebote y con el puño alzado golpeó la barbilla de Shadow, que se tuvo que echar un poco hacia atrás pero sin perder el tiempo mientras se alejaba se defendió con sus otras manos deteniendo un nuevo puñetazo de Knuckles tomándole por los brazos y estirando de ellos. Knuckles gritó al notar que estiraba demasiado de sus brazos y tenía uno de ellos a punto de salirse del sitio, aunque no se iba a dejar vencer, el brillo verde apareció de nuevo y su fuerza aumentó lo suficiente como para darle una patada en el débil torso que ahora tenía Shadow haciendo que le soltase así que ahí lanzaba su ataque más poderoso Knuckles con el brillo verde alrededor de todo su cuerpo con el aumentado resplandor de sus pinturas ceremoniales poniendo todo su coraje en aquel golpe dirigido a la cabeza de Shadow. A su vez el erizo negro había sacado con cada mano una bola de energía azulada que estaba dispuesto a desintegrar a Knuckles justo cuando pasase entre sus brazos para dar su golpe.  
-¿Vas a matarme?  
Aunque no hubo ningún Chaos Control se detuvo durante unos instantes el paso del tiempo, sonó esa pregunta con la voz de Shadow en la mente de ambos.  
-En verdad no quiero hacerlo.- Sonó la voz de Knuckles. –Rouge lloró por ti.  
Y por su mente pasó la imagen de Rouge llorando aquella misma tarde porque temía por el destino de su amigo oscuro.  
-Pero si no lo haces te mataré, a ti, a Sonic, a Rouge, mañana los mataré a todos como estaba previsto.  
-Me gustaría haber luchado más veces contra ti.  
Y tras aquel parón en el tiempo, los ataques se cruzaron.

Era el momento en el que Sonic había perdido la consciencia, había logrado llegar hasta ahí, había confiado y una vez más la suerte estuvo de su lado. Sonic alzó la vista y reconoció aquel lugar en el que ya había estado antes de encontrarse con Shadow de cuerpo real. Comenzó a correr hacia el frente en busca de aquella especie de crucifixión de su amigo oscuro.  
-¡Shadow!- Le llamó. –He vuelto por ti ¿me has esperado?  
Sonó su voz más floja, no lograba encontrarle, aquello parecía desierto, no conocía la naturaleza de aquel lugar ni cómo los recuerdos podían atacarle, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.  
Sonic caminaba por lo que parecía el único camino de luz, engullendo sus alrededores la oscuridad, quizá era que la oscuridad misma estaba engullendo la mente de Shadow, pero en la parte más negra de los laterales comenzaron a brillar unos ojos rojos, varios ojos rojos.  
-No... no otra vez.- Se quedó sin aire Sonic.  
Y aunque dio un paso atrás intentó mantenerse firme, tenía que seguir adelante para buscar a Shadow. Hasta que a la luz aparecieron aquellas criaturas, ahí estaban los bípedos y los humanoides que tantas pesadillas le habían producido, pero no unas cualquiera, eran las mismas con las mismas heridas que él mismo les había hecho, con aquel ser de mandíbula desencajada, con aquel pequeño ser alado sin alas, con el gran humanoide de cabeza vuelta que Knuckles había partido el cuello.  
-¡Apartaos de mí!- Gritó Sonic.  
No podía con eso, con ellos no, intentó correr, a pesar de ello seguían a la misma distancia, tropezó y cayó, al darse la vuelta en el suelo les vio sobre él abriendo sus bocas. Sonic se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos temblando y gritando porque no podía creer que estuviese reviviendo eso, no quería morir, no quería pasar por eso otra vez ni aún sabiendo que en ese lugar era todo imaginario, pero algo hizo que cesasen sus gritos de forma radical.  
-No quiero que huyas.  
La voz de Knuckles, la de aquel que Sonic consideraba la persona que más seguridad le daba, a su lado se sentía protegido y aquella frase le hizo pensar en qué estaba haciendo, había dejado de ir adelante para huir de aquellos seres olvidando que más adelante estaba Shadow. Ahora lo entendía mejor, puede que sus recuerdos le estuviesen atacando, pero tenía un contraataque, recordó a Amy cuando despertó después de casi dos semanas inconsciente, recordó cómo ella sonreía y a la vez lloraba mientras decía "me prometí a mí misma que no lloraría" también recordó la emoción de su pequeño amigo cuando fue a verle, el cómo ocultó sus lágrimas abrazándole, sonrió pensando cuánta gente estaba en su corazón cuidando de él, cuánta le había ayudado, y al abrir los ojos vio en su brazo aquellas placas plastificadas que Eggman le puso para soldar el hueso de su brazo.  
La expresión de los monstruos cambió cuando Sonic se puso en pie, parecía decidido y lo estaba puesto que se hizo bola girando muy deprisa e hizo desvanecer aquellos reflejos lanzándose contra ellos. Miró al frente donde el camino parecía ahora más largo.  
-No te preocupes, Amy, no me voy a morir.- Esa fue su determinación.  
Y esas fueron las palabras que de forma mágica acortaron el camino haciendo que se acercase a él la imagen de Shadow y sus cadenas.

Alzó débilmente la cabeza, le sorprendía que estuviese ahí de nuevo, pero casi no le quedaban fuerzas ni para preguntarle qué hacía ahí, estaba convencido de que no iba a volver a ver a Sonic, ni a Sonic ni a nadie. A sus pies había un charco de sangre, gota a gota se le había ido escapando por la herida en su pecho como si cada gota fuese un poco de su ser, de su humanidad. Ahora sólo quedaba esa zona con luz habiendo sido todo engullido por la oscuridad, por el gen Doom y por su otro yo monstruoso.  
-¡Shadow!- Le llamó Sonic con una voz algo autoritaria. -¡Deja que te ayude!  
Y pensó que aquello era algo absurdo, ojalá pudiese ayudarle.  
-No puedes.- Alcanzó a decir Shadow. –Ya viste la barrera que puso Dark Doom.  
Delante de él Sonic agitó un brazo y movió la cabeza.  
-¡No es una barrera de Dark Doom!- Sonic ya lo había entendido, intentó entrar sus manos por aquella barrera que intentaba repelerle con viento y rayos blancos. -¡Es tu propia barrera!- Siguió entrando hasta alcanzar con una mano el símbolo de Shadow en su pecho. –Deja que te ayude ¿Crees que te mereces esto?- Lo cogió con ambas manos a pesar del dolor de notar aquellos pequeños rayos blancos intentando repelerle. -¿Que todo lo que has hecho ha sido un error y debes pagar por ello?  
Shadow gritó de dolor al notar que Sonic intentaba mover aquella pieza metálica clavada en su cuerpo.  
-¡Déjame!- Gritó al fin Shadow. -¡He matado a gente!- Sonaba lastimosa su voz. –Ojalá pudiese ser otro, si pudiera desear morir... pero mi alma es inmortal... no puedo morir y lo único que he hecho en esta vida ha sido equivocarme.  
-¿Equivocarte?- Sonic agitó la cabeza. -¡Todos nos equivocamos! Cometemos errores que parecen imperdonables, pero siempre hay un camino, tú ya habías tomado tu camino ¿recuerdas? Tienes que volver, el mundo no puede vivir sin esperanza y tú eres la esperanza del mundo.  
Porque Shadow era el único que había podido vencer a Black Doom, el que con su poder había destruido el Black Comet, había salvado el mundo no sólo en esa ocasión sino con anterioridad también había colaborado en su conservación, y sí, lo recordó, él ya había tomado su propio camino alejado de todos sus errores y del dolor de su pasado.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó Shadow con rabia. -¡Yo ya había elegido!  
-Eso es, Shadow.- Sonrió Sonic viendo que la pieza metálica comenzaba a salir del pecho de Shadow. –Aunque seas el elegido, no hay ninguna regla que exija que lo hagas solo.  
La barrera parecía hacerse más débil, era como si eso hubiese hecho reaccionar a Shadow, que bajó la cara cruzando su mirada con Sonic, esa expresión en Shadow era completamente distinta a cualquier otra que hubiesen visto nunca, estaba sorprendido y emocionado. Puede que más adelante lo negase, pero en ese momento Shadow se echó a llorar de pura rabia, apretaba los dientes notando caer sus lágrimas gimoteando, no quería estar ahí, quería volver a dominar su cuerpo, quería volver a reír con ese grupo alocado de héroes, quería volver a ser simplemente Shadow. Por todo eso al hacer fuerza, las cadenas comenzaron a ceder, liberó sus piernas, sus brazos, puso sus manos sobre las de Sonic estirando para sacar de su interior lo que quedaba de su símbolo hasta que salió y manchó a Sonic de sangre, tras eso se sintió caer pero Sonic le cogió y él se abrazó al erizo azul. Fue sólo un momento mientras veía a Sonic desvanecerse, él también se estaba desvaneciendo, por fin volvían.  
-¿Tengo derecho a vivir?- Se preguntó Shadow.  
Y cerró los ojos sonriendo pensando en lo que había dicho Sonic.

continuará...


	16. Horas antes del amanecer

Capítulo 14: Horas antes del amanecer.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el impacto de las bolas de energía, que aunque en un principio le habían parecido cuatro sólo le impactaron dos y de menor grado, igualmente se le había nublado la vista por un momento tras el golpe, le temblaban las piernas y cuando intentó dar un paso casi se va al suelo, había llevado demasiado tiempo aquellas pinturas de guerra. Puso su mano delante de él y como si fuese un imán todas las motitas de polvo verde comenzaron a unirse en la palma de su mano formando un pedazo de esmeralda maestra como eran originalmente.  
Knuckles miró delante suya al cuerpo de Shadow tumbado boca abajo, las alas y los brazos extra habían desaparecido, como si hubiesen sido compuestos por la propia sangre de Shadow solidificada y ahora hubiesen vuelto a su lugar dejando unas heridas sangrantes en aquellos huecos, era como si todo Shadow descansase sobre aquellos pequeños charcos de sangre, en especial por el golpe en la cabeza que le había dado Knuckles. El equidna dio otro paso y se sintió mareado hasta el punto que cayó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.  
-¿Knuckles?- Sonó la voz femenina a su espalda.  
Justo a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, no se giró, sólo quería ignorarla.  
-¿Le has...- Rouge comenzó a respirar muy deprisa. -...matado?  
Se acercó a Knuckles en tono amenazante, le cogió del cuello y le alzó traqueteándolo.  
-¿Cómo has podido?- Cerró fuerte los ojos Rouge.  
El equidna cogió los brazos de Rouge con sus manos para detenerla.  
-Aún está vivo.  
Le soltó y miró hacia Shadow, estaba contenta por escuchar eso pero cuando dio un paso hacia el erizo negro sintió las manos de Knuckles cogiéndola de los brazos de nuevo, estirando y tirándola atrás.  
-¿Qué demonios haces?- Se enfadó ella sentada de culo en el suelo.  
-Ya te lo dije, no intervengas.- Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia Shadow. –Si no acabo con él ahora será él quien nos mate a todos.  
Lo sabía porque se lo había escuchado a Shadow, aquella declaración de muerte y destrucción era algo que no podía pasar por alto, estaba dispuesto incluso a sacrificar esos sentimientos por Rouge si con ello salvaba la vida de sus seres queridos. Rouge intentó detenerle pero Knuckles encaró el pedazo de esmeralda maestra que tenía, fue como un empujón lo que Rouge sintió lanzándola alejada de ellos, los poderes que le daba esa joya a Knuckles eran misteriosos para cualquiera que no se hubiese criado en Angel Island, ahora entendía Rouge cómo había podido Knuckles igualarse en poder a Shadow.

Metió el pie por debajo del cuerpo de Shadow y le dio la vuelta, apoyó una rodilla a su lado y con su mano alzó un poco la cabeza de Shadow dejando su cuello al descubierto, quizá fue porque Shadow en el fondo no le caía mal que le importaba que sufriese, pero pensó que al menos al estar inconsciente aquello iba a ser rápido y no iba a dolerle, un golpe certero en la garganta que le rompiese la tráquea y todo acabaría. Alzó el puño a pesar de los gritos de Rouge que intentaban desesperadamente detenerle, pero no fueron los gritos los que hicieron ceder a Knuckles, fue aquella mano en su brazo, aquella mano conocida y esa suave voz.  
-Ya es suficiente, Knuckles.  
Y por ello el equidna dejó de hacer fuerza y soltó a Shadow, se relajó tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo sin ser capaz de mirar a su espalda donde estaba el erizo azul.  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Knuckles con voz cansada.  
-Pues sí.- Rió un poco Sonic. –Me he echado una siestecita y como nuevo.  
Knuckles se giró un poco y en cierta forma era verdad, a pesar de la paliza que le había dado Shadow no se le veía mal, golpes y rasguños pero nada importante.  
Rouge se había quedado de piedra, sólo había sentido el viento a su lado pasar veloz, ni se había fijado que Sonic también estaba ahí, por lo menos había evitado que Knuckles matase a Shadow y aunque ella no era de las que se quedaban al margen y se moría de ganas de correr hacia Shadow a comprobar cómo estaba, decidió darles un "momento" a Sonic y Knuckles.  
-Al final has venido.- Pensó en voz alta Knuckles.  
-Supongo... que tenías razón.- Dijo Sonic vadeando.  
-Lo importante es que estás aquí, y bueno ¿qué hacemos con Shadow?- Se puso en pie le equidna más descansado.  
-Está bien, ha estado perdido pero ya se encontró, ahora es inofensivo como un cachorrito.- Bromeó Sonic.  
El erizo negro se estaba despertando y aquello no pareció hacerle gracia.  
-¿Tengo pinta de cachorro?- Puso mala cara Shadow.  
Knuckles se puso en guardia pero al mirar a sus ojos no vio aquella expresión maligna, volvían a ser los ojos del Shadow que una vez conoció, duro y sereno, y por ello dejó de verle como una amenaza.  
-¡Rouge!- Se giró Knuckles hacia ella. –Puedes acercarte, vuelve a ser él mismo.  
Como si hubiese visto una joya, Rouge salió disparada pasando entre el erizo azul y el equidna para ayudar al Shadow que intentaba levantarse.  
-Tómatelo con calma.- No pudo evitar Rouge dejar ir una sonrisa.  
Pero Shadow no lo entendió bien "¿Sangre?" veía aquel líquido rojo en él que esta vez no era sangre ajena.  
-¿Estoy... sangrando?- Se quedó sentado.  
-Es culpa de Knuckles.- Le señaló con el dedo Sonic.  
-¡Eh, que antes de llegar yo te estabas peleando tú con él!- Se enfadó el equidna.  
-Sip, pero tú le pegaste más fuerte.- Sonic pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.  
Si hubiese estado en forma, Shadow habría reído, pero le dolían tanto los golpes que le había hecho el equidna como las señales de algo que no sabía bien qué era.  
-Debió ser una buena pelea.- Shadow se sintió más tranquilo.  
Al ponerse en pie notó cómo poco a poco le iba doliendo todo menos, casi podía sentir cerrarse las heridas desde su interior y eso le hizo sentir mejor, por un momento había temido que por usar sus poderes del gen Doom hubiese perdido su capacidad de recuperación que le otorgó Gerald, había notado que contra más usaba sus poderes heredados por su familia parecía estar perdiendo sus capacidades naturales.  
-¿La recuerdas?- Le preguntó Sonic.  
-Tengo vagos recuerdos, en ese momento estábamos ocupados.- Respondió Shadow.  
-¿En algo censurable?- Dejó ir Rouge.  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza pero sí se sintieron un poco intimidados ya que en aquel lugar se habían conocido un poco más y eso era algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados.  
-De todas formas.- Se giró un poco Shadow. –Me gustaría pelear contigo otro día, parece interesante.  
Se sorprendió y se sintió halagado, casi se emocionó porque hacía mucho que Sonic no le proponía una pelea y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo alguien que él consideraba el extremo del poder, su energía pareció aumentar y con un par de puñetazos al aire aceptó su desafío.  
-Qué fácil es tenerte contento...- Rió Rouge.  
-Tengo algo que enseñaros, seguidme.- Dijo Shadow cortando un poco a Rouge.  
Pero así como se giró en la dirección que debían tomar sonó una explosión que hizo temblar el suelo.  
-¿Ha empezado el ataque?- Preguntó pensando en voz alta Knuckles.  
-Es imposible.- Dijo Rouge. –Aún falta mucho para el amanecer.  
-¿Y Tails y Amy?- Sonic se giró hacia Knuckles. -¿Cuál era su misión?  
-Minar la base y facilitar el acceso, pero la zona que ellos trataban no tenía por qué ser peligrosa.- Respondió Knuckles.  
-Esperad aquí.- Dijo Sonic. –Knuckles y yo iremos a echar un vistazo.  
Rouge se los quedó mirando y mientras se iban hizo una broma sobre si Sonic se llevaba con él a su protector por miedo aún a los aliens, luego notó algo intimidante la mirada de Shadow sobre ella.  
-¿Qué?- Le giró la cara.  
-¿A ti te ha pasado algo?- Arqueó una ceja Shadow. –Tienes otra cara.  
-¿Qué le pasa a mi cara, se me ha corrido el rimen?- Rouge sacó un pequeño espejo.  
-No eso, se te ve... feliz.- Y hasta él mismo se extrañó de estar diciendo eso.  
Era una chica lista y la primera en pillar este tipo de cosas, por eso se ruborizó, le miró y sonrió, dijo que no era asunto suyo y le sacó la lengua.  
-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?- Shadow se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de forma pícara. -¿Tiene algo que ver con el equidna?  
Y le bastó con mirar a la cara completamente roja de Rouge para saber la respuesta, además que ella agitando los brazos intentando excusarse le pareció una reacción muy graciosa.  
-Ah, pero no te preocupes.- Dijo Rouge al final. –No voy a dejar de ser tu amiga por eso, eres un desastre y necesitas que alguien cuide de ti de vez en cuando.  
"Una amiga" eso era algo especial, quizá era la primera vez que Rouge se lo decía con tanta naturalidad y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no exteriorizar lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba tan emocionado que incluso él en su condición de vida perfecta, de aspecto de tipo duro, de ser peligroso, habría podido llorar. Llorar por el calificativo que le había otorgado Rouge, llorar por Sonic que atravesó la barrera que él mismo había creado venciendo sus miedos para recuperarle, por todos los que habían participado en ese plan para rescatarle antes del ataque, antes de la guerra, incluso después del odio por sus acciones, después de los crímenes que había cometido, ahí seguían todos dispuestos a ayudar. No sabía si realmente le iban a ayudar de verdad o era por el bien común, pero por todas esas acciones y por todos esos sacrificios debía usar todas sus fuerzas por mantener a raya al monstruo que portaba en su interior.

Sonic y Knuckles volvieron enseguida, Sonic riendo sin parar y Knuckles con cara de fastidio.  
-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo Knuckles llegando a su altura. –Ya me extrañaba que con todo el ruido que hemos montado en nuestra batalla no se hubiese dado cuenta nadie.  
-¿Esperabas que el abuelito de Shadow viniese en su ayuda?- Siguió riendo Sonic.  
-Hostias pero tampoco esperaba que estuviese Eggman por aquí montando follón horas antes del ataque original.- Agitó los brazos Knuckles.  
-El doc no es que juegue muy limpio que digamos, pero se supone que tienes que agradecérselo, sino te habrías enfrentado al bersek Shadow y a sus primitos.- Rió Rouge.  
-No son mis primos, no se me parecen en nada.- Se cruzó de brazos Shadow.  
-Que sí se te parecen.- Hizo referencia Sonic a aquella larva negra de mechas rojas que encontraron una vez.  
-Lo que sea... no hay mal que por bien no venga, seguidme.- Shadow comenzó a andar. –Dark Doom tiene una sorpresa preparada para acabar con todos de un solo golpe.  
Era una sala cercana, pero por el ataque de Eggman ahora había muchos más centinelas cubriendo su entrada vigilando los movimientos de los alrededores.  
-Déjamelos a mí.- Knuckles dio un paso al frente.  
-No creo que estés en condiciones ahora mismo...- Comenzó a decir Sonic.  
-¿Me estás insultando?- Se indignó Knuckles. –Soy el guardián de la esmeralda maestra, no hay enemigo que no pueda batir.- Le señaló con el puño. –Vosotros seguid adelante.  
Tras eso se adelantó para llamar la atención de aquellas criaturas. Sonic no se quedó muy convencido, era consciente de que la batalla con Shadow le había debilitado mucho además de usar el poder de su esmeralda que normalmente le dejaba agotado.  
-No te preocupes.- Dijo por lo bajo Rouge. –Me quedo con él.  
Y salió tras Knuckles, espalda con espalda para machacar todos los enemigos que fuesen posibles para darles tiempo a los erizos. Sonic les miró un momento, sonrió y pensó en voz alta "estarán bien" luego siguió a Shadow.

Lo que había tras aquella puerta no se podría definir como la tecnología más avanzada desde el punto de vista de Sonic, simplemente para él tecnología era lo que usaban Tails y Eggman, aquello era algo indescriptible, después de ver lo que había visto hasta ahora de los aliens no sabía si era realmente peligroso. Su aspecto era como el de un tronco redondo hecho a base de cientos de ramificaciones, todo en un tono violeta oscuro con pequeños brillos verdes como de diminutas piedras preciosas, en su parte superior había una pequeña explanada, desde ahí no lo veía bien pero Shadow lo definió como el centro de control, una zona abultada con cristalitos brillantes que debían equivaler a la consola de control de una nave o parecido lleno de botones. En su base había cuatro de aquellas pequeñas plantas de energía que ya habían visto en las ruinas de la fortaleza volante de Black Doom, sus esferas ahora estaban apagadas y no se movían.-Al amanecer, con el primer ataque, Dark Doom planea ponerla en marcha.- Dijo Shadow acercándose. –Las vibraciones que desprende se extenderán por todo el planeta intensificando los gases que previamente han repartido por todas partes, será la muerte inmediata de todos los seres vivos de este planeta.  
-Eso es... horrible.- Se sorprendió Sonic. -¿Tanto nos odia? Quiero decir ¿cómo puede alguien odiar tanto?  
-No es cuestión de odio.- Se giró Shadow hacia él. –Es cuestión de supervivencia y dominación, creen que realmente no hacen algo malo, es una lucha por la conservación de su especie, no es nada personal.  
-¿Nada personal?- Sonic agitó el brazo. -¿Por qué no intentar convivir?  
-¿Puedes conseguir que un líder acostumbrado a dominar sobre todos se convierta en un ciudadano de a pie?- Se cruzó de brazos. –Es la ley del más fuerte ¿por qué yo que soy el más poderoso debo dejarme humillar por seres inferiores? La primera vez que llegaron aquí fueron los seres de este planeta quienes mataron a uno de sus descendientes en plan "ag, un alien qué asco y qué miedo, acabemos con él"  
-A ti lo que te pasa es que aún estás enfadado porque los científicos te querían cortar en rodajitas para ver por qué eres la forma de vida definitiva...- Echó la vista atrás Sonic.  
Shadow agitó la cabeza, hablar con Sonic era como hablar con una pared, no podía entender la diferencia entre un rey y un mendigo. Pero tampoco quería defender a los aliens ni justificar sus acciones aunque él mismo había tomado parte en ellas, no quería entenderles ni sentirse identificado, pero sí conocía ese odio hacia aquellos que una vez hicieron trizas su corazón y su mente por puro miedo a no poder controlar lo que ellos mismos habían desencadenado.

Estaba claro lo que debían hacer, destrozar aquella cosa hasta que quedase inservible.  
-Shadow ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sonó aquella oscura voz.  
No se quería acobardar, pero el sólo hecho de escucharle le helaba la sangre a Sonic, aún así se mantuvo firme un poco por detrás de Shadow.  
Las señales de las heridas de Shadow ya cerradas dieron a entender a Dark Doom que había luchado, y en su opinión el que el erizo azul estuviese con él era una clara derrota no sólo física sino psicológica por parte de su sucesor. Sin dirigirles la palabra estiró el brazo en su dirección, acto seguido Shadow se agarró la cabeza doliéndole de nuevo.  
-Ah, no, de eso nada.- Sonic dio un salto y le dio una patada en el brazo a Dark Doom.  
-Pequeño erizo...- Su tono despectivo hizo temblar a Sonic. –Quizá sí tengas algunas similitudes con mi pequeño, pero eres débil, no estás a la altura de las circunstancias.  
Y al decir eso movió el brazo haciendo que saliesen del suelo plantas tóxicas que escupieron una ráfaga de gas como la que usó contra Sonic la vez anterior. El erizo azul tosió, se tambaleó poniendo una mano en su frente diciendo que no podía respirar y se fue al suelo boca abajo.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó Shadow pero enseguida apoyó él una rodilla en el suelo doliéndole la cabeza más. –Black Doom no podía usar el control mental conmigo ¿por qué tú sí me influyes?  
-Porque activé tu gen Doom, a través de él puedo convertirte en lo que debes ser.  
-¡Yo soy yo!- Gritó Shadow intentando ponerse en pie. -¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué ahora?  
-Pobre Shadow.- Se acercó a él Dark agachándose y poniendo una mano en su cabeza. –Tienes tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para entenderlas. Yo no quería hacerte esto.- Miró las heridas de Shadow. –Como las dos cara de una misma moneda, el gen Doom es el mismo de tus poderes como forma de vida definitiva.  
Dark Doom irguió su vieja figura separando su mano de él pero aún en posición sobre su cabeza ejerciendo su poder de control en él para ocultar de nuevo lo que él consideraba su parte débil.  
-Deja que te alivie de tu dolor, deja que Shadow Doom sea libre, no volverás a arrepentirte ni a desear no haber nacido nunca, tendrás pleno control sobre tus emociones, sobre tus recuerdos, ven a mí y juntos crearemos nuestro nuevo mundo libre de las patéticas criaturas que ahora lo habitan y desaprovechan sus posibilidades y oportunidades.- Dark Doom apartó la mano completamente de él.  
No quería ceder, luchó hasta el último momento contra su otro yo a pesar de dolerle de verdad aquellas palabras, no quería creer que todo lo que había luchado hasta ahora había sido en vano, incluso mientras sus ojos se tornaban de nuevo amarillos y rojos siguió pensando que él era él y nadie más, que ese otro yo que había en su interior era sólo una sombra que con un poco de luz podía disipar, aunque en ese momento no se le ocurría qué luz podía socorrerle mientras iba cediendo poco a poco.

Una de aquellas criaturas se estampó contra una pared por la fuerza del golpe recibido, intentó levantarse pero una veloz figura roja le asestó otro golpe que lo hundió en la pared haciéndole expulsar el último aliento de vida. Cerca de ellos, la chica murciélago puso un pie sobre una criatura ya caída.  
-Cuando les coges el truco no son tan temibles.- Alardeó de haber vencido.  
Detrás suya saltó uno de los aliens que quedaban pero Knuckles lo apartó de un puñetazo.  
-No te lo tomes a la ligera, recuerda que estos bichos atacando en grupo son realmente buenos.- Dijo Knuckles en guardia.  
-¿Estás preocupado por mí?- Rouge puso sus brazos por detrás de ella misma.  
El equidna se ruborizó un poco y le quitó importancia al asunto.  
-Ya no quedan casi ninguno.- Dijo Rouge. –Te dejo lo que queda a ti, tengo algo que hacer.  
-¡Eh, espera!  
Pero cuando Knuckles se giró ella ya estaba volando en dirección contraria a la entrada de la sala que estaban custodiando.  
-¿Qué demonios estará tramando ahora?- Preguntó al aire Knuckles.  
Las criaturas que quedaban comenzaron a rodear a Knuckles, que con una sonrisa de satisfacción por cómo le iban las últimas batallas se abalanzó sobre ellas mostrando que aún tenía energía suficiente para todas, declarando que no eran seres inferiores que se iban a dejar dominar tan fácilmente, éste es su planeta e iba a protegerlo con uñas y dientes si hacía falta. Ese fuerte pensamiento, esas ganas de vivir y proteger lo que más quería, todo eso hizo brillar el pedazo de Master Emerald que tenía.  
-¿Quieres ayudarme?- Sonrió Knuckles viendo flotar ese pedazo en el aire.  
Y como si le contestase, la joyas se dividió en cientos de pedacitos diminutos que se pegaron a él reparando la forma de las pinturas que llevaba aún en su piel.

continuará...


	17. Mil años contra la nueva generación

Capítulo 15: Mil años contra la nueva generación.

Sentía cómo la realidad se iba deformando, poco a poco el mundo se cerraba sobre él, aquellos muros de oscuridad reduciendo su campo de visión en el que Dark Doom se encontraba justo en el centro con aquel enlace de energía dominándole. Fue en ese momento en el que le parecía que estaba a punto de perder la razón cuando oyó de nuevo su voz "no te rindas" y aunque pensó que había sido sólo en su cabeza fue recuperando la visión justo para ver a Sonic golpeando con la cabeza y los brazos a Dark Doom en el centro donde si hubiese sido una criatura como ellos habría golpeado su estómago. La cuestión era que estaba apartándole de él dejando que por un momento Shadow se relajase hasta el punto de caer de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza intentando sacar de él todo el veneno que su abuelo por ADN le estaba introduciendo.  
-¿Cómo es posible?- La curvada oscura figura de Dark Doom se enderezó. –Deberías estar paralizado, en las últimas.  
-Oh, vamos.- Exclamó Sonic confiado. -¿De verdad pensabas que caería de nuevo en ese truco? Estás subestimando la fuerza de la vida de este planeta.  
Si Tails hubiese estado ahí de seguro habría explicado que el cuerpo de Sonic por la exposición continua a esos gases tóxicos había creado una defensa natural en su cuerpo quedando inmune a ellos.  
-¿Estabas haciendo comedia?- Se puso en pie Shadow. -¿Y lo de "no puedo respirar" también?- Se burló de su actuación.  
-Hey, soy un gran actor.- Sacó pecho Sonic.  
-Nada.- Dijo Dark Doom con los ojos cerrados. –Todo lo que hacéis, todo lo que decís, no os va a servir para nada.- Abrió los ojos y miró a Shadow. –Realmente no quería que Black y tú peleaseis en un principio, pero continuamente niegas tus orígenes y quién eres.  
Shadow estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente y gritarle que se callase de una vez, pero curiosamente fue Sonic quien se le adelantó.  
-¿Y tú qué sabes quién debe ser Shadow?- Parecía realmente enfadado. -¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decir algo así? Tú nunca has estado aquí, no le conoces, no tienes derecho a decidir por él ¡él ya había elegido ser quien es!- Sonic giró la cabeza. –No es justo... ya se había decidido, había dado un paso al frente más allá de su pasado y sus orígenes ¿por qué ahora que empezaba a vivir su vida has tenido que venir a arrastrarle de nuevo al lugar donde empezó?  
Shadow pensó que tenía razón, antes lo recordó, él ya había elegido, ahora no debía dudar porque su ser ya se había definido, había estado cediendo al poder de Dark Doom pensando que era verdad lo que decía, pero ya no, ya no necesitaba dudar sobre sus palabras, a pesar de todo él siempre iba a ser Shadow.  
Dark Doom, cansado de todo aquello, de negar que Shadow perteneciese a ese planeta, se había estado engañando a sí mismo, lanzó una de aquellas sierras de energía hacia Sonic, que quiso esquivar pero notó la mano de Shadow es su brazo estirando de él, así que se dejó proteger. Sonrió cuando Shadow le dijo "vamos" invitándole a participar en esa pelea donde se veía la gran experiencia de control de la energía de Dark Doom pudiendo lanzar rayos energéticos, sierras e invocar meteoritos mucho más rápido y con más precisión que el propio Black Doom en su juventud.

¿Cómo podía esa carcasa vieja prácticamente carente de vida moverse con esa fluidez? Arrastrando su oscura y cansada figura olvidó por qué luchaba, por qué intentaba matar a aquel que era la última esperanza para su especie, entonces lo vio claro, no había esperanza. Todos los suyos, su familia, sus subordinados, todos muertos o debilitados ¿qué quedaba de su imperio? Era demasiado viejo para todo eso, demasiado para cargar con él aquella pesada carga, miles de años malgastados, demasiadas veces viendo cómo iban cayendo uno a uno sus descendientes, él no debía estar luchando, debía estar sentado en su viejo trono contando a sus nietos sus antiguas batallas mientras sus hijos libraban las suyas propias. Y después de conseguir su imperio lo perdió, eso era todo lo que quedaba, eso era todo lo que debía quedar, porque en ese momento decidió que tras vencer a esos dos erizos la propia esperanza de los humanos se consumiría por sus sentimientos oscuros de miedo y rencor hacia aquellos que no les salvaron, hundiría en el eterno lago negro de terror sus almas y así el fin de los tiempos llegaría para todos los seres vivos del planeta, incluso él mismo descansaría por fin, pues nada más empezar esa batalla se arrepintió de todo, de todo lo que hasta ahora había defendido, pues no había conseguido su principal objetivo, tener a su lado a su último descendiente.

Sonic apoyó una mano en el suelo intentando levantarse.  
-Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.- Dijo desde el suelo. -¿Cómo puede un tío tan viejo luchar así? No debería tener fuerzas ya.  
-Eso es porque no es como los habitantes de este planeta.- Shadow bloqueó una de aquellas sierras con su propia energía. –Aquí el poder tiene su base en el físico de manera que a mayor edad menos fuerza se tiene.- Se quedó mirando a Dark Doom que invocaba cinco meteoritos. –Sin embargo ellos no tienen una forma corpórea como nosotros, su fuerza se basa en el control de la energía, cuanta más experiencia tienen mejor luchan.  
-Joder con el viejo...- Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo Sonic. –Vamos a darle caña.  
Se miraron y asintieron a la vez, de un salto Sonic se puso en pie y atacaron a la vez esquivando los meteoritos y usándolos de base para saltar impulsándose hacia su enemigo. Lograron golpearle, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero aún así no era suficiente, cuando iban a dar el golpe conjunto de gracia desapareció y reapareció a un lado con un rayo energético enorme dirigiéndose a ellos. No lo esquivaron y salieron disparados cayendo ellos al suelo de nuevo intentando usar su infinita esperanza para continuar la batalla.  
-Os lo dije, todo será inútil.- Su voz se fundió con el sonido del meteorito más grande que había invocado hasta el momento. –Vosotros moriréis, todos los seres de este planeta, pronto todo acabará.  
Sonic apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos cuando el meteorito se acercó a ellos, pero una roca tan grande como el meteorito se estrelló con él haciéndolo trizas, era otra invocación pero por otro jugador del equipo de casa.  
-¿Necesitáis que os eche una mano?- Sonó una voz detrás de ellos.  
Con las marcas de las pinturas brillando intensamente en aquel tono verde, Knuckles se acercó a ellos, cuando Dark Doom invocó otros cinco meteoritos más pequeños Knuckles hizo lo mismo, al fin y al cabo él dominaba la tierra y ese truquito hacía tiempo que lo conocía, además que gracias a la colaboración del poder de la Master Emerald había incrementado su propio poder de invocación. Los meteoritos chocaron en el aire haciéndose pedazos que salieron disparados hacia ambos lados, uno que se acercaba a Sonic fue golpeado por el martillo de Amy.  
-¿Llegamos tarde?- Dijo Amy dándole vueltas en el aire a su martillo.  
A su lado aterrizó Robin con Tails subido sobre su espalda, le había añadido una especie de silla de montar con complementos mecánicos en los que llevaba acoplados dos armas de fuego y un cañón.  
-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Sonó animada la voz de Tails.  
Amy estaba de espaldas a Sonic, no quería mirarle aún. Él se puso en pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo, le parecía curioso pensar que hasta ahora le costaba ponerse en pie, por falta de fuerzas o por miedo, no podría distinguirlo, pero ahora con Amy ahí no quería flaquear y se puso en pie de un único impulso.  
-¡Eh, Amy!- Sonic intentó que su voz sonase graciosa, simpática y esperanzadora, aunque no pudo ocultar cierto tono cansado. -¿Qué haces aquí, asustando a los pobres aliens con tu martillo?  
Amy rió un poco de espaldas a él, bajó su martillo y puso sus manos a su espalda girando un poco su cuerpo y su cara hacia él con una mirada dulce.  
-¿Acaso dudabas que viniese a luchar por ti?- Tras eso sonrió. –No te pienso compartir con esos bichos.- Retiró un poco la vista de él al ver sus nuevas magulladuras.  
De esa manera se unieron al frente de ataque, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy y su joven aliado alado, así podían colaborar para detener los ataques de Dark Doom, pero aún les faltaba algo más, les faltaba el contraataque definitivo pues ni el apoyo aéreo de Tails y Robin era suficiente. Incluso Shadow hizo aparecer su esmeralda, sabía que Dark Doom tenía el resto en la base, él las había conseguido para su causa, y mirando su esmeralda se fijó en que ésta comenzó a brillar, se extrañó y pensó que quizá por alguna rareza de su poder la esmeralda quería ayudar como la esmeralda maestra de Knuckles, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta, ese brillo era el característico del cuando había otra demasiado cerca, como imanes se atraían y ahí estaban el resto, en la mochila de Rouge que acababa de llegar, con algunas heridas de más pero como siempre sin nada importante, es del tipo de chica que sabe cuidarse sola.  
-Si es que no podéis hacer nada sin mí.- Chuleó Rouge.

Knuckles bajó los brazos retirando la barrera que había creado, se giró hacia Sonic y Shadow. Amy hizo desaparecer su martillo y unió sus manos en una plegaria por los héroes y por la victoria de su último ataque. Robin aterrizó y dejó ir un sonidito agudo confuso, Tails le acarició el cuello como a un caballo cuando se le quiere tranquilizar y sonrió susurrando "ya nos acercamos al final" sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.  
Sonic y Shadow levantaron cada uno un brazo, las esmeraldas giraron a su alrededor y sus cuerpos se volvieron dorados. Mientras notaban sus fuerzas aumentar también vieron cómo Dark Doom se unía a la fiesta creando el rayo más poderoso hasta ahora creado, realmente se lo iban a jugar todo en esa última jugada.  
El rayo fue lanzado y a su vez Sonic y Shadow saltaron directos hacia él, quedaron en el aire y por un momento el tiempo se paró. Sonic había parpadeado y ahora parecían estar en otro lugar, una sala completamente blanca, un blancura cegadora en donde tanto Shadow como él habían dejado de brillar. Frente a ellos Dark Doom, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sonic.  
-Hay algo que no he llegado a entender.- Habló Shadow con Dark Doom. –Todo esto... ¿por qué ahora? Tails dijo que esperabas una evolución de tus súbditos en especial.  
Y el zorro no iba desencaminado, Dark Doom esperaba a que los suyos tuviesen una adaptación perfecta a ese planeta.  
-Eh, espera.- Se entrometió Sonic. -¿Qué pasa con Shadow, hacía falta que esperases tanto?  
Se mantuvo en silencio un momento.  
-Esperaba no tener que activar su gen, activar esos poderes de nuestra familia anula los suyos naturales, los que el profesor Gerald le otorgó.- Señaló las cicatrices de Shadow mirándole. –Mientras uses los poderes de nuestra familia tu poder de autorecuperación no funcionará.  
Shadow ya lo sospechaba, lo había dicho antes.  
-Black debía encargarse de traerle a nuestro lado sin necesidad de activar su gen Doom.- Continuó Dark Doom.  
-¿Cómo, engañándome?- Gritó Shadow. -¿Usando mis recuerdos y mi dolor en mi contra?- Apretó los puños. -¿Llenándome de rabia y odio?  
-Debías comprender quién era el enemigo, te habías alejado de nuestro lado.- Le contradijo Dark Doom.  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Giró de un lado a otro la cabeza Shadow. –No podrías estar alejándome más de ti.  
-Hablamos y fuiste tú quien no lo entendió.- Le contradijo de nuevo Dark Doom.  
-Lo único que hiciste fue imponer tu voluntad, no te importó lo que yo tenía que decir.- Le interrumpió Shadow, bajó la cabeza ligeramente. –Me escuchaste, pero no te importó.  
Se fueron desvaneciendo volviendo a la realidad, al tiempo actual, y quizá sólo Sonic fue el que escuchó "sí me importó" de la voz de Dark Doom que por una vez en su casi interminable vida temblaba. Tras eso justo antes de volver a la realidad, Dark Doom tuvo una pequeña visión, pudo ver a Shadow sonriendo rodeado de todos aquellos seres que habían dado lo mejor de sí para llevarle de vuelta a su lado. Habría querido enfadarse pues lo que más quería Dark Doom era que Shadow quedase como su heredero, pero no pudo evitar que al verle en esa visión su corazón latiese tranquilo y feliz aunque fuese cada vez más lento.

Tras el resplandor por el choque de energías se pudo apreciar mejor la gran bola amarilla que habían creado Sonic y Shadow conjuntamente para detener la fuerza del rayo, no cedieron, avanzaron reduciendo poco a poco la longitud de ese ataque hasta llegar hasta Dark Doom, que simplemente estaba inmóvil con sus ojos vacíos en la dirección de los erizos.  
Shadow no sabía si era odio lo que sentía hacia aquella criatura, había controlado sus pensamientos, su forma de ser y actuar. Luchaba por odiarle, necesitaba odiarle para dar ese último golpe, aunque por ello no se sintió mejor. Bajó hasta donde estaban los restos de los ropajes de Dark Doom y se los quedó mirando mientras sus púas volvían a ser negras.  
Sonic bajó hasta donde Shadow algo temeroso, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ser azul.  
-¿Le hemos... vencido?- Preguntó algo confuso a Shadow.  
El resto del grupo se acercó ya sin miedo esperando la respuesta de Shadow.  
-No.- Movió la cabeza Shadow de un lado a otro. –Antes de recibir nuestro ataque ya había muerto.  
-Pero entonces hemos ganado.- Se adelantó Amy.  
Shadow siguió sin girarse.  
-Es una forma de interpretarlo, en el fondo era demasiado viejo y estaba demasiado cansado para una batalla así.  
Y pensó que seguramente por eso tenía que ser ese día el combate final, entendió aquello que dijo sobre que ese día Shadow heredaría todo, era una especie de testamento, casi una despedida, esperaba tenerlo todo listo para que Shadow heredase todo y así él por fin descansar de su larga vida.

Los héroes se reunieron frente aquella consola alienígena, pero Shadow se quedó mirando en la dirección donde habían destruido a Dark Doom, miraba ausente y se puso la mano en el centro del pecho.  
-¿Shadow?- Le llamó la atención Sonic por lo bajo. -¿Estás bien?  
El erizo negro no le miró, no tenía ninguna expresión en especial, quizá algo de duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
-Yo sí.- Le respondió por lo bajo. –Pero mi otro yo... creo que está llorando.  
-Nos hemos cargado a su abuelo, déjale que llore.- Se giró Sonic.  
-¿A su abuelo?- Shadow notó una lágrima en su ojo.  
Se secó aquella lágrima que realmente no era suya y se reunió con el grupo.  
-Uh... chicos.- Les llamó Knuckles. -¿Esto es normal?  
Señaló a algo en la consola.  
-Pero ¡Qué demonios!- Saltó Shadow acercándose velozmente. -¡Se ha puesto en marcha la cuenta atrás!  
-¿Entiendes éste idioma?- Preguntó Tails.  
-¡Pues claro que no!- Agitó los brazos Shadow. –Pero son símbolos que se mueven.  
Tails se decepcionó, por un momento se había emocionado con el pensamiento de que Shadow le enseñase el idioma de los aliens y poder encontrarle una buena aplicación.  
-Pues aún falta un poco para el amanecer.- Miró Rouge su reloj.  
-Genial, vencemos al malo y ahora todos moriremos por el cambio horario de los aliens.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-Shadow.- Le llamó Amy. -¿No puedes pararlo?  
Shadow negó con la cabeza, realmente sólo Dark Doom era capaz de manejar aquella máquina.  
-¿Y por qué no la hacemos a trocitos bien pequeñitos?- Rió Sonic. –Así seguro que no envía las ondas esas o vibraciones, lo que sea.  
Calló de golpe escuchando algo "Sonic, escucha". Pero él sólo se rascó la oreja.  
-¿Me recibes?- Sonó algo más fuerte.  
Sonic se puso las manos en las orejas.  
-¡Joder, no grites!  
Se giraron hacia él.  
-Demasiados golpes en la cabeza.- Movió los hombros Rouge. –El pobre ya oye voces.  
-¡Eh, tú a callar!- Agitó Amy su martillo.  
-Shh.- Hizo Sonic. –Que no escucho... te recibo.  
Sonic fue repitiendo lo que iba escuchando. Eggman había implantado en su oído un codec marca Eggman para comunicarse con él, sabía que nunca aceptaría un trasmisor. La cuestión era que ya imaginó que llegarían a un punto parecido al que se encontraban, sabía de la existencia de esa máquina y comentó que GUN también lo sabía, de seguro habían tomado la iniciativa en eso, por su parte él ya había registrado movimiento, pruebas y vibraciones con sus propios inventos. Al reproducir eso por boca de Sonic, Rouge dio un saltito, pero fingió diciendo que era sorprendente.  
-Sonic, esas placas que llevas en el brazo.- Siguió oyendo la voz de Eggman. –Debes insertarlas en los huecos de la parte inferior.  
Y Sonic se alegró de no haberse quitado aquello, aunque por su poder de Super Sonic se curaron sus heridas. Hizo lo que le dijo, al parecer Eggman había desactivado el anclaje que evitaba que Sonic se las quitase y ahora prácticamente caían solas, las puso donde le dijo.  
-Ahora pon una mano en cada una...- Se oyó una risita.  
Sonic lo hizo, luego las soltó de golpe echándose atrás en un salto.  
-¡Ah, joder, esto da calambre!- Gritó Sonic. -¡Y deja de reírte, lo has hecho a propósito!  
-Da un poco de yuyu ver a Sonic hablando solo...- Dijo Amy con una expresión cortada.  
Realmente no hacía falta que Sonic tocase aquellas cosas, pero Eggman estaba disfrutando con todo eso.

Las placas empezaron a brillar, más adelante Tails en un examen más exhaustivo en su laboratorio descubriría que estaban hechas de polvo de gema mágica de manera que servía de conductor entre las vibraciones de aquella máquina y las que Eggman creaba en la distancia haciendo que la máquina se colapsase por la acumulación de sus propias vibraciones quedando inservible.  
Aunque fuese extraño, Rouge daba saltitos de alegría, ella sola se entendía.  
-Genial, ha sido más fácil de lo que parecía.- Dijo Sonic moviendo el brazo.  
-Yo habría preferido reducirla a escombros.- Comentó Knuckles.  
-Sonic y tú sois unos críos... hay otras formas de solucionar las cosas que a golpes.- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
Sonic iba a añadir algo gracioso y ofensivo para Amy pero no pudo, escuchaba un pitido, un fuerte pitido que hacía que le doliese la cabeza hasta el punto en el que no podía responder a la llamada de sus amigos cayendo de rodillas apoyando una mano en el suelo y gritando mientras en su oído escuchaba la risa malvada de Eggman diciendo que ahora estaba bajo su poder.  
-Chaos Control- Dijo Shadow algo inexpresivo levantando una mano.  
Y ahí en su mano apareció el codec que hasta ahora había llevado Sonic en su oído, apretó la mano y lo hizo añicos.  
-Puf, hey Shadow gracias.- Se puso en pie Sonic. –Qué dulce eres.- Rió. –Pero ve con cuidado, a ver si me vas a teleportar un cacho de cerebro.  
-No creo que fuese una gran pérdida.- Se burló Shadow.  
Sonó el teléfono de Rouge.  
-¿Diga? Sí, vale.- Rouge se lo dio a Shadow. –Es para ti.  
Cuando Shadow cogió el teléfono pensó que quizá era GUN.  
-¡Maldito erizo negro!- Se oyó gritar desde el teléfono que todos le oyeron. -¿Quién te manda meterte donde no te llaman?- Obviamente era Eggman. -¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, ya tenía a Sonic donde le quería y vas y!- Se oyó desesperación.  
Shadow se había quitado el teléfono de la oreja al oír el primer grito, miró a Knuckles y le dio el teléfono diciendo que era para él. Al cogerlo Knuckles y oír insultos se puso a insultar él también sin saber si iba por él el asunto.  
-Vámonos de aquí.- Dijo Sonic.  
Y cuando comenzó a andar, todos le siguieron, todos menos Shadow que quedó atrás, cuando Sonic se dio cuenta dijo que era un lentorro y les dijo a los demás que siguiesen que iba a buscarle. Puede que ninguno tuviese ninguna objeción porque todos sabían cómo era Shadow y cómo podía llegar a castigarse a sí mismo por crímenes por los que nadie le estaba culpando, quien mejor lo sabía era Rouge, y por eso a una distancia prudencial siguió al erizo azul.  
-Negritooo.- Llamó Sonic de forma graciosa a Shadow sabiendo que lo odiaba.  
Pero ahora mismo Shadow no estaba para mucha broma, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo.  
-Vete.- Sonó seca la voz de Shadow.  
-Vete tú.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-Lo que has dicho antes, lo que te ha contado Eggman.- Alzó la vista hacia él. –GUN ya conocía esta máquina, seguro que ya la han replicado con alguna modificación... una que en vez de acabar con los seres vivos de este planeta acabe con los que como yo poseemos el gen Doom.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Agitó la cabeza Sonic. -¿Has llegado tú solito a esa conclusión?  
-Últimamente Rouge es un libro abierto, hizo como si se sorprendiese cuando Eggman dio la posibilidad de que GUN tomase medidas y luego se puso demasiado contenta con la destrucción de la máquina.- Shadow bajó un poco la vista, luego miró en otra dirección. –Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?  
De entre las sombras salió Rouge.  
-Sí.- Desvió la mirada. –GUN ya tiene lista su máquina, al igual que los aliens pensaban ponerla en marcha al amanecer...- Volvió a mirarles más alegre. –Pero ya no hace falta, vencimos al enemigo, destruimos la máquina, no hace falta que la usen.  
-Sí que hace falta aún.- Sonó una voz sobre ellos.  
Y cayendo pesadamente se puso ante ellos el meca del comandante de GUN, el Son of Liberty.

continuará...


	18. La muerte de Shadow

Capítulo 16: La muerte de Shadow.

Delante de ellos con su aspecto solemne, el Son of Liberty se encaró a Shadow.  
-El meca que destruiste la última vez no tenía ni punto de comparación con éste.- Alardeó el comandante.  
-Comandante.- Le llamó la atención Rouge.  
-Ahora será una pelea justa.- La ignoró.  
-¡Comandante!- Le gritó Rouge poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.  
-¡Ahora no interrumpas!- Le cortó el rollito al militar. –Es el momento de la revancha.  
-¡Pero si ya mandé la señal!- Se desesperó Rouge. –Ya está de nuestro lado, ya no es el enemigo.  
-¿Señal?- Giró la cara el comandante. -¿Qué señal?  
Rouge saltó al meca y le señaló un pequeño piloto rojo que parpadeaba y que el comandante se había empeñado en ignorar porque sabía lo que significaba. Sonic por su parte se echó a reír y le dijo que tenía que ponerse a la cola, que Shadow ya tenía muchos admiradores que querían luchar con él. El comandante bajó las armas y acabó bajando del meca completamente decepcionado.  
-Quizá lo mejor sería que activasen esa máquina y acabasen con todos los aliens de una vez.- Le cortó los pasos Shadow al comandante con aquel comentario.  
-¿Pero qué dices?- Le recriminó Rouge. –No quiero oírte decir ese tipo de cosas.  
-Rouge tiene razón.- Se giró Sonic hacia él. –Tú también tienes el gen Doom, también te mataría a ti.  
-Mi sacrificio a cambio de salvar la humanidad... bonita redención ¿por qué me suena tanto?- Sonó sarcástico el tono de Shadow. –Creo que estoy perdiendo el control, desde hace un rato que oigo más fuertes los gritos de ese ser.  
-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- El comandante sacó un arma. –Podemos acabar antes si es lo que realmente quieres, dejarías de luchar contra tu otro yo psicópata, podrías descansar y dejar de sufrir.  
Sonic y Rouge se asombraron, pero Shadow ni se movió ni se asustó, le miró y sonrió.  
-La primera vez que me apuntaste con un arma pensé que eras estúpido, tus soldados ya me habían disparado y no había funcionado ¿realmente pensabas que con mi velocidad y fuerza podrías darme y herirme?- Recordó Shadow aquel encuentro.  
-No me culpes por intentarlo.- Sonrió el comandante.  
Sonic se metió en medio.  
-Oh, vamos, no lo estarás diciendo en serio.- Se encaró al comandante. –Pensaba que ya tenías superado esto.- Se giró hacia Shadow. –Y tú deja de pensar que cualquier entidad rara puede poseerte, es todo psicológico, eres más fuerte que él.  
Rouge se asustó, vio al comandante dirigir su arma hacia los erizos y parecía estar fijando su vista en un punto determinado, pero cuando ella le gritó que no lo hiciese, el comandante sin moverse negó con la cabeza. Sonic se había impresionado y había movido los hombros casi saltando, cogió aire y se giró hacia ellos.  
-No voy a disparar, aunque sí me he sentido tentado de disparar a Shadow a través de Sonic.- Ahora era él el que sonaba psicópata. –Pero no, eso fue lo que hizo el soldado que mató a Maria.  
Shadow bajó la cabeza, otra vez aquel dolor en su cuerpo, le ardía, le latía como si no fuese suyo, oía aquella voz maldiciéndoles, odiándoles, a él, a Sonic, a todos. De nuevo la carga en su espalda y la marca ardiendo en su cara.  
-Comandante.- Le llamó Shadow. -¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerlo? Sólo tendrás una oportunidad.  
-¡Shadow, ya basta!- Sonic parecía haberse enfadado, hasta Rouge se asombró de verle así. –No he venido hasta aquí ni he pasado por todo aquello para verte morir.  
Y Shadow se lo habría agradecido, pero ya lo había advertido, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, oía sus llamadas y sus gritos desesperados por reafirmar su existencia, por no aceptar su papel de mínima parte coexistente con Shadow. Sus ojos ya parpadeaban en tonos amarillos y rojos y la marca de su cara se había hecho clara.  
-Mientras me trasformo pierdo mi capacidad de recuperación, intentaré contenerle todo lo que pueda pero debes acertar en un punto vital para acabar con él.- Continuó Shadow ignorando a Sonic.  
Pero aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a Sonic, que puso sus manos en los hombros de Shadow empujándole y sosteniéndole contra la pared, estaba enfadado, dolido, irritado.  
-¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!- Le gritó Sonic. -¡Tienes que luchar, que seguir adelante!  
Si no hubiesen estado ahí Rouge y el comandante seguramente se habría echado a llorar. Shadow le miraba a los ojos directamente mientras notaba poco a poco cómo perdía el control, puso su mano en la cara del tembloroso erizo azul que realmente parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.  
-¿Dices que debo seguir? No quiero ser su preso.- Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Sonic. –Eres demasiado inocente, no basta con desear algo para conseguirlo, no es suficiente con decir "no me quiero morir" para seguir adelante.  
-Pero... yo lo hice.  
Ciertamente Sonic con desear querer sobrevivir fue esas ganas, esa fuerza y esa fe lo que ayudó a que ahora estuviese tan bien después de aquella experiencia, lo había superado y esperaba que Shadow también lo hiciese, no era justo que después de todo no pudiesen llevarse a Shadow con ellos. Pero Shadow no quería ser pesimista, no le estaba diciendo eso porque hubiese perdido la esperanza, realmente estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener a raya a su otro yo y no parecía ser suficiente pues tras eso le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Sonic que lo echó a un lado. Desde el suelo Sonic vio cómo Shadow caía de rodillas rodeándose de nuevo los costados con los brazos liberando la carga de su espalda, esas alas demoníacas que Knuckles conocía pero que Sonic no sabía que existían, le heló la sangre el grito del erizo negro diciéndole al comandante que disparase, intentó levantarse tan apresurado que resbaló, esperaba que Rouge hiciese algo pero cuando lo intentó fue el comandante quien la golpeó con el arma apuntando de nuevo a Shadow, que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y como un pájaro recién liberado de su prisión gritó con desesperación Shadow Doom.  
Se puso en pie, alzó la cabeza y al abrir sus ojos alienígenas se le vieron lágrimas, comenzó a caer una por su mejilla y eso hizo recordar a Sonic lo que había dicho antes Shadow, que su otro yo parecía estar llorando, quizá fue ese dolor de perder a un ser querido el que había dado esa fuerza a Shadow Doom para renacer desde la oscuridad, desde el lado triste del propio Shadow The Hedgehog, y si antes estaba inflado de ego, del sentimiento de ser el sucesor de un gran líder, ya sólo quedaba de su ser el odio y el rencor hacia quienes habían acabado con el último de su familia.  
-¡Malditos!- Sonó aquel grito gutural. –¡Todos acabaréis muertos, os consumiréis en el más profundo terror y desesperanza que hayáis podido imaginar nunca!- Declaró Shadow Doom.  
Y aunque era él quien hablaba aún no se había trasformado del todo, los brazos del otro Shadow le retenían aún, fue por eso, fue justo en ese momento en el que el comandante apretó el gatillo haciendo que el cuerpo de Shadow chocase contra la pared y cayese sentado de culo al suelo.

Aunque se habían separado, Tails no se sentía preocupado, ahora lo más duro había pasado y podía relajarse un poco. Subido sobre Robin le hablaba pensando que quizá aquel monstruito no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero por el tono de voz Robin sabía que le decía cosas buenas, simplemente le hablaba de lo que iban a hacer al volver a casa, las muchas cosas que tenían que hacer, sobretodo ahora que iba a acabar la guerra, podrían relajarse e ir por ahí a volar juntos, podrían pasar horas jugando sin parar, olvidando durante un tiempo Tails sus inventos para concentrarse en divertirse más como siempre le había dicho Sonic.  
-¿Y sabes qué?- Siguió hablándole Tails. –Tenemos que ir a un sitio donde se dice que antiguamente había dragones, esta vez irá uno de verdad.  
Tras eso se echó a reír, Robin giró la cabeza hacia él y soltó un gritito gracioso como asintiendo.  
-A partir de ahora todo nos irá bien a los dos, todo irá bien a todos.

No podría definir lo que sentía en ese momento, para él Shadow era importante, todos sus amigos eran importantes para él, todos habían luchado a su lado y se había sentido afortunado de tenerles, por eso ver cómo caía Shadow salpicando la sangre desde su pecho hasta el comandante de GUN era como si le hubiesen disparado a él también. Pensó que quizá así se sintieron sus amigos cuando le hirieron, él que siempre decía "no pasa nada" y no quería que llorasen, que le partía el corazón recordar a Knuckles llorando por él, que siempre había considerado el fuerte del grupo; a Amy llorar sonriendo porque se había despertado después de tanto tiempo inconsciente. Incluso le había dicho a Tails que no llorase, pero ahora lo entendía, nunca había querido que llegase un momento como ese, ver cómo delante suya mataban a un ser querido, porque para él Shadow siempre había pertenecido a su grupo. Sintió que no podía llorar porque no era lo correcto en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar hacia el comandante de GUN cegado por esa visión, pero fue la propia Rouge quien le retuvo, aunque ella también tuviese aquel golpe en la cara y tenía ganas de devolvérselo al militar, tenía que detenerle.  
-¡Sonic, reacciona, mira!- Intentó hacerle entrar en razón.  
No quería mirar, no quería ver el cuerpo de Shadow desangrándose, pero Rouge le giró la cara y vio cómo Shadow se ponía la mano en el hombro, le había parecido que le había dado en el corazón, pero en verdad había sido en el hombro y por ello parecía que Shadow Doom se había asustado pues sus alas ya no estaban y sus ojos volvían a ser normales. Sonic se relajó y fue a su lado, veía su herida y su sangre saliendo, a la vez por volver a ser él mismo su cuerpo rechazó la bala y comenzó a curarse desde dentro.  
-Esto bastará por ahora.- Dijo el comandante de GUN tirando la pistola a los pies de Shadow. –Búscate a otro que te haga el trabajo sucio.  
-Volverá.- Dijo por lo bajo Shadow.  
Con una tierna sonrisa, Rouge se agachó hasta él en cunclillas apoyando sus brazos en sus propias rodillas.  
-Pues le haremos retroceder de nuevo, ya encontraremos una solución.  
Intentó sonreír pero no se sentía con fuerzas para ello, notó que Sonic le obligaba a levantarse y le animó a continuar.  
-Y tú.- Le echó una mirada desdeñosa Rouge al comandante. –Ya puedes llamar a tus amiguitos y decirles que se aborta la misión de fumigar a los aliens.  
Fingiendo mala gana, el comandante cogió su trasmisor y contactó con sus hombres, pero cuando quería dar la orden de abortar la misión comenzó a fallar la conexión, el sonido se hizo menos nítido y unas interferencias se fueron colando hasta hacerse claras.  
-I'm the Eggman!- Comenzó a sonar una canción.  
-¡Maldito científico loco!- Blasfemó el comandante de GUN impotente. -¡Ha tomado posesión de todos los canales!- Intentó cambiar la frecuencia pero fue en vano.  
-Y canta fatal.- Añadió Sonic. –Aunque mejor que cuando se nos ocurrió llevar a Shadow al karaoke.- Sonic fingió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. –Es una experiencia que nunca podré olvidar.  
-Eh, que yo no canto mal.- Se cruzó de brazos como pudo Shadow.  
Rouge dio un par de pasitos alejándose de ellos.  
-¿Karaoke?- Dio otro paso alejándose de ellos Rouge.  
-Bromead si queréis.- El comandante se dio la vuelta. –Pero si no les puedo avisar... a Shadow y a su especie le quedan...- Miró su reloj. –Cinco minutos de vida.  
El "qué" de Sonic y Rouge sonó a coro, no esperaban que fuese ya la hora y menos que realmente el comandante no pudiese hacer nada con ese trasmisor. Rouge se lo arrebató de la mano aquel aparato, lo abrió por la fuerza por detrás y se puso a toquetear algunos cables.  
-¿Realmente tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Sonic.  
-Quiero invertir la trasmisión.- Contestó Rouge. –Si capto la señal original podremos hablar con el doctor.  
-¿Y qué pasa con tu teléfono?- Se impacientó Sonic.  
-Se lo quedó el idiota del equidna.- Rouge se giró hacia él intentando que callase un poco.  
Cuando hizo lo que quiso, Rouge logró contactar con Eggman.  
-¿Me oyes, doc?- Intentó trasmitir Rouge.  
-Alto y claro, batgirl ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?  
De fondo se escuchaban algunas explosiones, seguramente Eggman se estaba divirtiendo a su manera con los aliens.  
-¡Deja de hacer el tonto con las trasmisiones que esto no es una radio!- Le gritó histérica por teléfono. –Hay que avisar a los de GUN para que no pongan en marcha su máquina sino Shadow.  
-¿Sino qué?- Le cortó Eggman. –Esos extraterrestres deben ser aniquilados, no me gusta la competencia en mi camino hacia la dominación mundial.  
Con un escalofrío Sonic le arrebató el trasmisor a Rouge.  
-¿Competencia?- Le gritó Sonic. -¿Tu camino de no sé qué? Joder Eggman, Shadow es la creación de tu abuelo ¿permitirás que perezca junto a esos seres?- Sonic paró para coger aire. -¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir?  
Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio Eggman volvió a hablar, ahora más sereno, con una voz que parecía haber asimilado la situación.  
-Sonic, yo tan sólo estoy dando el paso que vosotros, influenciados por sentimientos inútiles, no os habéis atrevido a dar, no soy el único que piensa así ¿verdad, comandante?  
Y realmente el comandante pensaba igual, tampoco quería que los aliens siguiesen por ahí, aunque Shadow no mereciese morir.  
-Pero... tiene que haber otra opción, ahora no tienen líder, podemos con ellos.- Bajó el tono de voz Sonic.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en encontrar un nuevo líder?- Le echó en cara el comandante.  
-Genial, ahora que ya no me quiero morir no hay otra opción.- Bromeó sobre su destino Shadow.  
Aunque al erizo negro le dio pena ver a Sonic así, con la mirada baja, ausente, y sólo la mano de Shadow en el hombro de Sonic le hizo entrar en razón.  
-Sonic.- Shadow le giró hacia él. –No quiero que esos "primos" míos sigan haciendo daño.- Shadow sonrió por lo de los primos. –No quiero que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que tú y yo hemos pasado.  
Entonces Sonic recordó esa frase, aquello de que no podía dejar que lo que a él le pasó le pasase a nadie más, nadie debería vivir lo que él vivió.

El momento pasó, los últimos cinco minutos de su vida fueron esos llenos de sentimientos por él, casi habría dicho que hasta al comandante también le sabía mal esa situación, pero así como había llegado la hora y los encargados de GUN pusieron en marcha su máquina se hizo un gran silencio, las batallas cesaron, uno a uno fueron cayendo como un infarto colectivo, primero los aliens más cercanos y como piezas de dominó cayeron el resto. Al llegar las ondas a la altura de Shadow sintió un calambre en su corazón, la vista se le puso borrosa y cada latido era más débil que el anterior, no pudo decir nada, sólo fue cerrando los ojos y se dejó caer. Sonic intentó cogerle pero mantener en pie ese peso muerto era algo demasiado pesado para el Sonic actual.  
-¡Shadow!- Le llamó intentando que reaccionase.  
Pero el erizo negro se había quedado tumbado así como Sonic le había dejado, se había ido sin un grito ni un lamento, incluso en su expresión de siempre serena y seria parecía colarse algo que parecía indicar que se había ido contento. Todo lo contrario a como estaban sus amigos en ese lado, con Rouge ocultando su cara y su llanto entre sus manos, con el comandante de GUN con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza girada, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y su mano sobre la cabeza de Rouge. Por su parte, Sonic no había dejado de pensar que debía haber otra salida, respiraba muy deprisa pensando en alguna forma de hacer que Shadow no se fuese del todo, no podía permitirlo.  
-¡Pues no!- Gritó Sonic. –¡No lo acepto!  
Dio un puñetazo en el suelo de rodillas.

Fue un fuerte golpe que Tails no pudo evitar, cuando Robin gritó en el aire y comenzó a caer intentó con sus colas mantenerle o por lo menos frenar su caída. Ya habían salido y estaban abriendo camino entre los aliens para que al salir Sonic y Shadow tuviesen las cosas más fáciles, se merecían descansar porque ellos ya habían cumplido su parte, pero lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo se salía de los parámetros de la misión, no tenía sentido al menos para el joven zorro.  
-¡Amy!- Gritó Tails al no poder despertar a Robin.  
Ella estaba cerca, Knuckles había vuelto a la entrada a esperarles pensando que tardaban mucho, sin embargo ella pensaba que no era un buen momento para acosar a Sonic, e hizo bien en quedarse, Tails comenzaba a desesperarse.  
-¡Cálmate, Tails!- Intentó hacerle reaccionar.  
-Pero ¿Qué está pasando? Si estaba bien, no le han dado, no está herido ¿por qué ha perdido el sentido?- Tails le miró confuso.  
-Mira.- Amy señaló a lo que quedaba del campo de batalla. –Están cayendo solos uno a uno.- Se quedó pensativa. -¿Tú crees... lo que dijo Eggman?  
Sin salir del shock, Tails no respondió.  
-Una máquina como la de los aliens pero que sólo ataque a los genes alienígenas...- Demostró Amy por qué Sonic solía decir que ella era rápida de razonamiento. -¡Dios mío!- Gritó Amy.  
Se giró en dirección a la entrada. Tails la cogió del brazo preguntando qué pasaba.  
-Debe ser verdad.- Le dijo Amy librándose de su brazo. -¿No lo entiendes?- Giró la cabeza de lado a lado. -¡Shadow también tiene ese gen!  
Y no pudo retenerla, sólo pudo ver cómo se alejaba quedándose él ahí, cayó sentado al suelo algo tembloroso con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no podía pensar en si a Shadow le afectaba también o cómo estaría Sonic, sólo pudo apoyar la espalda en el cuerpo tirado de Robin con las piernas dobladas, uniendo las rodillas y abrazándose a ellas pensando sin parar "no me dejéis solo" apretando más su espalda en Robin deseando que eso fuese falso, que Robin sólo estaba durmiendo, no quería que pareciese sólo una mascota perdida, un sueño de verano. Su relación había sido tan corta pero a la vez tan intensa, juntos aprendieron muchas cosas a pesar de sus grandes diferencias. Robin tan sólo era una víctima atrapada entre dos mundos, él había decidido pasar su vida junto a Tails y aprender con él en vez de quedarse con los suyos, había visto el mundo y la vida a través de los ojos de Tails sin que el pequeño zorro llegase a descubrirlo. Pero ahora ni siquiera le habían dejado despedirse, ni pudo aprender su idioma para poder contarle lo que pensaba, no era justo pero era lo que había, si realmente existían los milagros como Tails había creído siempre, ahora era un buen momento para que se cumpliese alguno de sus deseos.  
-No es justo...- Murmuró Tails al notar que Robin no se movía más. –Justo ahora que todo iba bien... justo ahora.- Comenzó a sollozar.  
Se echó a llorar desesperado, gritando, no quería girarse para ver que Robin no reaccionaba, era su amigo, su aliado ¿qué importaba si tenía genes de alien? Él al igual que Sonic no entendía por qué no podían vivir todos en paz, lejos de aquellos estereotipos que marcaban la línea entre lo normal y lo diferente. Malditos intolerantes, malditos soldados, malditos hombres de poca fe que no podían dejar el asunto en sus manos como siempre.

continuará...


	19. La fuerza de los deseos

Capítulo 17: La fuerza de los deseos.

Cuando Amy le dijo por encima el asunto a Knuckles, él no lo entendió, pero estaba seguro que ahí donde estaba Shadow seguramente estaría Rouge, aún tenía su teléfono y quería devolvérselo antes de que le acusase de ladrón o algo peor. Cuando se acercaron lo primero que vio y escuchó Knuckles fue e Rouge llorando, fue tan rápido que adelantó a Amy casi tirándola al suelo.-¡Rouge!- La llamó. -¿Estás bien?  
Al llegar apartó al comandante de un empujón cogiendo cuidadosamente con sus manos las muñecas de Rouge, apresuradamente bajándolas, al ver el golpe en su cara le volvió a preguntar. Ella casi no podía hablar mientras gimoteaba, dijo que ella estaba bien pero que Shadow no y giró la cara hacia el erizo negro que yacía en el suelo. Knuckles miró y ahí estaba, tumbado boca arriba con Sonic arrodillado a su lado, entonces lo que le había intentado explicar Amy hacía un rato comenzó a tomar sentido, aún tenía las muñecas de Rouge sujetas, la soltó y así como lo hizo ella se le acercó más poniendo sus manos en los hombros del equidna llorando en su hombro. No supo qué decir, se quedó como estaba rodeando a Rouge con sus brazos sin saber cómo consolarla, él no era Sonic, no era tan positivo y en esa situación no podía pensar en nada bueno para animarla.  
Amy se acercó despacio a Sonic y Shadow, le veía de nuevo débil, vulnerable, como pendiendo de un hilo que decidiría algo muy importante en su vida, por ello y por Shadow se mostró tranquila, se acercó más y se puso de rodillas al lado de Sonic, le miró levemente, la cara de Sonic no parecía la que ella conocía, cabizbajo con esa mirada triste, con las manos apoyadas delante de él, temblando, pensó que nunca volvería a verle así, pero ahí estaba batallando contra las lágrimas, eso no ayudaba a que ella contuviese las suyas, aunque no gimoteó ni sollozó, simplemente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Shadow, le acarició hasta la mejilla.  
-¿Fue rápido?- Preguntó a media voz Amy a Sonic.  
Le sorprendió, había estado tentado de pensar "ya está aquí otra vez la pesada de Amy" pero con aquel comentario no podía pensar nada negativo de ella.  
-Quiero decir.- Aclaró Amy. –No sufrió ¿verdad?  
-No.- Respondió a media voz Sonic. –Pero no digas que ahora descansará en paz... no que era lo que él quería... al final...- Sonic hizo una pausa porque sentía que las lágrimas se lo engullirían entero. –Al final él no quería morir, fue lo que dijo, bromeó sobre ello y sonrió antes de.  
Apretó fuertes las manos en el suelo casi clavando los dedos en esas tierras rocosas.  
-¡Él no quería morir!- Gritó Sonic cerrando fuertes los ojos. -¡Maldita sea!- Dio otro puñetazo en el suelo.  
Amy pasó sus manos por sus ojos intentando contenerse, pero contra más lo intentaba más lágrimas caían. Sonic se dio cuenta y empezó a pensar que estaba siendo egoísta, no era el único que estaba sufriendo por aquello, Amy también se consideraba amiga de Shadow aunque el propio Shadow no lo llegase a aceptar del todo, y Rouge estaba deshecha en lágrimas porque era quien más le conocía, quizá todos lo estaban pasando mal, pero se había ofuscado, había pensado que era el único que lo sentía y se sintió peor por haber pensado que a los demás no les afectaba la situación como a él, todas las situaciones de esa aventura como a él, sí que les afectaban aunque de formas diferentes, y seguían adelante. Puso su mano en el hombro de Amy.  
-Ya, Amy.- Intentó consolarla.  
Pero Amy no quería echarse a llorar en el hombro de Sonic, no quería caer, no quería ser la niña débil siempre, le dio rabia porque ella lo que quería era consolarse a sí misma diciendo algo que consolase a Sonic, pero no era su mejor momento y menos para ser elocuente.  
-No.- Negó Sonic con la cabeza. –Shadow no puede... Shadow...- Comenzó a desvariar Sonic. -¡No lo acepto, Shadow!- Le llamó soltando a Amy poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Shadow traqueteándole. -¡No puedes dejar que pase! Eres un ser eterno... invencible e inmortal... basta con desearlo, desea vivir con todas tus fuerzas.  
Amy intentó que Sonic le soltase pero aunque le gritó que parase, que Shadow ya estaba muerto se cortó a mitad de frase, notó dentro de ella un latido más fuerte, como un doble latido, como un aviso, quizá su intuición.

Tras caer, Shadow había abierto los ojos, estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierba al pie de un gran árbol, hacía buen tiempo y tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos al mirar arriba donde los rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas marcando luces y sombras a su alrededor. Miró a un lado a Maria sentada apoyando su espalda en el árbol, se había dormido mientras hacía un collar de flores. Miró a su otro lado y ahí estaba el profesor Gerald leyendo un libro ausente de todo. Shadow sonrió, se sentía feliz, habría llorado pero no quería estropear ese momento.  
-¿Es esta tu elección?- Sonó la voz de Gerald sin levantar la vista del libro.  
-Hola, profesor.- Saludó Shadow sonriendo.  
-¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar aquí?- Gerald bajó el libro y le miró.  
Shadow rió, no era que le estuviese ignorando, es que se sentía dichoso de escuchar aquella voz familiar, pues aunque nunca se lo llegase a llamar, Gerald para él había sido un verdadero padre. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Maria ésta despertó.  
-¡Hola, Shadow!- Saludó Maria animada.  
-Maria...- Sonrió tiernamente el erizo.  
-Maria.- La llamó Gerald. –Así no ayudas.- Le dijo apoyando una mano para girar su cuerpo hacia ella.  
-Ay, tengo derecho a alegrarme de verle.- Puso morros Maria.  
Shadow rió de nuevo, pero aunque rió sentía que le faltaba algo todavía.  
-Está bien.- Dijo Maria tumbándose en el suelo boca abajo apoyando su cara en sus propias manos. –Shadow, nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún lado, puedes irte, esperaremos a cuando sea el momento en el que vuelvas.  
-Yo no me quiero ir.- Shadow se recostó de lado hacia ella.  
-Shh...- Hizo Maria con un dedo delante de la boca. -¿Lo oyes? Aún no puedes venir aquí.  
-No oigo nada.- No entendió Shadow.  
-¿Realmente querías venir aquí?- Le llamó la atención Gerald.  
Ahora sí lo oyó, voces llamándole, que puede que sólo Sonic lo gritase, pero en los corazones de los demás también le estaban llamando a gritos y recordó que había dicho que no quería morir. Se incorporó y se quedó sentado, no quería levantarse, no podía elegir entre los dos mundos, pero Maria le había dicho que le esperarían. Era tan difícil elegir, o no tanto, él ya había elegido, vivir a su manera, su camino, Sonic se lo recordó, no podía olvidarlo de nuevo, se sentía como un niño pequeño que no se atrevía a dar un nuevo paso tras haber caído y pensó que quizá todos eran niños, sobretodo Sonic que era el que más fuerte había caído, no podía hacerle eso, después de todo lo que había pasado aquel niño erizo azul no podía abandonarle. Al parpadear vio detrás suya más alejados a Maria y el profesor, se asustó porque seguía sin poder dar ningún paso, no podía levantarse, hasta que vio delante suya aquella mano, la mano del niño erizo mirándole y sonriendo, la mano del que se hizo el Sonic adolescente actual, con Amy a su lado, con Rouge al otro lado, uno tras otro apareciendo la imagen de todos los que conocía y apreciaba, la imagen que guardaba de ellos en su corazón, puede que no fuesen los auténticos pero eso era la visión que tenía, y le gustó, tomó aquella mano y dejó que la luz que se había creado desde ese apretón iluminase todo cegándole.

Ni las palabras del comandante ni los intentos de Amy por hacerle entrar en razón le detuvieron, Sonic seguía llamándole tirando de sus hombros, él estaba convencido porque él lo había vivido, no quería morir y pensaba que por la fuerza de ese deseo pudo seguir adelante, Shadow lo sabía que no había que subestimar la fuerza de la vida, así que si lo sabía tenía que hacerlo él también, tenía que querer con todas sus fuerzas no morir y así volvería con ellos, o al menos ese era el razonamiento de un Sonic mentalmente paralizado por la idea de que todo hubiese sido en vano, sus heridas, su dolor, sus viajes a aquel mundo de la mente de Shadow, no podía ser todo inútil, no iba a darse por vencido por nadie.  
-Joder, Shadow...- Comenzaban a cansarse sus propios brazos. –Tenía tanto miedo a morir que no me paré a pensar qué pasaría si el que muere es otro... pero yo lo conseguí, basta con desear con todas tus fuerzas vivir, esa es la energía, la fuerza de unos deseos que son eternos.  
Y así como lo dijo y volvió a agitar más flojo a Shadow, el erizo negro puso su mano en el brazo de Sonic.  
-Para.- Sonó la voz de Shadow. –Como vuelvas a traquetearme te vuelvo a romper el brazo.  
Su voz seria parecía decir la verdad ocultando su verdadero significado, y es que con esa estupidez hizo reaccionar al erizo azul que comenzó a reír ocultando sus lágrimas que ya no había podido contener más. También Rouge dio un salto al oírle, se soltó del equidna de una forma un tanto brusca y corrió hasta el erizo negro, se puso de rodillas a su cabecera e hizo que apoyase la cabeza en sus piernas. Shadow miró arriba de una forma un tanto graciosa.  
-Hola.- Dijo Shadow a Rouge.  
-Hola, tonto, nos has hecho pensar que te habías muerto.- Sonrió Rouge.  
-Eh, soy la forma de vida definitiva, no puedo morir.- Alardeó Shadow.  
Knuckles se cruzó de brazos celoso por la acción de Rouge, pero en el fondo también se alegraba, realmente sólo podía pensar que ahora Shadow tendría que cumplir lo que dijo y darle otro combate en otra ocasión.  
-Parece que te gusta dar estas escenitas.- Le sacó la lengua Amy. –Ya has muerto demasiadas veces ¿no crees?  
Se sentía débil, intentaba incorporarse y Rouge le obligó a estar un poco más tumbado, su cuerpo era pesado a pesar de que el disparo del hombro estaba prácticamente curado gracias a su extraordinario poder de curación.  
-No es que me guste ser el trágico del grupo.- Dijo burlón Shadow. –Pero ¿cómo voy a recordar que las cosas también pueden salir bien si la mayoría me salen mal?  
Ciertamente Shadow estaba ya cansado de que cada vez que parecía empezar a salir a flote pasase algo que lo hundiese de nuevo, no pedía que le saliese todo siempre bien pero alguna vez tenía que pasar algo bueno.  
-¿Qué la mayoría te salen mal?- Rió Sonic ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. –Desde que nos conocimos yo creo que te han pasado muchas cosas buenas.- Cogió la mano de Shadow y comenzó a tirar. –Has conocido a mucha gente, has hecho amigos, has recordado y superado tu pasado.- Cuando puso a Shadow en pie no le soltó. -¡Ah! Y otra cosa.  
Al decir eso dejó ir la mano de Shadow a la vez que echó su otro brazo atrás cogiendo carrerilla para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a Shadow dejándole sentado de culo de nuevo.  
-Esto es para que NUNCA vuelvas a olvidar que las cosas también salen bien, que nosotros estamos aquí.- Sonic sonrió. –Porque no importa cuántas veces te vayan las cosas mal, nosotros siempre apareceremos para echarte una mano.  
Y aunque Sonic le ofreció de nuevo la mano Shadow dijo que con un recordatorio bastaba y se levantó por sus propios medios.

Todos ya parecían más descansados con esos momentos tristes ya pasados, pero aún así Amy no podía sonreír del todo, era feliz porque veía que Sonic volvía a ser el de siempre, ese Sonic que ella amaba tanto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto que había dejado atrás por ir con Shadow. Se acercó disimuladamente a Sonic que reía con la conversación entre Rouge y Knuckles, ya que el equidna al fin estalló por ver tan juntitos a la chica murciélago y al erizo negro, y le llamó la atención diciéndole que quería hablar con él. Sonic se giró un poco hacia ella y le dijo por lo bajo que ese no era el mejor sitio ni el mejor momento para hablar, que le diese un poco de tiempo y ya hablarían con más tranquilidad en otro momento. Amy se sorprendió porque no sabía de qué estaba hablando Sonic, sobretodo porque le había girado la cara, aunque cuando se giró ella un poco y le vio lo que ocultaba notó latir su corazón, Sonic se había ruborizado ligeramente y le pareció la imagen más dulce y tierna que había visto nunca, él que siempre se hacía el chulo, el sabelotodo y el duro, tenía ahora ese gesto inocente que le hizo recordar sus fuertes sentimientos por él y por qué estaba tan enamorada.  
-No, no es eso.- Le dijo acercándose a él. –Es por Tails, deberías hablar con él, recuerda que lo que afectó a Shadow afectó a todos los aliens.  
Sonic se la quedó mirando hasta que hizo encajar las piezas en su mente, entonces se dio con la mano en la frente diciendo "Robin" pues tan ofuscado estaba con el estado de Shadow que hasta ese momento no se había acordado de la mascota de Tails, en verdad se sintió fatal por dentro porque sabía lo mucho que quería Tails a ese monstruito y no se le ocurría qué debía decirle en ese momento.

Curiosamente no hubo necesidad de consolar a nadie, al salir vieron llegar a Tails corriendo con Robin corriendo detrás de él.  
-No es posible...- Agitó la cabeza Sonic. -¿También deseaba tanto vivir?  
Shadow se quedó mirando a Sonic, era verdad que él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas vivir pero no creía esa teoría de que la fuerza del deseo era lo que le había mantenido vivo, pero supo entender lo que estaba pasando cuando al mirar a lo lejos vio que no todos los aliens habían sido aniquilados, unos pocos se volvían a levantar, temerosos y confusos con los síntomas de aquellos que habían estado bajo un control mental.  
Sonic iba a saludar a Tails pero Amy se le adelantó, salió corriendo hacia el pequeño zorro y al llegar a su altura lo abrazó apretándole contra ella.  
-¡Lo siento, perdóname, no debí dejarte solo!- Sollozó Amy.  
Tails aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos que ya no le dolían y sonrió por el gesto de la chica.  
-No pasa nada, estoy bien.- Le puso una mano en la espalda consolándola.  
Sí que estaba mejor, cuando estaba llorando sentado de espaldas a Robin sintió de pronto movimiento y un gruñidito de su amigo, se giró velozmente y le vio incorporarse, para él eso había sido un verdadero milagro que pensó en dejar el buscar la solución para otro momento.  
-Es la fuerza de la vida.- Sonrió Sonic a Shadow.  
-No es eso.- Dijo Shadow después de pensarlo un rato. –"Como las dos caras de una misma moneda"- Recitó Shadow de memoria. –Esa máquina de GUN eliminó el gen Doom, pero para mí no es imprescindible ya que cuando no usaba el gen Doom usaba el mío propio que me otorgó el profesor.  
-Pero...- Sonic se puso pensativo. –El resto de aliens no tienen que ver con tu otro gen ¿por qué han sobrevivido algunos?  
-Estoy seguro que todos los que han sobrevivido son aliens que ya nacieron en este planeta y por lo tanto adquirieron las propiedades necesarias para vivir sin la dependencia de ese gen, estarían bajo el control mental de Dark Doom para luchar.- Le explicó Shadow.  
-Qué listo.- Rouge le dio con la mano en la cabeza un par de veces. -¿Eso lo has pensado tú solito?  
El erizo negro la miró de reojo algo molesto por aquel gesto, ni que fuese un perro.

El comandante de GUN ya andaba dando vueltas por ahí subido en su meca declarando la guerra a los pobres animaluchos que habían sobrevivido dando a entender que seguía en pie en su creencia de que podían conseguirse otro líder y volver a la carga. Al decir aquello se quedaron todos mirando a Shadow.-A mí me dejáis tranquilo, no quiero saber nada.- Se cruzó de brazos el erizo negro.  
-Eh, Shadow.- Dejó ir una risita Amy. –Se supone que eres el príncipe sucesor ¿vas a evadir tus responsabilidades?  
-¡Sí, abdico!- Agitó la cabeza Shadow.  
-Tranquilo, yo te entiendo.- Le puso una mano en el hombro Sonic. –Con todas esas ataduras ¿quién quiere ser rey? Además, tus súbditos son todos muy feos.  
Cuando dijo eso, Robin se giró hacia él con un gritito y le empujó con la cabeza.  
-¡No iba por ti!- Dio un saltito Sonic.  
Se echaron a reír, pero en verdad sí que se estaban acercando todos hacia el grupo de héroes, curiosamente cuando se pararon todos a unos pasos de ellos y el meca del comandante intentó avanzar hacia el "enemigo" no fueron los héroes quienes le detuvieron sino el propio Robin que se puso entre ambos bandos dando un grito profundo que hizo retroceder al propio comandante.  
-Robin...- Tails se le quedó mirando.  
Y tras eso, Robin se giró hacia sus compañeros de especie dando algunos gritos más, como si diese instrucciones, e hicieron lo que al parecer les había dicho, volvieron uno a uno a las cuevas, re-habitando aquella base oculta que había servido de centro de mando a los aliens. Puede que nunca hubiese pensado en algo así, no estaba planeado aquello, pero aún así era algo que Robin quería hacer justamente porque Tails le había demostrado que más que luchar por sobrevivir debían intentar convivir todos en aquel planeta donde ambos habían nacido y aunque ese paso le pareciese aún más duro, más que cuando tuvo que huir en su cueva natal dejando atrás a sus compañeros muriendo por las fauces de los que aún eran aliens, era su deber darlo pues era el único con esos conocimientos y con la evolución perfecta para guiarles hacia su nuevo destino. Aún así, al otro lado estaba Tails, que con la cabeza baja no quería ver irse a su amigo, una vez más Robin pasó su fina lengua por la mejilla de Tails jugando con él y haciéndole reír para que fuese su sonrisa el último recuerdo de aquellos seres que para él eran tan extraños como lo era él para ellos.

Como un árbol que se deshoja, poco a poco se fueron separando, aquella especie recién nacida en su nuevo hogar. Sonic corriendo tomándose un descanso de la tensión de aquella batalla. Amy acompañó a Tails hasta su casa para que en esos momentos duros para el pequeño zorro no estuviese solo. El comandante subido en su meca le dio algo a Shadow y así como apareció desapareció. Rouge se ofreció a acompañar a Shadow y cuidar de él hasta que se recuperase un poco, pues al perder aquel gen pareció quedar algo desequilibrado en poder e iba a necesitar más tiempo para recuperarse del todo, pero primero había algo que tenía que hacer.  
Knuckles caminaba en la dirección de su propio camino cuando Rouge le llamó la atención, iba hacia él volando y aterrizó a su lado.  
-¡Qué descortés! Te vas y ni te despides.- Puso sus manos en las caderas pareciendo indignada.  
-Adiós.- Se dio la vuelta Knuckles y siguió caminando.  
-¡Eh! No hace falta que seas tan antipático.- Se adelantó Rouge poniéndose en su camino.  
-Estoy cansado, usar la energía de la Master Emerald es muy castigado para cualquier cuerpo.- A pesar de eso no avanzó, le giró la cara. –Si quieres a alguien más cortés vuelve con Shadow, ya te ibas con él ¿no?  
-Vaya ¿estás celoso?- Se acercó a él agachando un poco el cuerpo pero elevando la cabeza.  
-No me apetece aguantar tus jueguecitos, me voy.- Se giró hacia otro lado e intentó ignorarla. –Yo ya cumplí con mi parte de darte un mañana... y al parecer tú también has cumplido con la tuya.  
Pero así como se giró notó el empujón, o mejor dicho la embestida. Le había dolido el corazón cuando ella dijo que se iba con Shadow y por eso ahora no entendía por qué se le había echado encima ¿no le bastaba con romperle el corazón una vez? Sin embargo sucumbió, no pudo evitarlo cuando ella le besó apasionadamente apretando su cuerpo contra el de él dejándole sin respiración, sólo permitiéndole respirar levemente entre beso y beso pasando sus manos por sus pectorales de guerrero. Aunque sólo fuesen unos minutos aquello parecieron cien mil años de pasión concentrada, a pesar de no hacer nada más que tocarse y besarse fue suficiente para Rouge para expresar lo que quería decir de forma que alguien simple como Knuckles pudiese entender, y bien que la entendió, cuando ella se fue se quedó sentado en el suelo sin casi poder respirar y rió pensando en que si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento si se encontraba bien habría dicho "dame 5 minutos para responder" sonriendo como un tonto.

Quizá faltaba mucho aún para que esas criaturas saliesen a la luz, el mundo no estaba preparado para aquellos desconocidos que a los ojos de los simples seguían siendo una amenaza. Seguramente no volverían a unir sus mundos en muchos años, pero a pesar del tiempo nadie del grupo olvidaría nunca al "pequeño" Robin, aquel gracioso ser negro de pelo rojo que les hizo reír con sus travesuras. Aquel ser que dentro de una guerra por la dominación de las especies fue su aliado oscuro.

continuará...

---

nota de la autora: bueeeno, esto ya parece tocar a su fin, un cap más de epílogo para ver cómo están las cosas actualmente y daré por zanjada esta historia, gracias a todos los lectores por aguantar llegar hasta aquí donde parece haberse solucionado todo y siento haber tardado más de lo normal, tuve entre capítulo y capítulo varias historias "personales" que no me permitieron escribir con la frecuencia que yo quería, murió mi abuelo y estuve de mudanza además de que en el trabajo me han cambiado de turno de la mañana a la tarde, intentaré tener el último capítulo lo antes posible, hasta otra!


	20. El último mensaje de un aliado

Capítulo 18: El último mensaje de un aliado.

Estaba sentado en lo que había sido la enfermería de la colonia espacial ARK con Rouge trasteando las pocas cosas que había.  
-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta, me curo solo.- Le repitió Shadow.  
-Estás débil así que seguramente a tu cuerpo le va a costar recuperarse.- Se le acercó Rouge. –Un poco de ayuda externa no te hará daño.  
La chica empezó a limpiar la herida de bala de su hombro con antiséptico.  
-¿Lo ves? No me duele.- Dijo Shadow cuando le frotó, entonces vio que Rouge apretaba sobre la herida prácticamente curada. -¡Au, eh para, eso sí duele!  
-¿No la tenías curada ya?- Se burló de él, se fijó en su cara. –Aún tienes la marca del puñetazo que te dio Sonic.- Soltó una risita por lo bajo.  
Shadow se puso la mano en la cara diciendo que ese era el símbolo del recordatorio que le había hecho Sonic. Miró hacia otro lado titubeando.  
-Tú ¿no deberías estar enfadada?- Siguió sin mirarla Shadow.  
-¿Enfadada?- Rouge arqueó una ceja.  
Intentando no cruzar su mirada con ella pero volvió a encararse.  
-Les maté.- Bajó la mirada Shadow. –A tus compañeros de GUN.  
Rouge no le miró ni le forzó a mirarla, entendía su situación y no consideraba que ella fuese nadie para juzgarle. Acabó de ponerle el parche sobre la herida y estuvo un momento en silencio.  
-¿Tengo que llamar a Sonic para que te haga otro recordatorio?- Aunque fue una broma sonó algo serio. –No te culpo por lo que pasó, no eras realmente tú, de todas formas ya lo sabes...- Puso su mano en el hombro de Shadow dándole apoyo pero sin mirarle aún. –Aunque GUN volviese a perseguirte, aunque todos se pusiesen en tu contra, yo te seguiré apoyando y buscando la manera de echarte una mano.  
Shadow abrió mucho los ojos, no lo había entendido en un principio pero ahora todo era cristalino como el agua de una recién fundida nieve, eso era lo que se sentía al tener amigos, hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado y se había negado a aceptar a los nuevos, pero ahí estaba, Sonic que le había tendido una mano sacándole de su propia oscuridad, Rouge dándole apoyo aún a riesgo de enfrentarse al mundo junto a él, y casi habría podido llorar, pero no era ese tipo de chico, simplemente sonrió y dijo que nunca lo olvidaría como le había hecho entender Sonic cuando le dio el puñetazo. Apretó algo en su mano que llamó la atención de Rouge.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Intentó cogerlo Rouge.  
-Me lo dio el Comandante antes de irse.- Se lo mostró Shadow.  
-Es el emblema de GUN.- Arqueó una ceja la chica.  
-Al parecer con todo este follón están faltos de personal... me dijo que cuando me recupere me pase por el cuartel general, que tenían una serie de misiones que sólo yo podía cumplir.  
Rouge sonrió con aquello, quizá no tendría que enfrentarse al mundo entero después de todo y le gustaba la idea de trabajar con Shadow, pensaba que con él acabarían antes esas aburridas misiones y tendría más tiempo para ella misma.

Llevaba un rato esperando y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, odiaba que algunos llegasen siempre tarde a las citas y aunque aquella cita no la había concertado él esperaba que por lo menos no le hiciese esperar mucho.  
-Ya estoy aquí.- Bajó volando Rouge.  
-Llegas tarde.- Se giró hacia ella Knuckles.  
-A los chicos hay que hacerles esperar, además ya sabes que estaba con Shadow.- Se cruzó de brazos ella.  
-¡Estabas con Shadow!- Le salió un gritito a Knuckles.  
-Aún está débil, hasta que no se recupere del todo no quiero dejarle mucho tiempo solo, ya sabes como es...- Aclaró Rouge.  
-Lo que sea ¿para qué me has hecho venir?- Agitó el brazo el equidna.  
Rouge se le enganchó del brazo.  
-Tienes que llevarme al cine.- Dijo con voz autoritaria.  
-¿Al cine?- Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza Knuckles. -¿Al cine a qué?  
-A ver una película y a comer palomitas.- Le miró extrañada Rouge.  
-¿Por qué no te la bajas de internet como Tails?  
-Nonono, tienes que invitarme al cine y comprarme palomitas.- Le estiró del brazo.  
-¿Encima tengo que invitarte?- Le costó rascarse el bolsillo a Knuckles.  
-Y luego a cenar.  
Tras eso Rouge se echó a reír, cosa que Knuckles no entendía y se sentía algo avergonzado caminando por la calle delante de todos con ella cogida de su brazo, pero era algo que no le importaba mucho, le gustaba aquella sensación y el ver a Rouge sonriendo después de tanto tiempo, no quiso admitir que se sentía bien con eso y supuso que a pesar de todos los cambios todo iba a seguir igual, su forma de discutir por tonterías no iba a cambiar y su forma de picarse el uno al otro tampoco, sin embargo ahora compartían algo que estaba tranquilo de que no fuese a compartir Rouge con Shadow, un tipo de complicidad distinta a la que el equipo oscuro compartía y ese sentimiento de latir sus corazones al unísono.  
-Ya de paso deberías regalarme tu esmeralda en símbolo de nuestros sentimientos.- Siguió a lo suyo Rouge.  
-¿Qué qué?- Agitó la cabeza de nuevo Knuckles. -¡Es MI esmeralda!  
-Si me la regalas será MI esmeralda, si total tú no la sabes cuidar, siempre se te rompe, eres un equidna torpe... y por lo menos tienes que regalarme un par de diamantes...- Rió de nuevo Rouge.  
-Eres imposible.- Se puso la mano en la cara Knuckles. –Escoge película y deja las joyas en paz.  
-¿No dan "desayuno con diamantes" en el cine?  
Aunque Knuckles no supo de qué película hablaba por ser mucho más antigua que él, entendió el interés de Rouge por ese título.

Rouge antes de irse le había dicho que se quedase en ARK y descansase, no era que quisiese desobedecerla tan sólo por decir que él no recibía órdenes de nadie, ni que se quisiese hacer el fuerte, era consciente de que en cierta forma había vuelto de la muerte y una vez más tenía ante él el camino a seguir, el camino que él mismo había elegido. A pesar de todo tenía algo que hacer, no era una misión ni algo de lo que dependiese su vida, simplemente era algo que quería hacer sin pensar demasiado en el motivo.  
De esa manera y con esos pensamientos llegó Shadow hasta la casa de Tails, la tarde estaba avanzada y podía ver de lejos las luces encendidas del segundo piso. Le fue fácil trepar hasta la habitación de Tails, le vio por la ventana sentado sobre la cama cabizbajo, triste pero no lloraba, cosa que tranquilizó a Shadow puesto que él no sabría cómo consolarle. Tocó al cristal llamando su atención y vio al pequeño zorro sorprenderse, correr y abrir la ventana.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó invitándole a pasar. –Deberías estar descansando.  
-No sé si tomármelo como algo bueno que todos se preocupen tanto por mí o como una falta de confianza hacia mi poder.- Alzó la vista Shadow. –Tenía que darte un mensaje de Robin.  
Abrió mucho los ojos, su despedida fue tan precipitada que realmente no pudieron decirse nada. Tails bajó la cabeza algo triste.  
-Ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía...- Cerró los ojos. –Oía los sonidos pero no lo entendía.  
-Al parecer soy el único que entiende ese idioma.- Se sentó Shadow en la ventana. –De todas formas tampoco esperes un discurso.- Le llamó la atención de nuevo. –Dijo "Gracias, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, yo también me esforzaré." Y eso es todo.  
Tails sonrió, realmente Robin se esforzaba en lo que hacía, ese tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy provechoso para los dos, ambos compartían esas ganas de aprender y la fuerza de esforzarse al máximo.  
-Gracias, Shadow.- Le miró con sus ojos azules brillantes.  
Shadow giró la cara un poco.  
-Bah, yo sólo he traído el mensaje.- Se giró en la ventana para irse. –Ah, y otra cosa.- Le miró de reojo. –Robin es hembra.  
Tras eso saltó por la ventana a la vez que Tails cayó de culo al suelo, puede que fuese verdad ya que Tails había pasado por alto ese detalle y se echó a reír porque no tenía importancia pero demostraba su teoría de que Robin no hacía con mala intención lo de saltar alrededor de las chicas sino que era como él decía, un juego que aprendió de Amy.

Era un niñito tan lindo que a Amy no le extrañaba que todas las niñas se encaprichasen con él. La chica sonrió y le acarició el flequillo al pequeño zorro dormido por fin, seguramente debía estar agotado y entendía que no quisiese dormir porque echaba de menos a Robin, aún así debía seguir adelante y pensaba que no debía perder la esperanza de aquella manera, a lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano volvían a encontrarse y podrían jugar juntos un tiempo más. Ella por su parte sí que tenía sueño, había usado demasiado su poder de materialización y su energía estaba al mínimo, sólo tenía que dormir unas horas y estaría como nueva, aunque antes de ello aprovechó que estaba ahí y le arregló un poco la casita a Tails, sabía lo que era vivir solo y lo ocupado que estaba Tails con sus inventos como para ocuparse de esos detalles que las chicas sí notaban. Cuando quedó todo a su gusto se fue a la habitación de invitados, notó que le faltaba cierta ropa que solía tener por ahí, y no sabía que era la que había cogido Rouge, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, se puso un camisón y se tumbó en la cama. Había cerrado los ojos pero seguía pensando ¿a dónde habría ido Sonic? Ya se le había pasado esa crisis de valor y con ello también habían pasado los momentos cariñosos con ella, no era el Sonic que ella amaba pero por esos momentos había deseado que siguiese así un poco más, estaba tan dulce ruborizado que ella misma se ruborizaba pensando en aquella expresión, conociéndole seguramente no iba a mencionar aquello nunca más pero ella sí que mantenía esos recuerdos en su corazón y aunque volviesen a lo de siempre, a jugar al corre que te pillo, ahora tendría siempre en su interior el recuerdo de aquellos besos que le dio y todas aquellas caricias con las que la cubrió haciéndola sentir importante. Aunque estaba sonriendo por esos recuerdos a la vez se deslizó una lágrima por su cara, se sentía tan sola ahora en aquella cama tan grande, como un pájaro que le habían dado la libertad para luego volver a encerrarlo, atrapada y aprisionada entre sus sentimientos y lo que ella consideraba debía hacer, porque quería mantenerse fuerte por Tails, se lo debía porque él estuvo a su lado cuando descubrió que Sonic la estaba utilizando y quería devolverle el favor dándole su apoyo para superar que Robin se había ido de su vida, por eso ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en ella misma.

Era de madrugada y no estaba segura de si se había despertado realmente o de si era un sueño, había abierto los ojos y podía ver a Sonic al lado de su cama, sonriendo con una mirada pícara que no sólo le pareció sexy sino que la confundió, sólo pudo susurrar su nombre mientras le veía meterse en la cama con ella, tocándola, besándola, sentía que se deshacía de placer entre sus brazos escuchándole decir su nombre.  
-Amy.- Sonaba tan suave, tan bajito. –Amy ¿estás despierta?  
Y con aquello se rompió el encantamiento, Amy abrió los ojos de verdad y vio a Sonic sentado en la ventana.  
-¿Tenías una pesadilla?- Arqueó una ceja Sonic. –Parecía que te costaba respirar.  
Amy no tuvo palabras para contestarle, aún en la vigilia no distinguía entre el sueño y la realidad, pero que ese Sonic estuviese a una distancia prudencial le pareció el real. Se incorporó un poco estirando los brazos, miró el reloj y miró al exterior por la ventana.  
-Aún no ha amanecido ¿qué haces aquí?- Ladeó la cara Amy.  
-Quiero mostrarte algo, ven.- Estiró su mano hacia ella haciéndole un signo para que le siguiera.  
Amy se quedó quieta un momento, a lo mejor aún estaba soñando, se levantó ignorándole un poco, fue al baño y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo viendo las gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro, debía estar despierta, esa agua estaba fría. Cuando estuvo lista salió y ahí estaba Sonic aún esperando.  
-Espera un poco que me cambie de ropa.- Dijo Amy dirigiéndose al armario.  
Sonic miró fuera de la casa.  
-No hay tiempo, sólo será un momento.  
Bajó de la ventana, se acercó a ella cogiéndola en brazos y saltó fuera de la casa para empezar a correr.

No le importaba a dónde la llevaba ni si eso era de nuevo un sueño, notaba las cálidas manos de Sonic en ella estrechándola contra él para ir más rápido. Sabía que a Sonic le encantaba correr rápido y ver cómo el paisaje se volvían finas líneas, pero ahora mismo a ella le apetecía más mirar de cerca la cara de Sonic, le miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos como si no quisiese perderse ni un detalle, le veía contento, nada que ver con los gestos forzados que había hecho en sus anteriores ocasiones, ahora parecía sonreír de verdad y con verdaderas ganas de llegar a donde quería.  
Al lugar al que llegaron no es que fuese el paraíso, toda la zona cubierta de rocas y encima había vuelto a llover esa noche dejando todo lleno de charcos, la verdad es que cuando Amy lo miró no entendió qué le quería mostrar, aquello no era para nada bonito, sobretodo la cueva donde se habían parado justo a la entrada, cuando llegaron Sonic la dejó bajar quedándose de pie ahí en frente.  
-¿Qué me querías mostrar?- Le miró confusa Amy.  
-Espera y verás.- Señaló Sonic hacia la salida del sol.  
Porque el sol estaba empezando a salir, para Sonic era como el mismo sol que había visto cuando despertó aquella mañana de su renacer, parecía haber pedido un deseo y que se lo hubiesen cumplido porque aquel día seguían cayendo gotas de lluvia que lo embellecían todo y sin embargo ahora que no llovía las pequeñas nubes que huían del sol comenzaron a gotear cumpliendo su deseo.  
Amy miró al frente a ese sol que hacía reflejar su luz en todos lados, los charcos de agua empezaron a brillar intensamente y las gotitas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer reflejaron arco iris en todas direcciones. Sonrió muy feliz con aquella visión, unió sus manos y se giró hacia Sonic.  
-¡Qué hermoso es todo esto!- No pudo evitar exclamar Amy.  
Y cuando lo hizo se fijó en que Sonic no estaba observando con ella, la miraba y sonreía, le latió tan fuerte el corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.  
-¿No lo estás mirando, Sonic?- Se ruborizó.  
-Yo ya lo había visto, quería saber si tu reacción era como había imaginado.- Se echó a reír sin poder aguantar más. -¡Sabía que harías algo así!  
Pero Amy no sonrió, se le quedó mirando y miró a su espalda hacia aquella cueva.  
-Así que fue "aquí" donde ocurrió todo.- Sonó seria su voz fina.  
Sonic fue dejando de reír poco a poco, miró en la dirección en la que ella lo hacía, sí que había sido ahí, el lugar donde estuvo luchando entre la vida y la muerte, donde todo su ser había pendido de un hilo, el lugar donde había estado a punto de morir.  
-Sí, aquí es.- Sonic no la miró. –Necesitaba volver, entremos.- La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el interior. –No me sueltes la mano o saldré corriendo.  
Sonó como si fuese una broma pero lo decía en serio, no por huir de ella sino por temblar aún su interior con aquellos recuerdos que intentaba dejar definitivamente atrás. Parecía acobardarse con cada paso que daba, pues cada vez iban más lentos, y se detuvo completamente ante el lugar donde le curaron las heridas, sitio donde aún había las manchas de sangre.  
-Te debió doler mucho ¿verdad?- Sonó la voz triste de Amy.  
Sonic se giró velozmente hacia ella, se sintió mal por haberla traído, quizá debió enfrentarse a eso él solo y no arrastrar a Amy a ver y sentir aquel lugar, pero la reacción de ella no fue como esperaba, se puso a gritarle.  
-¡Que sea la última vez que dejas que te pase algo así!- Contuvo sus lágrimas en su corazón. –Aunque el mundo esté en crisis de nuevo ¡no te arriesgues! No puedes dejarte vencer, un mundo sin Sonic no es un mundo de verdad, prefiero que estés aquí conmigo en un mundo devastado que volver a verte en aquel estado...- Giró la cara.  
Se la quedó mirando, lo que decía era muy egoísta, sacrificar el mundo y sus habitantes por él, pero a la vez le pareció dulce y muy propio de la Amy que él conocía.  
-Perdona.- Sonrió el erizo azul. –Soy difícil de querer ¿verdad? No es que quiera cambiar, pero sólo se me ocurrió compensarte trayéndote aquí conmigo.  
-Oh Sonic.- Suspiró Amy. –No hace falta que cambies nada, yo te quiero tal y como eres.- Puso sus manos a su espalda mirando a un lado. –Es verdad que a veces no me gusta tu forma de ser, te comportas como un crío, me dejas de lado, te vas, eres muy inquieto.- Le miró ruborizada. –Pero es así como te quiero, inquieto como el viento.  
Sonic sonreía pero bajó la cabeza, no sabía qué sentir en ese momento, bien porque ella le seguía queriendo tanto y a la vez mal porque no sabía cómo expresar la forma en que la correspondía. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó sorprendiéndola porque esa no era una de sus acciones habituales.  
-Tengo que darte las gracias por tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar.- Sonó suave su voz, sabía que ella iba a decir algo así que la interrumpió antes de que ella lo hiciese primero. –Déjame que lo diga, sé que no va conmigo pero necesito decirlo.- Cogió aire con los ojos cerrados. -Gracias por quererme, por estar a mi lado, por creer en mí, por apoyarme, por tratarme con cariño y paciencia cuando los demás me empujaban a superar mis miedos a la fuerza, gracias por estar conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo.- Notó que Amy le abrazaba también muy fuerte. –Amy...- Y la escuchó. -¿Estás llorando?  
-No.- Gimoteó.  
Sonic se echó a reír, la conocía demasiado ya a esas alturas.  
-Ay mi Amy.- La abrazó más fuerte alzándola. –No cambies nunca.  
-Ah, no respiro.- Se quejó Amy.  
-¡Pues eso es lo que me haces tú!  
Y se echaron a reír los dos juntos. La miró fijamente un momento y fue a decirle algo más, lo último que ella siempre le había exigido decir, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios, puede que hace tiempo necesitase que Sonic le dijese que la quería, pero ahora no sentía esa necesidad, el estar ahí juntos, el que Sonic la escogiese a ella para volver a aquel sitio, lo que le había dicho y hecho ya, no hacía falta dijese nada más, se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente, se sintió feliz sobretodo porque notó que Sonic la correspondía, ahora sí podía decir que el siguiente paso lo habían dado juntos y sabía que pronto seguirían dando pasos juntos hacia un futuro común.

FIN

---

nota de la autora: pues sí, aquí acabó todo... aunque para aquellos que les gustan las partes censuradas, el siguiente capítulo es una extensión de la última escena sólo apto para mayores de 18 años (vamos, el hentai sano es bueno XD)


	21. Capítulo extra 3 Cuando mirar no basta

Atención que este capítulo es de sexo esplícito y no aporta nada a la historia que no vaya a comentar en el siguiente capítulo, de manera que menores y anti-hentai abstenerse de leerlo, que conste que he avisado y por lo tanto no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra a continuación, como ya he dicho no aporta nada a la historia de manera que quien no esté preparado para una escena como esta puede pasar directamente al siguiente capítulo (cuando esté up XD) para el resto que sí lean este tipo de historias (que ya los conozco...) disfrutad con esto y espero os guste (que ya me conocéis, la mezcla de sexo y romanticismo que suelo hacer en estas escenas en plan realista).

---

No seguir leyendo, atención, atención XD

---

Capítulo extra 3: Cuando mirar basta.

Ese lugar ya no le daba miedo, incluso ignoraba la sangre seca del suelo, ahora estaba enfrascado en una acción más importante, Amy le había besado y lo único que podía hacer era seguir besándola preguntándose si acabarían como la otra noche, no sabía qué quería ella de él y no se atrevía a preguntar, esta vez estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que le pidiese.  
-Así no vamos a ir a ningún lado...- Dijo Sonic separándose de ella.  
-¿Qué pasa, qué quieres decir?- No entendió Amy.  
Sonic puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y caminó un poco hacia ningún lugar.  
-Bueno... es que... joder, no sé cómo decirlo.- Intentó ocultar un poco su cara ruborizada. –Siento que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, incluso ahora.  
-Perdiendo el tiempo.- Giró un poco la cara Amy. -¿Conmigo?  
-Sí, contigo.- Se la quedó mirando, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. –No es que pierda el tiempo por tu culpa, es que lo pierdo contigo... cómo decirlo... es como si un beso no fuese suficiente.- Sintió temblar sus piernas. –Vamos como pensaste que me aproveché de ti la otra noche, no sé cómo decirte esto, me siento tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que mirarte no es bastante, mi cuerpo me pide que me acerque más a ti.  
-Espera.- Le paró Amy. –Fuiste tú el que dijo que había sido culpa mía.  
-Yo no dije eso.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-Sí lo dijiste, que tú sólo querías besarme y que fui yo la que fue más allá.- Se cruzó de brazos ella también.  
-Pues claro que sí, yo sólo iba con intención de besarte pero tú me pones la mano en el pecho y me puse cachondo.- Tras decir eso Sonic se puso muy rojo.  
-Eh... supongo que me tengo que sentir halagada por eso.- Giró un poco la cara Amy ruborizada también, luego le miró. –Estás muy guapo cuando te ruborizas.  
Se quedó confuso con esa declaración, realmente no había ningún espejo en el que comprobar aquella información, sólo sentía arder sus mejillas y lo que pareció su reflejo en la expresión de ella, si le parecía que Amy estaba encantadora ruborizada puede que lo que había dicho fuese verdad. Sacudió la cabeza, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.  
-¿Quieres que continuemos lo del otro día?- Le propuso.  
-¿Aquí?- Miró a un lado y a otro.  
-¿Por qué no?- Tiró de su mano. –Tiene que haber una habitación por aquí, esto era un refugio.  
Se sintió atemorizada y puso algo de resistencia cuando tiró de ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de una habitación fue ella la que dio un tirón para soltar su mano.  
-¿Amy?- Se giró Sonic hacia ella. -¿No quieres venir?- Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo. –Perdona, estaba pensando tanto en lo que quería hacerte que no he pensado en qué quieres tú.  
Ella tenía sus manos sujetando su camisón como si quisiese ocultarse en él.  
-No sé... es que...- Puso una de sus manos en su cabeza frotándose. –Estoy hecha un desastre toda despeinada y voy en camisón.  
Agitó de nuevo la cabeza, tampoco era que Sonic quisiese una velada perfecta con ella bien arregladita.  
-La verdad.- Rió un poco Sonic. –Pensaba en sacarte ese camisón y despeinarte un poco.  
Amy sonrió, se acercó y le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic.  
-¿Amy?- Apoyó Sonic la espalda en la puerta.  
-Shhh.- Le hizo callar. –Puedo escucharlo.  
-¿Qué estás escuchando?- Sonrió Sonic rodeándola con los brazos.  
-El corazón de Sonic latiendo fuerte y rápido.- Le apretó fuerte. –No me estás mintiendo, no me engañas, estás nervioso y tan ansioso como yo.  
Sonic notaba su cadera pegada a la de Amy.  
-Entremos, si seguimos así no sé si llegaremos a la cama.- Bromeó. –Y esta vez traje suministros.- Sacó un par de condones.  
-Eh, Rouge tiene razón, todos los hombres sois unos pervertidos ¿tenías esto planeado?  
-No, los traje por si acaso, no sabía si aún me odiabas.- Se apresuró a decir Sonic.  
-Puedo enfadarme contigo, pero dudo que alguna vez pueda odiarte.- Le besó suave en los labios.  
Ahí fue cuando entraron, se sentían preparados para continuar lo que aquella noche empezaron a experimentar, y aunque Sonic quiso apagar la luz ella no le dejó esta vez, quería verle y comprobar que todo era real, que cuando se quitó el camisón Sonic la miraba y que no perdió detalle cuando se quitó la ropa interior. Sonic se quitó lo poco que llevaba y en seguida comenzó a recorrer con sus manos aquel joven cuerpo desnudo, primero acariciando suavemente sus pechos y luego agarrándola del trasero haciéndola caminar de espaldas hasta que llegaron a la cama donde la tumbó para tumbarse él encima, Amy había comentado que tenía frío y eso era algo que Sonic podía remediar fácilmente con sólo tumbarse encima de ella, además estaba contento porque esta vez estaba en plenas facultades para hacer lo que quería, moviendo ambas manos a su antojo por el cuerpo de ella. Notó las manos de la chica en su trasero que fue ya lo que faltaba para acabar de excitarle.  
-Me gusta correr detrás tuya.- Dijo Amy. –Tienes un bonito trasero.  
Sonic soltó una risita mientras se separaba un poco, cogió las piernas de ella y las separó poniéndose él al medio, así se volvió a recostar un poco más sobre ella, besándola y repasando sus labios con la lengua mientras rozaba su entrepierna con la de ella. Bajó una mano a acariciarle un pecho, bajó también su cabeza a besarlo y su otra mano fue directa a la entrepierna de la joven, notaba su calor y la viscosidad al colar un dedo en su interior oyendo sus gemidos contenidos.  
-Ya estás muy mojada- Sonó agitado Sonic. –Yo creo que ya entrará bien.- Metió otro dedo. –Se fuerza un poquito y ya está.  
-Eh, eh.- Le cogió la mano Amy. -¿Qué es eso de forzar? A mí nadie me ha dicho nada de forzar.  
-Oh, vamos ¿nunca has visto porno?- Echó atrás la vista Sonic.  
-Perdona que no esté entre mis videos clásicos.- Puso morros Amy.  
-Pues yo he visto algunos, así que sé de qué va la cosa más o menos.- Se hizo el enterado Sonic.  
Pero cuando fue a acercar su miembro a ella le paró de golpe casi con un gritito.  
-¡Eh, que aún no he metido nada!- Se quejó Sonic.  
-No es eso.- Le sacó burla Amy. –El preservativo.  
Se tuvo que encoger de hombros, él que justamente había insistido tanto en eso de la protección ahora con la emoción del momento casi se olvida. Se puso de rodillas y se lo colocó, parecía concentrado con aquello y no tuvo problemas, de todas formas había traído otro por si no le iba bien a la primera. Amy le miraba como hipnotizada, era la primera vez que veía algo así y no sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía grandes esfuerzos para no tirarse sobre él como había fantaseado en otras ocasiones, sabía que a Sonic no le gustaba que le comiesen espacio y le pareció que quizá a los chicos les gustaba llevar la voz cantante en esas situaciones.  
-Listo, ahora sí.- Dijo satisfecho Sonic.  
Se volvió a acercar a ella alzándole las piernas, la cogió de la cadera y la colocó a su gusto, luego con una mano separó la obertura y con la otra colocó su miembro en la entrada. El primer intento fue un desastre, le costó mucho empezar a entrar y tuvo que salirse para intentarlo de nuevo. El segundo intento fue mejor pero Amy le hizo parar un momento porque le dolía mucho, desde luego aquellos gemidos a Sonic no le parecieron nada sexys y se desanimó bastante.  
-Joder, qué fracaso.- Bajó la cabeza Sonic.  
-No te desanimes tan rápido, inténtalo de nuevo.- Le sonrió ella.  
-Pero si te estoy haciendo daño.- La miró cabizbajo Sonic.  
-No importa, venga, a la tercera va la vencida.- Alzó un poco la cadera.  
Y esta vez con cuidado, despacito, fue entrando poco a poco hasta que Sonic notó el fondo.  
-No empujes más.- Se quejó Amy.  
-Aún no ha entrado entera.- Se movió dentro de ella Sonic.  
-¡No cabe entera!- Intentó echar atrás su cuerpo.  
-Bah, esto no funciona, cambiemos.- Sonic se salió.  
Y lo hizo, le propuso cambiar la posición tumbándose él con ella encima, le dijo que ahora ella podría controlar lo que entraba. No pensó que le fuese a gustar tanto esa idea, eso de tomar ella el control, era como si ese pequeño sueño se hubiese hecho realidad, casi se derretía de placer por coger el miembro de Sonic con su mano moviéndolo, teniéndolo bajo su poder, acercándose y sentándose sobre él, quizá fue eso lo que la excitó de verdad porque dejó de sentir dolor cuando se penetró, ahora ya no era que le doliese al chocar en su interior aquello con su fondo, ya era que ese pequeño dolor le parecía placentero y si antes había gemido de dolor ahora no sabía por qué gemía, se sentía tan bien que no solo se movió arriba y abajo para sacárselo un poco y volvérselo a meter, se movía un poco adelante y atrás y separaba más las piernas para meterlo más adentro.  
-Y tú decías que no cabía...- Se burló un poco Sonic notando su sudor cayendo.  
Sonic apretó en la cama sus dedos estirando de la sábana, se había quedado con los ojos abiertos mirando cómo chocaban sus entrepiernas y había empezado a gemir él también, no pudo soportarlo más y puso sus manos en la parte baja de la cadera de ella ayudándola en el movimiento a la vez que él también movía su cadera al compás. Con su fina mano en su entrepierna, Amy intentó imitar el movimiento del trabajito que le hizo ahí Sonic la última vez, no tan rápido pero incrementando el placer que sentía en ese momento. Fue como un alivio al unísono cuando soltaron a la vez su respiración apretando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, como intentando fundirse en un solo ser, y aunque ya había terminado no se movió, Sonic estiró de los brazos de ella para que se tumbase encima abrazándola, apretándola, sin querer separarse "no te muevas" le susurró apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Amy con los ojos cerrados. Entonces sí se salió de su interior.  
-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Sonic sin soltarla.  
-Me duele un poco.- Notó Amy que le costaba juntar las piernas.  
-Eso es normal ¿no?- La miró Sonic. –No sé cómo funciona el cuerpo de las chicas.  
-Ya se me pasará.- Amy se alzó un poco y le besó. –Vamos a limpiarnos un poco o acabaremos pegados de verdad.  
Sonic se echó a reír, de nuevo aquella risa sincera que Amy tanto ansiaba escuchar, había esperado tanto para volver a oírle así que le pareció que estaban en el cielo escuchándole, sintiéndole, con la punta de sus dedos cosquilleando de nuevo. Puede que no se fuese a quedar con ella todas las horas del día, incluso no todos los días, pero tenía la certeza de que al menos el Sonic real, su Sonic, estaba con ella aunque no fuese de forma presente, incluso pensó que aquello podía ser el resultado de pensar intensamente en él, que había logrado que de tanto pensar en él ahora era él quien también pensaba en ella y por todo eso sus sentimientos estaban a salvo, el latido de sus corazones ignorarían siempre la distancia que la separaban de los viajes de Sonic.

FIN

---

nota de la autora: ahora sí es el fin, espero hayáis disfrutando leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, aunque todos ya sabemos cómo de diferente puede reaccionar la gente ante una misma situación, pero eso es otra historia ¡hasta la vista!


End file.
